A sweet surprise
by Trugeta
Summary: [Complete] Videl is pregnant, and the usual problems arise. The biggest problem being a moodswing driven Videl. Add to it a Kami up to pranks and you get a glimpse on what awaits Gohan...
1. A sweet surprise

Disclaimer: The characters of DBZ and assorted series belong to their respective owners. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story. Also, the OCs used in this story are a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any person, living or dead is not intended and purely coincidental. This disclaimer applies to all future chapters.

Author's notes: Well, here it is. The first chapter of the second part of my Gohan and Videl projects… I hope you have fun reading it. I have a lot of fun writing it!

For all of you newcomers, you might want to read 'Our Beginning', too. It's what leads to this sequel... So, don't go asking questions like "What the hell, when did that happen?" and "Who's Barry? Who's Alex?"

…and, as I said before, I want EVERYONE's opinion…

****

I always answer to every review I receive, they make me feel appreciated. As much fun as writing is, knowing that people like what I write is even better...

Note: when I use those ~ it means either telepathy or thoughts.

**Gohan and Videl: A sweet surprise  
**

**Chapter 1: A sweet surprise**

****

Last time...

The two weeks passed by all too fast, as it's always with good times, and Gohan and Videl really learned how to live and interact with each other (without any interruption from parental side^^) for the first real time ever. The bond they had created now went even deeper and they had shared many of their deepest, hidden thoughts and feelings with each other.

At first it had been quite hard for Gohan who had always kept his private thoughts and feelings to himself, but now around his wife it had been easy and he had done it all too gladly. If anything, than this showed how much he loved her, and Videl was _so _happy that he trusted her this much. Both enjoyed these two weeks only dedicated to them, and they spent most of their time relaxing, playing, joking and even fighting (so much for make sparring your foreplay). But the time went by all too quickly, and soon the two weeks had flown right out of the window...

As the young couple had not used protection at all, a sweet surprise would be waiting for them...

**Now the sequel...**

Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten were visiting Vegeta and Bulma. A barbecue was to be held, and naturally the Saiyans were looking forward to it. Bulma and Chi-Chi were busy preparing the food, while Goku, Vegeta and the chibis trained in the GR.

Gohan and Videl had not re-emerged yet from their honeymoon, but they had not told the others when they intended to so. After all, it was their 'free time', and it was _their_ decision when they would come back.

What the others knew was that they would be away for roughly two weeks. Gohan had told his dad that they would fly back, so he did not need to give them a hitch.

The women were enjoying a little garden party with their own private chat before the actual barbecue, when suddenly...

"Kakkarot, do you feel this too?" Vegeta asked inside the GR, looking at him.

Goku nodded, as did the chibis. Goku was all smiles and even Vegeta smirked, whereas the chibis were a little confused.

"Yes, they must be on their way back and near enough so that we can sense it."

Goten looked at his father.

"Dad, why is there another KI in Videl's body?" he asked innocently.

Trunks looked at Goten.

"Don't tell me they did not talk to you about the birds and the bees!" he said in an earnest tone only an eight years old can manage.

Goten looked at his dad, even more confused.

"What have the birds and bees done to Videl, dad?"

Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Umm... heh heh... how to explain that?"

Vegeta groaned.

"Kakkarot, why don't you tell him the truth? He's a Saiyan. He'll cope with it." Vegeta looked at Goten. "Brat, your older brother is going to be a father. His mate is pregnant." he explained matter-of-factly.

Goten looked at Vegeta big-eyed.

"Pregnant? You mean she's gonna get a big belly and all?" he asked.

Vegeta nodded.

"Yes, brat. And occasionally you should run for cover, for pregnant females, regardless of which species, are extremely irritable during their pregnancy." he explained. Goten gulped.

Goku looked at Vegeta, a bit put out.

"Hey Vegeta, what'd you do that for? Now he's scared. And besides, he would surely have liked the 'birds and bees talk' better."

Vegeta looked at Kakkarot like one would look at someone mentally retarded.

"Kakkarot, don't tell me you've been told this ridiculous story. When Bulma wanted to tell Trunks this human nonsense, I stopped her without a second thought. It is plain ridiculous and explains nothing."

Goku smiled goofily.

"That may be right, but it sounds so much nicer..."

Vegeta shook his head.

"Kakkarot, you're a dreamer..."

Trunks however patted Goten on the shoulder

"Wow Goten, you're gonna be an uncle! That's so cool!" he exclaimed. Then he leaned forward and whispered something into Goten's ear, in such a low voice that even the other Saiyans were not able to understand it:

"What'd ya think, will your nephew or niece help us with our pranks?" he asked.

Gotens' eyes gleamed. He nodded vigorously and answered in the same low voice

"We will train him or her. The little one will be a master of pranks, just like us!" he exclaimed with pride.

Vegeta came over.

"Brats! What are you talking about? If you have to talk at all, then do so that everyone can hear it! Whispering in front of the royal family was forbidden on Vegeta-sei and prosecuted where ever possible. The sentence was death. So be careful!" he stated.

The chibis did not know if Vegeta meant what he had just said, but they nodded nevertheless.

"Good!" was Vegetas' comment. "Now let's go to the onnas. They will want to know the news." he said.

Trunks and Goten cheered and ran out of the GR. Goku looked at his long-time comrade.

"Was it really necessary to scare them, Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked at him, a smirk playing in the corner of his mouth.

"By all means, Kakkarot, by all means..."

**Two minutes later, inside the Briefs residence**

"Videl is _what_?" Bulma asked, surprised. Vegeta and Goku had as recently as now told them the news. She had not expected that the young couple would found a family this fast...

Chi-Chi on the other hand was positively gleaming with joy and only the fact that she already sat stopped her from falling right over.

"I am going to be a grandmother! My dream comes finally true! I will finally have grandchildren! I am SO proud!" she exclaimed, totally beside herself with joy and jumped one metre into the air, crying

"Grandchildren! Grandchildren!"

Vegeta was shaking his head. Trust this woman to overreact. Sometimes he wondered just how Kakkarot was able to endure this totally hormone-controlled woman...

Speaking of Goku, he approached his wife and hugged her from behind.

"And I am gonna be a Granddad. Wow! That's gonna be cool!" he said, smiling.

Chi-Chi looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. That IS gonna be cool!" she said, while trying to imagine her Goku as a granddad. Well supposedly she had to protect the little one from getting hurt by a super strong and too enthusiastic granddad, but she'd manage THAT easily. Her frying pan of doom would see to that...

Bulma looked at the others.

"We should call Hercule and tell him the news. He's got a right to know." she mused.

Goku and Chi-Chi nodded, whereas Vegetas' face wore a sadistic smirk.

**~ Heh heh, I pray to Kami that this news is too much for him... ~ **he thought.

Bulma noticed this of course.

"What are you smirking about, oh husband of mine?" she asked, perfectly knowing that he was up to something.

Vegeta looked at her, and his smirk grew even wider.

"Nothing, onna, just thinking..."

Bulma nodded, although she KNEW that he was up to something. And when he smirked like that it was better to run for cover...

"Okay, I'll call Hercule and ask him to come over." she said and got her cell-phone. Vegeta groaned, for he could not stand that old fraud. But his mate was right; the old fraud got a right to know that the newest Saiyan addition was on its way, even if the offspring would 'only' be a quarter Saiyan.

But regarding the fact how much of a warriors spirit Gohans' mate possessed, the little one might prove to be a worthy addition...

**to**** be continued...**

Thanks for reading! Please review!

****

  
A/N: no offence meant to any pregnant woman reading this (*looksattootsyandducksforcover*)! That's just what I've been told...

A/N 2: Question: does anyone know when Bra was born? I've the feeling that I should include her in this story...

Note: I will post a reviewers response for the last chapter of 'Our Beginning', in which I will answer each review I received. And I would appreciate to have a reason to enhance the list... Thank you!


	2. Telling Hercule the news

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You made my day, you really did! And a special thanks for all the info on Bra, now I know when she was born and I'll use this knowledge^^  
  
  
  
kaibygirl**: Congrats, ur my first Reviewer! Thanks! And I do my best to keep it up! Promise! 

  
  
**Dooleys**: *blush* thanks… ^_^

  
  
**Rose Vaughn**: Glad you like it! And as to how Hercule reacts... well, here you go! And big thanks for the date of Bras birth, that helped big time! If I've got any other questions I'll ask! Thanks! 

  
  
**animeprincess1452**: Thankies! You're right, though, I could change the timeline, but I like it better to stick to the original timeline. And now that I know when Bra was born I'll implement this knowledge later on... 

  
  
**Marshmellow13Dragon**: Yeah, we shall see if those little pranksters will corrupt little Pan (once she's old enough of course) and make her the Princess of Pranksters...

If Gohan knows or not will be answered in one of the next chappies... 

  
  
**~SKC~: **Thanks, I'm trying to make it as good as I can! And Pan is a tad bit older than Bra, I wouldn't have thought it too...

  
  
**Candy the Duck: **I love to write those two, and the sequel was a _must_. Heck, Gohan forced me to write one; otherwise he would have blasted me straight to the afterlife! And thanks for the huge praise! *blushes*

  
  
**Bill: **Yeah, as to the timeline I checked thanks to Rose I found out that Bulma gave birth to Bra in 780, and surprisingly Pan was born before Bra, in 779... I always thought it was the other way around...

  
  
**SSJ-Sonic TH: **No prob, lol... I will add Bra later on, but I've not planned it out this far...

  
  
**Mr.Staypuft**: Thanks for the answer! And I'm glad that you like my stories, I'm trying to make it as good as I can!

  
  
**Dee****: **Good guess, but sadly... wrong. Rose, Crystal Shadow and Vi3 are right; Pan was born in 779, one year before Bra. Stupid me, I could have checked in the internet... well, too busy writing, heh...

  
  
**GOGI: **Thank you very much! But for Bra... read above^^

  
  
**CrystalShadow**: That's more than enough information, it's all the info I need! Thank you!

  
  
**Tootsy**: Heh, as I said, ducks for cover^^... glad that you liked it and there will be coming more. Yeah, Vegeta and the chibis acted on their own, it made real fun to write this scene... And for the mood swings, I'll come to this theme later on^^.

For my other story (Prologue and Chappie One are out by now, yeaih!): Neither Gohan nor Videl will be dorks or weaklings, and you'll supposedly like what I've in store for them once the sad phase is overcome...

And I understand each word coming from you perfectly!

  
  
**blue_flame_angel****: **Yeah, you're right, but I wanna stick as much to the original timeline as possible. It makes the story more authentic...

and I don't think that I'll turn the story into a torture fic, although a certain demi-Saiyan will get tortured (but only a tad bit^^)

  
  
**anime**** rockes: **Thanks! But to Bra... she is one year younger as I know by now...

  
  
**Vi3: **Yeah, I thought too that Bra is older than Pan, but according to the timeline I checked (thanks, Rose) I now know that Pan is older... although she seems so much younger than Bra in GT...

and no prob, that's the way censors are^^

  
  
**Lord Destroyer: **That's what I thought too, but according to the timeline it's the other way around (check http: www.angelfire.com anime earthdawnDBZ Timeline.html). But I agree, in GT Bra really looks older than Pan. Odd...

  
  
**makaialexa****: **We Gohan (and Videl) fans are not crazy, we are just devoted^^...

Glad that you love my story, and I try my best not to go down. I seriously intend to finish this story, and I've more in store, so much is for sure...

Looking forward to read your story!

  
  
**SonJanusX**: Yeah, the story is gathering speed, slowly and steady... this time I focus on the future Grandparents and tell some background...

  
  
**Meg**: I have now decided (according to the timeline) that Pan is one year older than Bra, although what you say sounds totally logical.

As for your second review: *takesawaysugar* Yeah, Bra really does look older than Pan (I _have_ seen GT) ...

but I've decided that I will introduce her one year after Pans birth (as it's displayed at various sources, like for example http:  www.myfavoritegames.com dragonball-z Info Dragonball-Z-Timeline.htm). 

For some unknown reason ff.net would not let me post the link in here, so I had to removes the slashes in order to make it work. Just add them, et vóila!

  
  
**Majin**** buu**: Thank you! And here it is!

  
  
Boy, that's a lot of reviews. But I don't mind, rather the opposite... Thank you!  
  
  
…and, as I said before, I want EVERYONE's opinion… 

  
A very special thanks to my beta! You're the greatest!  
  
  


**  
  
Gohan and Videl: A sweet surprise  
**  
  
  
**Chapter 2:** **Telling Hercule the news  
**  
  
  
**Last time...**

Bulma nodded, although she KNEW that he was up to something. And when he smirked like that it was better to run for cover...

"Okay, I'll call Hercule and ask him to come over." she said and got her cell-phone. Vegeta groaned, for he could not stand that old fraud. But his mate was right; the old fraud got a right to know that the newest Saiyan addition was on its way, even if the offspring would 'only' be a quarter Saiyan.

But regarding the fact how much of a warriors spirit Gohans mate possessed, the little one might prove to be a worthy addition...

  
  
**Now the continuation...**

Bulma looked at the others.

"I asked him if he could come over, and he said he'd be here in ten minutes." she said.  
  


Vegeta groaned again.

"_MUST_ I endure this loud and noisy fool?" he asked. Vegeta had had the weak hope that Hercule would die of a heart attack once he had heard that he should come to their residence, where he would have to face _him_. But obviously the fraud ignored the danger that lay ahead as usual...

Vegeta wondered just how in the world this fool had lived long enough to produce a daughter. And one with this much fighters spirit nevertheless...  
  


Bulma looked at him and smiled at her husband.

"I know he's a fraud, but he's Videl's father. He HAS a right to know."

Vegeta nodded his head.

"Okay, onna, but I don't have to _like_ it." he said in a tone that made one thing clear: one wrong word, and Hercule would be roasted...

Bulmas smile broadened.

"Of course not, my prince."

"Good..." he grumbled, "How about we eat some before the 'great _champion_ of Earth' arrives? I need a _good_ foundation to endure his incessant chatter..." Vegeta grumbled, stressing the word 'champion' like it was the worst disease imaginable.

Bulma and Chi-Chi snorted, and naturally the other Saiyans were delighted at the prospect of food.

"You're lucky, though, the first steaks are ready..." Bulma said.

She had not even finished saying the word "steak", as all Saiyans ran for the grill and helped themselves to some extra large t-bone-steaks. Soon they were happily stuffing their faces, and as usual, the Saiyans ate in deep concentration. 

Saiyans did not talk much during meal time, but it took them only minutes to polish their dishes. And regarding the amount of food the average Saiyan could stow away, that was a good thing. Imagine a Saiyan who ate this much _and_ talked a lot...

  
  
**Few minutes later...**

**  
  
*DING DONG* **

"That must be Hercule. I'll go and open the door." Bulma said, while the Saiyans were still busy stuffing their faces.

She went to the door and came back a minute later with Hercule in tow.

After all the 'Hellos' (a death glare in Vegetas case) had been said, Bulma and Chi-Chi decided to tell Hercule the reason for his coming. 

"Hercule, we have news for you." Bulma began, "but you better sit down." she said.

"Yes Hercule, sit down in this chair." Chi-Chi added.

Hercule was a bit put out, but did so nevertheless.

"And what are this important news?" he asked curiously once he had sat down.

Chi-Chi and Bulma smiled at each other. Bulma nodded towards Chi-Chi. She, as Gohans mother and future grandmother had each and every right to tell the future Grandfather and father of Videl the news.

Chi-Chi looked at Hercule.

"Hercule, what I will tell you now may come as a surprise." she began.

"Just spit it out!" Hercule said in his usual tone one would expect from the 'world champion'.

Chi-Chi nodded.

"Hercule, Videl's pregnant!" she exclaimed with joy obvious on her face.

Hercule leant back and said nothing for the next few seconds. Then...

"Videl is PREGNANT? _Already_?" he asked.

That was not the reaction Chi-Chi had expected. She WOULD have expected that he would start a rant or stare at her dumbfounded. But that he had said 'already' surprised her somewhat. That would suggest that he was rather expecting grandchildren...

**~ Hmm, maybe the man who took credit for what my baby boy did is not such a self-centred git after all... ~**

**  
  
**Chi-Chi and Bulma nodded.

"Yes, she is. We know for sure." Chi-Chi explained, while thinking **~ Grandchildren! _Yes_! ~**

Hercule looked at her curiously.

"And how DO you know? I mean, are they here? Have they told you?" he asked.

Chi-Chi shook her head and smiled like an idiot (she was so obsessed with being a grandmother for the first time that she did not care), while Bulma thought **~ I doubt that _VIDEL_ knows... yet... ~**

"No, Goku and Vegeta _sensed_ it." Chi-Chi began to explain.

That caught Hercule by surprise.

"They 'sensed' it? What does that mean?" he asked.

Chi-Chi and Bulma looked at each other.

"Has Gohan explained to you that he is not entirely human?" Bulma asked.

Hercule nodded.

"Yeah, he mentioned something like being a half-Saiyan or something like that. But it did not really make sense to me..."

  
  
Bulma sighed.

"Okay, Hercule. I'll explain it to you... all that I tell you now are scientifically proved facts. It's the full truth, and you can check the records if you want to. Now to the explanation...alright, Gohan is a half-Saiyan. The Saiyans are a nearly extinct warrior race far superior to humans who lived on the planet Vegeta-sei. Were they originally originated from is unknown. Although they are similar to humans in appearance, there are vast differences. Well, I've studied the Saiyan physiology, being married to one." she said smiling and nodded over to Vegeta.  
  
Hercule looked over to where Vegeta was sitting with the others, and Bulma followed his glance and nodded before continuing. 

Hercule however shuddered. He had not _that_ good memories of this short, muscular man. And that he apparently belonged to a nearly extinct far superior warrior race did not make it better...  
"Now listen closely..." she said, and Hercule leaned forward.

"Okay, bring it on!" he said and made a concentrated face.

  
  
Bulma continued to explain.

"Well, all Saiyans have the remarkable ability to soak up damage that would kill or incapacitate a lesser life form and still remain standing... and even fighting back furiously! 

And a Saiyan's metabolism and energy production increases in strength and efficiency with recovery from damage, as his or her body attempts to shield him or her from further injury of the same kind. This makes it virtually impossible or rather ineffective to use the same attack on a Saiyan again. And if a Saiyan gets a beating, he or she will come out of it much stronger than before. 

They also have a much longer lifespan than humans. Normal Saiyans, on average, have a full life expectancy of over three hundred standard Earth years." Hercule gasped at hearing this. Three hundred years! _Unbelievable!_

  
  
Bulma went on.

"My biological investigation I got from scans and other examinations indicate that the Saiyans are people of incredible power and strength, but we have witnessed this first hand..." she said smiling, before continuing

"They are _far_ superior to even the most avid human body builders. Saiyans possess strength and speed that could _never_ be attained by humans. AND they possess much more KI than humans." 

Hercule gulped, but looked questioningly at the same time.

"KI? What does that mean?" he asked.

Bulma smiled.

"KI is another term for the energy a living being possesses. Average humans without any training have an average KI of 10, whereas the KI of an average Saiyan ranges in the area of 1200 and above." Hercule looked once again shocked at hearing this. 

"Yes, they are MUCH stronger and _much_ more powerful. And that's not _all_; the Saiyans have something like a holy grail. It was a legend at first, but now we know for sure and have seen that it _is_ true." she began.

Hercule looked very interested. Now that he had obviously absorbed those facts he saw their implications. And obviously he liked them...

"Tell me more!" he said eagerly.

Bulma smiled.

"Sure. Well, if a Saiyan becomes strong enough he or she is able to turn into a Super Saiyan. It's a very complex process and I'll spare you the details. When a Saiyan turns Super Saiyan his or her whole appearance changes. Normal Saiyans have usually jet black hair and eyes of coal-black colour, but when they turn Super Saiyan their hair turns blonde and their eye colour changes to turquoise. They gain much more muscle mass, their strength, speed, stamina and all other physical attributes are increased magnificently."  
  
  
Hercules eyes nearly jumped out of their orbits.

"So _that _is what Gohan and the others do! Wow!" he exclaimed. Now he knew just _how_ dangerous this Vegeta really was. Man, had he been lucky...  
  
Bulma smiled.

"Yeah, that's _really_ wow. And a Super Saiyan is MUCH stronger than a normal Saiyan. Remember the power level of a normal Saiyan?" she asked.

Hercule nodded.

"Yeah, it was 1200 I think." he said.

Bulma nodded.

"Correct. The power level of Super Saiyan is unlikely higher. When Goku turned Super Saiyan for the first time he had a power level of 4.000.000." she explained, and Hercules' eyes nearly jumped out of their orbits.

"Four... million? But that's... crazy!!" he exclaimed, after he had compared Goku's Super Saiyan power-level to that of a normal human.

"Yeah, but there's more to it than that." Bulma stated, smiling.

"_More_?" Hercule asked in a low voice.

"Mmmh. Well, also the Super Saiyan can actually become stronger. Remember the time when the Androids attacked several cities?" Bulma asked.

Hercule nodded.

"Yeah, but that was before my time..."

Bulma continued. **~ Yeah, what a likely excuse... ~** she thought.

"Those Androids were stronger than a normal Super Saiyan. They had a power level of 8.000.000 and were able to beat Vegeta and the others with ease. So the Saiyans among the Z-Fighters" Hercule shot her a questioning look, but Bulma waved her hand in a later gesture, "trained to become stronger. And that they did. 

Vegeta and Mirai Trunks (again a later gesture) were the first ones to ascend, and their power levels rose drastically. To cut a long story short: there are different stages of Super Saiyan. We know of three at the moment, but it is very well possible that there are even more. And the power of the Saiyan increases with each stage. For example, Gohan as a Super Saiyan Level Two would be strong enough to destroy the whole planet without working a sweat. Maybe even the whole solar system..." she mused. "I believe Gohan already gave you a little demonstration, nah?" Bulma said smirking mischievously. 

  
Hercule nodded.

"That he _did_. It was awesome... and my grandchild will be _this_ strong and have all those powers?" he asked with gleaming eyes. Maybe this time his family would have a _REAL_ world champion...

Bulma nodded.

"Gohan and Videl's offspring will only be a quarter Saiyan, but Saiyan genes are dominant. The kid has a very good chance to inherit most of the father's genes. As Vegeta already said: the kid will be a worthy addition." Bulma finished.

  
  
Hercule grinned.

"Wow! I knew that Gohan was strong, but THAT... I would never have dreamed of something like THAT!" he exclaimed happily.

Wow! Videl could not have picked a better husband. As far as Hercule could tell he really loved his daughter and seemed to care more for her than for anything else. And he was more than strong enough to protect her. 

AND they would endow Gohans' parents and him a wonderful grandchild. A grandchild that very well could be one of Earth' next defenders...

To say that Hercule was delighted at this prospect would have clearly been an understatement. He was totally beside himself with joy...

**to**** be continued...**

**  
  
  
**Thanks for reading! Please review!

  
  
A/N: I added some facts on the Saiyan race, so that Hercule would know what his grandchild will be like...

I know this one had little Gohan and Videl action in it (gulp: none), but it was necessary to focus on the parents (and future grandparents). They know that Videl is pregnant, but does _Videl_? Well, the next chapter(s) will tell...

Hope you liked it nevertheless. The next chappies will have more Gohan and Videl in them. Much more...  
  
  
A/N 2: As for Hercule expecting Grandchildren... well, read Chapter 5 of 'Our Beginning'...


	3. Videl finds out

Thanks for all the motivation you ppl gave me! You are the greatest!

  
  
**Dooleys****: **Thank you! If you have suggestions, just make them. There is always a way to make things better^^ 

I'll do my best to keep it up!****

  
  
**Mr.Staypuft****: **Yeah, you're probably right, but Hercule has seen how strong Gohan is and that he's much better qualified to be her protective source than he is and ever will be. So he gave in quickly...

  
  
**animeprincess1452: **I figured some background info on the Saiyan race would be nice, but I'm pretty sure you could do it too. Glad that you liked it!

Hey... that was a good chapter. You did a good job explaining everything... i wish i could do that. *sighs* But oh well. Anyway... that was a good chapter. I liked it. I can't wait to see what happens next. Update soon.

  
  
**Candy the Duck: **Yeah, that would be a real nightmare! Imagine, they would not get him or her away from the table for at least three hours! Or longer^^. And thanks for the longest review you ever wrote!

  
  
**GOGI: **Thanks! But with all the other stories going on, RL and so on it's really difficult to update the next day, ya know. But I updated 'The greatest challenge yet'.

  
  
**Diamond: **Yeah, I used that info too. But what you say makes sense. Once I'm a tad more ahead with the story and see how it develops I'll either modify the existing chapters or introduce Bra in later chapters. Well, as Pan will be a baby and Bra is one year old at that time there won't be much chibi interaction, but Bulma could help Videl and Gohan with clothes and so on...

  
  
**Son Oliver: ***blushes at the praise* Thank you! And ur right, someone really should smack her to her senses. But who knows, maybe now that Videl is pregnant and Chi-Chi finally _will_ be a grandmother, maybe she will calm down... but between you and me, who would dare to challenge Chi-Chi and her fearsome frying pan of doom? *shudders*

As for Gohan and his powers: I think you'll love my other story ('The greatest challenge yet'), for Gohan will not be the weak dork he was in GT at all, heh heh...  
  


  
**The Original Diamond: **Thanks, I'm trying to make it as good as I can! As for the Bra discussion, read my answer to your other review^^. btw: thanks that you signed in, signed reviews are much better!

  
  
**Nickel Hound: **You're welcome. Just done me one favour: update your story! It's good!

  
  
**TorankusuGohan****: **Thank you! Glad that you like it and I am doing the best that I can to keep it up!

  
  
**makaialexa****: **Glad that you think it's cool. And no prob with the info on Bra...

Don't worry, I'll keep on going!

  
  
**Tootsy**: Thanks, although it's sometimes very hard to write Vegeta. In comparison to former times he has changed, but he still can be grumpy and arrogant if he wants to (like towards Hercule; glad that you liked that scene, it wrote itself^^...)

As for Hercules reaction: it might not be as in other stories, but I thought it very well possible. After all, he knows how strong Gohan is and that he will care for his daughter (and their kid). And naturally Hercule loves the thought of having a real champion in the family...

Well, now you can find out if Videl and Gohan know...

  
  
**Marshmellow13Dragon**: Sometimes I am mean, heh heh...        

  
  
**meteor9: ***isconfused* Did you mean Videls age? Hmm, I don't claim to be right about that, though...

And thanks, I'm trying to make it as good as I can!

  
  
**Carissa**** M.**: Jap, you're right, Gohan IS a very young father. And I don't claim to be correct with the dates, for there is obviously more than just one timeline out there, and I find it hard to determine which one is the right...

I'll most probably introduce Bra in a later chapter, so I can keep my options to decide how old she is in my story.

Glad that you like it!

  
  
**cosmictwilight**: Thank you! I will include Bra in later chapters, right now I will focus on Gohan and Videl, and how they and their family and friends deal with her pregnancy.

  
  
Thanks for all your support regarding Bra! You ppl rock!

  
  
And a very special thanks to my beta, who I keep rather busy lately^^

  


**  
  
  
Gohan and Videl: A sweet surprise**

**  
  
  
Chapter 3: Videl finds out  
  
  
  
Last time...**

Hercule grinned.

"Wow! I knew that Gohan was strong, but THAT... I would have never dreamed of something like THAT!" he exclaimed happily.

Wow! Videl could not have picked a better husband. As far as Hercule could tell he really loved his daughter and seemed to care more for her than for anything else. And he was more than strong enough to protect her. AND they would endow Gohans' parents and him a wonderful grandchild. A grandchild that very well could be one of Earth' next defenders...

To say that Hercule was delighted at this prospect would have clearly been an understatement. He was totally beside himself with joy...

  
  
**Now**** the continuation...**

**  
  
****At the same time, one hour away**

Gohan and Videl were on their way back to the Son house. As Videl was a much better flier than before, she had nearly no problems to keep up with Gohan is his normal form. 

They were flying quite fast, but at the same time the young couple joked and played during flight. Occasionally they circled around each other or made wild pirouettes. Yeah, they enjoyed their time together to the fullest.

Suddenly Videl sped away, and Gohan was about to follow her laughing, when he sensed a distortion coming from his mate. 

Her KI was somewhat different than else. Odd that he had not noticed it before; supposedly too much fun...

  
  
He halted in mid-air and scanned Videls' KI. Suddenly his eyes nearly jumped out of their orbits and his jaw impacted on the not existent ground.

**~ Oh my Kami! She is pregnant!! Uh oh! ~**

The next thought came somewhat incoherent and seemed to belong to another side of him

**_~ And? What's so bad about it? She's my mate! ~ _**said the other voice...

~ **But I am way too young to be a father! ~ said the first voice.**

****

**_~ Too young? True love is never too young! ~_** the other voice countered. 

**~ Right! I am really devoted to her, and we can manage everything together! ~**

****

**_~ That's the spirit! ~_** the other voice stated.

  
  
Gohan shook his head. This had been the second time in his life that he had been talking to himself mentally. 

Maybe it was because of him being a Human-Saiyan hybrid...

**~ Yeah, that'd make sense. But my 'voices' are right, we can handle this. We are old enough and love each other more than words could ever express... the only thing I've gotta do is tell Videl that she's pregnant already without my head being ripped off... ~** he thought. 

Videl had however noticed that he was not following her, and came back to look what took him so long. She flew at his side.

"Is something wrong, Gohan-chan?" she asked, concerned.

Gohan looked at her and smiled sheepishly.

"No, my luv, not with me..." she looked at him questioningly after his comment, so he continued, "I've got something to tell you."

She surveyed him, as if to gauge what he was playing at.

"Is it good or bad?" 

Gohan sweat dropped.

"That depends..."

"Then spit it out!" Videl said and puffed him into the side.

  
  
**~ Oh oh, what a choose of words... ~** he thought, grinning inwardly before saying 

"I showed you how to sense other persons KI, right?" he asked, whereas Videl nodded. "Good.", he continued, "and now check your _own_ KI, please."

Videl did as Gohan had asked from her, and after a few seconds she gasped from surprise.

"Gohan! Does this distortion in my KI mean..." she trailed off.

Gohan nodded. He couldn't help but express a little pride which showed itself in a sly grin.

"Yes, hun, it _does_."

Videl looked at him.

"What are you saying!? I'm pregnant _already_?!" she exclaimed a bit louder than she had wanted, for Gohan had to cover his sensitive Saiyan ears. Well, served him right. After all, he was the culprit...

  
  
After Gohan had recovered, he said

"We did not use any protection, hun. This possibility was given. And besides, we haven't set a date as to when we wish to begin a family."

"Well, personally, I'd like to get settled in first! You know we're both on our own for the first times in our lives. And I have not decided yet if I want to study or begin an apprenticeship..." Videl said thoughtfully.

Gohan smiled at her.

"Well hun, you have loads of options. You can study whatever you wish, for I know I've got the most intelligent woman on this planet," Videl had to smile at hearing this despite her anger at Gohan, "_or_ you can begin an apprenticeship _or_ you could follow the footsteps of your father." he said.

  
  
Videl looked surprised after hearing the last part of his sentence.

"I? Follow the footsteps of my dad? Become a full-time martial artist? Gohan, I don't know..." 

He smiled at her.

"You don't have to decide it right here and now. And besides, your dad has got more than enough money from his credit taking. And he owes me _big time_!"

Videl nodded.

"I guess you are right. But that does not change that I am still angry with you! Impregnating me this early!" she said, but she meant it only half-earnest. 

She loved Gohan more than anything else and was totally happy to be expecting, but on the other hand she was also filled with uncertainty. 

Yes, she wanted this child, she had wanted it since the first time she had sensed it some minutes ago. But she did not know what would be awaiting them or rather her...

  
  
Gohan smiled. He had heard that the tone of voice Videl had used was not really full of anger, so he simply took her into his arms and gave her a fond kiss.

"You can't be mad at me, hun, and I know it..." he said after he had broken the kiss.

Videl laughed and gave his arm a playful punch.

"Oh you! You're impossible!" she exclaimed before hugging and kissing him.

Gohan grinned.

**~ Hmm, if being impossible gets rewarded like this I'll do my best to _stay_ impossible... ~**

"Okay, let's head home. I'm hungry!"

Videl shook her head.

"Typically Saiyan. Always hungry..."

Gohans' grin broadened.

"Yeah, especially after your lips..." he said and gave her a passionate kiss which was returned with the same intensity from Videl.

**~ If I want to found a family then with him... ~** she thought smiling while kissing him.

They broke the kiss after some minutes and reassumed their course back home.

  
  
**One hour later...**

Gohan and Videl were headed for the Son residence, but Gohan with his better senses picked up the KI of his father and the other Saiyans at the Briefs residence.

**~ Perfect! ~** he thought, **~ probably another barbecue... yum yum! ~**

"Hun, they are not at my home. I picked up dads energy signal at the Briefs."

What he did not tell her was, that he was also sensing her fathers KI at the Briefs, and he wondered what Hercule was doing there (besides avoiding being blasted by Vegeta)...

  
  
Videl nodded, and together they changed course while flying around each other. They were playing and laughing in mid-air, totally carefree. Thoughts about the pregnancy were forgotten for now.

After a quarter of an hour of playtime Gohan decided that they should get a move on.

"Luv, they're probably waiting for us. If I could sense my dad, it's the same thing vice versa. So let's speed up a bit."

Videl gave him a kiss and took his right hand. Gohan smiled at her and the newlyweds flew at high speed towards West City and the Briefs residence.  
  
  


Once they entered the outer areas of Satan city (they had to pass it by in order to get to West city) Gohan looked around admiringly. 

This would be a nice place to build a house. They'd have everything here, the forest was near, a stream course was dreamily searching its way through the landscape, and at the same time the city with its university was near enough. 

In one word: perfect.

They'd only need the money to buy the land. But Gohan was quite sure that Hercule would be helpful in this matter. 

After all, he did owe Gohan big time. If he, Gohan, had claimed to have beaten Cell once he had done so, HE would have gotten all the money, fame and attention. 

Naturally these thoughts were horrid for Gohan; he had never been much of an attention seeker. Rather the opposite, he had been quite happy that he had been considered a _nerd_ during the first time in Orange Star. 

Thus no one had concentrated on him and he been able to hide his true strength better. How much this had changed after the world tournament...

  
  
Sure, no video tapes or pictures existed that showed Gohan as a Super Saiyan Level Two, Piccolo had made sure of this. But Sharpener and the others, who had _seen_ it, KNEW. 

Not that they had freaked out or something like that, they had just been curious. And Gohan could not blame them for it. He would probably have reacted the same way...

**~ Whoa, back to topic... yeah, I'll ask Hercule for the money to buy this land and built a formidable house. He owes me that... ~** he thought, while grinning. Yeah, that sounded like a decent plan...

  
  
  
**to**** be continued...**

  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review!

  
  
****


	4. How do they know?

Note: I've decided to move the review answers to the bottom, so that you readers can read the story first. That purifies the chapters more in my opinion.

The next updates will take a while, for I am on vacation from 30th April to 16th May. But as I've posted updates to all my ongoing stories feel free to read and review them too. Till later and take care!

  
  
  
**Gohan and Videl: A sweet surprise**

  
  
  
**Chapter Four: How do they know?**

  
  
**Last time...**

They'd only need the money to buy the land. But Gohan was quite sure that Hercule would be helpful in this matter. After all, he did owe Gohan big time. 

If he, Gohan, had claimed to have beaten Cell once he had done so, HE would have gotten all the money, fame and attention. 

Naturally these thoughts were horrid for Gohan; he had never been much of an attention seeker. Rather the opposite, he had been quite happy that he had been considered a nerd during the first time in Orange Star. How much this had changed after the world tournament...

Sure, no video tapes or pictures existed that showed Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2, Piccolo had made sure of this. But Sharpener and the others, who had seen it, KNEW. 

Not that they had freaked out, they had just been curious. And Gohan could not blame them for it. He would probably have reacted the same way...

**~ Whoa, back to topic... yeah, I'll ask Hercule for the money to buy this land and built a formidable house. He owes me that... ~** he thought, while grinning. Yeah, that sounded like a decent plan...

  
  
**Now the continuation...**

Gohan and Videl flew over West city hand in hand and approached the Briefs residence some minutes later. Already Videl could see the domed buildings that were the launch bays. 

They touched down in the garden and were immediately greeted by their family and friends.

"Videl!" an all-too-known voice exclaimed, "My little Videl! I am so proud!" her father exclaimed.

Videl looked at him dumbfounded.

"Proud? Of what? What are you talking about, dad? You're not making sense."

Hercule grinned from ear to ear and patted Gohan on the back.

"Well done, son!" he exclaimed.

That caught Gohan by surprise. Did they actually _know_ it? And he had called him 'son'...

He looked around, and already his mother and father came over. This proved it. They _knew_! He could tell by the look on his mothers face. 

Oh gosh, his mother was in complete grandmother-mode already! Better run for cover! Eeep, too _late_...

  
  
Chi-Chi came running at him and embraced him in such a tight hug that he had absolutely no chance to breathe. Yeah, that was again one of her 'not-even-a-Super-Saiyan-can-withstand-this'-hugs. 

"Oh my boy, I am so proud! Finally grandchildren!" she screamed, totally beside herself with joy.

Gohan nearly turned blue.

"Uhhh... mother... air!" he gasped.

Chi-Chi let go of him, but very reluctantly.

"I am just so glad that you two will be parents for the first time! Grandchildren!!" she exclaimed.

Videl looked at Gohan. The look on her face said _'How do they know?'._

A look that was mirrored by Gohans' facial expression. That statement of his mother had caught Gohan really by surprise.

**~ Yeah, how _do_ they know? Unless... ~** he thought and looked at his dad who had followed his wife.

"Dad, have you sensed it? Is it this strong already that it could be felt even here?" he asked.

  
  
His father grinned and patted him on the back.

"Yes, we," he pointed at Vegeta, who was currently talking to his wife, and at the chibis, who came running at them, "sensed it when we trained in the GR. Congrats, my son!" he exclaimed and hugged his eldest son.

Goku then approached Videl.

"And congrats to you, daughter-in-law. We are so happy for you!" he said happily and hugged her carefully.

Videl blushed.

"Thanks, Goku. I think..."

  
  
Meanwhile Goten came running over.

"I'm gonna be an uncle... I'm gonna be an uncle..." he exclaimed happily, and the whole audience laughed. It was just toocute...

Meanwhile Videl had gone over to chat with Chi-Chi and Bulma how it was to be pregnant, what would be awaiting her and so on. 

They held this barbecue to celebrate the pregnancy of Videl, and Goku, Chi-Chi and naturally Hercule were more than happy to become grandparents for the first time...

  
  
Although nobody was as happy to become a grandparent as Chi-Chi, for she had waited for this ever since Gohan had been old enough. 

She could hardly restrain herself from jumping around crying out 'Grandchildren, grandchildren', but she figured that it would look absolutely ridiculous, so she limited herself to smiling, although that made her look like an overgrown ginger cat and made Videl and Gohan shudder...

  
  
The rest of the day was spent by planning where Gohan and Videl would live. The young couple did not wish to live either at Videl's former home or at the Son residence, so it was suggested that they should buy some land where Gohan had suggested. 

He had described what he had seen in the outer regions of Satan city, and if it was only _half_ as nice as Gohan had described it, they simply _had to_ buy this land. This way they would be able to raise their baby not too far away from the grandparents. 

Gohan told Hercule his plans for the house he wanted to build. He explained everything in detail, and naturally Hercule assessed the idea as good. 

He told Videl

"There we have city and country in one. I wanted to have something more country-style because I am used to living this way, but the city is not too far away. It will probably take some thinking and some negotiations with the city, but once I saw this piece of land on our flight back from our honeymoon, I wanted it to be ours. I will show it to you right away." he said and went to get his dad.

"Dad, could you please IT us to the valley that is located in the outer regions of Satan city?" Gohan asked his dad.

Goku nodded.

"Sure, son. But wait a moment, I will have to find it first." he said.

  
  
To aid his father Gohan described the area.

"A beautiful river is flowing through the valley, and the plot of land I want is located in a clearing of some sorts. A large area of forest is located on the left, and some miles away a beautiful lake on the right hand." he explained.

Goku concentrated and looked for this features, until he found them.

"Got it. Wanna start already, you two?" he asked with a goofy smile.

"Hey! We wanna come too!" Chi-Chi and Bulma exclaimed.

Goten and Trunks came also running at them.

"We want too! We want too!" the exclaimed in unison.

  
  
But their mothers looked at them and said

"You two will only make nonsense, as always. No, you will stay here with Vegeta and the others. You can have a look once the construction begins."

"Aww man! They always keep the good things to them!" was heard from the chibis, and the assembled Z-Fighters smiled. They had a point, but the adults would never admit that...

"Fine with me, Chi-Chi. Come over, you two!" Goku exclaimed. The two women did as they were told and grabbed hold on Goku.

Goku turned to Gohan and Videl, smiled and asked

"Ready, you two?"

Videl and Gohan nodded and grabbed hold on Goku, too.  
"Sure, dad. Give us a hitch!" Gohan said, and seconds later Goku put two fingers to his forehead, concentrated and their were off.

  
  
They reappeared where Gohan had described. The women and Goku looked around admiringly, whilst Gohan only smirked. He knew how pretty it was here...

"Wow!" was all that Bulma could exclaim once she had seen everything. "That's really a perfect place for another Son house!" she said.

Chi-Chi and Goku nodded.

"Yeah, it has a river in the immediate environs of your house, loads of forest, and and and... bet you will teach your kid how to go fishing like I did with ya, don't ya?" Goku asked and smiled his goofy smile.

Gohan mirrored this smile and nodded. He patted his dad on the back.

"Yeah, I want to teach him or her all I learned from you. And fishing is something one can always make use of." he said.

Goku nodded, and inwardly Earth' number one fighter was very proud that his son had chosen to pass on something he had taught him.

  
  
The ladies and especially Videl had finished looking around, and Videl approached her husband.

"You are right, my love. It's perfect! It really _is_ city and country in one! Let's ask dad if he can use his contacts to make this land ours as soon as possible!" she exclaimed, and the others smiled at so much enthusiasm. Yeah, Videl was fire and flame...

So they ITed back to the Briefs residence and described and explained everything to the others. 

Hercule nodded once he had heard everything.

"I've good contacts in the city council, and it should be absolutely no problem to obtain the land and to get a planning and building permission. I'll deal with it right away!" he exclaimed.

Gohan grinned.

"Cool! Thanks, Hercule!"

Hercule grinned back.

"Anytime!" he said and was off to deal with the matter.

And as Hercule had told them he would pay whatever it would cost (well, money did not play a role actually, considering the fact the Hercule was VERY rich) they agreed all-too willingly. 

It took some patience and some negotiations with the city council, but money helps... not that Hercule had bribed someone; he had only used his influence and good contacts among the cities politicians and asked a few favours. 

  
  
At Friday the piece of land that Videl and Gohan had chosen (and that was big enough to build a residence as large as the Satan mansion on it) was rightfully theirs. 

Gohan and Videl had some difficulties to agree on a common style of architecture. After some arguing they agreed to build their house in style not unlike the Satan mansion, but with elements of the Son residence, too.

Gohan did not overly like the style the Satan mansion was build in and Videl did not like the style Gohans' old house was build in at all. Although she was wise enough not to say so in front of Chi-Chi...

So both had no problems in agreeing on something they both liked, then. A mixture of both styles. Yeah, that was it!

  
  
The same architect that had once built the Satan mansion was hired and promised to plan it out fast. As only slight modifications to the original blueprints had to be made, this promise could be kept quite easy. 

Due to their good experiences with the construction company, that had once built the Satan mansion back then, the Fastbuilders Inc., aforementioned company was being hired again. 

They said that it would take three month until the ready to use handing over. Gohan and Videl were glad to hear that. 

Hercule offered them to stay at the Satan mansion during that time, and the young couple took that offer thankfully. After all, the Son residence would have been too small...

  
  
Unfortunately for poor Gohan Bulma told him that the moods of the woman he loved would shift faster than that of a woman with the worst form of PMS in the upcoming months. 

Poor Hercule had never experienced this himself until now... 

But due to the fact that Gohan and Videl would stay for at least three months this could change rather quickly, for Gohan and Videl would be living at the Satan mansion for at least three months....

  
  
  
**to**** be continued...**

**  
  
**** Haha, Hercule will be in for some trouble in the next few months, as will be Gohan (hint: mood swings^^). But first things first, they have gotta tell the friends and and and... R&R please! **

**  
- - * - - **

**  
  
REVIEWERS RESPONSES:**

**  
  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon: **Yeah, and I decided against Videl giving him a hard time cause this possibility was really given. But he will have hard times in the future^^

**  
  
animeprincess1452: **It is surely a big step and a whole lot of responsibility, but I am sure those two can handle it. Glad that you liked the chapter!

**  
  
Dooleys: **The best tip I can give you is: stick to your strengths. But you did that already, and I like your story. Keep it up!

**  
  
CoolPup: **Well, thank you! Wow is a huge compliment! Hope you like the next chapters too!

**  
  
Candy the Duck: **Oh yeah, this little voices in ones head... not that I have them, anyway... what did you say? I should stop lying? Uh oh^^ *puts voices in head in cage again*

Glad that you liked it!

**  
  
SonJanusX: **Thanks! Hercule torture is updated by now, and Videl and Gohan will have a lot of fun in 'Hercule gets what he deserves', especially Gohan...

**  
  
TorankusuGohan: **Thank you! Well, here it is...

**  
  
Tootsy: **I am glad that you liked it. And I hope that your own pregnancy is going well. What you described there does not sound too good. Glad that you're better now! 

I don't think I'll make Videls life a living hell (I rather like to make Hercules' life a living hell; Yeah, Hercule torture!!! Oops, back to topic, heh heh)

But supposedly Gohan will be in for some problematic months, heh heh. As you say, mood swings...

  
  
**GOGI**: Thanks! I'm trying to make it as good as I can!

  
**  
  
  
**A/N: I hope I mentioned all reviewers here, for ff.net is seemingly encountering severe problems with reviews. A lot of reviews did not show up on my review page although they are displayed in number within the stories. So I switched to mail-notification to be on the safe site...

  
  
**If anyone has ideas, suggestions or tips regarding the problems and difficulties of a pregnancy, please tell me in the reviews. I am entering virgin soil here...**

  
  
Till after my vacation!


	5. Where it all began

I am back from a wonderful vacation / honeymoon with my wife! And a big thanks to all my reviewers! I am glad to see that I am still R&Red (as usual, the Review answers are at the bottom); now, without much further ado on with the story!

Note: Due to some 'improvements' ff.net has obviously made during my vacation all my story formatings have gone to HFIL. Additionally text is marked as fat I never marked this way. Until the problem is solved you'll have to live with those formatings. AND, apparently ff.net has disabled the use of special characters in the documents, for I can't use the signs I used for telepathy / thoughts any more. That also goes for smiles, sadly. If anyone has an idea how these new rules work and why those special characters can't be used any more (or if they can), please tell me in the reviews.

Now these means telepathy / thoughts**  
  
  
  
Gohan and Videl: A sweet surprise  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Where it all began**

**  
  
Last time...**

The same architect that had once built the Satan mansion was hired and promised to plan it out fast. As only slight modifications to the original blueprints had to be made, this promise could be kept quite easy.

Due to their good experiences with the construction company, that had once built the Satan mansion back then, the Fastbuilders Inc., aforementioned company was being hired again.

They said that it would take three month until the ready to use handing over. Gohan and Videl were glad to hear that.

Hercule offered them to stay at the Satan mansion during that time, and the young couple took that offer thankfully. After all, the Son residence would have been too small...

Unfortunately for poor Gohan Bulma told him that the moods of the woman he loved would shift faster than that of a woman with the worst form of PMS in the upcoming months.

Poor Hercule had never experienced this himself until now...

But due to the fact that Gohan and Videl would stay for at least three months this could change rather quickly, for Gohan and Videl would be living at the Satan mansion for at least three months....

**Now the continuation...**

The barbecue at the Briefs residence was still in progress and the young parents-to-be enjoyed it to the fullest. Not that they had not had good food at their hut in which they had spent their honeymoon (Gohan had made sure that there would be enough food for both of them), but it felt very good to eat some nice food other people had prepared and cooked (or rather grilled) for one.

Videl ate, now that she knew that she was expecting, like she would be eating for two, although the little one was barely noticeable.

But Gohan just smiled at this already increased appetite and let his wife have her way. Saiyans were in any event of the opinion that food had to be done way of wherever it could be found...

After they had eaten and drunk enough, Gohan and Videl decided to take a walk through the Briefs residences' vast grounds and said a 'Till later' to the others.

They walked together hand in hand, and both felt pride in what they had created. Gohan and Videl had harsh difficulties to grasp the reality that already new life was growing inside of Videl. But they could sense it, and they paused so that Gohan could stroke Videls belly.

Videl smiled at this display of affection, and her glittering eyes invited Gohan to do some romantic things. His lips glided on hers and locked into a passionate kiss, and this kiss expressed all the love Gohan felt for his wife. He knew that this love was eternal, and he would never stop loving her.

He did not know how he would react if Videl should die some day (the question was not if, but when), but Gohan displaced this thought into the farthest corner of his mind. Right now nothing else mattered but his beautiful wife and the growing life in her...

After they broke the kiss they walked closely twined through the park-like area that was the Briefs garden, and coincidentally their way lead them to the domed launch bays were all of this had begun.

A smile crept onto Gohans face, and he looked at his wife with glittering eyes.

"Wanna go to where all of this started or rather turned for the best, my love?" he asked.

Videl mirrored the smile that was playing in Gohans face.

"I would love to..."

Gohan wrapped his hand around Videls hip and Videl did the same with Gohans, and thus they entered the domed launch bays where Videl had found Gohan after he had disappeared when they had celebrated Majin Buus defeat. Yeah, she remembered it like it had been yesterday...

**Flashback**

_Her curiosity, one of her mainsprings, had again gotten the better of her, and she had entered this strange looking ship that parked in the hangar. As she was as curios as Gohan she started to explore the ship too. But unlike Gohan she started with the largest room and found.... Gohan!_

_She remembered it all too well. He had sensed her rather late, for he had been deeply lost in thoughts. But obviously her presence had brought him back to reality. He had sat up and looked at her. _

_She had looked him directly into the eyes and had asked_

_„Gohan!__ What are you DOING here?" _

_Gohan had looked at her like she had been an alien from outer space._

_„Vi... Vid... Videl!" he had stammered, lost for words._

_She remembered she had answered quite sarcastically._

_„I know my name, thank you! So what are you DOING here? I have been looking for you everywhere!" she had exclaimed._

_Well, the otherwise very intelligent Gohan had been lost for words back then, as he had  not been able to explain rationally why he had been there, away from the others._

_He had stammered something like_

_„Umm... I.... actually...."._

_She had walked over towards Gohan and had sat down right beneath him. She had taken her chances and had taken his hands into hers._

_„Hey Gohan," she had said in her most caring voice, „you know that I care a lot for you. You can tell me everything. Regardless how ridiculous it may sound to you."_

_She rememebered how Gohan had looked at her after he had taken in a deep breath.___

_„Okay, I'm gonna tell you. I wanted to be away from all the festivities. I don't wanna celebrate cause I HAVE nothing to celebrate. Every time I see the others and especially YOU, I am reminded of my failures. My incapacities." he had said._

_That had surprised her greatly..  
„Your failures? Gohan, you are not making sense."_

_Gohan had looked her directly into the eyes._

_„Don't you understand? Because of me Kid Buu was able to destroy the Earth! Had I done way of Majin Buu before he transformed into Kid Buu that would never have happened! I let everyone down! Again!" he had said toneless._

**End Flashback**

Yeah, that had been what had devoured Gohan slowly. He had told her all about the Cell Games and how he had saved the world, but his dad had died. And he had thought it had all been his fault.

The guilt her Gohan had been feeling had ran very deep, and she had had a very hard time to convince him that he had not been the one responsible for all this.

But she had managed to do so, and inwardly she was very proud of this personal achievement. During this talk she had been able to help the real Gohan free himself from his boundaries of guilt...

And after he had been able to let go of his sense of guilt Gohan had been able to express the love he felt (and which he had felt right from the start) properly to her.

After he had confessed his real feelings to her (before they had been something like boyfriend and girlfriend with occasional kissing) he had asked her in the most romantic speech she had ever heard if she wanted to marry him.

Well, her answer was obvious, otherwise she would not be standing right here and now, carrying out the child of the man she loved more than anything else in the whole universe and all times...

Hand in hand they stepped into the domed launch bays, and there, at the same spot it had stood back then stood the strange looking space ship Bulma had developed for space research.

Gohan looked at Videl and smiled, and she mirrored his smile.

"That is where it all begun..." he said, and squeezed the hand of his wife in affection, but at the same time carefully not to apply to much pressure. He knew how strong he was, and the lest that he wanted was to hurt his wife.

It had been very difficult to cause her pain during their first time together, and luckily this pain had not lasted long and had turned into a most wonderful experience.

He was happy that they had shared this wonderful experience together, and glad that he had always waited for the right woman.

** You're the one for me and always will... ** he thought before kissing her passionately. Videl returned the kiss with the same passion, and their kiss lasted for an eternity. Time and space were forgotten, all that counted was them...

They broke the kiss after some minutes to take in very much needed air, and both had a dreamy smile on their faces. Gohan and Videl stood opposite, and Gohan hugged her carefully and raised her high into the air.

Videl expressed her delight with a cry of joy, and Gohan smiled. That was his wife, and she was delighted because of something he did. Sometimes he had still difficulties to grasp that it all was true. It felt like a fairy tale...

He let Videl down on her own feet again and gave her another fond kiss. He could simply not get enough of her and never would...

Videl smiled at him after they had to break the kiss to breathe again.

"I love you, Mr. Son." she said.

Gohan mirrored her expression.

"And I love you, Mrs. Son. Thank you for being my wife and thank you for this wonderful child we're going to have..." he said and kissed her with all the love and passion that resided in his heart.

Life was wonderful...

**to**** be continued...**

°° Videl and Gohan found finally some time for themselves, and at the very place it all began. Next time the young couple will have time to themselves and they begin thinking about names. So stay tuned! And R&R please! °°

**  
****- - ° - - **

**  
****REVIEWERS RESPONSES:**

**  
SKC-ANIME-LOVER: Glad you liked it! Here's the update!**

**  
Tootsy: Thank you for this long and really helpful and informative review! Pregnancies are a really complex process, and as my wife has not been pregnant yet I've really no idea about it. I am glad that I can ask someone who knows! Big thanks! All these information and the experiences you've made will surely help me big time. If I've any more questions (and that will surely be the case) I'll ask them. And besides: your English is good!**

**  
meteor9: In this story Videl has a power-level of 700 (due to training with Gohan); I included those power-levels in Chapter 2 to show the difference between Saiyan and normal human power-levels. Glad that you liked the chappie, I do my best to keep it up!**

**  
kaibygirl: Thank you for the praise, I always try to make the chappies as good as I can. I like to think I manage to do so well.**

**  
SonJanusX: Yeah, Hercule torture is one of my favs, heh. Lets see what her mood swings will do to 'poor' Hercule...**

**  
Smiley: Thank you! And here is the update...**

**  
GOGI: Good suggestion, thanks!**

**  
The Original Diamond: I thought it an interesting situation, and as Gohan and Videl were to preoccupied with other things... anyways, it was fun to write it, and I am glad that you liked it! Doing my best to keep it up!**

**  
Intuectual idiot: Yeah, I've heard those mood-swings are no piece of cake, so Gohan (and Hercule) better be careful, heh heh. As for the stories: This story is the sequel to 'Our Beginning', and 'The greatest challenge yet' takes place after GT (to rectify its mistakes). And thanks for the suggestions, I think Hercule is in for some torture in the next time...**

**  
Marshmellow13Dragon: Good suggestions! And Videl running around with a frying pan and torturing her surroundings does not sound bad, heh. I think I will have Chi-Chi give her one -**

Candy the Duck: Well, Videl was too preoccupied with other things to notice, heh. And no, I didn't know that...

**  
animeprincess1452: Mood swings are never good (I hate it when my wife gets them, I speak from personal experience), but what these mood swings of Videls' will do to Hercule and Gohan remains to be seen...**

**  
Dooleys: Thanks, I am doing my best. And I had a very good honeymoon (and vacation) and am newly motivated!**

**  
A/N: One advertisement (those of you who don't like advertisements just ignore it): Check out Dooleys story. It is his first, and really funny. But he could do with some motivation to write more chappies. So give a newbie author a chance! Thanks!**


	6. Thinking of names

**Gohan and Videl: A sweet surprise  
  
****  
  
Chapter Six: Thinking of names**

**  
  
Last time...**

He let Videl down on her own feet again and gave her another fond kiss. He could simply not get enough of her and never would...

Videl smiled at him after they had to break the kiss to breathe again.

"I love you, Mr. Son." she said.

Gohan mirrored her expression.

"And I love you, Mrs. Son. Thank you for being my wife and thank you for this wonderful child we're going to have..." he said and kissed her with all the love and passion that resided in his heart.

Life was wonderful...

**Now the continuation...**

Gohan knew he was smiling like an idiot. But he just could not help it. He was married to the most wonderful woman in the universe who also loved him, he would soon (okay, in roughly nine months) be a father of a child of theirs and he was planning their new home by now! Yeah, he _all_ reason to smile like an idiot...

He reached out for Videls hand and led her towards the octopus like contraption, in which it all had begun. Gohan pushed a button, and the front door swung open.

He smiled at his wife and together they entered the tiny starship, in which he had confessed his undying love to her and in which he had asked her if she would marry him.

** Hmm, maybe I should ask Bulma if she can handle it with care, after all, it's the place where we came together for real... ** he thought.

Hand in hand they went straight towards the largest room, the recreation room, in which Videl had found the depressed Gohan back then.

Gohan sat down onto the red settee, and Videl lay down with her head resting in his lap. He smiled, this way he could stroke her face and belly...

And this he did. His left hand began to stroke her cheeks, while the right hand began stroking her belly. Videl smiled. She liked this, and she could very well get used to it...

Gohan loved to do it, on the other hand. He could not wait to stoke her belly once their unborn child had grown, and he wondered what it would _feel_ like...

"Gohan, there are some thing about this pregnancy I've got to tell you." Videl said.

Gohan carried on to stroke her belly with his right hand, while the left hand to Videls left hand and embraced it fondly.

"Yes, my love, what is it?" he asked.

Videl paused for some seconds before answering.

"Well, your mum and Bulma told me that pregnancies involving a Saiyan or part-Saiyan as parent are different from full-human pregnancies." she began.

That caught Gohans attention.

"Different? In which way?" he asked.

"Well, I can only tell you what Bulma and Chi-Chi have experienced, and apparently it is so, that severe mood-swings occur during the first three months and most probably later too. They will abate in strength after this period of time, but occur again from time to time. I want to tell you that I am sorry for all that I will do or say to you during the next months, my love. I won't mean it so. I love you more than anything else, but if my hormones go sledding with me I won't be able to control me." she said.

Gohan gulped. Oh yeah, he remembered the time when his mother had been pregnant with Goten. These months had been sheer horror, and he had been happy whenever he had been able to escape his mother...

Then he stroked her cheek again, smiled at her and said

"We will pull through, my honey, together." while leaning forward and giving her a passionate kiss.

Videl smiled. She had hoped that he would react this way, and she returned his passionate kiss with the same passion...

After they had to take in some breathe again Videl turned around on the couch and embraced him in a tight hug.

"I love you, Son Gohan, and you will be a wonderful father. I know it." she said in the breast note of confirmedness.

Gohan could not help himself but smile at this proof of her trust in him.

"And I know you will be the best mother in the whole wide world." he said in the same tone, and the young parents-to-be smiled at each other like the ginger cats.

Gohan stroked her cheek and Videl began playing with his thick looking, but otherwise totally soft feeling jet-black hair.

"You know," she began, "we should tell our friends. I think Elisa, Sharpener, Barry and the others would love to know."

Gohan nodded.

"How about you make some phone calls with your cell phone after we return to the barbecue? We could meet them tomorrow in the city and eat some ice or something like that." he suggested.

Videl smiled.

"That's a good idea, o husband of mine. But in my presence you seem to have those often..." she joked.

Gohan nodded in an earnest way.

"Yeah, you're my inspiration. My muse." he said, and she could not tell if he was joking or not. So she chose to accept it as a compliment, and her 'Thank you' consisted rather of an action than a verbal response.

She kissed him fondly and told him mentally

** I hope I will never cease to be your inspiration... **

Gohan smiled while kissing her and answered mentally

** You _never_ will. And know why? Without you the sun can't rise, without you I am lost, but with you, I have got everything I need and could ever need.  I will always love you, till the end of time and until no stars shine any more... **

Videl was overwhelmed by this statement of her husband, by his love, and she kissed him with even more passion.

** Thank you, my love, I will always love you! **

Videl sank back into Gohans lap after they broke the kiss, and snuggled against him. He smiled, he liked this feeling of her body so near against his...

"What do you think," Videl asked then, "should we think about names already?" she asked.

Gohan thought about it for a second and nodded then.

"Why not? The sooner the better. Personally I don't understand people who have no name for the baby once it's born. Heck, parents have more than nine months to decide on a name that both parents like, so it should not be this difficult."

Videl looked up at him.

"I agree, the sooner the better. But don't go to hard on those parents who haven't got a name for their baby once it is born. Some have harsh difficulties to agree on a name, and others want to take a look at their baby first before naming it. You can't lump them all together. Sure, there are also those parents who simply don't wanna think about it and just choose a common name once their baby is born, but I think a lot of parents have their reasons to name their kids once they are born. But I find it good that we will think about it from now on."

Gohan nodded.

"Okay, you're right there. I've made it myself a tad bit too easy. Well, now to our baby... if we'll get a son, I would prefer a name beginning with 'G'. Gotan would be a nice name..." he thought out loud.

Videl smiled.

"Yeah, Gotan sounds nice. _Really_ nice... good suggestion, Gohan. But we have also to think about girls names... I dunno, I personally don't like names like Erasa or Alexandra for a daughter of mine, nothing against my best friend and her sister, but that would not be the right name for a daughter of mine. Hmm, I think we should get ourselves a names lexicon before we decide. But Gotan sounds really good, we'll keep that name in mind..."

Gohan agreed.

"Okay, we'll make it so. But how about a round of snogging in here? Feel good enough for it?" he asked half-mockingly.

Videl made a fake-sour face.

"If I should feel any bad, than it would be your fault, Son Gohan. After all, you impregnated me, remember?" she said and aimed a playful punch for his nose.

Gohan smirked.

"I did not see you stopping me... and besides, I was under the impression that you liked it very much..." he countered.

Videl clapped a hand to her head.

"Son Gohan, sometimes you're really too smart for yourself. But you're right, I really enjoyed every second of it. And I would do it this way any time again." she said.

"Good. Me too..." he said and gave his wife a sweet kiss that went from sweet to sensual in a matter of seconds.

** But one advice, o husband of mine, you should not say something like that to me once my hormones have really begun to rage within me. Otherwise I won't know if you'd survive it... and I don't wanna see our baby grow up as a half-orphan... ** she told him only half-earnest.

** Uh oh... ** was Gohans last thought before they began a snogging session at their old domain...

**to**** be continued...**

**  
Finally the young parents-to-be have some time to themselves and are thinking about names as well as reflecting about how they came together. And Videl has told Gohan what her mood-swings will be like once they start. Uh oh, poor Gohan... Well, stay tuned for more!**

Thanks for reading! Please review!

**  
  
- - ° - - **

**  
  
REVIEWERS RESPONSES:**

Candy the Duck: Thank you! Poor Gohan... yes! Poor Hercule... thinks for a nanosecond Noo! But those two better run for cover when it really starts, otherwise things could get ugly... right now Videl is still relatively calm, but that can change quickly... 

**  
makaialexa: Glad that you like the story, and thanks for pointing out the mistake with Goku's IT. Let's just say he locked on the KI of some animal in the area... and no, you're not sounding like a cassette, the more motivation the better! Thank you!             **

**  
SKC-ANIME-LOVER: I always try to update as soon as I can, but as I wrote in my other story I'm to busy during the week to be faster than that, and writing for three ongoing stories and RL leads to me not updating as often as I would like to... as for Bra, I've not yet decided what to do with her...   **

**  
GOGI: Thanks! And I looked your suggestion up! Psychological assistance to the birth, not bad! I like it!**

**  
Dooleys: Thanks, man! Yeah, I was quite busy typing, but I was inspired... and cool story you've written there!**

**  
Tootsy: And it's good to be back, although the vacation was wonderful!! I tried to write it the way I think Gohan would have reacted, and I am glad that you liked it. As for stroking the belly, I think that's one of the most natural and nicest things! I hope everything is going well for you!      **

**  
animeprincess1452: I fully agree! Life is wonderful and those two are the cutest couple in the whole of DBZ! Glad that you liked it!    **

**  
Marshmellow13Dragon: This feeling is mutual! Hope you got your energies refreshed somewhat...              **

****


	7. Bulma, the allpurpose genius

**Gohan and Videl: A sweet surprise******

**  
  
Chapter Seven: Bulma, the all-purpose genius**

**  
  
Last time...**

** But one advice, o husband of mine, you should not say something like that to me once my hormones have really begun to rage within me. Otherwise I won't know if you'd survive it... and I don't wanna see our baby grow up as a half-orphan... ** she told him only half-earnest.

** Oh oh... ** was Gohans last thought before they began a snogging session at their old domain...

**  
  
Now the continuation...**

Gohan and Videl returned half an hour later to the barbecue, and naturally the others had a good surmise of what they had been doing...

Goten came running over to his older brother.

"Hi brother. Have you and Videl been sn.. snog.. snogging?" he asked innocently and with a goofy smirk that rivalled that of their father.

Gohan suppressed the starting blush and laughed nervously.

"Heh heh, well, actually, yes..." he said smiling.

Videl smiled at her husband's quandary. Some things would never change...

Goten on the other hand hopped up and down like a yo-yo, all the while singing

"Gohan and Videl are snogging, lalalalala..."

Naturally the whole audience laughed at this, but Gohan and Videl were this time not blushing at all. After all, they were married and had each and every right to do so...

Gohan went to the grill and helped himself to some more steaks and salad and potatoes and corn cobs and and and...

Videl joined him, for she was hungry again too. She was somewhat surprised that her appetite had increased already and this early, but after all, their child was half-Saiyan, and Saiyans were _always_ hungry...

After they had finished polishing their dishes Videl decided to call Erasa. After all, her best friend should come to know the latest news...

She fetched her cell-phone from her shoulder-bag and dialled Erasas number.

After some seconds a female voice answered from the other end of the line.

_"Hi! This is Erasa Carpenter speaking."_

Videl smiled.

"Hi Erasa. It's me!" she said.

_"Ooh Videl! You're back!"_ she exclaimed happily. "And? How was it? How was he?" she asked, indiscrete as she always was.

Videl could not help herself, she had to smile at her best friends directness.

"Yeah, I'm back. And everything was wonderful..." she answered, making clear what she meant.

_"Ooookay.__ Got the point. Aaand... any other news?"_ she asked then.

"Actually yes. But I wanted to tell you tomorrow. How about we meet in the city at 2 p.m.? Angelos ice cream parlour?" Videl suggested.

_"Oookay.__ Sounds good to me! But can't you tell me now?"_ she asked pleadingly.

"Nope, it's a surprise. And Erasa, bring your sister with you." Videl told her.

_"Okay, I'll try. She is so busy with her boy friend lately, but I'll do my best."_ Erasa said.

"Your little sister has a boy friend? Wait, let me guess, it's not Barry by chance?" Videl asked.

_"One hundred points for you. Yeah, she liked him very much when she saw him at your wedding and the wedding party, and the two had a nice talk and fell for each other. I am so glad for her. And Barry is totally cool! He's not at all the nerd we thought him to be. But Gohan wasn't either, eh, Videl?"_ Erasa joked.

"Oh no, he wasn't. You know, looks are deceiving..." she said.

_"Oh yeah... well, if you don't wanna tell me now, then I'll have to wait till tomorrow."_ Erasa said.

"Yup, that you'll have to." Videl answered smiling.

_"Aww come on, Videl,"_ could be heard from the other end, _"just a little hint..."_

"No chance, Erasa, it's a surprise..."

_"Ookay..."_ her best friend sighed in defeat, _"but you're guilty of giving me another sleepless night. Hope you can live with the guilt..."_ Erasa joked.

"Well, I'll have to..." Videl countered jokingly. "Till tomorrow!"

_"Yeah, bye!"_ Erasa said, and Videl ended the phone call.

Gohan looked at his wife

"And, did she suspect something?" he asked.

Videl smiled.

"I guess so. Well, come on, we are back from our honeymoon and do have a surprise. Well, what can it actually be, hmm?"

The half-Saiyan nodded.

"Guess you're right. Well, we'll see tomorrow if she suspects or not. Hun, could you hand me the cell phone? I wanna call Barry and tell him to meet us at Angelos." he said.

Videl smirked.

"Well, there is something you don't know, o husband of mine..."

"And that would be?" he asked.

Videls smirk broadened.

"Let's see if you can guess. It has something to do with your best man and with the sister of the maid of honour..."

Gohans eyes lit up.

"You wanna say that Barry and Alex are a couple?" he exclaimed.

Videl nodded.

"Yeah, Erasa told me. And apparently those two are a happy couple, too! Isn't it great?"

Gohan nodded.

"That's awesome! I wanted to train Barry after our honeymoon to improve his chances with the girls, but when I saw those two together at our wedding party I had the thought that they would be a good couple... and look how it worked out... that's cool!"

Videl leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

"You matchmaker, you..."

Gohan smirked.

"Well, actually _we_ are matchmakers... I invited Barry as my best man and you Alex because of what she had to endure when she had babysitted Goten and Trunks. That was teamwork in perfection!" he exclaimed.

"What can I say? You're absolutely right..." Videl said and gave her husband another deep kiss.

After they broke the kiss Videl told Gohan that Erasa would bring Alex and Barry along, and, naturally _her_ boyfriend Sharpener.

The next day would show how the others would react to Videls pregnancy...

**The next morning...**

Videl and Gohan, as well as the rest of the Z-Gang, had once again spend the night at the Briefs. The barbecue had lasted long into the night, and the pregnancy of Videl had been celebrated quite thoroughly.

But Gohan and Videl planned to invite their respective parents-in-law plus the Briefs to dinner once they had the time and the occasion to do so. They had agreed that they owed it to them...

Videl and Gohan woke up side by side, and it was as wonderful as it had been the first time. Yeah, waking up beside the person one loved more than anything else was simply... wonderful.

Gohan leaned towards his wife and surveyed her face, then he kisser her nose, her cheeks and her neck. Videl enjoyed this display of affection to the fullest and leant back into the pillows.

His lips met hers in a passionate kiss, and then he heard his telepathic voice inside of her head

** Good morning, my sunshine! **

She smiled while continuing to kiss him.

** A good morning to you too, my charmer! **

Videl could hear his mental chuckle, and she smiled.

** I once told you that I am more than a charmer... ** he said telepathically and put his hands to work.

He stroked her cheeks, the sides of her body, her breasts, waking her body completely and rousing her soul. She wanted him inside of her, and that now, but at the same time she was concerned that it could harm the unborn child inside of her.

** Gohan, as much as I would love to have sex with you right here and now, I think we should ask a doctor first if it could harm our baby. ** she thought.

That caused Gohan to stop dead in his tracks. He had wanted to undress her in this second, but what she had 'thought' made sense to him. He _was_ well endowed, and he did not want to harm their child in any way. If that meant that he had to do without sex, well, it would be hard, but he would do without.

He kissed her belly and told her mentally

** You're right, my love. And I've the perfect solution for this: we ask Bulma in private, she has a doctoral level in medicine. She should know. **

Videl was surprised.

** Wow, this woman is an all-purpose genius, hmm? **

Gohans mouth was too preoccupied with kissing her belly button (which tickled Videl greatly) to answer verbally.

** Yeah, she is. You would not believe how often she has patched us up after battle or even training! Yeah, she really is an all-purpose genius, and we can be thankfully for this! **

Videl giggled, cause Gohan had still not stopped to kiss her belly button and stroked her belly softly once he had stopped. She loved it that he was so romantic...

Suddenly she had an idea...

"Hey Gohan," she said, and Gohan looked up from what he was doing right now, "how about _Bulma_ oversees my pregnancy during the first few months? I guess she has the adequate equipment available. I can still go to my usual gynaecologist later. _And _I want you to accompany me then. No buts!" she ordered.

Gohan gulped but nodded nevertheless.

"I will do so. After all, it's our child that's growing inside of you. And I will do whatever I can to aid you." he said and gave her a fond kiss.

Videl smiled.

"Even accompany me to gestational callisthenics?" she asked mockingly.

Gohan made a stern face.

"Even this."

Now it Videl was surprised. He really meant what he had said!

"Wow, Gohan, you never cease to amaze me..." she said and kissed him fondly.

He stroked her hair while kissing her back.

** I hope I never will... **

Although they could not have sex right now they did not waste an opportunity to show each other how much love there really was between them (supposedly it would be enough for the whole world), and what followed was an intense snogging session...

But once Gohans Saiyan stomach piped up, they had to get up. Videl knew from experience now that a Saiyans stomach _could not_ be distracted...

So they got up, dressed, styled themselves and went downstairs. As if on cue, Bulma was already sitting at the table and currently enjoyed a cup of coffee. Gohan could tell by the smell that was in the air.

"Morning, Bulma!" the young couple exclaimed in unison.

Bulma looked up and smiled.

"And a good morning to you two too!" she exclaimed "Slept well?"

Videl and Gohan nodded while they helped themselves to some baps, marmalade, eggs, ham and and and...

"Vegeta already training?" Gohan asked.

Bulma nodded.

"Yeah. He went into the GR with Trunks half an hour ago."

Gohan nodded.

Then he began stuffing his face, and Bulma knew from experience that the demi-Saiyan would not talk a single word until he had polished his dish. So she looked at Videl and talked to her

"And, how are you? Feeling the first effects already?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Videl gulped down what she had currently chewed before answering.

"Actually yes. My appetite has increased already, but you said that would happen when one is pregnant with a part-Saiyan." she said.

Bulma nodded.

"Oh yeah, I remember it all to well. And Videl..." she began and leant forward, "don't you worry that you will weight too much during the pregnancy, it is completely normal. Being pregnant with a part-Saiyan does this to a human woman..." she sighed.

Videl was curious.

"To a human woman? What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Bulma smiled.

"Well, my analysis of the Saiyan physiology indicates that Saiyan women would not get fat during a pregnancy. Sure, their belly would increase, but they did not accumulate as much weight as a human woman does. Their metabolism was much more efficient, and they had to be able to fight during their pregnancy." she explained.

Videl whistled.

"Wow, those are a lot of advantages. Why don't we wish to become Saiyans?" she joked.

Bulma became earnest.

"Well, actually I though about this." she said, and even Gohan, who was otherwise busy with stuffing his face looked up.

Videl and Gohan looked at her.

"Really?" they asked in unison.

Bulma nodded.

"Yeah, but I discarded it quickly, because it would be a selfish wish. The dragonballs should only be used for the welfare of Earth, and not to fulfil personal wishes and desires." she explained.

Gohan and Videl looked at each other and nodded. That sounded logical...

"You have a valid point there." Gohan said before he returned to stuff his face.

Videl smiled. Yeah, there was more to this genius than met the eye. Much more, apparently.

** Hope Vegeta knows what he has in you, Bulma... ** she thought.

"Bulma, I've a question." she said then.

Bulma nodded.

"Ask me."

"Actually I wanted to know... well, you have a doctoral level in medicine. Gohan told me. And I wanted to know if you could survey my pregnancy during the first few months. I don't wanna go to my usual gynaecologist unless it's necessary. Once we can find out the sex of the baby I will do so, but before it will be more sufficient and much better if you could do that for me. Please?" she asked.

Bulma looked at her, obviously stirred by so much trust in her.

"S... sure I will. I would love to! And I have all the equipment we need in the Lab." she said and smiled sheepishly. "Well, being pregnant myself I wanted to know how my baby was doing, and as he was a half-Saiyan and no doctor would have overlooked the extra appendage in the rear..." she had to giggle at the mention of Trunks' tail, "... I chose to oversee my pregnancy myself. And I would love to do the same for you, Videl."

Now it was Videls turn to be stirred.

"Thank you, Bulma!" she exclaimed and hugged the older woman.

Gohan on the other hand smiled. When his wife was happy, his day was brighter too...

Bulma smiled.

"Good! Then it's settled. If you want, we can take a look at the little tyke that is developing within you in the next week. How about Tuesday?" she asked.

Videl nodded.

"Fine with me. And thank you, Bulma."

"You're welcome." the genius scientist said.

Now they would finish their breakfast, spend some time together, have lunch and then they would meet their friends in the city. Videl was so looking forward to tell them. But she had to find another chance to talk to Bulma. She had one very special and very private question...

**  
  
to be continued... **

**  
== Next time: Gohan is training while the women are chatting. And Gotenks is his opponent! So what will happen? Stay tuned! ==**

Thanks for reading! And please review! ****

**And as always a very special thanks to my beta, who is doing a great job! Thx! **

**  
  
REVIEWERS RESPONSES: **

**  
  
Candy the Duck: noted, heh... We know the sex of the baby, though, but those two don't. And I tend to keep them in suspense for some time...                **

**  
  
Elincia Nightengale: everybody has lazy days, that tends to happen... Don't worry, I don't intend to end it so soon. It might start slowly at first, but Gohan is in for some rough months...           **

**  
  
Tootsy: That's good to hear. A girl it is... Well, congrats! Any ideas for the name yet? I cross my fingers that everything goes well furthermore!**

**And thanks for the info, that is good to know! This way Gohan and Videl have some time to wait until they find out...**

**  
  
ss7gohan: thanks! Will do so!        **

**  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon: good to hear (or rather read). But I noticed that in my other story already... Happy birthday belated! Got hyper on cake, eh? I know that all too well, the good old sugar rush... you know what? You gave me an inspiration! Maybe I'll let the chibis go hyper because of too much sugar. Would be funny...  
And I intend to give Gohan the full bout, though. Poor Gohan, yeah, poor Hercule, no way! But you're right, they're in for some torture...                **

**  
  
makaialexa: That they are for sure! And congrats to your choice in a boyfriend then, I got as much luck in the choice of my former girlfriend / now wife. As for the names, they are not completely obsolete and will play a role... And you can count on it that Gohan and Hercule are in for torture during the pregnancy...                    **

**  
  
Kyle Keigwen: Thanks! Cool you liked it...**

**  
  
animeprincess1452: Yeah, that's gonna happen sooner or later. Glad that you enjoyed it!                             **

**  
  
cosmictwilight: hey, no prob! I myself don't have nearly as much time as I would like, I know this problem very well myself. And I inspired you to write another G/V story? Cool! As for Chi-Chi: good suggestion!            **

**  
  
GOGI: Thank you! Glad you liked it!             **

**  
  
Dooleys: blushesatthepraise Thanks! I try to do my best and like to think that I manage to do so well! **

**  
  
Advertising: **

**  
  
Try reading anything by Rose Vaughn, she's pretty good! She writes very well written one-shots, and you'll like 'em! **

**  
  
Also check out a pretty good Gohan story, _Gohan the Prince_ by Beaner-Bop. I finished to read it this morning, and it's really, really good! Ox-King re-establishes his Kingdom, and surprises ensue...**


	8. Gohan is the strongest

**Gohan and Videl: A sweet surprise******

**  
  
Chapter Eight: Gohan is the strongest**

**  
  
Last time...**

Gohan on the other hand smiled. When his wife was happy, his day was brighter too...

Bulma smiled.

"Good! Then it's settled. If you want, we can take a look at the little tyke that is developing within you in the next week. How about Tuesday?" she asked.

Videl nodded.

"Fine with me. And thank you, Bulma."

"You're welcome." the genius scientist said.

Now they would finish their breakfast, spend some time together, have lunch and then they would meet their friends in the city. Videl was so looking forward to tell them...

**  
  
Now the continuation...**

They continued their breakfast, and Videl was very glad that Bulma would oversee her pregnancy during the first few months.

She and Chi-Chi would surely be able to give her valuable tips, after all, both women had been pregnant with half-Saiyans before her.

And although she was 'only' pregnant with a quarter-Saiyan, Bulma had told her that her pregnancy would not be easier than theirs had been.

Luckily for her she had been told by Bulma that the morning sickness she would develop sooner or later would abate faster than that of a normal human pregnancy.

That somehow equalled the mood swings under which her environment would have to suffer sooner or later...

Soon they were joined by Chi-Chi and Goku, and while Goku and his son stuffed their faces the women talked about their pregnancies with Videl and gave her all kinds of tips.

After Goku and his eldest son had finished breakfast they voted to join Vegeta and the chibis in the GR, for they had sensed Gotenks KI in there some seconds before. Yeah, that would be interesting...

Gohan could not wait to test out his mystical powers against a Super Saiyan Level Three. He wanted to know if he would be able to beat him...

So they said their 'See ya later' to the ladies, gave their respective wives a gentleman like kiss and departed towards the GR. The ladies barely acknowledged their departure, for they were so constricted into their talk...

Goku and Gohan walked towards the GR and opened the outer lock. From there they could already see that an intense battle was being fought.

Vegeta was in full Super Saiyan Level Two mode, but as much as he tried, he seemed to receive a beating from Gotenks, who was in his Super Saiyan Level Three form.

Gotenks penetrated Vegetas defences with a quick punch-kick-punch combo, and that attack drove the Saiyan prince into the far wall of the GR.

But Vegeta was not beaten this easily. He recovered fast and powered up again. Then he zanzokened out of sight and reappeared faster then Gotenks could react behind him.

And Vegeta managed to connect his punch. But what he hit was not what he had awaited! It was pure KI!

Gotenks had fooled him!

** Damn! ** the Saiyan prince thought, and it was too late to pull back, ** The phantom army! The brat has fooled me! ** he managed to think while his fist connect with what he had though was Gotenks.

The offending ghost exploded like a barrel of gasoline on impact and send Vegeta flying into the other wall.

This time he had difficulties to stagger to his feet again, while Gotenks was hovering above. But Vegeta would never declare his defeat and attacked Gotenks head on.

A swift kick for Gotenks head was blocked by the latter, and the two combatants began to exchange blows at jackhammer speed.

A normal humans' eyes would not have been able to keep up with them, but Goku and Gohan had no problems to keep up at all.

And they admired Vegetas determination, although he stood no chance against this fused Super Saiyan Three.

And sure enough, some seconds after the intense exchange of blows had begun Vegeta suddenly dropped to the floor, unconscious.

He had not seen the blow coming, for it had been dealt to fast for a Super Saiyan Two to see.

Gotenks touched down besides Vegeta and smirked. Yeah, he ruled!

Goku and Gohan entered the GR, and Vegeta came to his senses again.

"Aww, my head..." the Saiyan prince grunted, "you pack one hell of a wallop, brat."

Gotenks grinned.

"Thanks, but I know. Anyone else wanna challenge me? I am currently in top form!"

Gohan stepped forward and grinned.

"Yeah. Me." he said and went into fighting stance. "And I won't go easy on you. So you better start as a Super Saiyan Three from the beginning!" he said.

Gotenks grinned.

"Okay, no holding back!" he said and powered up into full Super Saiyan Three mode. That was when Vegeta sensed just how much Gotenks had held back against him.

** His power is unreal! ** he thought.

But Gohan just grinned too. He strained his muscles and powered up into his mystical state.

Swirling colours were surrounding him like a tornado, and his power shot through the roof.

The first move coming from Gohan was faster than anybody could follow, and he landed a crushing elbow check to Gotenks abdomen, followed by a swift feet sweeper, in which he only managed to kick thin air.

This time Gotenks had had his guard up, but he knew that it would be much harder this time. Gohan was much stronger than Vegeta, maybe even stronger than he himself. But he would never give up and strained his limits.

They exchanged blows and kicks faster than Vegeta could follow, but Goku was able to keep up with their them.

This told Vegeta that his old comrade had improved even further, and Vegeta swore that he would ascend further. He had to in order to defend Earth properly...

It soon turned out that Gohan was stronger and faster than Gotenks, and a crushing kick sent Gotenks into the far wall of the GR.

Gotenks recovered fast and fired a strong KI-blast at Gohan, but the demi-Saiyan just caught the blast and diminished it between his palms.

Gotenks was even more surprised than he would admit. Never had he thought that this feat was possible for Gohan.

He had thought that the older Saiyan would deflect the blast or something like that. But that he was able to simply diminish the blast showed just how strong he was...

Gohan wasted no time and cut back. He decked Gotenks with a barrage of kicks and punches, and Gotenks was not able to block all of them.

One punch that was aimed for the head came through and sent Gotenks crashing to the ground.

Now the demi-Saiyan was really angry and stressed his limits even more. He would not be beaten this easily!

"Galactica donut!" he exclaimed, and four rings of energy exited from his palm and caught Gohan in mid-air. Gotenks smiled and punched Gohan in the face with all his might.

But the older demi-Saiyan was not affected in the slightest, and Gotenks had the feeling like he had hit a solid wall of duranium.

Gohan let out a huge scream, and with another power-up he was free again.

** Great, ** Gotenks thought, ** I am running awfully low here and he's not down by an inch. Hmm, gotta use the full Phantom Army! **

And just that he did. At frequent intervals he spit out ghost versions of himself.

These ghosts had a KI that was as strong as its owners, and the exploded upon impact and would weaken its victim greatly. That was the theory, now to the exercise...

"Ghosts... attack!" Gotenks exclaimed.

And the ghosts obeyed. With their usual childish attitude they started to chase Gohan, but the Saiyan was just too fast for them.

Quite a few collided with each other and exploded, but they did no harm to Gohan.

Then one ghost managed to struck his foot, and exploded like a bomb. The other ghosts that had followed did the same, and a huge explosion was the result.

** Oh man, I hope that one was not too heavy... Videl will kill me if something happened to him! ** Gotenks thought.

But there was absolutely no need to worry, for as the smoke cleared, an angry Gohan became visible.

He was engulfed in his mystical aura, and Gotenks did not see the next punch coming that put out his lights...

The next thing he registered consciously was that he was lying on the ground. And his jaw hurt like hell.

"Hey... has someone noted the license plate of the dumb truck that hit me?" he asked jokingly and sat up. Then he looked at Gohan

"Man, that is one heck of a punch you have there..."

Gohan smiled.

"You're not bad either, Gotenks..."

The latter smiled.

"Thanks, but it's obvious to me now that I've got to train more. You're stronger! But I'll get you!" he exclaimed.

Vegeta and Goku looked at each other and nodded. That was the spirit. Soon they were engaged in an intense all-on-all combat, and the workout did good to them.

Gohan nearly forgot that they had to go to Angelos at 2 p.m., but Videl came running in at noon and reminded him.

So the Saiyan and the others went to hit the showers and get some decent lunch. Sparring always made hungry...

**  
  
to be continued... **

**  
== Next time: Videl and Gohan will finally tell their friends. How will they react? Stay tuned! ==**

Thanks for reading! And please review! ****

**And as always a very special thanks to my beta, who is doing a great job! Thx! **

**  
A/N: I just could not help it (or me, heh heh), I had to write a fighting scene. But this one has a reason: it is the reason for Gohans downfall in GT. We all know that the Gohan in GT was a real dork, and really, I, as a Gohan fan felt fooled once I had watched all of GT. Just why did they waste his enormous potential? HE should have been the one to achieve Super Saiyan Level Four first (not to talk of Level Three). But what did they? Level Two is good enough for him or what? Ridiculous!! Sorry, talking myself into a rant...**

No, I wrote this one to show that Gohan (in his mystical state) was even stronger than Gotenks, and he grew content with his powers. And in GT he lost this ability and became a weakling. But I will _SO_ rectify this...

**  
  
REVIEWERS RESPONSES: **

**  
Son Oliver: Thanks, Bulma was for me the first choice to oversee the beginning of Videl's pregnancy. And she is such a genius that a doctoral degree in medicine is no surprise. As for Gohan and Videl finding out, due to Tootsy's information they will have to wait...**

**  
cosmictwilight: Glad that you liked it, and as Videl's baby will have all characteristics of a Saiyan (tail included) I figured it would be the best way to let Bulma oversee the first months. As for the pregnancy, that's only my point of view / idea, and yours really does not have to hide.**

As for Hercule, he was at the barbecue and found out before Gohan and Videl (in chapter 2)

**  
Elincia Nightengale: I know that all too well too... and I'm glad that you liked it!**

**  
SKC-ANIME-LOVER: The torture will come, so much is for sure. But it's starting slowly, heh...**

**  
Rose Vaughn: You're welcome. Your stories are good, and torturing Vegeta is always funny chuckles evilly  
Cool that you like it!**

**  
Candy the Duck:  lost focus On which occasion again?**

**  
Saiya-jin Queen: Thank you! And no prob, you can do now. :P  
Yeah, Gohan is sure in for some trouble in the next months, and I have some torturous plans for him. But he will pull trough. After all, he is a (part-)Saiyan and has his mystical abilities, too... it can't be this bad, can it?  
Checked your stories and like 'em!**

**  
Megs21: hey, thanks! I am honoured (really!). Okay, we have a deal. I keep writing, and you reading (and hopefully reviewing), :D  
You want a typical Chi-Chi reaction? Well, you shall get one...**

**  
GOGI: Thanks! I would love to do so, but with 4 ongoing stories and RL it's quite hard. Okay, okay, I stop whining around and try my best! Promise!**

**  
animeprincess1452: Yeah, I guess she is one of the smartest persons there are. That's why she's Videl's first choice.**

**  
Marshmellow13Dragon: Gohan will be in for trouble once the mood-swings really start, so much I can tell ya. But no sugar rush for Goten, Trunks or Gotenks yet, I'm afraid. Although sugar rushs are really something else, you get done a lot, but once they wear off... not nice.  
Sarki: but did she listen? Noo... glad that you like the idea. Erasa will surely scream from delight, but Sharpie faint? grins evilly why not? As for the update, I would like to update more often, but that's rather hard to do...**

**  
Dooleys: Thanks, and you're right, bud, the baby will be a quarter-Saiyan whacks himself for stupid mistake******

**  
  
Looks for Tootsy and makaialexa: hope you haven't gone missing and everything's okay...**

**Tootsy****: I could need some information on food cravings, so it would be cool if you could mail me or leave them in a review...**

**Makaialexa****: you wanted to translate your story so I could read it...**


	9. Telling the friends

Surprise! I managed to update sooner! And thanks to all my reviewers, I still can't believe that I had over 100 reviews before my ninth chapter. Thanx!!!**   
  
  
  
Gohan and Videl: A sweet surprise**

**  
  
Chapter Nine: Telling the friends**

**  
  
Last time...**

The next thing he registered consciously was that he was lying on the ground. And his jaw hurt like hell.

"Hey... has someone noted the license plate of the dumb truck that hit me?" he asked jokingly and sat up. Then he looked at Gohan

"Man, that is one heck of a punch you have there..."

Gohan smiled.

"You're not bad either, Gotenks..."

The latter smiled.

"Thanks, but it's obvious to me now that I've got to train more. You're stronger! But I'll get you!" he exclaimed.

Vegeta and Goku looked at each other and nodded. That was the spirit. Soon they were engaged in a intense all-on-all combat, and the workout did good to them.

Gohan nearly forgot that they had to go to _'Angelos'_ at 2 p.m., but Videl came running in at noon and reminded him. So they Saiyan and the others went to hit the showers and get some decent lunch. Sparring always made hungry...

**  
  
Now the continuation...**

The Briefs and their guests had eaten silent, like they always did. It was common knowledge that talking to a Saiyan while he ate made about as much sense as talking to a wall.

But therefore they always polished their dishes fast enough...

Once the Saiyans were finished stuffing their faces, Gohan and Videl said their Good Byes to the Briefs and the others and went for _'Angelos.'_

It was already 1.45 p.m., and they had to hurry.

So they flew as fast as they could to Satan city and reached _'Angelos'_ at 1.55 p.m. The others were already waiting for them at a fountain.

And they were waving as the young newlyweds landed.

All of them were there: Erasa with Sharpener and Alex with Barry.

The latter two were currently busy with a little snogging session, and Gohan and Videl knew all too well how good that felt.

Erasa, the bigger sister, decided however to re-establish some public order...

"Hem hem, you two, they are here!"

Barry and Alex stopped what they were doing and blushed furiously. Naturally the other four had to laugh, but they remembered all too well how that had felt to be embarrassed like that too...

Then Erasa threw herself at Videl and hugged her best friend over and over.

"Wow, you sure look like you had one hell of a honeymoon. So relaxed... and with a good tan... tell me, how was it?" she asked.

Naturally Alex joined this gathering of the young hens, but before they could start chattering Gohan, who had meanwhile greeted Barry and Sharpener with a manly hug, interjected

"How about we sit down first, ladies?"

Sharpener and Barry nodded. They knew what it meant once the ladies would start the real chattering...

"Yap. I second the notion." Barry said, and Sharpener nodded once again.

So they chose a suitable table, fetched two more chairs from other tables and sat down.

Erasa looked at her best friend.

"So tell me, how was your honeymoon? Was it good? Was _he_ good?" she asked, totally ignoring the fact that Gohan was present also.

Videl could see the blush that was rising from Gohans collar, and she chose to answer diplomatically. She could go into the details later on, once they had an occasion to talk alone...

After all, they had talked about boys and stuff since their beginnings at Orange Star High, and they still shared their secrets...

Videl looked at Erasa, and Alex was hanging at her lips.

"Everything was perfect! It was all I've ever wished for..." she said dreamily, and the present males patted Gohan on the back for the good job he had obviously done.

Naturally poor Gohan was embarrassed, despite his newfound self-consciousness...

Then Videl began to tell them what they had come to know during their honeymoon (aside from the biological details)...

"... and then he made this romantic picnic for us, totally awesome! And... and I chased him to a sandbank and won!" she exclaimed laughing.

"Yeah, cause you cheated, my little cheater!" Gohan said and gave her a kiss that muffled her reply.

"Ummf rergg ferfdf..." was all that came out. After Gohan broke the kiss Videl could continue, and the look she gave her husband told him that he was so in for it later...

"And then he did something totally crazy... he flew up high into the clouds and urged me to follow him! And know what?" she asked and the others shook their heads.

"It was totally awesome up there! We stayed in a large cumulus cloud for some time... oops, forgot that that little detail is _private_, heh heh..." she said unblushingly, "and then we flew above the clouds. You would not believe how beautiful it's up there! That's the place were its _really_ moonlit! It was so romantic that I wanted to stay up there forever! But we had to return to the surface once it was too cold for me up there, and Gohan convinced me to return to the beach. And he had been right, I had not noticed just _how_ cold it had been up there, and my husband warmed me until _I_ was warm again. And that was the first day of our honeymoon."

"Wow! That's _soooo_ romantic!" came from Alex, who had beaten her sister to it.

The beaten sister nodded her head.

"Yeah, way cool!" she said.

Videl smiled, while Barry and Sharpener patted Gohan on the back again. Yeah, their buddy had planned a perfect honeymoon, so much was sure...

"But that's not all." Videl said, and the others focussed their attention on her again.

Naturally Erasa had a good guess as to what it could be, and she voiced her suspicion...

"I can tell it by the way you _smile_, Videl. You _always_ smile that way when something _really_ good has happened to you! Let me guess... you're pregnant!"

The others face-faulted, even Alex. That showed Videl that she had not shared her suspicion with her sister, like in good old times.

They looked at Videl, but the smile they received from both Gohan and Videl gave them their answer before Videl said

"Yes!"

All faces lit up, only Sharpener did a dead faint. Seemingly it was too much for him that the woman he had always adored was now pregnant from someone he had always considered a nerd.

After Erasa had slapped her boyfriend back to consciousness (under giggles from her younger sister) she told him that it was only a pregnancy, nothing to faint about.

"I always thought you are a strong guy, Sharpener." Alex teased, and Sharpener blushed fiercely, but kept his mouth shut not to show that he was actually jealous of Gohan.

Then all pandemonium broke loose as their friends started to congratulate them.

The poor attendance of the ice cream parlour who had wanted to take their orders at just that moment was nearly trampled down as Barry, Alex, Sharpener and Erasa went to congratulate the parents-to-be-properly.

He made the wisest move: a fast retreat...

Erasa as Videls best friend was the first to congratulate.

"Videl, I am _sooo_ glad for you! If anyone deserves this, than you! And if you need someone to talk, you know..."

Videl smiled.

"Thanks, Erasa. If anyone was to find it out then you, my best friend." she said and hugged her.

Erasa was so stirred that she nearly sobbed, but returned the hug with equal strength, while Barry and Sharpener congratulated Gohan.

"Man, Gohan, with your genes this kid will be a Super Kid, hah?" Barry asked jokingly.

Gohan aimed a playful punch for Barry and laughed. Trust his best man to come up with something like this...

"Yeah, I guess..." he said smiling.

Sharpener shook Gohans hand and congratulated him as well, mumbling some banalities.

And after Alex had congratulated Videl in a tearfully way (she was so besides herself with joy for the two, but inwardly she hoped that their kid would not turn into such a prankster like the chibis she had babysitted; but she was already planning her revenge on them...) they sat down, and finally the poor attendance was able to take their orders.

Gohan ordered ten banana-boats, while the others stuck to normal proportions. They chose from the card, and once the ice was served they celebrated the pregnancy of Videl.

Once all had eaten their ices (it had taken Gohan as long to eat his ten banana boats as the others to eat their only ice), Erasa began to voice her curiosity.

"And, Videl, have you two decided on names, yet?" she asked.

Videl looked at Gohan, who nodded. Videl then smiled.

"We have thought long and hard. Gohan and I wallowed tons of books, and we have decided on 'Gotan', if it should be a boy, and 'Pan', if it should be a girl."

The girls giggled, Barry nodded but Sharpener looked dumbfounded.

"Pan? What's that for a name?" he asked sceptically.

Videl was about to answer with a sharp comment, but Barry was faster.

"Actually a very nice and well chosen name. Pan is Latin and means 'Everything'. Very nice choice, you two." he said smiling.

Alex gave her boyfriend a fond kiss, and Erasa could have slapped her boyfriend Sharpener for asking such a stupid question.

The Sons smiled, too. Yeah, Videl could understand why Barry was one of Gohans best friends...

But Barry was not finished yet. After Alex had kissed him enough, he smiled at his best friend.

"Am I right that you thought of the name 'Goutan' when you decided?" he asked.

Gohan and Videl nodded and smiled. Yeah, he _knew_...

Erasa did not.

"What does the name mean?" she asked.

Barry smiled, but let Gohan answer. He, as the future father had every right to do so.

After all, he had shown off his classic education already...

"Well, the name Gotan is deduced from 'Goutan', as Barry guessed. It means 'courage and valour'." Gohan stated proudly.

The others nodded. Gohan and Videl had chosen very nice and meaningful names. Now fate had to decide whether it would be a Pan or a Gotan...

**to**** be continued...**

**  
== Next time: Videl, Gohan and their friends will enjoy some free time. So all should be nice, shouldn't it? Stay tuned! ==**

Thanks for reading! And please review! ****

**And as always a very special thanks to my beta, who is doing a great job! Thx! **

**  
  
REVIEWERS RESPONSES: **

**  
  
Candy the Duck: Okay, got it. As for what they did to Gohan and the others (after all, it started in Z already), it was such a waste of potential and so darn annoying. But if I start now I would talk me into a rant...**

**  
Marshmellow13Dragon: Poor Sarki, that had to hurt. You shouldn't do that too often, M13D, she could call the muses union and sue you, lol...  
Yeah, mood swings are no fun, and the next few months won't be fun for the others evil grin******

**  
Rowand: It may start soft, but chaos will ensue once Videl's hormones start raging, just wait and see...**

**  
Alexionite: Yeiah!! My HUNDRETH REVIEWER!!! Thanks, and I am glad that you like my stories!  
I could have done it and let Hercule have been disappointed, but he couldn't have done anything against it. Besides, Chi-Chi would have killed him...**

**  
Megs21: Glad to see that! They only made him (and the others) look pathetic so that Goku could look better in ****G**oku **T**v. I mean, not that I don't like Goku, he's a great fighter and all, but they could have given more credit to the other chars too. Sigh, here I go again...  
I think I will write up to Pan's birth, but haven't decided yet if I'll write further...

**  
HinaGuy749: You're welcome. Yup, they screwed totally up, not only regarding Gohan but regarding all characters. Sadly...**

**  
animeprincess1452: Thank you! Glad that you enjoyed it. Regarding GT: couldn't agree more, but sadly we can only write stories to make it better in our view...**

**  
GOGI: Yup, I can imagine. And thanks for the tips on food cravings, that will be of importance later on. And thanks for the other info as well!  
Cool that you liked it!**

**  
Dooleys: Thanks! Yeah, I'm quite into fighting scenes (writing a tournament does rub off)...  
Couldn't agree more, there is no way a (part-)Saiyan could have lost his fighting spirit, his grip or whatever you want to call it so completely. No way! The only thing I can do about that is write a fic and go change it, duh...              **


	10. Free time

Yeahih! I managed to keep the pace and updated! And I guess I can come up with the next chapter at Wednesday with the right motivation... **   
  
  
  
Gohan and Videl: A sweet surprise**

**  
  
Chapter Ten: Free time**

**  
  
Last time...**

Barry smiled, but let Gohan answer. He, as the future father had every right to do so. After all, he had shown off his classic education already...

"Well, the name Gotan is deduced from 'Goutan', as Barry guessed. It means 'courage and valour'." Gohan stated proudly.

The others nodded. Gohan and Videl had chosen very nice and meaningful names. Now fate had to decide whether it would be a Pan or a Gotan...

**  
  
Now the continuation...**

The six friends paid the bills and got up. Gohan and Videl could not help themselves but notice just how much Barry and Alex seemed to like each other.

Yeah, they were glad that they had invited Alex to the wedding party too. But that had been a must after what Goten and Trunks had done to her.

** Hmm, maybe I can come up with a plan so that Alex can get even with them... ** Videl thought.

"Hey people, how about we _do_ something?" Gohan asked. "It's still early, and if you've nothing better to do..." he said smiling.

Barry, his best friend looked up from kissing Alex.

"And, what do you have in mind?" he asked.

Gohan grinned.

"We could rent some bikes and drive down to the lake. Or you get your bikes, as you all don't live far from here, and we," he pointed at Videl and himself, "will fly towards the lake. What do you say?"

The others stuck their heads together and deliberated on it. Then, after some seconds...

"We have decided that we want you two to rent some bikes, too. This way its much more fun! But how will you get some bathing suits?" Erasa asked.

Gohan smiled.

"Good point there. Well, as you want us to bike with you we can hardly fly back home and fetch them, so I think we have to buy some new." he said.

Videl smiled at him. Her Gohan was always a quick-thinker...

The girls naturally gleamed with joy at the prospect of shopping, but Barry and Sharpener were not that enthusiastic. But they knew they had no choice...

Videl linked her arms with Gohan and the group left the ice cream parlour. The next best shop was 'Lexis' which sold all kinds of clothes, including bathing suits, and the three women entered first.

"Next stop: the bathing suit section..." Sharpener announced.

Seconds later they had reached the section, and the women began happily attacking the pillars with bathing costumes, as Videl, Erasa and Alex tried to find the best bathing costume available.

Gohan, Barry and Sharpener only shook their heads, grinning.

Females!

Erasa picked a one piece bathing suit that looked really good to her in one hand and a lovely bikini in the other, studied both, and decided to try both. But first things first, there were so many good bathing costumes here...

She looked further around, grinned and said

"Hey people, look at this." Videl and Alex looked around and saw the g-string bikini bottom she was pointing at.

"Ohhh!" Alex exclaimed, ran over to the pillars with more g-string bottoms and said "Those are so cool! I've gotta get one! You know, sis, guys would love you in that too! Especially the one guy over there..." she laughed, as she saw Sharpener drooling.

"You betcha..." Sharpener muttered under his breath, and the other men smiled.

The girls had seen the men drool, too...

"Men..." Erasa commented smiling to her sister, rolling her eyes in mock-earnest, while her sister was busy going through the different bathing suits. At the same time Barry was drooling over the mental image of his girl-friend in such a g-string bikini, and Alex had noticed the look of course...

"You know, sis, I like them just the way they are. And him especially..." Alex said smiling at Barry, while holding one bikini in front of her to check if it looked as good as she thought. Erasa smiled at her sister, and turned around, checking out one of the g-strings herself.

Barry chose this moment to give some advice.

"You know, Erasa, if you want to buy a bathing suit like that, better get one that'll cover your rear completely as well, in some local places you could be arrested or at least ordered to leave because of unrespectable exposure. I've heard of some cases where they have actually done exactly that. But if you have something else to put on with you and you're lucky, they might just leave it with a warning and make sure you put the other on. So better have a decent one with ya too." Barry told the older sister of his girl-friend as he started looking through the bathing suits himself.

Erasa looked at him, quite disbelieving at what she had heard.

"You're not serious, are you?"

She didn't know much about all the legal stuff, and these prescriptions just seemed plain ridiculous to her. But heck, when were those things not?

"But we are." her sister commented with some anger. "We had a lot of talks about this nonsense. It's so unfair! You know, sis, in Europe you _can_ go topless, and a whole lot of women do that over there. It's even considered normal. We have already thought to go on a vacation there, the only thing is we haven't set a date yet. And one must pick the right season; the weather can be really horrible in Europe."

"Yeah, that's true. But the sooner, the better. I simply love topless..." Barry grinned at Alex and placed a cool looking bikini bottom without the top in front of her to test if it looked as good as he imagined. It looked even better...

Alex smiled and snatched the top in front of her as well to check out the complete set, giving her boy-friend a smug look and departed for the changing cubicle, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Men..." Erasa said again smiling, and then with a fake-disbelieving tone "And you actually like _him_ this way, sis?" she asked.

Her younger sister peeked her head out of the changing cubicle and nodded grinning like the Cheshire cat, shutting the curtains to check out Barry's suggestions she had taken with her to try.

"Hmm, intriguing..." Erasa commented, picking out another one piece bathing suit, with a (in her opinion) 'respectable' bottom she liked. "A straight guy who gives a woman clothing advice. Really intriguing..."

"Hey, feeling insulted over here!" Barry exclaimed, who was standing next Alex' changing cubicle. Then his facial expression changed into a smug grin. "You know, Erasa, we straight and clever guys may not know every fashion, but one thing is for sure: we know if a woman looks good in a bathing suit. When it comes to bathing suits for women, straight guys have the best fashion sense on the whole planet. That's a fact." he said in the breast-note of confirmedness.

Gohan and Sharpener, who were looking for bathing suits for themselves nodded vigorously.

"Yup, couldn't agree more." both said in unison.

"Yeah, sis, this isn't the first bathing suit we are buying, and Barry always showed me the good ones..." Alex said with a grin, as she winked her boy-friend to the changing cubicle to show him how she looked in their choices.

"Oh alas, why not..." Erasa said, and went to Sharpener. Together they chose two one-piece bathing suits and a bikini, all 'respectable', of course. After those were Sharpener approved Erasa went into a changing cubicle herself to try those out.

A minute later Erasa called Sharpener to the cabin, and once he had seen her in both outfits his eyes nearly went out of their orbits.

"You look hot, baby..." was the only thing he could muster, and Erasa smiled at her drooling boy-friend. Obviously Barry was right...

After said Barry had taken a look at his girl and whistled in approval at what he saw, the three men strutted around to find some bathing suits for themselves and soon an appropriate bathing suit for Gohan was found. A short black one.

Soon Barry and Sharpener had found appropriate bathing suits for themselves, also short black ones.

The girls on the other hand were not finished yet. Videl was still in the cabin trying out the choices she knew Gohan would like, and Erasa handed her another bathing suit, now that she was finished. This time a red one...

Gohans eyes gleamed. He loved Videl in a red bathing costume! Pity that her last one had, umm, disappeared.

So Gohan approached the cabin and peeked his head in.

And what he liked what he saw. Videl was looking superb in this red bathing costume, so good indeed that Gohan would love to be on the tropical island with her again, alone...

"Take this one, hun. I love it!" he said grinning.

Videl nudged his nose in an affectionate way and smiled too.

"Like what you see, Mr. Son?" she asked mischievously.

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Son..." he answered with gleaming eyes.

"Then I have no choice but to buy it..." she said with a glint in her eyes.

"I am afraid so..." he said and gave her a kiss. Then he returned to the others so that Videl could redress, and some minutes later they paid and exited the shop with brand new bathing costumes. They had also bought some backpacks to stuff the bathing suits in.

Now they only had to rent some bikes, but that was rather easy. _'Mike's'_ was near by, and five minutes later the sestet had their bikes.

They mounted their bikes, and seconds later they were off. In regard of Videls constitution the bike-trip was unexciting, but Gohan was looking forward to another round of swimming with his wife.

She was so damn sexy in her bathing costume...

Ten minutes later they arrived at Lake Satan, and as Videl was Hercule Satan's daughter they had free entry.

The six teens went for the changing cubicles, the girls into theirs and the boys into theirs. Minutes later they met outside in their bathing suits.

Gohan was looking very impressive without his t-shirt with his well-defined chest and arms. He had wrapped a towel around his shoulders, and a lot of girls who were passing by were actually drooling.

That was until Videl set a death glare on them.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? THIS IS MY HUSBAND!! SO GO AND FIND YOUR OWN!!" she nearly yelled.

Rather then to tempt fate the poor girls did as ordered. Who would dare to cross the path of a woman like that?

But still comments like _'Look at all those gorgeous muscles!'_ could be heard.

Also Gohan was surprised at the force of Videls outbreak, and he was rather glad that only one frying pan of doom existed, otherwise he would have been in deep trouble, although he hadn't done anything wrong...

** Uh oh... this is what Vegeta warned me of! It starts... ** Gohan thought, fearing the worst.

Erasa and Alex were impressed with Gohans muscular body too, but they were quick in hiding it.

Erasa's boyfriend Sharpener was not all too bad himself and Alex' boyfriend Barry, well, he was not really well trained, but he was presentable.

Of course they were nothing in comparison to Gohan, but neither of the sisters would be so stupid and say so in front of Videl.

After Videl had recovered it was decided that they would go swimming now.

Videl led the group hand in hand with her husband, and again Gohan could not help himself but notice how beautiful Videl looking in a bathing costume. She looked so darn sexy...

They made their way down to the lake and found themselves a suitable spot were they would lay.

Once they had reached it they spread their towels and went down to the water.

Lake Satan had been created so that it simulated the sea. It had been one hell of an outlay, but it had sure been worth it.

The shores of Lake Satan consisted of sand, and it was really a nice feeling to have sand beyond the feet rather then grass.

Videl and Gohan went into the water hand in hand, and the young couple smiled. Yeah, that was nearly as good as during their honeymoon. But only nearly...

The next few hours were spent swimming, splashing, joking or simply laying in the sun.

The three couples also took a walk around the lakes shores, each couple hand in hand and with a dreamy expression on their faces.

It was so good to be in love, and Videl and Gohan smiled every time they looked at Barry and Alex.

After all, in a sense they had been responsible that those two had found each other. And that was a good feeling...

Later on they returned to their towels, simply ignored their surroundings and started a round of snogging with their partners.

** Yeah, ** Videl thought, ** I must ask Bulma this question... I want him! **

At the same time Gohan was thinking very similar thoughts about his wife. It was very hard to resist her, the way she was laying besides him, but for the good of their child he was willing to be abstentious. As hard as it was...

**to**** be continued...**

**  
== Next time: Gohan is trying to figure out what Videl is brooding about. Will he succeed? Stay tuned! ==**

Thanks for reading! And please review! ****

**And as always a very special thanks to my beta, who is doing a great job! Thx! **

**  
  
REVIEWERS RESPONSES: **

**  
  
SKC-ANIME-LOVER: Cool that you like it, and as for the wait, I always try to shorten it...**

**  
Mr.Staypuft: Thank you. Videl will be more OOC soon, that's for sure. As for your story, I gave a few suggestions in the review.**

**  
HaruChiLove: Yup, got that. I will include Bra later on...**

**  
GOGI: Umm, haven't thought about it yet, but I tend to the water birth. It's supposed to be stress-relieving (so I've been told...)**

**  
animeprincess1452: Thanks! I am glad that you enjoyed it, and I always try to work fast**

**  
Dooleys: Yup, the name Pan has a lot of meanings. I chose the latin meaning to give it some classis background, something one could expect from a clever man like Gohan. And thanks for the constructive critic, pal. Will do so!**

**  
Rowand: That's highly probable. But I chose that meaning because of above mentioned reasons...**

**  
Candy the Duck: Lol, that would be the right (and mean) thing to do...  
btw: good idea, heh heh...**

**  
Tootsy: Hey, no problem. Family affairs are more important, I only hope it wasn't something serious... and I am glad that this story cheers you up. I am honoured, in fact!**

Léa is a very nice name and a very good choice, I like it! Lol, who knows if it will be a boy or a girl for Gohan and Videl...  
As for Videl's worries (thanks for telling me this rather personal stuff), she also will ask someone she trusts.

And I think that Gohan will be robust enough, but the poor fella will be the object of torture (as will Hercule of course, but I think the coward will hide at his summer residence to escape Videl's wrath...)  
If you liked the fight you should check out one of my other stories, I have an ongoing story in which the future Gohan fights his way trough a tournament. That was the reason why I included it here, to show that Gohan _can_ fight. Useless GT!  
I have decided that I will include food cravings in future chapters, and Videl too will eat what she wants and will not be stopped.  Thanks for telling me how a pregnancy feels, that is important to know. I hope everything goes well for you, and I have my fingers crossed that it does.  
As for Erasa's reaction, I asked my wife to make it as accurate as possible. Cool to see that I (or rather we) succeeded...

**  
Son Oliver: Cool to see that you liked it. The two will be in the dark for a bit longer until the forth month, and until then Gohan (and his surroundings) will have to endure a lot from raging hormones...**

**  
Marshmellow13Dragon: That he did, heh. Erasa as Videl's best friend naturally had a pretty good guess (I have been told that's so among best friends when a pregnancy is concerned), and I am glad that you liked it!**

Sarki: Umm, phone? Which phone? confused is****

**  
Ember12: True that. I chose the Latin (or Greek) background to show the classic education of Gohan, but Pan really has a lot of meanings...  
Glad that you like the story!**


	11. Videl's secret

**Gohan and Videl: A sweet surprise**

**Chapter 11: Videl's secret**

**  
  
Last time...**

The three couples also took a walk around the lakes shores, each couple hand in hand and with a dreamy expression on their faces. It was so good to be in love, and Videl and Gohan smiled every time they looked at Barry and Alex.

After all, in a sense they had been responsible that those two had found each other. And that was a good feeling...

Later on they returned to their towels, simply ignored their surroundings and started a round of snogging with their partners.

** Yeah, ** Videl thought, ** I must ask Bulma this question... I want him! **

At the same time Gohan was thinking very similar thoughts about his wife. It was very hard to resist her, the way she was laying besides him, but for the good of their child he was willing to be abstentious. As hard as it was...

**  
  
Now the continuation...**

Some hours later the couples had enough and decided to return home. As they had to return the rented bikes to _'Mike's'_ Gohan and Videl would accompany Barry, Alex, Sharpener and Erasa back into the inner city.

From there they would fly towards the Satan mansion where they would spent their first night.

Gohan would not admit it, but inwardly he was very glad that they would only spend three months at Satan mansion and not any longer.

Sure, he had gotten used to Hercule and his antics, and most time he (Hercule) would be away, but this man was so erratic...

And sometimes Gohan caught himself asking the question what would have been, if he had told the public that he beat Cell and had proved it?

What would have happened? Sure, he would have gotten all the money, fame and attention, but he was not sure if he had wanted all this.

No, he had never been much of an attention seeker, and maybe it was good that it had come this way.

Hercule had gotten all the fame and money, and he, Gohan, had gotten something so much more valuable than any material goods of this world: a wonderful wife.

But one thing had been funny: after Gohan had told Videl that he had been the one who had killed Cell she had given her father a piece of her mind.

Oh yeah, she had started a good rant how he could have done this, and it had been quite a sight. After Videl had calmed down Hercule had been about the size of a flounder...

Gohan had pointed out that he had not wanted all the fame and attention, and he had said as long as Hercule would use it to do good, that would be okay with him.

Videl had just shaken her head. Sometimes her Gohan really was too good for this world.

But Videl had asked out a condition: if they should ever need money (money that Gohan deserved for he had beaten Cell) than her father had to give it to them.

Hercule had agreed all too gladly. After all, he wanted to help his only daughter and her husband wherever and however he could.

And he had demonstrated this, when Gohan had said he wanted to buy their own land and build a house on their own.

Yeah, Gohan was a happy man. He had a wonderful wife, would soon be a father and they would soon live in their own house.

The only thing that had him worried was the question, if he would be a good father.

Lately he had often talked with Videl about that question, and always Videl had said

_'Gohan, you're the worlds best husband, and I am sure that you'll be the worlds best father! I just know it!'_

The memory alone made him smile. He loved his wife, and he loved her even more for the reassurance she gave him although she was the one going through all this.

Heck, other people had pulled through this, even Vegeta! And he would manage that too!

"Hey sweetheart, what are you dreaming about?" a voice to his right asked.

"Huh?" he asked, snapping out of his thoughts. He looked to his right, and directly at Videl, who was riding her bike besides him.

Then he smiled.

"Just thinking, my love, just thinking..."

Some minutes later the group arrived at _'Mike's'_ and handed the bikes back in. Afterwards they talked for some time until they said their good-byes.

All agreed that it had been a wonderful day, and Erasa said that a retake would be nice.

That had caused nodding heads everywhere, and then all had departed towards their different homes.

Videl and Gohan flew back towards the Satan mansion and enjoyed a private supper, as Hercule had still appointments elsewhere.

That was also a fact that made Gohan glad. Had he taken all the fame, he would have had to hurry from appointment to appointment. A rather horrid thought for someone like him who nearly hated attention...

After they were finished with supper Videl looked at Gohan.

"Sweetheart, I'd like to fly over to C.C. and talk some with Bulma." she said.

Gohan looked at her curiously.

"Return to C.C.? We spent nearly the whole last day there. I thought we'd have some time together for us..." he said suggestively.

Videl smiled. If only he knew that she was planning on exactly this, but not only a snogging session as he suggested...

"As much as I'd love to, but I've gotta ask Bulma something about the baby." she said, and registered Gohans concerned look. "Don't worry," she said smiling, "everything is okay." she assured him.

That caused Gohan to look puzzled.

"Then what do you want to ask her if everything is okay?" he asked.

Videls smiled broadened.

"Let a woman have her secrets, Gohan. I'll phone Bulma if it's okay that we come over. As you don't want me to fly alone you'll have to accompany me. But I am sure that Vegeta won't say no to a round of training..."

Gohan was still curious, but when Videl said it in a tone like this he knew that she would not say what she was planning.

He had tried everything to tickle out some information when a situation like that occurred (he had tried his puppy dog eyes, had tried the prince charming approach and and and...).

Nothing had worked. When his wife did not want to tell him what she was planning that was final.

But supposedly he would find out soon enough...

Videl fetched her cell-phone and dialled Bulmas number, and seconds later the genius scientist answered the call.

_"Hi, this is Bulma Briefs."_ she said in her usual cheerful tone.

"Hi Bulma," Videl said smiling, "this is Videl."

_"Oh Videl, how are you? Everything all right?"_ Bulma asked.

Videls smile broadened. They were all so concerned, especially Bulma and Chi-Chi.

Wheew, Videl was quite glad that she had not to stay at the Sons for the three months during which their house was built, or else she did not know if she would have survived that.

Chi-Chi had switched into complete Grandmother-mode the second they had told them that she was pregnant, and Videl had been glad once the barbecue had been over.

Videl hated too much fussing about her, she needed her space to breathe. She had been so glad that Gohan had agreed to live at the Satan mansion for those three months, and they wanted to move in this evening.

The Satan mansion was the perfect solution, for it was so large that Gohan and Videl could live in their own wing.

There they would have their privacy, and as Gohan had enough time until his university courses would begin he'd have enough time to care for Videl.

Also he would have enough time to train with Vegeta, his dad and the chibis, and during this time Videl could spend time with her best friend Erasa or talk with Bulma and Chi-Chi.

Sure, her mother in law was sometimes (okay, most of the time) unnerving, but she meant well.

Videl understood her, Chi-Chi would be a grandmother for the first time and could, as a mother, give valuable tips, but on the other hand she had to accept that she, Videl was the one who was pregnant.

She needed some room to live and breathe, so she had made clear that too much fussing about her was not allowed.

That had resulted in a heated discussion at the barbecue, but in the end Chi-Chi had accepted that she had to let her daughter-in-law her own scope for development.

"Yeah, everything is fine, Bulma. I just wanted to know, can Gohan and I come over? I have one question I wanted to ask you, and I can't do it via phone. You know, it's... umm... a private question." Videl answered Bulmas question.

Videl could nearly hear the smile from the other end of the line.

"Well, you know, normally I'd say come right over, but this evening Vegeta and I wanted to go to a restaurant. We have a table tonight. Sorry." Bulma said.

"Hey, I understand that." Videl said, while thinking

** How does she get Vegeta in a tux again? Last time he looked ready to kill... **

"But you can come over tomorrow any time. And I have a vague guess what this question could be..." Bulma said and let her voice trail of suggestively.

Videl nearly blushed.

"Okay, Bulma. We'll come over after dinner. Tomorrow morning Gohan and I wanted to go into the city. Some city ramble and enjoying the warmth of the sun..."

"Okay, then until tomorrow, you two!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Yeah, bye!" Videl answered, and the two women hung up.

"Uh huh, a city ramble tomorrow..." Gohan said smirking.

"Yeah, I figured that would be nice. Any better ideas, Mr. Son?"

"Right now?" he asked smiling. "Oh yes..." he said and hugged his wife fondly before giving her a fond kiss.

Maybe he would find out tomorrow what she had in mind...

**to**** be continued...**

**  
== Next time: Gohan is trying to figure out what Videl is brooding about. Will he succeed? Stay tuned! ==**

Thanks for reading! And please review! I will hurry to have the next chappie out at Saturday. Glad that I can write in the train :)****

**And as always a very special thanks to my beta, who is doing a great job! Thx! **

**  
  
REVIEWERS RESPONSES: **

**  
  
inuyashasdragonballs: Cool that you like it. I'd love to write more and faster, but there's also RL and family. But I quit my whining and hurry.**

**Mr.Staypuft****: Thank you. I think your story is good, but I gave a few suggestions...**

**Candy the Duck: Yup, the chappie sure was different, but I had fun writing it...**

**Elincia**** Nightengale: No prob. I know what being busy means :) **

**And I would love to read your fic once it's out. Count me in.**

**Rose Vaughn: Thanks! Well, Barry is a nerd, and unlike Gohan he isn't buff, too. Thus he is... presentable.**

**Marshmellow13Dragon: Yup, was off-topic, but I felt like it. Cause we straight guys do have the best fashion sense when it comes to bathing suits for women. Glad that you liked it!**

**Sarki****: Pizza is a good thing :)**

**elf-princess4****: More you want, more you get :)**

**Tootsy****: That's really good to hear. Yeah, her temper fluctuations (short: mood swings) are starting, and they will get worse evil grin **

**And once they really start I wanted to describe it exactly the way you picture it: she knows that she overreacted, but she can't do anything against it. Yup, Gohan is in for trouble, and Hercule will run and hide :)**

**animeprincess1452: Thanks! As for more to read, here you go!**

**GOGI: I think I wrote in some chapter that it will take 3 months until their own house is ready, so they have to cover this time. But Hercule will be away most of the time, cause he doesn't wanna get in harms way once Videl's hormones start raging for real :)**

**Dooleys****: Yeah, that's really cool. And though I am married that does not mean that I am dead (meaning that I am faithful, but I do look). And we straight guys really _have_ the best taste for bathing suits for women, heh...**

**Till then, and have a nice vacation**!

Advertising:

_The Prophet's Legend _by Fwee, it's a Gohan / Videl, and it's very good! Go check it out...


	12. Time for themselves

Surprise! An early update! And I have a long weekend ahead, so I think the next chapter will be out Sunday. I am quite into this story...

**Gohan and Videl: A sweet surprise**

**Chapter 12: Time for themselves**

**  
  
Last time...**

"Okay, then until tomorrow, you two!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Yeah, byes!" Videl answered, and the two women hung up.

"Uh huh, a city ramble tomorrow..." Gohan said smirking.

"Yeah, I figured that would be nice. Any better ideas, Mr. Son?"

"Right now?" he asked smiling. "Oh yes..." he said and hugged his wife fondly before giving her a fond kiss.

Maybe he would find out tomorrow what she had in mind...

**  
  
Now the continuation...**

During their snogging sessions Gohan had repeatedly stroked Videls belly, and although no outward signs of her pregnancy were visible just yet, both future parents could feel the growing KI of their baby.

Finally they had fallen asleep in each others arms after an eventful day, and they had fallen in a deep slumber.

Videl had set the alarm-clock at 9 a.m., this time they would have time enough to take a shower and eat breakfast...

**The next morning**

Gohan was the first to awake at the sound of an alarm-clock. At first he was disorientated and did not know where he was, but then his consciousness took over and told him that he was in a bed in the Satan mansion.

With Videl at his left side. It still did so good to wake up beside the woman he loved, and he prayed to Kami that this would never change. Although he was quite sure that it never would...

Obviously the sound of the alarm-clock had not been loud enough to wake her up, so he figured some help would not be amiss...

Gohan moved closer towards his wife and began stroking her cheeks. She moaned softly and Gohan placed a kiss on her forehead.

That woke her up, and her azure-blue eyes gleamed instantly at seeing him. Obviously this feeling was vice versa...

"Good morning, my sunshine!" Gohan said smiling.

"A good morning to you too, my sweetheart. Slept well?" she asked.

"With you in the same bed any time!" he exclaimed.

She snuggled up to him and leant onto his chest. Seconds later she looked up at him and their lips locked in a passionate kiss that lasted some minutes, until they had to breathe again.

Laying in the comfort of their warm bed the young lovers and parents-to-be exchanged kisses and caresses, but due to the fact that they did not know if going any further would harm their baby both decided to limit it just to the exchange of strokes and caresses.

But as every touch still sent shivers through their bodies and the general feeling of butterflies in the stomach was as strong as it had been in the beginning, none of them complained.

As long as they had each other the world was okay...

The two spent the next few minutes snogging, like at the beginning of their relationship, until they decided to get up. After all, they wanted to make a city ramble and meet Bulma at 2 p.m.

So they took a shower, got dressed and enjoyed a private breakfast, for Hercule was already away. That suited Gohan most of all very well, for he not gotten used to the continued presence of his father-in-law yet.

Naturally breakfast took a bit longer, for Gohans appetite was not satisfied quickly, but after three dozens of helpings he was finally finished, although still hungry...

After that Gohan and Videl cleaned the dishes, exited the house and flew towards the city. The air was very clear this morning, and the young lovers and newlyweds enjoyed the private flight to its fullest.

From time to time they flew hand in hand, and then Gohan made wild pirouettes around Videl that caused her to laugh. Yeah, he was so much fun sometimes...

On one occasion Gohan let Videl overtake him, and then turned on his back in flight and caught up to her. He appeared underneath her and smiled up at her before he kissed her fondly.

Videl barely bit back a laugh, but Gohan was such a good kisser that she quickly forgot that urge. But he had looked so funny! Like a backstroker swimming in mid-air!

But when a commercial aircraft nearly collided with them, they noticed that they had to be more careful, and Gohan switched into 'I-am-gonna-be-a-father-so-I-protect-my-wife-and-my-kid'-mode again, and from then on they flew normally towards the city.

Some minutes later they descended and landed in the inner city of Satan city.

Naturally they attracted a lot of attention, but once the people recognized Videl they quickly waved it off. For this girl nothing was impossible...

As soon as they had landed Videl took Gohans hand and dragged him towards the stores.

He did not know if something in her had switched now that she was pregnant, but as far as he could tell she had not been that much of a shopper before.

As much as he loved Videl, but he hated shopping! It had been a real torture for him to go shopping for his wedding, but at least there and then he had had the chance to make Vegeta feel even worse than he had.

Yeah, the mighty prince of all Saiyans _really_ hated shopping, and that was something he had in common with a certain son of Son Goku, namely him.

But for the happiness of his wife he would let her drag him into shops, even if this would result in torment for him...

After they had been in enough stores (for Gohans taste one had been more than enough) and Videl had informed herself (and Gohan) just how many different clothes for babies existed and from how many baby carriages one could chose Gohan had pointed out that they did not know the sex of their baby yet.

Therefore it was totally obsolete to decide which clothes would fit.

Videl had admitted that that was correct, but had pointed out that it could not hurt to know which baby clothes actually looked cute.

Gohan had kept a perfectly straight face, but inwardly he had prayed to Kami for more patience. Maybe some meditations would help...

Finally Gohan had convinced his wife that they could choose the baby clothes once they knew which sex their baby would have, but at that time Videl already knew which baby outfits looked cute.

Heck, she would have one hell of a good time shopping with Erasa and Alex for all the things their baby would need!

And needless to say, Bulma and Chi-Chi would also be delighted at the prospect of buying baby outfits with her. After all, the two older women had a lot of experience and practise...

Now that Videl was satisfied (and that Gohan had had the first glimpse on the horrors that were awaiting him) they decided that a little refreshment would not be amiss.

Luckily the cities best (and their favourite) ice-cream parlour _'Angelos'_ was nearby, and the young demi-Saiyan and his wife walked towards the location and sat down in the chairs that were placed before the parlour.

As it was already quite warm sunshades had been placed, and Gohan and Videl got themselves a good and cool place.

A minute later the waiter arrived, and once he recognized Gohan (he had eaten here on various occasion before) his face nearly fell to the floor.

Sure, this boy was good for their volume of sales, but serving all that he usually ordered was rather stressing...

But the waiter was a pro and quickly changed his facial expression to friendly and courteous as he approached their table.

"Miss, Sir, have you already chosen?" he asked once he stood before them.

Videl looked at Gohan who nodded, and then at the waiter.

"Yeah, I'd like to have five bowls. Malaga, Straciatella, Citron, Strawberry and Water Melon." she said to the waiter, and then smiled at Gohan.

The demi-Saiyan smiled back at her. Then he looked at the waiter, who feared the worst. And then it came...

"Hmm, I would like to have twenty banana-boats today. That would be all." he said with a goofy smile.

The poor waiter sweatdropped and disappeared to have their orders prepared. Oh man, if possible the appetite of this young man was increasing each time he came...

And sure enough, Gohans order preoccupied the whole ice cream parlour, and five minutes later they were served.

The waiter who had taken their order brought Videls ice cream in one hand and two banana boats in the other. They thanked him and the poor man forced a smile, for he was not finished serving for a long time yet...

By the time Videl had eaten one ice cream bowl, Gohan had finished his two banana boats.

Videl shook her head. Sometimes she could not believe just how much Saiyans could eat and how fast they were with polishing their dishes...

The Saiyans living in West city (Vegeta, Trunks and now Bra) were supposedly their citys' bulk purchaser regarding food. And sometimes Videl really wondered just how Chi-Chi had managed to get three Saiyans to be full.

In the future it would be her turn to get Gohan full, and regarding the amount of food he could stow away that would surely be no easy task.

And with their baby being a quarter-Saiyan he or she would also have an appetite that would surely exceed that of other kids...

But she would worry about these things once they were topical. Right now she would concentrate on her pregnancy and leave the cooking to their chef at the Satan mansion...

During the next few minutes Videl ate her ice cream in silence, but with an amused glint in her eyes as the banana boats Gohan had ordered were served one after the other and her husband wiped them away as fast as they came.

Luckily not many other guests were present, for it was always a 'show' when her husband started eating and would, to the utter surprise of the spectators, not stop.

Videl had not determined yet just how much it took to get a Saiyan fed up, and she had the slight feeling that she never would...

She only hoped that their offspring would not eat them out of house and home...

Once they were finished eating their ice cream Gohan and Videl paid and spent another hour shopping, as it was first one o'clock.

That meant they had nearly one hour left until they would meet Bulma at the Briefs, and thus Gohan was dragged along into the shops, much to his displeasure.

But Gohan, being as smart as he is found a way out of his dilemma by pointing out that it would do so good to catch some of the warm suns rays, and Videl was instantly crazy of that idea.

This way Gohan had only had to spend twenty minutes in shops, and that was a good thing in his opinion...

The young newlyweds spend the rest of their time lying in the sun side by side in a park that was only some minutes away from the inner city, enjoying the beautiful nature and each other, as they used this time for some time to themselves...

**to**** be continued...**

== Videl is still keeping her secret, but Gohan will know soon enough. And next time Bulma will show how she puts up with a certain stubborn Saiyan Prince when she and Videl want to have their private talk. Stay tuned! ==

Thanks for reading! And please review! I will hurry to have the next chappie out Sunday. A long weekend is something cool!****

**And as always a very special thanks to my beta, who is doing a great job! Thx! **

**REVIEWERS RESPONSES: **

**Xanatos**** Z. Onua**: Thanks for the compliment! Yup, Chi-Chi in grandmother mode is the major reason why Videl and Gohan moved into the Satan mansion. And once Videl hits her mood-swings fully I only hope for Chi-Chi that she steps not over board  ****** evil grin **

**GOGI**: Thank you, and you're welcome. One can't remember every detail. You will see a lot of Videl's mood swings shortly, that's why I am hurrying to get the chapters done. I wanna get there too! And foodcravings will also occur.          

**Candy the Duck**: Lol, yeah, Gohan is smart, but even a smart guy has no chance if his wife chooses to be secretive. I can tell...           

**Fwee**: Nice that you stopped by, and I am glad that you like this story. But me a professional author... dunno, I never gave it a thought...

And you _deserved_ the advertising, your story rocks!

**Tootsy**: Yup, you already know which question, as the idea for this came from you. And I can imagine your reaction, and Videl will react quite that way...

As for your mother-in-law, yeah, I can imagine, and once Videl has to put up with this I am sure that she might lose her temper [mood-swing :)]

**Marshmellow13Dragon**: Well, Bulma gets Vegeta in tux by threatening him. What those threats are can be seen in the next chapter, when Vegeta plays stubborn...

Tell your muse my best wishes, I hope she gets better soon :)

**SKC-ANIME-LOVER**: As I have a long weekend ahead I can update more often, so the wait should shorten. I think Gohan might have a guess, but Videl lets him in the dark and wants to surprise him...

And thank you, I will do my best to keep it up!

**Mr.Staypuft**: Thanks! Your story has a lot of potential too, now you've to get it into the right form...          

**animeprincess1452**: Yeah, that line was inspired by the thought of my wife. Glad that you like it, and that's the way I feel. I am glad that you like it, and in those days I've more time to write I try to put up more of this story.             


	13. The private question

**Gohan and Videl: A sweet surprise**

**Chapter 13: The private question**

**Last time...**

Once they were finished eating their ice cream Gohan and Videl paid and spent another hour shopping, as it was first one o'clock. That meant they had nearly one hour left until they would meet Bulma at the Briefs, and thus Gohan was dragged along into the shops, much to his displeasure.

But Gohan, being as smart as he is found a way out of his dilemma by pointing out that it would do so good to catch some of the warm suns rays, and Videl was instantly crazy of that idea.

This way Gohan had only had to spend twenty minutes in shops, and that was a good thing in his opinion...

The young newlyweds spend the rest of their time laying in the sun side by side, enjoying the beautiful nature and each other, as they used this time for some time to themselves...

**Now the continuation...**

Gohan sat up to look at his watch. Yeah, it was time they got moving; otherwise they would be too late for the Briefs.

And Vegeta, who was awaiting him for training hated nothing more than to be kept waiting. But honestly, every Saiyan (or warrior, for that matter) hated to be kept waiting. Nothing was more stressing for a warrior than be kept waiting...

So Gohan leant over towards his wife who was still enjoying the warm sunrays, smiled to himself that she looked so happy and beautiful and gave his wife a fond kiss onto her soft and silk lips.

She opened her beautiful azure blue eyes and smiled at him.  
"Sweetheart, it was a wonderful idea to enjoy some time for ourselves. It's so peaceful here." she said.

Gohan nodded, smiling.  
"Yeah, it is. And I am very glad that they did not name this park after me!" he joked.

Videl smirked mischievously.  
"Although _'Son Gohan memorial park'_ does not sound so bad..." she said.

Gohan made a gesture as if praying to Kami and rolled his eyes in mock-earnest.  
"Kami safe me from people who would want to name a park after me! But you're right though, it _would_ sound better than _'Hercule Satan memorial park'_..." he said smirking. "But look at this statue of your father over there..." he said and pointed towards a life-size bronze statue of Hercule, "I would not want one of those for me. To be honest, I would not want anything of the fame and attention your father got, it would just be too much and get into my way. A true warrior must focus, and those would only be distractions. No, it's good the way it is. After all, I got the best reward for saving the world from Cell: you..." he finished and embraced his wife in a loving hug and kissing her fondly.

Videl nearly cried because of all the happiness she felt. Here she was, in a beautiful park with the most beautiful and romantic man she could have wished for, and she was pregnant from this man! Life was wonderful...

If only Bulma would give her the answer she wanted to hear... she wanted Gohan and that just as much as he wanted her.

But Videl knew that Gohan would never risk the well-being of their child, so she had to make sure and would do that in... she checked her watch. Ten minutes!

She looked at Gohan.  
"We gotta get going or we'll be too late!" she exclaimed.

Now Gohan rechecked his watch too. Darn it! She was right! They had spent nearly too much time here. Gohan nodded, and together they took off towards West City and the Briefs residence.

They arrived there exactly ten minutes later, and as Gohan ringed the door bell Bulma promptly opened.  
"Ah, there are you two! Punctual like the bricklayers. Gohan," she said, looking at him, "Vegeta is already waiting for you. He said he can't wait to have the chance to beat you. He is currently in the kitchen beefing him up. Come in."

Gohan and Videl did just that and followed Bulma into the kitchen, where the Saiyan prince was indeed sitting, consuming a large meal.  
"Ahh, Kakkarot's first brat." the Saiyan prince said, looking up from his table, "Ready to lose?" he asked smirking.

Gohan smirked back.  
"Only in your dreams, Vegeta." he retorted.

Vegeta growled. He knew that the brat was right, for when he used his mystical powers Gohan outmatched the Saiyan prince greatly. But Vegeta would become stronger. He had to!  
"We will see about that, brat." he said then.

Gohan smirked.  
"Any time, Vegeta."

Bulma then glared at the two Saiyans.  
"Now you two, get the hell out of here! This is a private discussion, and none of you is allowed. And don't even try eavesdropping, or your sensitive Saiyan ears will find out what my newest invention can do. And yes, I will activate it during our talk. If you come nearer than 100 metres you will suffer the consequences. You have been warned!"

Gohan gulped and nodded. He knew how unwise it was to challenge two women who wanted to have their private talk. And it was even more unwise to act against the warning of their times head scientist...

But Vegeta did not back down this easily and glared at Bulma. After all, he was no one to give up easily.  
"You are blackmailing the prince of all Saiyans, onna!" he exclaimed.

Bulma just stood her ground.  
"Don't you onna me!" she stated.

Vegeta knew that threats against the GR or his bed privileges were sure to follow now. But he had worked on becoming indifferent to those threats over the years, and regarded himself to be a master at it now.

So he just smirked smugly, as he was sure that the special training he had put himself trough was about to pay off.

Bulma continued.  
"If you don't follow what I told you, Vegeta, you'll regret it! You won't get any food..." she said and paused for effect, "for two weeks!! Or you'll have to cook your own by _yourself_!!!" she exclaimed then.

Vegeta opened his mouth with his prepared reply and choked. Had he heard right?? No food... for _two weeks_??! Cooking by _himself_???! He would be starved to death after three hours without food! And he had no money to buy food either...

Grr, the onna was evil, absolute and total evil. And once more Vegeta, the mighty Prince of all Saiyans, knew that he had found his superior...

Giving Bulma a final glare, Vegeta muttered   
"FINE! Have it your way!" and stomped out of the room to train with Gohan.

Bulma looked at the younger woman and smiled smugly.  
"Now to the question you wanted to ask." she said nicely. "Oh, before I forget..." she said and pushed a button on a remote.

Videl looked at her curiously.  
"What have you activated, Bulma?"

Bulma smirked maliciously.   
"Oh, just a device that produces a supersonic sound that hurts a Saiyans sensitive ears very much. Even if they (or rather Gohan) wanted to eavesdrop, they could not, for it would hurt them to much. But now to your question."

Videl blushed slightly, and the two women sat down.  
"Umm, I don't know how to say this, Bulma..."

Bulma smiled at her reassuringly. As she had said, she had a pretty good guess what the younger woman wanted to ask her.  
"Just ask. And don't you worry; I won't be shocked at the question. Heck, I don't even think I still can be shocked, being married to Vegeta." she joked.

Videl felt relieved and smiled at the older woman.  
"Thanks, Bulma. What I wanted to know: is it, umm, safe for Gohan and me to have sex during my pregnancy? Umm, I mean, Gohan is very well endowed, and we feared that we might hurt the baby accidentally." she finished and blushed a deep shade of red and had the feeling, as if her head would explode any time soon.

Bulma just nodded and overlooked the younger woman's embarrassment.  
"You're right, Videl. Saiyans _are_ very well endowed, to our luck, I must say," she said smiling, "but I can assure you that it is perfectly safe for you two to have sex with each other. I've run examinations, as both Chi-Chi and I have been pregnant two times, and there is absolutely nothing to worry about. By the way, it is still a common belief that sex during a pregnancy could harm the child, but that is nonsense. Luckily." she explained.

Videl blushed, but looked relieved at the same time.  
"Thank you, Bulma. I don't wanna look like a sex-crazed teen, but sex with Gohan is something out of this world. It's so much more than I have ever dreamed off, and the feeling when we do it is indescribable." she said with a dreamy look on her face.

Then she realised what she had said, and blushed furiously.  
"Sorry, Bulma, that was a little too private..."

But Bulma just smiled.  
"Don't worry, Videl, you wouldn't believe what Chi-Chi and I talk about usually. I suppose even the old hentai Master Roshi would blush and have nose bleeding for a whole week." she said giggling.

Videl fell in.  
"That's the dirty old man with the sun-glasses, right?" she asked, and Bulma nodded. "I've not been introduced to him yet, but if only half of what I've heard about him is true I'm not sure I would want to have that doubtful honour."

Bulma nodded vigorously.  
"The stories you have probably heard about him are all true. He's a crazed old pervert, and you would not believe the stories I could tell you about him. That he reads dirty old mags and snatches ladies underwear everywhere he can is only the tip of the iceberg..."

Videl shuddered.  
"And Gohans father was actually trained by him? The pure, innocent Goku? Hard to believe!" she exclaimed.

Bulma nodded again.  
"You would not believe just how many times I had to restrain Vegeta from blasting him to the next dimension. On one occasion he tried to video-tape me under the shower during a holiday we spent with the gang, and you can be sure Vegeta would have killed him. He was so enraged that he had transformed into a Super Saiyan. But with the combined help of the others, most of all Gohan and Goku I was able to stop him."

This time it was Videls turn to nod. She could fully understand Vegeta...  
"I never thought that I would agree with Vegeta, but I don't think anybody would not in a situation like this. I think I would have a hard time in stopping Gohan from blasting Master Roshi if he ever tried something like this..."

Bulma giggled.  
"It would be a funny sight to see Master Roshi being hunted down by the son of the man he trained. Apropos Goku, would you believe that he thought that 'marriage' is something to eat?"

Videl looked at Bulma dumbfounded. Did she want to fool her?  
"Are you serious?" she asked cautiously.

Bulmas giggles had meanwhile turned into a full bout of laughter.  
"He **laugh** thought that **giggle** marriage was **chuckle** something to eat **guffaw** when **laugh** he promised **chuckle** to marry **fits of laughter** her." she said troublesome and indulged again in fits of laughter.

Videl could not help it, she had to laugh too. Gohans father was so cute sometimes, and so naïve! He was just too good for this world, and now Videl knew from whom Gohan had inherited this kindness.  
"This is **chuckle** so typically **laugh** for a **guffaw** male Son! They are so naïve!" she exclaimed, and that send the two women in another fit of laughter.

After they had recovered Bulma nodded.  
"Yes, you're right, Videl. Goku has always been this way, and Gohan's a chip off the old block. But that's a good thing. They even managed to turn Vegeta into a protector of Earth. Okay, I had a big saying and part in this too, but they showed him that it is better to fight for the good then bath in chaos and destruction. I think Vegeta grabbed this fully for the first time when our son Trunks was born. For the first time in his life he had created something, and when he looked at his son in wonder I knew he loved him. Although he is very good at hiding it and would never admit it. Every time I look at Vegeta I know despite his hard shell that he loves me, and I thank Kami every day for this love. Sure, we have our quarrels like the one you witnessed, but that is necessary to maintain the leash on him. After all, he is a Saiyan. And a Saiyan prince nevertheless..." she said.

Videl nodded.  
"I thank Kami every day too. For that Gohan went to the same highschool as I, for that I found out that he is the Great Saiyaman and I talked him into participating in the World Tournament, for that he there displayed his feelings towards me, for that we had a heart-to-heart-talk after this whole Majin Buu incident and most of all for that he exists and that I have the luck that he loves me. And for that I am carrying his baby." she said, full of happiness.

Bulma smiled. She understood the younger woman perfectly.  
"We sure can call ourselves lucky, so much is for sure. I am glad that fate send me this fierce Saiyan warrior, and I don't regret one second of the time I spent with him. Each morning I awake by his side I feel content. And each time I see the warm glow in his eyes when he looks at me in private makes me still shiver to the bone. I love Vegeta and will always love him."

Videl nodded.  
"I have the same feeling with Gohan. Every time he smiles at me I feel better, and each morning we wake up side by side is a perfect morning. He is so gentle and caring, he even started to massage me although I am only a few days pregnant. You can't believe how much the thought hurt that I would never see him again once I thought that Majin Buu had absorbed him for good. This was the worst feeling of my life."

Now Bulma looked sad.  
"You bet I would understand you. Most of the others don't know, but Vegeta showed me how to sense other persons KI. So I knew when he sacrificed himself in the fight against Majin Buu that he was dead. I understand you exactly. I only hope that the day once we can't wish everyone back will never arrive. I don't know what I would do if Vegeta, Trunks or Bra were gone for good. No idea how the rest of humanity pulls through that, I don't know if I would survive those personal losses. But luckily this is not the case." she exclaimed cheerfully as if to overcome the sadness of their last sentences.

Videl smiled.  
"Yeah, the dragonballs. I would never have thought that something like that existed, but through hanging out with the gang I learned that everything is possible. And I must admit that I am quite glad that my baby will be strong. Maybe strong enough to become the next generation of Earth' defenders..." she mused.

Bulma nodded thoughtfully.  
"That is very well possible, Videl. As Saiyan genes are dominant your kid has a very good chance to become a very good and strong fighter. I was filled with joy too once I had noticed that I was pregnant from Vegeta." she said.

Videl smiled.  
"I can imagine. I myself was shocked at first, but then the joy washed away all the sorrows. Although I am a bit worried of what awaits me, but you and Chi-Chi are a great help for me."

Bulma smiled.  
"Apropos Chi-Chi, as far as I know she dragged Goku to teleport with her into the city to select baby-clothes and baby carriages and all the other things that will be needed. Poor Goku!" she exclaimed with a look of fake-pity. When it came to shopping, women were merciless...

But then Bulma turned serious once again.  
"But be warned, Videl, carrying out a part-Saiyan is much more stressing for you and your environment than a pregnancy with a full-human baby. I don't know why, but part-Saiyan offsprings cause human females to undergo severe mood-swings. They start in most cases during the first three to four months until they (hopefully) abate from this time on. The morning sickness can also begin any time now, and if it abates is open to guesses. In my case I suffered from it for eight whole months, while Chi-Chi was luckier. She had 'only' to suffer for five months. But luckily carrying out a Saiyan offspring means obviously that human females 'only' suffer from morning sickness, nauseating is seldom. And that is really good!" she explained.

Videl nodded vigorously. She could not agree more!  
"Cool! Thanks for all the information, Bulma. Now I'll think of a romantic approach to surprise Gohan. He has no idea what this question was, and he will be surprised as hell!" she exclaimed with gleaming eyes.

Bulma was all smiles, while thinking  
** Gohan, Gohan, you don't know what you're up against... **

"I can imagine..." she said.

Videl blushed somewhat.  
"I really liked the talk with you, Bulma. Next time we invite Chi-Chi, so we could make it a weekly thing. I really like to get as much information about this pregnancy, and you two with all your experience are a great help. How about we meet next week at my old home? I'll send Gohan and my father away. Chi-Chi will surely be all for it!"

Bulma nodded.  
"That sounds good. We really could make it a weekly talking round. Supposedly Vegeta will once again slander that we are a bunch of chattering hens, but I have my ways of dealing with him. And apropos Chi-Chi... has she given you a frying pan yet?" she asked with a smirk.

Videl looked puzzled.  
"No, Bulma. I was too busy lately to talk to her. Why?" she asked.

Bulma's eyes only gleamed maliciously.  
"You should talk to her as soon as possible. Ask her about frying pans and Saiyans, and see what happens..." the blue-haired woman said mysteriously.

Videl nodded, and the two women spent some more time chattering while the Saiyans trained.

All in all, it had been the perfect day until now. Videl would see to it that the night would be as perfect... ...

**to**** be continued...**

== Well, hope you liked it! Next time: Videl is experiencing her first real food cravings and stuff, and a certain demi-Saiyan has to suffer... ==

Thanks for reading! And please review!

Note: I have to drop back to once a week (expect an update next Saturday), seeing as I don't have much time to write (means I have to learn for exam, :( and will be buried in the library. I try to keep the pace with the tournament, however! Sry!

**And as always a very special thanks to my beta, who is doing a great job! Thx! **

**REVIEWERS RESPONSES: **

**cosmictwilight****: Thank you! Well, the private talk was really a private talk, and Bulma even took drastic measures to ensure that :) **

**GOGI: Thanks! I hope the next chappies get even better, now the torture slowly starts... **

**PanBraSaiyin****: It will take some time before the baby comes, poor Gohan has to endure a lot in the upcoming months...**

**animeprincess1452: Yup, she's my source of inspiration... glad that you liked the chapter.           **

**Mr.Staypuft****: You're welcome. And glad to hear that with your state tests. I hope my suggestions helped somewhat...             **

**Kitty86: Thanks! 'City ramble' is my term for a shopping session in the inner city. It's shorter than the description, thus I used it...                 **

**Marshmellow13Dragon: Yup, I could not agree more. Shopping is pure hell! Always being dragged along shudders   
And you're right, Videl might actually do this, but Gohan won't feel so bad if Goku is dragged along too, not even to speak of Vegeta    get's ideas and laughs evilly   
Maybe I'll let them go to the mall where they bought the stuff for Gohan's and Videl's marriage, heh heh...**


	14. Food cravings and more

**Gohan and Videl: A sweet surprise**

**Chapter 14: Food cravings and more...**

**Last time...**

Bulma nodded.

"That sounds good. We really could make it a weekly talking round. Supposedly Vegeta will once again slander that we are a bunch of chattering hens, but I have my way of dealing with him. And apropos Chi-Chi... has she given you a frying pan yet?" she asked with a smirk.

Videl looked puzzled.

"No, Bulma. I was too busy lately to talk to her. Why?" she asked.

Bulma's eyes only gleamed maliciously.

"You should talk to her as soon as possible. Ask her about frying pans and Saiyans, and see what happens..." the blue-haired woman said mysteriously.

Videl nodded, and the two women spent some more time chattering while the Saiyans trained.

All in all, it had been the perfect day until now. Videl would see to it that the night would be as perfect...

**Now the continuation...**

Videl and Gohan awoke after a good nights sleep. And this sleep had been really necessary, for after Videl had surprised Gohan with her romantic present (herself) the trainings-tired demi-Saiyan had been as fit as a fiddle.

His eyes had gleamed and they had spent a most romantic night together...

Luckily their room in the Satan mansion was located far away from Videl's father's rooms, or the older man might have had to evacuate himself in face of so much action under his roof...

For this day Videl had planned to visit her mother-in-law, for in face of all the happenings during the last time she nearly had not been able to talk to her.

Sure, she had enough to do with Goku and Goten, but Videl figured that the elder Son woman would be delighted at the prospect of a good chat...

Now she only had to get Gohan a good occupation, but that was easier than to steal a baby's' lollipop. Just tell a Saiyan that he had the day off for training and he would be the happiest person around...

After some time of cuddling and nestling the young couple got up, dressed and went to get them a decent breakfast, what in Gohan's case meant to raid the fridge, of course.

But now that Hercule knew just how much the average Saiyan (and especially Super Saiyans) ate, he had given orders to his employees to have a satisfying (for Gohan) amount of food in the house.

The amount of money it cost was ignored by Hercule, for he got a) more than enough money through his advertising contracts, his appearances in TV-shows or related activities and b) he owed it Gohan and Videl, for if Gohan had not saved the world from Cell they all would now be happily (more or less) singing with the angels...

Hercule had once said: _'Eat and drink as much as you want, Gohan, I want the husband of my daughter at his prime!'_, and Gohan had, polite as he always is, thanked Hercule and resumed inhaling the food before him.

And exactly that was he doing now, as soon as they had sat down at the table after they (or rather Gohan) had collected every trace of food in range.

Although Videl knew that Gohan ate much more than the average human she still inwardly marvelled just how much more a Saiyan ate. Sure, she knew that her appetite would increase largely (Bulma had warned her), but she was knew that she would never ever eat the way Gohan did. This was not eating, it was more like inhaling...

But the good think when eating with a Saiyan was, that they were very fast at polishing their dishes, regardless the amount of food.

At first Videl had had her difficulties of getting used to the circumstance that Gohan ate so much more than her _and_ was still finished earlier than her, for in her household and even at school _she_ had been used to being the fastest eater around. That had been until Gohan had entered Orange Star and her life, that is...

Suddenly Videl felt a strange urge, a feeling she had never experienced before. She hungered for something, no, she was craving for something...

"Gohan," she said, and her husband looked up from his plate, "would you hand me the cucumbers?" she asked.

Gohan stopped from eating and nodded, than reached for the glass filled with cucumbers. He handed it to her, but she was not finished yet.

"And now please the glass of strawberry jam..." she said, licking her lips.

That caught the demi-Saiyan by the surprise, and he stopped stuffing his face. He nodded, but in a dumbfounded way.

Inwardly he was asking himself ** What the hell... ,** but did as Videl had asked him. With a forced smile he gave the glass to her, and watched his wife.

Videl opened both glasses, took out a cucumber, and dipped it into the strawberry jam! Gohan made a face as if suddenly a seven ton elephant had stepped upon his foot, and simply could not believe his eyes!

He had heard of strange food cravings, but this... this was so... strange! Cucumbers and strawberry jam simply didn't go with each other!

** Uh oh, Videl is in her second week, and already so strange food cravings occur... I should ask Bulma if this is normal! Yeah, that I will do! **Gohan thought.

His wife looked up at him.

"You don't have to ask Bulma, sweetheart, this is perfectly normal. She said it began in her case in the first week." Videl said, and seeing the surprised expression in Gohans' face she continued. "Yes, Gohan, I heard your thoughts." she continued smiling.

That caught Gohan really by surprise. The implications... okay, she had been able to hear his thoughts before, and maybe it was because of their bond.

But if her abilities were increased trough the pregnancy he would have to be careful. Really careful.

She had warned him of the mood-swings that could occur any day now, and if his wife could not only grill his butt (pardon me) for what he said, but for what he thought... that would be suboptimal, to be modest.

Gohan nodded to himself. Yeah, he had to shield his thoughts better.

He knew he was a strong telepath, and with some practise he could erect shields that would hide his thoughts and ensure his survival throughout the pregnancy. Then he would only worry about what he said, but honestly, that was more than enough in face of a pregnant woman...

Videl looked at her husband with a devilish grin.

"You're right, my love, if you want to survive you better hide your thoughts better than that. That was as sure as eggs is eggs. And now hand me the mayonnaise." she said.

Gohan gulped and did as ordered. This would be a lot more difficult than he had thought. Maybe he should ask his old mentor Piccolo for some assistance...

And again Videl did something that was nearly stomach-churning for Gohan. She had buttered her bread, and now smeared it with strawberry jam. But now she was smearing mayonnaise on top of it! Urgh!

Gohan could take a lot, but in face of this revolting sight he had to look away. Her poor palate!

Videl however enjoyed his discomfort. Normally it was a rather revolting sight to see her favourite Saiyan stuffing his face, and now he had to suffer because of her eating habits. Well, poetic justice...

"Is anything wrong, Gohan?" she asked in a sweet tone, perfectly knowing that there was.

Her husband looked at her with a forced smile.

"Wrong? Absolutely not, Videl." he said, and Videl thought that it sounded somewhat... afflicted. Good! Now he knew how she often felt when he was eating... the way he ate.

** Stop! ** she suddenly thought, ** What is up with me? I like my husband's discomfort? Hmm... must be the mood-swings... obviously they are starting! Should I warn him? Nah, he will find out soon enough... **

"Good, then." she said and continued to eat, glad that he seemed not to have heard her thoughts. In reality Gohan _had_ heard her thoughts, and he was steadying himself for he knew what would be hard times.

He remembered the time his mother had been pregnant with Goten with horror.

With no husband around he had been the one who had been on the receiving end of his mothers' mood swings, and although he knew that she did not mean it those times had been hard.

Mostly because of this time Gohan, one of the strongest fighters in the universe, dreaded his mothers' frying pan of doom.

During his mothers' pregnancy his head had been its favourite targeting area, and Kami knows what that thing was made of, it had hurt like hell.

On one occasion he had turned Super Saiyan just in time, and even in this form it had still hurt like hell. He had not been knocked unconscious, but a large bump was still a large bump.

Until this day Gohan had not found out what this frying pan was made of or where she had gotten it from, but some mysteries better remained unsolved.

The demi-Saiyan was only glad that his wife did not possess such a fearful weapon, and he prayed to Kami that she never would... (A/N: Poor Gohan, when will he ever learn not to tempt fate and a certain bored, green God?)

**Up at the lookout**

Suddenly a certain green god, known as Kami of the planet Earth, smiled evilly. He knew exactly what he would do, and the expression that had entered his face made poor Mr. Popo run for cover.

Yeah, that was good. Finally it was time for torturing his favourite demi-Saiyan once again...

After all, he had given Gohan a quite and peaceful, no wonderful honeymoon. He had not even watched the area in which those two had spent their honeymoon. But now the time had come to use his Kami-powers and play fate once again...

The leash on the Saiyans had to be maintained, or else they would get stupid ideas. Thus he used his powers, and suddenly a certain object, furnished with a note, appeared in the kitchen of a certain black-haired woman, which a certain Saiyan Prince had not only once called 'harpy'...

Dende only laughed wickedly. This note could not be traced to him, and Earth was safe once again. But a certain demi-Saiyan surely was not...

**to**** be continued...**

Thanks for reading! And please review! ****

**And as always a very special thanks to my beta, who is doing a great job! Thx! **

**REVIEWERS RESPONSES: **

**Saiyan-of-the-Seas: Here you go...**

**Cappucine****: Glad that you like it, and thank you very much for the compliment! You really made my day! :)**

**inuyashasdragonballs****: Thanks! Yup, I will make Hercule suffer, but the coward will soon see that he takes cover. Poor Gohan is not that fortunate, however...           **

**Megs21: No prob. So you're living in ****Florida**** now? That's way cool! Or should I say rather hot there? Just joking...  
Cool that you liked it!**

**Kitty86: Oh boy, I forgot to explain. 'Apropos' means the same as 'As regards', or 'in matter of'. Next time I will clarify terms more clearly...**

**Mr.Staypuft****: Yup, read it, and it's good! Cool that you liked mine, though, and thanks for the recommendation!**

**Tootsy****: I try to, but in the next few months I'm afraid I won't be able to update as often anymore. One can find me from now on in the library, revising tons of stuff, basically 'buried under books'...  
Glad that you liked the chappie, and thanks for the compliment!**

**Candy the Duck: Dunno, but I thought it would fit. And someone suggested in one of the reviews that Videl should get her own frying pan. Et vóila...               **

**Marshmellow13Dragon: I thought so too, heh...  
How do I manage to update that quickly, you ask? Well, until now I could write in the train, but that possibility is taken away for I'll have to use this time to revise stuff. Once the tournament is finished I guess I'll have to switch updating this story in one week and the other in the next week, practically in interchange. But when that is due to happen I'm gonna announce it...  
Cool that you liked it!        **

**animeprincess1452****: Oh yeah, the poor guy will have a lot to endure (yeaih, demi-Saiyan torture!)...           **

**PanBraSaiyin****: I guessed that. But I am...  
And Gohan has to watch out, oh yeah, for there is a lot coming...**

**== Next time: Videl will get something really surprising from Chi-Chi... can you guess what? Stay tuned! ==         **


	15. Frying Pans and Saiyans

**Gohan and Videl: A sweet surprise**

**Chapter 15: Frying Pans and Saiyans...**

**Last time...**

Suddenly a certain green god, known as Kami of the planet Earth, smiled evilly. He knew exactly what he would do, and the expression that had entered his face made poor Mr. Popo run for cover.

Yeah, that was good. Finally it was time for torturing his favourite demi-Saiyan once again...

After all, he had given Gohan a quite and peaceful, no wonderful honeymoon. He had not even watched the area in which those two spend their honeymoon. But now the time had come to use his Kami-powers and play fate once again...

The leash on the Saiyans had to be maintained, or else they would get stupid ideas. Thus he used his powers, and suddenly a certain object, furnished with a note, appeared in the kitchen of a certain black-haired woman, which a certain Saiyan Prince had not only once called 'harpy'...

Dende only laughed wickedly. This note could not be traced to him, and Earth was safe once again. But a certain demi-Saiyan surely was not...

**Now the continuation...**

Meanwhile Gohan and Videl were still sitting in the kitchen of the Satan mansion, unaware of what fate (or better Dende) would do to them soon.

The young couple had finished breakfast, and to Gohan's utter surprise he had survived the strange food cravings Videl claimed as normal intact.

Now he only had to convince Videl that a trainings session with Vegeta was exactly the right thing for him. As much as he liked being around his wife, her food cravings and the start of her mood swings (of which he knew despite Videl's attempt to hide them) were something he had to prepare adequately for. He would ask Vegeta during training...

At the same time Videl was putting her plan to get Gohan busy in action.

"Gohan..." Videl began, and exactly at this time

"Videl..." Gohan began, and the couple laughed.

Gohan, as a true gentleman, let his wife begin.

"Please continue, Videl."

Videl smiled.

"I wanted to fly over to Erasa and have a chat with her, if that's okay with you." she said, not thinking at all during this moment for fear to think the wrong thing. "It could take all day, so if you want you can spend the day as you want. No need to accompany me."

Gohan nodded. He could barely hide the gleam in his eyes.

"That's okay with me. But one thing: you promised me not to fly alone, so either use your jet-copter or public means of transportation."

Videl pouted.

"Aww, come on, Gohan, what can happen when I fly on my own?" she asked.

Gohan gave her a stern look.

"Remember our talk. You don't fly on your own, except in your jet-copter. I know it is always faultlessly maintained, and Bulma makes regular check-ups on the thing. So, either you use it or a bus." he said, not tolerating objection.

Videl sighed. She knew when he spoke in the tone he had just used that he would not give in. On one hand she understood him, for he cared for her (and the baby's) safety, but on the other hand he was just so... overprotective! Argh!

"Okay, Gohan. I will give in, but only this one time. Got it?" she asked, and felt her temper rise.

Gohan was taken aback. Man, that was starting out good...

"Yeah." he simply said, and knew that he had to steady himself for some really harsh quarrels in the upcoming months...

"Okay. I will now leave for Erasa. With the jet-copter." she said, stressing the last word sarcastically. But the very next second she smiled and gave him a kiss. "Till later, sweetheart!" she called, and walked out of the door.

Now Gohan was really worried. Not worried about Videl, though, but about his own safety. This was starting out the same way it had with his mother during her pregnancy with Goten. Now it was official: the mood-swings had started.

"Bloody hell." was all Gohan managed to say before slumping onto the chair.

On the lookout a certain green god was laughing wickedly. Everything was just going perfectly, and soon it would even become better and better..

Once Videl had boarded the jet-copter she steered it first into Erasas' direction, then, when she had flown far enough changed the course and headed straight for Gohans' former home.

She activated the turbines, but even with those she would need a good half hour until she would arrive there. Supposedly Chi-Chi would be alone now, as Goku and Goten had made it a habit to train with Vegeta and Trunks in the Briefs gravity room. Gohan joined them whenever possible, and today she had given him just this opportunity. And he had jumped at it. She could not help it but smile at her manipulative skills...

While Videl was en route towards the Son residence, Gohan prepared himself to fly over to the Briefs. He, too, knew that his father and brother were by now training with Vegeta and Trunks, and he was glad that he was able to join them today. Although Videl had made it a bit easy for him, which made him a tad bit suspicious...

But this suspicion was quickly forgotten in face of the upcoming training. Gohan smiled in anticipation of a good work-out, changed into his black trainings-suit, left the Satan mansion and flew straight towards the Briefs, ready for a good fight...

Ten minutes of flight later at a fast pace he arrived at Capsule Corp. and touched down in front of the GR. Goku and Trunks were delighted once Gohan entered the GR and closed the inner lock.

The Saiyan Prince however had to mock Gohan a bit.

"Ahh, Kakkarots' first brat. Let your onna you off the hook today?" he asked mockingly.

"Very funny, Vegeta. Forgot that threat of _your_ onna already?" he asked smirking.

That shut the Saiyan Prince up very nicely. Too bad that the others had not witnessed how Bulma had blackmailed Vegeta into complying, but it had given him a very welcome way to deal with Vegeta's mockery. Blackmail material was always good...

Trunks however looked at his father.

"Otousan, what did okaasan do?" he asked curiously, while both Goku and Goten were watching with interest.

"Nothing that would concern you, brat. And now we will continue where we were interrupted." the Saiyan Prince said indifferently.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other and exchanged an evil grin. They would find out what that had been about, sooner or later...

Soon the training started, and Gohan got the fight he had wanted. His father had powered up into full Super Saiyan Three mode while Vegeta was a fully powered up Super Saiyan Two, and Gohan had to tap deep into his mystical powers to keep those two from overwhelming him.

While Gohan had his fun Videl finally landed in front of the Son house. She shut the machine down, exited and went straight for the door. Sensing that Chi-Chi was inside Videl knocked.

After some seconds the door was opened, and Chi-Chi practically gleamed with joy at the sight that presented itself to her.

"Videl!" she exclaimed, embracing her daughter-in-law in a tight hug, "What a pleasant surprise! Come right in, I have cake in the oven!" the elder Son woman exclaimed, and Videl followed her into the house.

And indeed, the air was filled with the aroma of fresh cake.

"Mmmh," Videl said, "is this a citron-cake?"

Chi-Chi nodded smiling.

"Yes, and it will be ready in some minutes. But it is nice to see you, Videl."

Videl blushed.

"Gomen, Chi-Chi. I had no time to stop by until now. So much to do! But today I sent Gohan training with the others and here I am." she said smiling.

Chi-Chi mirrored the smile. She had always liked her daughter-in-law, for she thought to see a resemblance to herself in this young woman.

"No need to be sorry. I know how it is, Videl. The relocation, the pregnancy itself... it is stressing. And although I am sad that you two could not move in here I understand it perfectly that you chose the house of your father. There is so much more space, and here you would have had to share Gohan's old room. But it would be nice to see you more often. You two."

Videl nodded.

"Me too. And I had an idea for this matter. Shortly I had a talk with Bulma during which I asked her if she could oversee my pregnancy in the early months, and she agreed. During this talk we had the idea that we could make it a weekly thing, just dedicated to us women. We could change the meeting place weekly, one week at Bulma's, one week here, and the other at the mansion. I will kick my father out, the men can go training and we have our talk. What do you say?"

Videl had her answer instantly. Chi-Chi's eyes gleamed like diamonds.

"I am all for it! When do we start?" the elder Son woman asked.

The younger Son woman smiled.

"First of all we have to choose a day. And I think we could start next week. How about it?"

Chi-Chi nodded.

"I will phone Bulma and clarify it. What a nice idea!" she exclaimed, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

Videl smiled too.

"I thought you would like it. But I've a question, Chi-Chi..." she began, and the elder Son woman looked at her.

"Ask, Videl."

Videl nodded.

"Bulma told me during our talk that I should ask you about frying Pans and their effects on Saiyans. What about it?"

The older Son woman's eyes suddenly gleamed.

"She told you, did she? Good... Videl, it is time that I introduce you into the depths of knowledge we, the women married to Saiyans, have acquired." she said mysteriously, and Videl listening to Chi-Chi's words with rapt attention.

"Go on!" she urged.

Chi-Chi smiled, proud at the younger woman's eagerness.

"Well, Videl, you certainly know the normal, good ole frying pan." she began, and Videl nodded. "You know it as an instrument of cooking, but in reality it is something so much more. You know of course that a frying pan has often been used to knock out burglars in the movies. And really, a frying pan is the weapon of choice when fighting a man, but even more so a Saiyan. Its primary use, cooking, will distract them long enough with thoughts of food for you to get in one good hit. But that does not work with ordinary frying pans, for they would break in face of a Saiyans thick skull. No, what I am about talking is the frying pan of doom! I never told anyone how I came into its possession, so listen closely..." she said.

Videl leaned forward in her chair, eager not to miss one syllable. And promptly, Chi-Chi continued.

"I always wanted to have an instrument to induce even fear in a Saiyan, and one day, when I hit Gohan with a normal frying pan for something he had done and the stupid think broke in two I wished that I had a frying pan that was unbreakable. I don't know how it happened, but the next day I opened my kitchen cabinet to fetch another frying pan I found this beauty." she said, got up, fetched an impossibly black frying pan from the stove and sat down again.

Videl took it in her hands and cooed a 'Wow!'

Chi-Chi nodded.

"Yeah, you can say that again. No idea how this beauty got there, but it contained a note:

_'Use it wisely.'_ That was all! Just _'Use it wisely.'_ And that I did. The next time Gohan stepped out of line he regretted it deeply. I know it like it was yesterday..." the older Son woman said, a dreamy look on her face.

Videl listened with rapt attention, eager not to miss a single word. After a brief pause Chi-Chi continued.

"Gohan said something insolent, just what ten year olds say when they think they can't get punished. He knew that his skull was hard enough to break any frying pan, but he had not reckoned that there could be something harder than his skull here on Earth. Well, he soon found out that there is! I whacked him with this baby, and he slumped to the ground like a sack potatoes. Fully knocked out! Imagine my surprise! This baby had managed to knock out a half-Saiyan. Finally I had a weapon against them! And I _used_ it wisely!"

Videl looked a tad bit unsure.

"Whoa, that sounds a bit extreme to me, don't you think?" she asked.

Chi-Chi just shook her head.

"Nah. You need a method to maintain the leash onto a Saiyan, or otherwise they will walk all over you. Believe me! And it is a good method to cure men from their habit of knowing everything better..." the older Son woman said.

Videl nodded.

"Maybe you're right, Chi-Chi. But there is only one problem... as far as I see the facts, this frying pan of doom as you call it is a unicum. And it's not likely that I will get one in the local mart...."

Chi-Chi smiled.

"You're right. But look what I found this morning while tidying up the kitchen cabinet..." she said and went to, you guessed it... the kitchen cabinet. She opened it and fetched something from it, all the while keeping her back so Videl could not see.

When the elder Son woman finally turned around her eyes were glittering maliciously. In her right hand she held... an exact replica of the frying pan lying on the table!

"What in the world..." Videl began, and Chi-Chi placed this frying pan besides the other so that Videl could have a closer look. Yup. They were absolute identical. Only that this one had a note...

Written in writing she did not recognize it read: _'To Videl Son. Use it wisely.' _

Blatant! From where in the world did this thing spawn from? This was unreal!

"Do you have any idea from where exactly this thing came from?" Videl asked her mother-in-law.

The older Son woman shook her head.

"None whatsoever. But it gives you the means of maintaining the leash on your Saiyan, even if he is my son. You will know by now that Saiyans are an entirely different case. Without my frying pan of doom I would not have been able to acquire the respect I have now. Bulma maintains her leash trough other means... blackmail, threats and other neatnesses, but Vegeta deserves it and probably likes it this way. But coming to think of it... a frying pan of doom would make things easier for her too..." she mused.

Videl nodded. She began to see the uses of such a weapon at her command, and up on the lookout a certain green god laughed wickedly once more at the next actions he would carry out. All for the better of Earth, of course...

Chi-Chi's idea had been good, and Bulma would be both surprised and pleased to find a frying pan of doom in her possession soon...

**to**** be continued...**

Thanks for reading! And please review! ****

**And as always a very special thanks to my beta, who is doing a great job! Thx! **

**REVIEWERS RESPONSES: **

**Marshmellow13Dragon: hands out cookie Correct answer! You will soon see where the frying pan of doom comes from. I think the first time I saw it was in a GT episode, where Chi-Chi and Videl wanted to help in the fight against Super 17. But I'll explain its origins...  
As for the food craving, that's really gross! Your brother has a... weird taste!**

**cosmictwilight****: hands out cookie Riiight! A frying pan it is, but not an ordinary, so much is for sure!  
And thanks for the compliment, I do my best. And nice idea for a food craving, those in the last chapter were really gross. Sometimes my imagination surprises even me... :)**

**PanBraSaiyin****: hands out another cookie Yeah, you guessed it, too! That's a definite yes!  
Uhh, nope, Videl did not think about killing Gohan yet, I guess those thoughts will occur once she has to give birth. I heard some rumours that this is often the case...               **

**Candy the Duck: Sorry, no cookie...              **

**Saiyan-of-the-Seas: Yup, that makes sense... :)  
Glad that you like it, and the possibility that Goten and Trunks play pranks can never be ruled out...**

**Caitlin: Thank you! And thanks for reading and reviewing all those chapters! As for the questions, they have been answered...         **

**Tootsy****: Yeah, and I hope it's actually somewhat accurate and believable. And here is your cookie for having the right guess hands out cookie                 **

**Son Oliver: You're very quick on the uptake, pal. You figured it out. hands out bag of cookies   
But I won't Dende hurt right now or in the next chapters, I'm gonna wait till after the birth, and then...**

**Mr.Staypuft****: Right guess! hands out cookie   
Yeah, your story is good! As for scaring Gohan, I simply love to surprise ppl... smirk               **

**Goku's little sister: Yeah, that was really gross... and I love food too! starts eating cookies   
Cool that you liked it!        **

**Cappucine****: Yup, and the mood-swings will soon start full bout too. As for the energy drop, good suggestions, maybe I'll include it later...  
I am glad that you liked the chappie, and even more glad that you like my stories. Thank you!      **

**bri****: Thanks. And I think that too. Finally the torture begins... evil grin         **

**Rose Vaughn: That it will for sure. Although this chapter was mainly story development (and some torture) we will get to the real torture soon...    **

**animeprincess1452: Thank you! And yup, those really are weird food combos. Sometimes I surprise myself...**

**GOGI: Not knocked off, but knocked at. Let the poor demi-Saiyan live, will ya! The poor fella has enough to suffer in the next few months. Being yelled at, his hair smashed flat by a frying pan of doom, not to forget the enormous headache resulting from the hits... uh oh...**

**== Next time: The women try to think up a believable story how Videl came into the possession of a frying pan of doom. And Videl visits her best friend. So stay tuned! ==**

Note: Due to too much work I've gotta switch to updating this story in one week and the other ongoing story in the other week, in weekly interchange. Sadly I don't have the time to update as quickly as beforehand any more. Gomen!  
Runs for cover while being persecuted by angry reviewers Ahhhh! Help!


	16. Family, friends and training

**A/N: Sadly I won't be able to comment on the reviews I receive any more. I barely have time to write, as it is, as I spend most of my time learning for my upcoming exam. I hope you, my dear readers, will understand this. **

**I will instead switch to a thanks list from the next chapter on, as I appreciate each and every review I receive. Your reviews encourage me every time anew. For as much fun as writing is, knowing that people like what I write is even better. **

**Big thanks to all my reviewers for your support! You ppl keep me going! Happy reading and remember to review so I know if I am doing good or bad; Please review.              **

**Gohan and Videl: A sweet surprise  
  
**

**Chapter 16: Family, friends and training**

**Last time...**

The older Son woman shook her head.

"None whatsoever. But it gives you the means of maintaining the leash on your Saiyan, even if he is my son. You will know by now that Saiyans are an entirely different case. Without my frying pan of doom I would not have been able to acquire the respect I have now. Bulma maintains her leash trough other means... blackmail, threats and other neatnesses, but Vegeta deserves it. But coming to think of it... a frying pan of doom would make things easier for her too..." she mused.

Videl nodded. She began to see the uses of such a weapon at her command, and up on the lookout a certain green god laughed wickedly at the next actions he would carry out. Chi-Chi's idea had been good, and Bulma would be both surprised and pleased to find a frying pan of doom in her possession soon...

**Now the continuation...**

Videl and Chi-Chi spent the whole morning chatting and eating the citrus cake (which had been nearly forgotten during the frying pan incident, poor cake!), and once Videl wanted to leave to get some lunch at the Satan mansion Chi-Chi just waved it away and invited her daughter-in-law to eat with her.

She said after all she was used to cooking for three ever-hungry Saiyans, so it _really_ was no problem, and Videl took the offer all too gladly. After all, she _was_ hungry...

While Chi-Chi prepared the meal with Videls' help latter had some questions.

"Chi-Chi, didn't Goku or Gohan ever ask where you got that frying pan from? I mean, if you got no explanation to where it came from, they surely where curious, weren't they? I mean, frying pans don't just appear out of thin air, do they?" she asked, before correcting herself

"Okay, in _this_ case they seem to do..."

Chi-Chi gave her a sly smile.

"_If _I had told them the truth they would have done everything to find it out, of course. But I told them that my father gave it to me as a present, a present he himself had received from an unknown friend. You must know, Videl, that my father is the retired King of the Animal Kingdom, thus this explanation was not too farfetched. You can tell Gohan that you got it from me, and that my father gave this one to me as an ersatz just in case the Saiyan skulls would prove to be too much for the poor thing. Naturally my father knows the whole story about the frying pan of doom, and I will inform him about this new one so he can back us up."

Videl nodded.

"Good thinking, Chi-Chi. I will make it so. My husband is in for a surprise..." she said with gleaming eyes.

**On the lookout...******

The green god known as Dende chuckled evilly. This was going even better than he had anticipated. He would sit back and see what a mood-swing driven young woman would do to keep a certain demi-Saiyan in check. Luckily he had places in the front row...

** Oh right, I nearly forgot! ** he thought and snapped his fingers. And another frying pan of doom appeared in the kitchen cabinet of a certain blue-haired scientist, furnished with a certain note...

"Heh heh, now Vegeta won't cause any more trouble..." the green god chuckled evilly, while Mr. Popo, who was currently watering the lookouts flowers, ran for cover...

**The Son household**

Unbeknownst to all this Chi-Chi and Videl, mother- and daughter-in-law and both proud holders of a frying pan of doom continued chatting.

"Umm... Chi-Chi..." Videl said between bites, "I am experiencing this strange food cravings lately." she said while eating rice with strawberries.

She had asked her mother-in-law if she had strawberries in the house, and naturally the well equipped Son household held something like strawberries.

"Mmh, I guessed." Chi-Chi said smiling and Videl blushed. "But that is nothing you have to be ashamed for, it's perfectly natural. One woman is more affected than the other, and it seems women who carry out part-Saiyans are most badly affected." she said.

Videl nodded.

"That's what Bulma said too. They put us through a lot of suffering..."

Now Chi-Chi nodded.

"But on the other hand they pay most dearly for it. Believe me, those food-cravings can be a revolting sight for a food-loving Saiyan. And wait until you get the mood-swings..." she began, until she saw the look on the younger woman's face.

"Don't tell me they have started already!"

Videl nodded.

"I noticed it this morning. Gohan and I were enjoying breakfast... okay, I was enjoying it while having a food-craving... and I noticed that Gohan was... revolted by my cravings. But I did not feel sorry for him, for he is the one who puts me through this. Does this sound logical?"

Chi-Chi smiled. From now on her boy would get it, oh yeah...

"Exactly that happened during my pregnancy with Gohan. I knew that it had to look disgusting what I was eating there, but I did not care. And the fact that Goku nearly ran to the bathroom, well, lets say I ignored it. Add to it that I thought he deserved it. After all he had been the one responsible for this, for he had impregnated me. Bless him that he did, Gohan is such a wonderful son! Where was I... oh yeah, don't worry about these mood-swings, they are perfectly normal. Gohan has just to be more careful with the chose of his words! And I taught him to be..."

The younger woman nodded. That fitted. It was the men's fault, as always. She had known it!

** Add to it that he has to be more careful with his thoughts, too, heh... ** Videl thought.

"The lunch was wonderful, but now I've gotta go, Chi-Chi. I have to stop by at Erasas' so that she can give me an alibi. I told Gohan that I would visit Erasa, so he would not know about our private little chat." she said with a sly smirk.

Chi-Chi nodded. Her daughter-in-law was really after hers fancy. Sly, clever, self-confident, exactly the right type of woman to maintain the leash on her son.

"I will phone Bulma and ask her about our weekly chatting round. As I've got your Cell-phone number I will send you a SMS when everything has been clarified. We keep it at Monday, right?"

Videl nodded smiling.

"That we do. Bye, Chi-Chi." she said and hugged the older woman.

Chi-Chi returned the hug smiling. This chat had been really nice, and she was looking forward to a weekly chatting session with her and Bulma...

Her daughter-in-law walked over to her jet-copter and was about to get in, when Chi-Chi remembered something she had forgotten.

"Oh, Videl!" she called, and the younger woman turned around.

"Yeah?"

"We have to talk about how the nursery will be equipped, what for a baby carriage we will buy and and and..." the older Son woman said.

Videl was inwardly rolling with the eyes, and only said

"Later, Chi-Chi!" and entered her jet-copter.

She liked her mother-in-law a lot, but if she hated one thing more than anything else it was if someone tried to plan everything out for her. Should Chi-Chi try to do that Videl would give her a good shout and claim _'Oops! Mood swing! Sorry'!._ Yeah, good idea...

Videl then boarded the jet-copter and flew back towards Satan City. Upon arrival she guided her jet-copter towards Erasas' house, quite sure that her best friend was at home. It was 2 p.m., and due to the fact that Erasa still had not decided what she would study and thus had taken a 'creative timeout' as she had called it she was most likely still sleeping.

She landed the jet-copter in a park. Okay, technically she was not allowed to do so, but she had some privileges...

"Hey!" she heard someone call, "What do you think you're doing?" a male voice asked.

Videl turned around, saw that it was an officer of the mounted police who were still patrolling the public parks, probably due to a nostalgic feeling the current major had felt to express.

"Landing my jet-copter. Any problems with it, sir?" she asked.

The officer had recognized her by now.

"Miss Videl! Oh, no problem with it. In your case..." he said smiling.

"Thank you officer. But the name is now Mrs. Son. Anyways, good day!" she said politely, leaving the officer behind.

She heard him call 'A good day to you too, Mrs. Son!' and waved over her shoulder. Videl reached the house-entranced and rang the door-bell. As she had estimated, Erasa seemed to be still asleep. It could not be helped, she had to ring her best friend out of bed.

And that she did. Minutes later a somnolent Erasa answered the inter phone.

"Whaddayawan?"

"Nice to hear you're awake, Erasa, even if it took quite long. Care to let me in?" she asked.

"Videl!" a suddenly awake Erasa exclaimed. "Sure! Come in!"

Seconds later the door-opener was activated and she entered the house. Erasa lived in the fifth story of a flat, and as her parents were quite rich she could afford the best flat of the house.

Luckily the house had an elevator, although Videl could have flown upwards. But why not be a tad bit lazy? It couldn't hurt...

Thus Videl used the elevator and rode up into the fifth story. Erasa was already waiting at the door, and came running at her as soon as the elevator's doors had opened. The two women exchanged a hug and then went into Erasas' apartment were they sat down in Erasas' comfortable furniture.

Videl told her best friend everything that had happened, showed her her brand-new frying pan of doom (_'Cool! I must have one too in case Sharpener steps out of line'_) and the story behind it. Naturally Erasa promised to give Videl an alibi should the demi-Saiyan ask.

The young women spent the next hours talking and Videl told Erasa everything, inchoate with her strange food cravings (_'Whoa girl, blatant!'_) to her mood-swings (_'Yeah, it's even worse than PMSing' _Videl told her) and ended with her talk she had had with Chi-Chi.

Thus the hours went by, only once interrupted by an SMS Videl received. She promptly checked her cell-phone in case it was Gohan, but it was 'just' Chi-Chi...

"Cool! It's Monday then!" Videl exclaimed while typing an answer, and Erasa knew what her best friend was talking about. Yeah, such a talking round had to be cool, especially when one was talking with Bulma Briefs.

Erasa had been excited as hell when Videl had told her for the first time that she knew Bulma Briefs and was on speaking terms with her. That was so blatant! Something like that could only happen to Videl...

Afterwards they planned out what they would do in the next time, involving going to the cinema, visiting the local ice-cream-parlour or just going to the lake once again. And naturally... shopping!

But as it's always when having fun, time flew right out of the window, and as it was already 6 p.m. Videl decided to head 'home' towards the Satan mansion. She stowed her prized frying pan of doom into her backpack, waved a good bye to Erasa after they had hugged (_'Don't__ forget to get me such a frying pan!'_) and flew back.

She just landed when she felt a powerful KI she knew all too well. It seemed her husband was heading back too. And really, Videl had just landed when Gohan touched down besides her jet-copter, his face plastered with a huge grin.

Videl got out of the jet-copter, and Gohan hugged her promptly in a careful way and gave her a kiss.

"Hi hun! How was your day?" he asked, all the while smirking.

"Uhm... good? And regarding the smile glued to your face I'd say yours was good too?" the young woman asked.

Gohan nodded impetuously.

"In fact it was superb! First I had the chance to beat Vegeta with his own weapon", he began, and at seeing Videls' puzzled expression, for Vegeta had a lot of 'weapons', "mockery" he added and Videl nodded, "and then I beat him unconscious in our trainings fight! After he awoke he was pissed off as hell! And I could barely stifle my laughter at his face! It was hilarious!"

Videl nodded slowly. Men...

"That's fantastic, sweetheart! But how about we go in now? I am really hungry!" she said.

Now the smile vanished from Gohan's face faster than butter melts in the sun. Obviously he was not looking forward to see another food craving... but then the smile reappeared and he said

"Sure!" and gave her a kiss.

Videl unlocked the door by entering the twelve-digit security code and the young couple went straight for the kitchen. Naturally Gohan noticed that Videl's backpack was more filled than usual...

"Videl? What is in your backpack? It looks so heavy." he said.

His wife only smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough..."

**to**** be continued...**

Thanks for reading! And please review! ****

**Very special thanks to my beta, who is doing a great job, as always! Thanks! **

**REVIEWERS RESPONSES: **

**GOGI: yup, those he will get indeed. But he's a clever demi-Saiyan, and maybe he will find a way to avoid them...     **

**cosmictwilight****: hands out milk to cookies and some additional cookies Here you go!  
Thanks for the compliment, I try my best! As for the origin of the fpod's, I hope I explained it sufficiently. Nice that I could cheer you up!                **

**Tootsy****: Yeah, I always noted that regardless how strong the Saiyans are, their wives still maintain the leash on them. But hey, they are still the strongest warriors there are.  
Oh, and don't you go and hit your poor boyfriend with a frying pan! That really hurts! And our poor heads are not as hard as concrete like the Saiyans heads!   
As for your eating the cake, when you're hungry then you must eat. It's as simple as that... :)      **

**Candy the Duck: Thank you! I tried my best to create a believable origin...  
And I knew you were being sarcastic. Just teasing... :)             **

**Goku's little sister: hands out cookies Here you go!  
And I know the food thing runs in the family. Here too! stomach grumbles   
I know how much that frying pan hurts, and the women will only use it more often now that it's new. Otherwise they will rely on other tactics, but our poor Saiyans will suffer some goose eggs...  
Though no permanent harm will be done!     **

**Mr.Staypuft****: Thank you! Will add your story to my alerts so that I know when it's updated. Was rather busy lately so I had no chance to check...  **

**Tim Knispel: Hey, don't take it so hard. We all know what for awesome warriors our Saiyans are              . But throughout the whole series the women were able to keep the leash on the Saiyans, so I don't think that it is too sadistic. As mentioned above, the women will only use the frying pans now that they are new, and only to knock some sense into their men if necessary. As for Videl, she is moodswing-driven and therefore excused.**

**And regarding Gohan, Videl was always able to keep him in check throughout the series (just remember the Saiyaman Saga?)**

**And besides, the Saiyans will get back at Dende...**

**Amy Balderrama: hands out cookies Here you go, and thanks for the reviews! Glad that you like my story, and yup, that though about Pan and the PAN crossed my mind too...**

**Megs21: cowers in face of his mate swinging a fpod Me not! Those things are deadly weapons!  
Cool that you like my story, but sadly I'm not able to update it as often as before any more. Only about every two weeks... sniff   
Yeah, I know this stories, and cosmictwilight is a very good and talented authoress. I like her stories very much!**

**animeprincess1452****: Yeah, mine too (being a Saiyan myself). That's why I gave it to Videl, so that my mate won't find it...  
By now you surely know where the fpods come from, but we will get back at Dende... Vegeta is already licking his chops...  
 **

**korrd****: Thanks! Yeah, Dende is evil, but why he is will be explained shortly...     **

**Son Oliver: And Dende _will_ suffer. Although the reasons for his behaviour will be uncovered soon, and this might explain it...  
Dunno if Gohan and the others will actually find out before Pan's birth. That remains to be seen...  
And yup, once the mood-swings abate I doubt it that Videl would use the fpod any longer. But I doubt that the same goes for Chi-Chi. Although, maybe Goku will stand up against her...  
As for Bulma and Vegeta, I'm quite sure that Bulma will soon enough resort to insults, threats and blackmail, as having a fpod would make things far too easy...           **

**Cappucine****: Thanks for the compliments! And yup, things are gonna get a lot more interesting...  
And thanks for the suggestions, those are useful!                    **

**Rose Vaughn: Uh oh... now my beta wants one too! Ahh! runs for cover                         **

**Marshmellow13Dragon: Nah, only one fpod, as he lives with Videl at the Satan mansion. And Videl won't do anything too drastic, she is just moodswing-driven and thus more... erratic than usual. As for Chi-Chi's frying pan, maybe Goku will finally do something about it once the whole thing is over...  
And somehow, somehow Gohan will find out. There is still Piccolo who could tell him... evil snicker     **

**HinaGuy749: Nope, I'm not gonna kill them, as explained above. Dende is just in a torturous mood, and the Saiyans have to suffer. But they will get their revenge...  
I will try my best to keep up the good work! Thanks for your review!                   **

**Fwee****: Thank you! I tried to make a traceable explanation for the fpod, and I like to think I succeeded.  
And yeah, atm it is the Saiyans who are tortured, though I doubt that Dende will get away with it...**

**== Next time: Gohan will meet the frying pan of doom of his wife! And do you have any doubt that he won't like it? ==**


	17. Frying Pan in action

**Yeaih, the 200 review-mark is breached, all thanks to you ppl! You're awesome!! You pll keep me going, and I thank you all for your support! Without you, this story would not be here in the first place! Please continue your support! Thanks!**

**Warning: Gohan torture ahead! For all of you who don't like it, well, don't read it! :)**

**Gohan and Videl: A sweet surprise******

**Chapter 17: Frying Pan in action**

**Last time...**

Videl unlocked the door by entering the twelve-digit security code and the young couple went straight for the kitchen. Naturally Gohan noticed that Videl's backpack was more filled than usual...

"Videl? What is in your backpack? It looks so heavy." he said.

His wife only smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough..."

**Now the continuation...**

As soon as they had entered the Satan mansion Gohan went to hit the showers and Videl to raid the fridge. She was getting increasingly hungry and feared the worst for her weight in the upcoming months.

Bulma had warned her that she might accumulate some more weight than a woman with a full-human pregnancy, and Videl did not like this prospect one bit.

And now her food-cravings had begun full force and she felt herself getting moodier and moodier. But hell, she could not help it...

Thus she opened the fridge, happily humming to herself at having the chance to satisfy her hunger.

"Cool! We have some meatballs!! And there, strawberry jam! Superb! Oh, and look at this! Some asparagus! Perfect!" she said to herself while fetching all the things that her hunger demanded.

She did not care at all about her food cravings and how they might look, for Bulma had told her that they were perfectly normal.

Her exact words had been:

_"You may experience some days in which you seem to crave certain food items. The specific reason for this is not known, yet. Although I am doing research on this subject. It is however thought to be related to all the pregnancy hormones circulating in your system. Often this will pass after the first three months of pregnancy. As long as you make sure you are eating all the important nutrients needed for you and your baby, indulging in some of your cravings every now and then will likely be fine, Videl. But as you're carrying a part-Saiyan, those food-cravings could be... prolonged."_ the genius scientist had said.

Videl sighed. As much as she hated to give in into those food-cravings, the craving was just stronger than her!

It depressed her on one hand that she, a self-confident young woman was now controlled by cravings and it depressed her a bit, but on the other hand she found comfort in the thought that she needed those foods her body longed for.

And after all...

** It's all your fault, Son Gohan!! ** she thought, suddenly getting angry. ** Men!! ** she thought angrily, before her mood suddenly changed and she began preparing her meal cheerily.

She happily combined the meatballs and strawberry jam, and once she was finished began eating it with gusto.

** Mmhh, that tastes gooood! ** Videl thought, taking the next bite.

Yeah, some of the funniest foods and food combinations are eaten during pregnancy. Bulma had said so, and she was so right!

Now all that did matter to her was this meatball with strawberry jam and asparagus before her, and she was so absorbed with her food that she did not notice Gohan coming into the room, freshly showered.

"Hey sweetheart! Anything to eat for me?" he asked cheerily, ignoring the strange things his wife was eating.

Suddenly she looked up, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Expect me to stand in the kitchen and cook for you the whole day?" she asked angrily, her voice rising.

Gohan was a bit surprised.

"Uhm... yes?" he said sheepishly.

"What?? You want me to stand in the kitchen all day??!" she asked heatedly.

Now Gohan noticed that he had said something he better should not have…

** Uhm, yeah, I want my food... ** he thought, but did not say anything out loud. He forgot however their bond…

Videl's face had contorted in fury and she had stopped eating. Faster than lightning she had fetched something from her backpack, all with amazing speed.

She stomped back towards the kitchen table, a menacing frown on her face, and…

_BOOOOONNNG_

Before Gohan knew what had hit him (and it hit quite hard) he was nursing a large bump on the back of his head.

Videl sat down again, frying pan in her hand, and smiled sweetly.

** Forgot that I could hear your thoughts, eh, Gohan-chan? **

Gohan paled. This could not be...

** Damned! Darn those bloody mood-swings... ** he cursed mentally.

_BOOOOOOOONNNNNGGG _

Gohan groaned as his head was smashed flat, and slowly regained his balance, nursing another rising goose egg.

As Gohan mumbled and grumbled, now nursing two bumps, Videl glared at Gohan.

"That will teach you not to curse, Son Gohan!" she said sternly and resumed her lunch.

Gohan however slumped back in his chair, now suffering a slight head-ache. That... thing Videl was holding in her lap looked suspiciously like that damned, dreaded frying pan of doom of his mother! But that could not be! It _must not_ be!

He had hoped that he had finally escaped that dreaded... thing that even his father feared more than all needles of the world put together!

Cautiously he asked

"Vid... Videl? What _is_ this thing there in your lap?"

Videl looked up from her meal, smiling sweetly.

"Oh this..." she said, taking the frying pan from her lap, breathing upon it to polish its darker-than-dark surface and giving it a nearly lovingly look, "is a frying pan, my dear husband."

** I wouldn't have guessed it myself... ** Gohan thought sarcastically, before regretting that deeply, for

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGG _

"Ouch! That _hurt_!!" Gohan complained loudly, now nursing a third rising goose egg.

"Then watch what you think, Son Gohan." she told him, resuming her lunch while placing the frying pan in her lap again, thinking

**  Heh****, Chi-Chi was right. A frying pan really _is_ the weapon of choice when fighting a Saiyan. And this frying pan is _the_ hit! **

This time Gohan had heard his wife's thoughts, and he paled visibly, fearing the worst.

"W... what? My mother gave this... thing to you?" he stammered, barely able to believe it.

Videl nodded.

"Yeah, she said she could spare this one. Although she is using hers so long now it does not show the slightest signs of symptoms of old age. And now this trinket is mine!" she said while stroking her frying pan lovingly.

Gohan paled even more. His mother? His own mother? How could she betray him like this?

**Meanwhile on the lookout**

While the poor Gohan was asking himself these questions a certain Kami of Earth could be found rolling on the floor with hilarity.

This was going even better than he had thought! A pregnant Earth woman with mood swings and a frying pan of doom in her hands... what a combination!

He only had to ensure that Gohan and Vegeta would not be able to trace the frying pans back to him, but he had heard Chi-Chi's explanation, and it was good.

Now he only had to influence Bulma into finding the frying pan and calling Chi-Chi. Then the Son woman and Bulma could come up with a likely explanation why Bulma suddenly had one too...

Yeah, that sounded good. And so the green god went to work...

**Capsule Corp.**

Bulma, who was overseeing one of her ongoing experiments suddenly felt a strange urge to go straight into her kitchen and make herself an omelette with cheese and gammon.

She looked at her watch, and noticed that it was rather late. After Videl had left she had gone straight into the lab without lunch (conveniently playing Dende in the cards) to test out a new idea.

But regarding her hunger the only thing she wanted to test out right now were her cooking skills, which had luckily improved over the years.

Now she was sure that she would survive her own cooking skills, something she could not have claimed some years ago...

Thus Bulma assigned one of her assistants to the experiment, and the young woman felt extremely pleased with herself while Bulma could not have cared less.

Normally she cared for her employees, but right now the only thing that mattered to her was to get a good omelet with cheese and ham. Period!

She exited the lab and went straight into the house. Conveniently Trunks and Vegeta were training and Bra was being babysitted by her parents. Perfect!

Bulma fetched all the ingredients she needed for her omelet, but cripes, she could not find the darn frying pan.

**Look in the kitchen cabinet!** Dende told her, so that she would think it was one of her own thoughts. With his Kami-powers this was easy...

"I should look in the kitchen-cabinet..." the blue-haired genius scientist muttered to herself and did just that.

And found... a frying pan. A very normal thing to find in a kitchen cabinet, only that this one had a note attached to it.

_'Use it wisely.'_ stood written upon it. Odd. Very odd...

She forgot her hunger instantly and grabbed the phone, dialing Chi-Chi's number. Seconds later the Son woman answered.

_"Chi-Chi Son here."_

"Hi Chi-Chi! This is Bulma!"

_"Oh hi Bulma!__ Wanna chat some?"_

"Would love too, but I have to tell you something first..."

_"Fire away!"_ Chi-Chi said, her curiosity awoken.

"Something really odd happened to me some minutes ago. I wanted to make me an omelet and searched for a frying pan, until I found one in my kitchen cabinet."

_"Yeah?"_ Chi-Chi asked in a tone the edged the other woman to continue.

"Only that I never possessed something like this. Darker-than-dark surface, good handling, heavy, but not too heavy..."

_"Oh!"_ Chi-Chi squealed from the other end of the line. _"You won't believe it when I tell you! The same thing happened to Videl!"_

"Really?" Bulma asked, sitting down on a stool. This was getting interesting.

And really, during the next few minutes Chi-Chi told her everything regarding the frying pan of doom, that she had received one mysteriously some years ago, how she had claimed that her father had given it to her and everything else.

"That's awesome, Chi-Chi! And this thing is really strong enough to knock a Saiyan out?" she asked, disbelieving. After all, a Saiyans head was supposedly one of the hardest parts of their bodies! Stubbornness uncounted...

_"You bet!"_ came from the other end of the line. _"You wouldn't believe how often I used it on Goku, Gohan and Goten! As I already told Videl: A frying pan is the weapon of choice when fighting a man, but even more so a Saiyan. Its primary use, cooking, will distract them long enough with thoughts of food for you to get in one good hit. And using the frying pan of doom it works like a charm! I thanked all the gods in the universe that I finally had a weapon that could induce fear even in Saiyans, that I can tell you."_

Bulma grinned. And her grin grew even wider. Chi-Chi could nearly hear the grin at the other end of the line...

"You mean that this frying pan of doom is harder than a Saiyans skull?" she asked with glee in her voice.

Chi-Chi smiled evilly at the other end of the line.

_"That is for sure. Ask the heads of my men..."_

"Hmm, these frying pans must be nearly indestructible, then..." Bulma mused, all the scientist she was know to be.

_"Bulma, stop thinking about it.__ Don't act as a scientist, act as a woman. You finally have the weapon at hand to give Vegeta a run for his money. Don't you see the possibilities? You don't have to rely on threats any more, you have something far better now!"_ Chi-Chi said.

Thinking about it Bulma had to agree. This was indeed so, wasn't it?

"You're right. Vegeta is in for a nasty surprise..." Bulma said evilly, stroking her brand-new frying pan of doom while thinking about the infinite possibilities...

**to**** be continued... **

**Thanks for reading! And please review! **

**And as always a very special thanks to my beta, who is doing a great job! Thx! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks to all of you ppl who took their time and reviewed! I really appreciate it! Also thanks for your good wishes! I will try to give a short answer, and I'll simply steal the time for it :) **

**Thanks to:**

**Joou**** Himeko Dah: will do so!**

**HieiLuver1: wait and see…**

**zfighter****: doing my best…**

**Goku's little sister: this time he wasn't fast enough…**

**PanBraSaiyin****: cringes me too…**

**Candy the Duck: thanks! being busy is a pain…**

**SKC-ANIME-LOVER: regarding dende: you will see, there is reason behind it…**

**Hannalucky****: thank you! :)**

**Cappucine****: thanks! glad you enjoy it!**

**KaylaTheHedgehog****: oh yeah…**

**animeprincess1452: thanks! yeah, he'd do that better…**

**Saiyan-of-the-Seas: in dende torture? lol, wait and see…**

**Rose Vaughn: ducks oh no, not my beta too! and thanks! :)**

**== Next time: Bulma tests the frying pan of doom on her unsuspecting husband, while Gohan is tortured, too. Oh yeah, the joys of a pregnancy... poor Gohan! ==**


	18. Royal Saiyan Test

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This story focuses on Gohan and Videl, and is set after the Majin Buu Saga. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
  
A sweet surprise**

**  
  
**

**Chapter 18: Royal Saiyan test**

**  
  
Last time...**

_"Bulma, stop thinking about it.__ Don't act as a scientist, act as a woman. You finally have the weapon at hand to give Vegeta a run for his money. Don't you see the possibilities? You don't have to rely on threats any more, you have something far better now!"_ Chi-Chi said.

Thinking about it Bulma had to agree. This was indeed so, wasn't it?

"You're right. Vegeta is in for a nasty surprise..." Bulma said evilly, stroking her brand-new frying pan of doom while thinking about the infinite possibilities...

**  
  
Now the continuation...**

The women continued chatting for a while, and Bulma and Chi-Chi agreed that she (Bulma) would tell Vegeta that she had gotten her frying pan of doom from Chi-Chi. The same story as in Videl's case, in other words...

Sure, that would piss the Saiyan Prince totally off, but Chi-Chi did not care.

Vegeta had long given up on trying to attack her physically if insulted by Chi-Chi (which happened more than often), and the Son woman had her own frying pan of doom to deal with the Prince of all Saiyans, should he try something funny...

Which he wouldn't, Bulma would make sure of it...

After a while of chatting Bulma noticed that she was still hungry, but the surprise of finding the frying pan with the ominous note had kept her going.

Now she was getting really hungry, and thus she ended the phone call with a

"I'll tell you everything later, Chi-Chi." and hung up on her best friend after her reply.

Then she started preparing her meal and tested the brand-new, shimmering frying pan of doom. On the cooker it acted like an ordinary frying pan, nearly innocently, but Bulma was curious what this baby could do besides cooking...

Bulma finished cooking her omelette and placed it on the table, then began eating the omelette coated with ham and cheese. She noticed now how hungry she had really been and ate with gusto. This tasted good!

If this frying pan was as good in dealing with Saiyans as it was regarding cooking, they would surely have a wonderful relationship...

Bulma had as recently as finished eating when Vegeta entered the room trough the patio-door, all sweaty and very hungry looking.

"Onna, make me something to eat." he said.

Although it was nowadays easier for Vegeta to display his love and affection towards his mate (after all, he had shown Bulma and the kids that he was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for his beloved ones in order to save them) he still had the habit to call Bulma onna.

A habit that was driving Bulma still up the walls. But now, finally, she had the appropriate counter-measures at hand...

"Vegeta..." she said warningly in the tone she only reserved for 'onna-conversations'.

"What do you want, onna?" Vegeta asked, scowling.

"Don't you onna me, Vegeta!" the blue-haired scientist retorted, glaring a 'stop-that-onna-talk-or-pay' glare.

"And what do you want to do against it, onna?" the Saiyan Prince asked, crossing his arms with a smirk.

Now it was Bulma's turn to smile. She had hoped for this question. The scientist hefted the frying pan of doom in her hand with a smile that turned into a smirk

"What are you doing with..." Vegeta managed to ask before

**BOOONG**

Vegeta staggered back, utterly surprised. That had nearly knocked him out cold!

The Saiyan Prince glanced at Bulma warily as she stroked her frying pan lovingly.

**'Crap, what the heck is this thing? How did the onna manage to do this? Normally my skull is harder than these pathetic human cooking gadgets and breaks them like nothing. Baka onna...'** he thought, forgetting that Bulma could hear his thoughts trough their link when he did not control them. And he _had_ not...

**BOOOOOONG**

The frying pan of doom had striked down on its target (poor Veggie-head) with deadly accuracy and more force than before, and Vegeta was suppressing a yelp of pain, now nursing two large bumps on his forehead.

He staggered back again, not daring to take his look away from this damned... thing his onna held in her hands.

"What the hell _is_ that thing?" he finally asked, after his head had stopped hurting like it would split in two.

Bulma nearly laughed out loud. This proved it more than anything else... he was concerned! If not downright afraid!

The information Chi-Chi had given her was accurate! She had found a new weapon against Vegeta besides her threats!

And really, Vegeta had grown more and more immune to those over the years. It would not have taken long and she would not have any means of opposition.

Well, this had changed now... gladly!

Finally Bulma chose to answer.

"This, my dear husband," she began, while stroking her now most prized possession, "is what Chi-Chi gave to me in order to deal with stubborn Saiyans." she said in a smug tone.

"What!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Don't tell me you have a frying pan like Kakkarots' harpy mate has! The baka has told me all kind of horror stories about this thing I categorically refuse to believe!" the Saiyan Prince finished.

Bulma allowed herself a smug grin.

"I am afraid, my dear husband, this is exactly such a frying pan. Chi-Chi got it from her father, and he got it from some magician several decades ago. And if you ever dare touch it, you will never ever get food from me again. And all your bed-privileges will be cancelled till Kingdome Come. Have I made myself clear?" she asked sternly.

Vegeta gulped audibly. Darn it, the woman had thought of everything...

Gnashing his teeth he had to give in.

**'Bah! Once again outsmarted by the onna! But I will get my revenge...' **he thought.

Again he deeply regretted his thought, for

**BOOOOOOOOONNNNNG**

The sound of a frying pan smashed against a Saiyan skull reverberated throughout the whole house, and Trunks, who was playing video-games in his room cringed in pain. His poor sensitive ears...

This time Vegeta groaned even louder as he nursed a new rising goose egg. And Bulma smirked a very self-satisfied and Vegeta-like smirk. This thing was a hoard of gold...

"Heh, forgot that I could hear your thoughts if you don't hide them, eh, Veggie-chan?" the scientist said to her still grumbling husband, for once loving the telepathic bond they shared...

Vegeta only grumbled and mumbled while retreating to the GR, inwardly vowing that he would find a way to get rid of this damned thing. Even if he would have to work together with Kakkarot...

**  
  
Meanwhile on the lookout**

Dende, also known as Kami of the Earth and normally a mentally stable and reliable being was on the verge of hysterics.

Never in his whole life had he seen something that funny!

Vegeta, the mighty Prince of all Saiyans, a fierce warrior who had once come to destroy the Earth (or sell it to the highest bidder, whichever way worked better), threatened by a human woman!

His wife nevertheless! How hilarious!

Yeah, this whole frying pan episode could even get funnier than thought...

He doubled over in laughter and continued to watch the events that were unfolding themselves down on Earth...

**  
  
At the same time, Satan mansion **

While Gohan was still busy asking himself the question why his mother, _his_ mother had betrayed him like that, he had regained enough of his courage to ask his wife about this peculiar weapon, umm, frying pan.

"Videl," he asked cautiously, hiding every thought, "where did you get that... thing from? I mean... I thought my mother was the only one on this planet who had such a thing."

His wife looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, not any more. Your mother was so kind as to give me her spare one." she said in an air as if talking about the weather.

Gohan looked utterly shocked.

"She did... what? _Spare_... one?" he asked, disbelieving.

Videl nodded, smiling, while at the same time chewing on some asparagus. When she was finished she was smiling even sweeter.

"Yeah. Didn't you know that your grandfather Ox-King gave it to your mum? And with some spare ones, in case, and I quote, 'that those Saiyan skulls prove to be harder than the poor thing'. Apparently your granddad got those things from a magician some centuries ago, and o joy, here sit I, with one of those treasures."

Gohan gulped audibly, and then cursed upon Gods who had forsaken him. Naturally Videl did not approve...

**BOOOOOOOOOONNNNG**

"Son Gohan," Videl exclaimed, while Gohan nursed another large bump on his head, "no cursing in our house. And it is regardless if this is my father's house, there will be no cursing anywhere. What for an example would you set for our child?" she ranted on.

Gohan nodded. Yeah, she was right...

"Okay, hun. I won't do it again."

She gave him a stern look a certain witch would have been proud of.

"Good! I hope I don't have to repeat myself!"

Gohan even managed a smile.

Only good that he had powered up into his mystical state. And what a damned good things that nobody noticed these power-ups... okay, people who could sense KI would, but Videl's KI-detecting abilities were not that good, gladly...

He allowed himself a mental snicker. Through his power-up his head had become hard enough to nearly withstand the frying pan of doom, even if that damned thing did give him one hell of a headache.

Well, one can't have everything...

**  
  
TBC...**

**  
  
**== The frying pans of doom are now officially Saiyan tested, and those things are a hit! Only Gohan has found a way to outsmart it until now! Next time: Dende is furthermore causing mayhem in Gohan's and the other Saiyans lives, and his schemes have only begun... ==

Thanks for reading! And please review! ****

**And as always a very special thanks to my beta, who is doing a great job! Thx! **

**  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
  
**

**GOGI**: thanks! I try! :)

**  
  
Goku's little sister**: yeah, this is a stupid thing to do. I can tell, I know from experience...

**  
  
Candy the Duck**: you're right, I mixed it up. Mistake corrected, thanks!

**  
  
zara m**: yup, I agree. But I think he will, considering how clever he is...

**  
  
Saiyan-of-the-Seas**: thanks for the compliment! No, trunks not planned right now, although if those two will play a prank Bulma & Chi-Chi might have to punish them. wait and see... :)

**  
  
Mr.Staypuft**: nah, I'm not cruel, just giving the Saiyans a reason to get back at Dende. And thank you, I try my best!

**  
  
KaylaTheHedgehog**: yup. and gauging from Vegeta's reaction I'd say you're absolutely right. Once they find out that Dende is the culprit he should leave the planet...

**  
  
animeprincess1452**: yeah, sheer terror! I feel bad for him too, but Dende has more in store for him, I'm afraid. but revenge is sweet...

**  
  
Cappucine**: that she has. but trust me, the Saiyans are already plotting to get rid of the dreaded fpods. And thank you!

**  
  
Rose Vaughn**: that's indeed bad news for our Saiyans. but they will pull trough and get their revenge...

**  
  
SKC-ANIME-LOVER**: I try my best!

**  
  
zfighter**: he is my fav too, but you can be sure that he will get his revenge...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sorry to all the Gohan and Vegeta fans out there, but rest be assured, the Saiyans will get back at Dende once they find out that he is responsible... ****

**  
  
**


	19. Don't decide over my head!

**Title**: A sweet surprise

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This story focuses on Gohan and Videl, and is set after the Majin Buu Saga. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
  
Author's Note**: due to lack of time I have decided to concentrate solely on this story, as I have the most ideas for it and want to advance the story-line. Expect update rates to go up, as I will try to write more often in my breaks.

You can expect updates at least every Friday or Saturday, maybe I'll even manage to update every other Wednesday in between (so watch out for updates at Wednesdays). It all depends on how much I manage to write in my breaks.

I hope I can count on your continued support, and I want to thank all readers and especially the reviewers, for reviews are an indicator of my number of readers (as I don't have stats to show me :) ). Trough your reviews I know if you people care or not. And without your support, this story would not be here in the first place. Thank you!

And a very big thanks to my resident reviewers! (can one say that? 'Resident reviewers'? Well, sounds okay to me...) You guys are awesome!!

**  
  
**

**Chapter 19: Don't decide over my head!**

**  
  
Last time...**

**  
  
**Gohan even managed a smile.

**  
  
**Only good that he had powered up into his mystical state. And what a damned good things that nobody noticed these power-ups... okay, people who could sense KI would, but Videl's KI-detecting abilities were not that good, gladly...

**  
  
**He allowed himself a mental snicker. Through his power-up his head had become hard enough to nearly withstand the frying pan of doom, even if that damned thing did give him one hell of a headache.

**  
  
**Well, one can't have everything

**  
  
Now the continuation...**

**  
  
**The time went on, and Videl started to experience the first not so nice side-effects of her pregnancy herself. Her surroundings (and especially Gohan) had experienced those already...

**  
  
**She was now in her second month, and from one day to the other the morning-sickness had started. Luckily Gohan had already been off training...

**  
  
**But on another occasion, the previous night, she had not been able to hide her nauseas from her husband...

**  
  
**

**Flashback**

**  
  
**_She had awoken as nauseous as one could get. She had barely managed to make it into the bathroom where she vomited what felt to her like her whole stomach. Videl had tried to be silent, but due to his excellent Saiyan hearing the sound of her retching must have woken him up. _

_**  
  
**Obviously Gohan had done what all caring husbands did: he had opened his eyes and checked if his wife was still lying beside him. That was obviously not the case..._

_**  
  
**"Videl?" Gohan had asked, sensing her KI in the bathroom, "Is everything okay?" _

_**  
  
**"It is." she had managed to see in a weak voice, cursing herself for not being able to let it sound stronger. "I'll be right back. You go back to sleep." she had added, to ease his concern._

_**  
  
**But he had done rather the opposite. Instead he had entered the bathroom with such a concerned expression that she had had to smile despite her weakness._

_**  
  
**"Hun!" he had said upon seeing her, "you look like hell!"_

_**  
  
**She had smiled weakly.  
"You sure know how to compliment me, luv." Videl had said._

_**  
  
**Gohan had returned the smile for a second, then his concerned expression had returned.  
"It has started, huh? The nauseas, I mean."_

_**  
  
**Videl had nodded.  
"Yeah, two days ago. Luckily you were so tired from training that you didn't notice."_

_**  
  
**Gohan had looked her into the eyes.  
"Why didn't you tell me? I could have given you comfort." he had said._

_**  
  
**"But you couldn't have done anything, Gohan. Hopefully they will pass by soon." she had said._

_**  
  
**Gohan had nodded.  
"But next time wake me up. I can and will give you support. After all, it is our baby that is causing you discomfort, and we will pull trough this together." he had said._

_**  
  
**Videl had smiled at him.  
"Thank you, Gohan..."_

**_  
_  
End Flashback**

**  
  
**

**  
  
**From time to time those nightly 'escapades' still happened, and Gohan supported his wife every time.

**  
  
**And she was really glad that she had his support, for it made this all a whole lot easier to bare.

**  
  
**Gohan had let her sleep in long, and she was grateful that he had done this.

**  
  
**Videl got up, feeling weaker than ever before, and slowly made her way to the bathroom.

**  
  
**She spent the next minutes to make herself presentable and then went down to get some breakfast.

**  
  
**It was rather ironic; in the mornings she always had her damned morning sickness and had nearly no hunger until midday, but then her hunger started to flare big time and she could eat like there was no tomorrow.

**  
  
**And the food she craved for varied with the speed of light.

**  
  
**One time cereals and ice cream (things she had never eaten mixed before), then again a banana spread with jam... her hunger was nearly driving her insane.

**  
  
**But luckily she had not had one of the cliché cravings yet: no slacks until now, yeaih!

**  
  
**But she hated to be so weak in the mornings; she hardly ever came out of bed. Luckily for her she would not attend university any sooner than next year, so she could concentrate now fully onto her pregnancy.

**  
  
**Videl was also slowly developing some more butt than she agreed too. She loved to feel the growing life within her, but had the little tyke to ruin her figure?

**  
  
**Videl sighed as she read over the newspad, helping her to some dry bread and some rusk. Then she noticed the note from Gohan.

**  
  
**_Hi love,_

_  
  
am already off to training. Hope you got_

_some sleep after the nauseas were over._

_Will be back at 1 p.m., short training_

_session today. Cancelled the_

_activity with our friends. Will ask Bulma_

_if she has some good stomach-smoother_

_to help you out._

_Till later!_

_  
  
Love ya!_

**  
  
**Videl smiled. He was so concerned about her, but why had he cancelled the freetime activity with Erasa and the others?

**  
  
**If he said 'because you need rest' and she would be strong enough at that moment he would be so in for it. Being concerned, okay, but constant fussing, no way!

**  
  
**Gladly she now had the means to make her point of view clear to him.

**  
  
**Although sometimes she felt really bad about it, for even small things Gohan said or did could tick her off endlessly and take gigantic proportions, which then resulted in her loosing her temper and him nursing several bumps.

**  
  
**She consciously knew that it was wrong, but she couldn't do anything against it. Her poor husband would have to play the scapegoat for seven more months...

**  
  
**Videl spent the next few hours talking on the phone first with Chi-Chi and then with Bulma, until Gohan returned at 1 p.m. from training.

**  
  
**He entered the kitchen where Videl was currently reading a magazine and eating a banana spread with strawberry jam, his face plastered with a smile.

**  
  
** "Hi hun!" he called, and flashed her a classical Son grin.

**  
  
**Videl smiled. She was glad that he was at home again. Those mags about 'How to raise your kid' had given her some new stuff to think about.

**  
  
**It all seemed to be so difficult! Forgetting all these she said  
"Hi my love! How went training?"

**  
  
**Gohan's smile broadened.  
"Very good! Gotenks wanted his re-match and I beat him again! Cool, eh?" he said.

**  
  
**Videl smiled, while thinking  
**'Trust a Saiyan to thrive in battles. I only hope that university won't change that too much...'**

"Yeah, that's good." she said, and suddenly became earnest.

**  
  
**Gohan had learned in the past months to watch her mimic, and when drastic changes occurred he knew what was up...  
"But why did you cancel our activity with Erasa, Sharpener, Barry and Alex?" she asked in a half-angry, half-inquiring tone.

**  
  
'Uh oh, now don't say the wrong thing...'** Gohan thought, before answering. He scratched his back unconsciously, and said  
"Uh, after your nausea was over I thought it best to cancel it so that you can use the day to regenerate yourself. And the others agreed."

**  
  
**Suddenly Videl was radiating anger, and her face contorted. The only thing Gohan could think was  
**'Eep! Wrong answer!'** before she had grabbed her frying pan of doom and send it crashing down on his head.

**  
  
# BOOOOONNNG #**

**  
  
**Due to his surprise he had not had a chance in hell to power up into his mystical level, and that hit hurt!  
"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked, while nursing the large lump that was growing on his head, "I only wanted your best!"

**  
  
**That did not calm Videl down in the slightest, rather the opposite. In fear for his physical integrity Gohan powered up into his mystical level, but that did not save his ears...  
"MY BEST?? DO I LOOK AS IF I CAN NOT DECIDE FOR MY OWN WHAT IS BEST FOR ME??! I DID SO FOR YEARS!!! OH YOU!!!"

**  
  
# BOOOOOONG #**

**  
  
**Gohan winced as his hair was smashed flat, and began to slowly creep back up, and he did not know what hurt him more, his poor ears that hurt from her yelling (unfortunately Videl was as talented as his mother in this field) or the second lump that was swelling on his head.  
**'Damn baka frying pan! Damn baka mood swings!'**

**  
  
# BOOOOOONG #**

**  
  
**Videl smiled sweetly, a sign that she had calmed down enough to do it only as a matter of principle.  
'**Forgot I could hear your thoughts, ne, Gohan-chan?'**

**  
  
**As Gohan mumbled and grumbled, now nursing three large bumps, Videl glared at him.  
"I hope I have made myself clear. No decision over my head!"

**  
  
**Gohan glared at the cursed frying pan of doom, but nodded.  
"Okay, luv. But next time think about my poor ears, they are still ringing..."

**  
  
**Videl smiled at him, and then rubbed his ears.  
"Aww, my poor Gohan..." she said sweetly and gave him a kiss.

**  
  
**Gohan nearly groaned.  
**'Argh, those damned mood swings! Dende, what have I done to deserve this??'**

**  
  
**He muttered over the unfairness of it all while he went to the fridge to get some ice for his lumps, mumbling to himself that he had to find a way to shield his thoughts from Videl.

**  
  
**It was so unfair to get beaten up only for having the 'wrong' thoughts. There had to be a way...

**  
  
**Gohan nodded to himself.  
Yeah, it had to be some kind of telepathic thing that had to do with his bond-link.

**  
  
**Maybe Vegeta knew what to do, as he was bound to have a lot more experience regarding those bonds, having been bonded to Bulma for a long time. And he had only seen arguments between them that had evolved around spoken words, never thoughts...

**  
  
**Or maybe even his dad could help. After all, Goku had never been beaten up for thinking the wrong things either, as far as Gohan knew. Yeah, he had to ask his father or Vegeta (preferably the Saiyan Prince, who was supposedly more proficient concerning this bond stuff). Yeah that sounded like a plan. But still...  
**'Dende, what have I done to deserve such sufferings? That's no fair...'**

**  
  
**Said Dende was sitting on the lookout in a canvas chair with a drink, enjoying the spectacle unfolding down on Earth while Mr. Popo was watering the flowers.

**  
  
**Now he could just lean back, he did not even need to use his Kami-powers to influence the situation.

**  
  
**No, Videl was doing a very good job by herself. And Bulma was also doing a damn good job at keeping a certain Saiyan Prince in check. Perfect...

**  
  
TBC...**

**  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**  
  
**== While Gohan is thinking of a way to shield his thoughts, new trouble is brewing. But this time not for Gohan. No, a certain father-in-law will so get it... So stay tuned! ==

**  
  
**Thanks for reading! And please review!

**  
  
And as always a very special thanks to my beta, who is doing a great job! Thx! **

**  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**  
  
Tootsy**: Hi! I hope you had a good vacation! I'm glad that you love all those chappies, and thank you for the tips! I'm also glad to hear that everything is going well regarding your pregnancy. That's good news! And thank you for your good wishes. I will most certainly need it...

**  
  
goldfighter**: Thanks! As to what the Saiyans will do to Dende, I have some plans, but I am open to suggestions...

**  
  
Amy Balderrama**: Thank you! gives amy cookieas for the craziness, aren't we all a bit bonkers? :)  
As for pickles and cola, eesh!

**  
  
Joou Himeko Dah**: Thank you! I'm glad that you liked it!

**  
  
Megs21**: hey there, no worries regarding updating. As you read at the top of the page, this story will now be updated every week. If I manage to write in between maybe even faster. You will get your Chi-Chi reaction, but it will take a while. I have more planned for this story before Chi-Chi says what she always wanted to say...

**  
  
animeprincess1452**: Yup, I know. And thanks, I'm glad you loved it. I aim to please, ma'am! :)

**  
  
Cappucine**: Oh yeah, that she did. But be assured, in the end it will be all equated, as I know where I am going with this story...

**  
  
korrd**: Thanks, I'm glad that you like it. And yeah, only Gohan will be safe from the fpod, unless Videl catches him unawares. But be assured that the situation will improve.

**  
  
Candy the Duck**: Yeah, and next time I'm planning to let Videl hit someone else. Can you guess who? :)

**  
  
KaylaTheHedgehog**: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it!

**  
  
nick-lover1991**: Thank you, that's a great compliment! And don't worry, Videl _will_ ease up on Gohan, but Dende has already planned new mischievous deeds...

**  
  
Rose Vaughn**: Poor Vegeta and Gohan... of course! Poor Dende, not so sure. But he will wish to be on another planet once the Saiyans find out...

**  
  
Saiyan-of-the-Seas**: Thank you, I try to make them as humorousas possible. And thanks for the compliment, I am honoured! You can be sure that I'll try and keep up a decent pace.

**  
  
Goku's little sister**: Well, actually Vegeta and Goku can block the link so that their thoughts don't get trough. Gohan has just not learned how to do it yet...

**  
  
Someone**: Thank you! And don't worry, I won't. I have planned some twists that won't include the frying pan, though next time it will be used on someone who deserves it...

**  
  
zara m**: Thanks! Yeah, that it is, but as mentioned above, Vegeta and Goku can block their thoughts from their wives, only Gohan has not learned how to do so just yet...

**  
**


	20. Hercule gets it too!

**Title**: A sweet surprise

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. And I do not own the trademark Pepsi or other trademarks not mentioned here. So don't sue me. Believe me, it's not worth it...

This story focuses on Gohan and Videl, and is set after the Majin Buu Saga. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**Author's Note**: some Hercule bashing and the begin of the explanation why Dende is acting so odd. The full explanation will be given in a later chapter.

**  
  
Chapter 20: Hercule gets it too! **

**  
  
Last time...**

**  
  
**Now he could just lean back, he did not even need to use his Kami-powers to influence the situation. No, Videl was doing a very good job by herself. And Bulma was also doing a damn good job keeping a certain Saiyan Prince in check. Perfect...

**  
  
Now the continuation...**

**  
  
**Dende was still sitting in his canvas chair up on the lookout, enjoying a glass of Pepsi.

**  
  
**Mr. Popo had warned him that the caffeine in Pepsi was not being good for him, but Dende had set his warning at nought.

**  
  
**He was nipping at his Pepsi, getting more drunk with each, when a sudden idea hit him. The Kami of Earth smiled evilly.  
**'Ahh, this Earth beverage is fantastic!'** he thought, before descending into giggles which led to hiccups.

**  
  
**When he finally had regained his composure somewhat he came to the conclusion that he did not need to influence the situation regarding Gohan and Videl any more, for that was going nicely on its own accord...

**  
  
**But he could and would use his Kami-powers to bring Hercule into the picture.  
**'Yeah, torturing that old oaf sounds like a sound idea. Heh heh, word phun...'**

**  
  
**Sure, the man had been useful during the whole Majin Buu incident. And had helped saving the whole Earth (if not the whole universe).

**  
  
**All good and well, but he had also always been a thorn in the side cause he had claimed all the Z-Senshi's achievements for him.

**  
  
**Time for some Hercule torture...

**  
  
**Laughing wickedly Dende let his Kami powers work...

**  
  
Five minutes later, Satan mansion**

**  
  
**Hercule Satan, self-proclaimed champion and saviour of the Earth, was currently preparing for his next business appointment, when suddenly his cell phone rang.  
"Satan! Speak!" Hercule boasted into the cell phone.

**  
  
**_"Here is the secretary of Mr. Davis. I am sorry to tell you this, sir, but Mr. Davis won't be able to come to the appointment. He has caught the flu."_

**  
  
**"The flu??! Are you kidding me? It is summer!!"

**  
  
**_"Never heard of summer flu?"_ the secretary asked indignantly.

**  
  
**"Nope. Such a thing never dared to challenge the world champion, Aha hah hah hah!"

**  
  
**Silence for a moment on the other end of the line.  
_"... If that was all, sir, I have delivered my message and have more work to do. I suggest you call next week to make a new appointment. Good day, sir."_ the secretary said and hung up on him.

**  
  
**"Grmbl, can't be one of my fans..." Hercule mumbled.

**  
  
**He assessed the situation. Gohan was gone off to train with those other superpowered relatives and friends of his, Videl was shopping with Erasa, and he had the day off.

**  
  
**Good, so he could literally rest on his laurels, heh heh...

**  
  
**Hercule made it to the living room, got himself a bowl of potato-chips and watched TV.

**  
  
**He was completely relaxed and watched the old recordings of the Cell Games, enjoying them thoroughly, unaware of the dangers that lay ahead...

**  
  
Three hours later, lunch time**

**  
  
**Hercule was still watching all the reportages of the Cell Games and his other 'famous' deeds, but he was slowly getting hungry.

**  
  
**And as if on cue the front door opened.  
"Heelloooo! Anybody at home?" Videl yelled, expecting that maybe Gohan had flown over about midday to see her.

**  
  
**"Hi pumpkin! Nice that you're back!" Hercule called from the living room.

**  
  
**Disbelieving Videl made it to the living room. Her father was the lest she would have expected here...

**  
  
**Once she had entered, she saw what her dad was watching. And she did not like what she saw...  
"Hello dad." she said in what she hoped was a normal tone, but actually was a tone which would have caused Eskimos chilblains, "What are you doing at home?"

**  
  
**Hercule smiled at her from his TV-armchair.  
"My appointment was cancelled, and thus I decided to stay home and watch some of my heroic deeds." he said.

**  
  
**Seconds later the temperature in the room seemed to drop for several degrees. That had clearly been the wrong thing to say...

**  
  
**As Videl's face darkened, Hercule too seemed to realise what he had said, but it was already too late...  
"What did you just say??! _YOUR_ heroic deeds??! What are you playing at??! Didn't we have this talk before??!" she yelled, making her father shift uncomfortably in his chair.

**  
  
**Now he wished he would be elsewhere. He had heard Majorca was nice around this time of the year...

**  
  
**And Videl was now really gathering momentum. Her face turned nearly scarlet, and one could nearly see the steam coming out of her ears...

**  
  
**She had already put a piece of her mind into her father once she had found out that in fact Gohan had been the one to make an end to Cell, but due to her mood-swings she was now really, really angry. And he was the scapegoat...

**  
  
**"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE KIDDING, DAD??! _YOU_ KNOW AND _I_ KNOW THAT IT WAS GOHAN WHO KILLED CELL, WITH THE HELP OF HIS FRIENDS!!! SO NEVER DARE BOASTING AGAIN IN FRONT OF ME WITH YOUR O SO HEROIC DEEDS!!! HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR???" Videl yelled.

**  
  
**Hercule had crumpled fearfully in his chair, never before in his life had he seen his daughter so angry! It was as if she had become a whole different person, the incarnated fury!

**  
  
'Wow, that must be one of her mood-swings... now I know from what Gohan has to suffer! That's pure hell! Poor fella...'** Hercule thought, while smiling apologetically at his daughter.  
"Sorry, pumpkin. I won't do it again, promise!" he said.

**  
  
**Videl's face suddenly softened, and she nodded. Then she went to the kitchen, to make herself some food.

**  
  
**Hercule, being curious and hungry, followed her. Those bags of potato-chips had been nothing for a world champion...

**  
  
**Entering the kitchen he saw that Videl was putting a frying pan onto the oven. As their chef had his day off today, Hercule was glad that his daughter was around.

**  
  
**Forgetting the danger he would put himself in he said  
"Very good, pumpkin. Make me some food, too."

**  
  
**Well, ignorance is bliss sometimes, but certainly not in this case...

**  
  
**Videl's eyes seemed to spark.  
"You want some food, dad?" she asked dangerously, taking the frying pan from the oven.

**  
  
**Hercule was looking dumbfounded at her, and then nodded.  
"Umm, yeah."

**  
  
**Wrong answer. _Decidedly_ wrong answer...

**  
  
**Videl stomped towards the kitchen counter, where her father was standing, and a menacing frown appeared on her face.

**  
  
# BOOOOONNNG #**

**  
  
**And before Hercule knew what had hit him he was knocked out cold by the most dangerous cooking gadget ever, the frying pan of doom.

**  
  
**Videl hefted the frying pan in her hand with an evil grin, stroking her now most priced possession.  
**'That was downright _pathetic_. One hit and he's out cold. And Dad calls himself 'world champion'. Really no comparison to my Gohan...'** she thought.

**  
  
**Then she nodded to herself. Chi-Chi was right. A frying pan was the weapon of choice when fighting a man, even her dad...

**  
  
**Its primary use, cooking, distracted men long enough with thoughts of food for you to get in one good hit. And her father had _deserved_ it! Oh yeah...

**  
  
The lookout**

**  
  
**Up on the lookout Dende was laughing his head off. This had been _so_ hilarious! He laughed so hard that he fell out of his canvas chair, and hammered his fists down onto the ground in hilarity.

**  
  
**Hercule had not even known what hit him! And he, Dende, had not even had to influence the situation furthermore, as Hercule was doing a so fantastic job to manoeuvre himself into this situation. He was so naïve!

**  
  
**Dende got up and fell back in his canvas chair, threw the empty glass standing to his right, that had contained Pepsi, over his shoulder and giggled maniacally, while a new glass appeared in his hand. He was feeling so good!

**  
  
**This was so endlessly funny, and he enjoyed every second of it!

**  
  
**He only had to make sure that no traces would lead to him, otherwise he would be terribly sorry...

**  
  
TBC...**

**  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**  
  
== Next time: The Saiyans are training, and Gohan decides to ask Vegeta if he can help regarding the bond-problem. Can he? Find out in the next chapter! ==**

**  
  
Thanks for reading! And please review! **

**  
  
And as always a very special thanks to my beta, who is doing a great job! Thx! **

**  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**  
  
HieiLuver1**: Thank you! And I used the idea all too gladly, as it was a good one...

**  
  
Tootsy**: you can be sure I will. And be sure, I will update. The next update is scheduled for Saturday...

**  
  
ElectraBlack**: Thank you for reviewing all these chapters! And I'm glad that you like this story! As for your question, I am not a native speaker, I come from Europe. But due to the fact that I read a lot of English stuff and like to write too (obviously) I can say that my English is not too bad in my opinion. At least I do try... :)

**  
  
goldfighter**: Thanks! And don't worry, Gohan won't get beaten up by the fpod in the near future any more. But there are other schemes of Dende looming in the future...

**  
  
cosmictwilight**: Poor Gohan? Definitely yes! Poor Hercule? No way! And thank you, I like to think I do a good job on this story. And don't worry, there're more updates coming. As for the probs, should I actually start a mailing list? Just a spontaneous idea...

**  
  
nick-lover1991**: Thank you! There will be more romance between Gohan and Videl in the future, but first of all has Gohan got to survive Dende's schemes. And Videl _will_ ease up on Gohan, promise!

**  
  
zara m**:Thanks!Yeah, those things are hell and deserve to be banned. As for the bond, that will be explained in detail in the next chapter. That and a few other things...

**  
  
Rose Vaughn**: Thank you! Yup, poor Gohan. And he's going to learn soon how to do it right...

**  
  
inuyashasdragonballs**: Thanks! As said above, the romance will ensue more once the culprit is caught. And Videl will ease up on him. As for the kids, I have tendencies to make this story an AU, so maybe I will change that too...

**  
  
Candy the Duck**: Thanks, me too. As said, expect more updates in the future. Now that I concentrate on this story solely the ideas keep coming. Needless to say that all those reviews are one hell of a motivation.

**  
  
Cappucine**: Thank you! Yeah, one can understand both sides; Gohan only wanted the best for his wife, and it's only natural that she does not want that he makes decisions for her behind her back. And her reaction was, concerning her current situation, ehh, expected...

**  
  
Joou Himeko Dah**: Thanks! I agree, Gohan is a poor fella at the moment. But that will change. It will get better already next chapter...

**  
  
animeprincess1452**: Thank you! An no, I can assure you that he won't suffer permanent damage. It's safe to say that Dende is slowly getting bored of the fpod, and is planning something else.

**  
  
Saiyan-of-the-Seas**: Yup, your story is good, and I'm looking forward to the sequel. I myself try to update as fast as I can, and the next time will be Saturday. Promise!

**  
  
I know this chapter was a tad bit short and mostly a filler, but the next one will be better. Promise! And please, continue to read and review. I greatly enjoy everyone's feedback.**


	21. Training, physically and mentally

**Title**: A sweet surprise

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. And I own nothing, so don't sue me.

This story focuses on Gohan and Videl, and is set after the Majin Buu Saga. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**Author's Note**: some 'light' fighting (this fight scene just **wanted** out!) and my take on the Saiyan bond. This chapter does in no way criticise other author's view of the Saiyan bond.

**Additional note**: I had the thought of starting a mailing list due to some problems had with the notification of updates from me. What is your opinion to this?

**  
  
Chapter 21: Training, physically and mentally**

**  
  
At the same time in Vegeta's GR...**

**  
  
**The Saiyans were engaged in a heated trainings session. Vegeta and Gohan were tied in a match, and both combatants were at their respective maximums as Super Saiyan Twos. At the same time Goku and Gotenks were engaged in an equally heated fight, both as Super Saiyan Threes.

**  
  
**"Now come on, brat! Show me what you've got!" Vegeta taunted as he blocked Gohan's latest attempt to land a blow. Despite himself the Saiyan Prince had to admit that Gohan was being fair, as he had not used the mystical abilities of his yet. But somehow the Saiyan Prince got the feeling that Gohan was holding back deliberately, and not regarding the use of his mystical level..

**  
  
**Gohan's face contorted into a smirk.  
"You asked for it, Vegeta."

**  
  
**And faster than Vegeta could see Gohan had phased out and reappeared behind him, landing a crushing blow to the back of the Saiyan Princes' head that send Vegeta into the far wall.

**  
  
**Vegeta regained his composure fast and prepared for a counter-attack, seeing his assumptions confirmed.  
**'The brat is holding back. But _how much_? Time to find out...'** he thought with a smirk and then started to execute an attack of his own. He phased out of sight and reappeared above Gohan, trying to hammer him down into the ground. But the demi had his guard-up and blocked the blow with ease, then somersaulted and kicked out at Vegeta's chest in one fluid movement.

**  
  
**Vegeta blocked the blow with his left hand, cupped the other and fired a Final Flash at point-blank range. The taller Saiyan deflected the beam with one hand and smiled.  
"Now it gets interesting!" Gohan exclaimed, his eyes alight with passion.

**  
  
**The Saiyan Prince smirked. Finally Gohan showed that he was worthy of his heritage. This fight was the total opposite from what he had seen in Gohan´s fight against Dabura. There and then Vegeta had been endlessly angry that Gohan had obviously forgotten his heritage. But _now_...  
Yes, he could see it; the younger man was thriving in battle, had obviously rediscovered his fighting spirit. And he should get a challenging battle...

**  
  
**Vegeta tapped into his reserves and powered up more. Then he suddenly phased out of sight and uppercutted Gohan hard on reappearance and send the younger man flying. The Saiyan Prince followed this action suit with a spin kick to the stomach that caused the younger Saiyan to gasp for air.

**  
  
**But Vegeta did not give him time to recover and pressed his advantage as he zanzokened above and hammered him with a double-fisted blow straight into the ground.

**  
  
**Gohan however managed to get up faster than lightning, and he raced upwards and tried to cross punch Vegeta, but the older warrior dodged the blow and countered with his own left hook this time. Gohan blocked the blow with his right hand and countered with a crushing left hook of his own, and Vegeta was send flying across the room.

**  
  
**The Saiyan Prince was actually surprised at the strength behind this punch, as he had not thought that Gohan could be _this_ strong. Vegeta knew for sure that Gohan had slacked off after the Cell Games, and only due to the fact that he had received this mystical power-up of his he had been able to become the strongest once again.

**  
  
**But now it seemed as if Gohan would not have to resort to his mystical powers much longer, cause if this fight was any indicator, Gohan was strong. _Really_ strong...

**  
  
**After Vegeta had recovered he raced forward and hit Gohan hard in the face with everything he got. The impact actually caused the air to tremble.

**  
  
**But like back then when Cell had punched him hard in the face Gohan's head never moved. Not an inch. And this was when the Prince of all Saiyans realised that Gohan had deliberately allowed him being hit, for he just smiled, a few drops of blood trickling from his mouth.

**  
  
**Then the demi-Saiyans moved too fast for even Vegeta to see and uppercutted the Prince of all Saiyans painfully into the air. Despite the shock from the Earth-shattering punch he had received by Gohan and the pain in his face Vegeta managed to turn around in the air and shot a quick succession of KIblastsat the nearing Gohan.

**  
  
**But the demi-Saiyan had no trouble to deflect all of the blasts, went into the offensive again and decked his opponent with a flurry of punches and kicks which were all countered and returned in kind by Vegeta. The experienced Saiyan Prince then aimed a kick for Gohan's forehead in a feint attack, and Gohan countered the blow whose real target had been Gohan´s abdomen without any trouble,not falling for the trap.

**  
  
**And faster than he could see Vegeta was punched hard in the face and flew back. And with a lightning quick kick Gohan shot his opponent to the ground where he impacted with enough force to shake the GR.

**  
  
**But Vegeta still had not had enough, and with a roar he launched himself at Gohan who was hovering some feet above, and Vegeta phased out and shot a swift kick to Gohan's head on reappearance that only found air, and moved his left hand just in time to defend his gut against a punch of Gohans' who had reappeared in his side, then he moved his right hand just in time to block a knee from his face.

**  
  
**Vegeta then executed a backflip to evade a kick aimed for his chest, raced forward at Gohan again and fired an energy blast. But the younger Saiyan simply jumped out of the way, phased out and behind Vegeta and elbowed the Prince of all Saiyans in the back of the head on reappearance.

**  
  
**Gohan had enjoyed this fight to the fullest, but now he decided that it was time to end it. Meanwhile Vegeta had recovered and spun around, aiming a punch for his face. The younger Saiyan simply caught the incoming fist and threw it back. This was followed by a quick kick across the face.

**  
  
**The Saiyan Prince grunted as he flew back, and this time he knew that he was no match any more for the younger Saiyan. He had as recently as come to this conclusion when he felt a sharp pain in the jaw. Obviously Gohan had phased out and in too quickly for him to see, and again the Saiyan warrior was sent to the ground, and this time he was not able to catch his fall.

**  
  
**As soon as Vegeta had crashed into the ground Gohan appeared above him, a KI-blast prepared in his hand.  
"Game over, Vegeta." he said and the blast knocked Vegeta unconscious.

**  
  
**Meanwhile Goku and Gotenks had finished their fight too, and due to fact that the fusion only lasted 30 minutes this match had had no winner. However, Goku was quite impressed with Gotenks performance, and he could hardly await the next match...

**  
  
**Goku and the chibis had touched down, while Gohan had gone and helped himself to something refreshing to drink. Slowly Vegeta came around too, and the first thing he did was to send a glare at Gohan.  
"Not bad, brat, but next time I will get you." he promised.

**  
  
**Then something rare happened, as the Saiyan Prince actually smiled, even ifnot consciously. Yeah, that had been a very satisfying training, even if he had been knocked unconscious. He now had the proof that Gohan had not completely forgotten his heritage. Now the brat would only have to grow a backbone and stand up to that screechy mother of his...

**  
  
**Soon everyone had helped themselves to something to drink and grabbed some towels. Afterwards the Saiyans hit the showers, and as Bulma, Chi-Chi were shopping and Videl had planned something too this meant that the Saiyan**s** had the house to themselves.

**  
  
**That also meant 'raid-the-fridge-time', the favourite pastime of a Saiyan. Once the fridge had been raided, everything edible eaten and everything drinkable drunk, Gohan decided that now was the perfect time to talk to Vegeta and his father about his telepathic problem...  
"Dad, Vegeta, you both know or might not know that Videl is able to hear my thoughts. And due to her condition she might react... irritable towards what she calls inappropriate thoughts concerning her mood swings. So, what the heck can I do to shield my thoughts from her? I know it has to do with a bond we share, and that it's some kind of telepathic connection, but there must be a way to keep my thoughts to me. You know just how hard those accused frying pans are." he said, praying to the Kais (as Dende had obviously forsaken him) that there was a possibility.

**  
  
**Goku send his oldest son a knowing look, but it was Vegeta who answered. Deducing from what he had seen during training, namely that Gohan seemingly took aforementioned training very seriously, the Saiyan Prince had decided to be civil´ during the explanation. Well, he would at least try...  
"What do you know about the bond you created with your mate?" he asked bluntly, catching Gohan by surprise.

**  
  
**Gohan thought for a moment, recomposing himself.  
"Hmm," he began, "the night we consumed our marriage I noticed that I started being able to hear her thoughts. Videl told me later that she noticed that she could hear mine too. I figured it was some kind of Saiyan related phenomenon, but did not implore further. But now the situation has become... acute."

**  
  
**Vegeta grunted.  
"It is indeed a Saiyan related phenomenon, as you put it. The bond you created with your mate is the bond a Saiyan creates with his mate, the one partner he has chosen for life. When a Saiyan consummates a relationship he or she mates for life with the chosen partner. It creates a telepathic link between the partners, which is rather useful in battle as the partners are able to communicate without words." the Saiyan Prince explained.

**  
  
**Gohan nodded interested, and also his father was listening with rapt attention.  
"And how does this bond process happen? During the act I had the feeling of Videl's KI brushing against mine, but that could have been my imagination."

**  
  
**Vegeta smirked.  
"No, it was not your imagination. As the bond is formed, and exchange of KI takes place. A small fraction of your KI was placed within Videl, and vice versa. Once the interchange is complete, the bond is formed and established completely. That's what you sensed. Didn't your Saiyan side, your instincts, tell you what it was that happened during the act?"

**  
  
**Gohan shook his head. He had decided to be honest with the Saiyan Prince.  
"No, Vegeta. I have my Saiyan side suppressed since such a long time, it would not have had any chance to tell me what was going on."  
But what Vegeta had given was an accurate explanation for the feeling he had had...

**  
  
**Said Vegeta grunted. Not even during the act had the brats Saiyan side come out?  
'**What has this harpy that calls herself his mother done?´** Vegeta thought, nearly snarling. **´Has she actually managed to eliminate his Saiyan inheritance after the Cell Games? Played with his sorrows until everything that made him the Saiyan warrior who killed that monster Cell vanished?'** the Prince of all Saiyans thought with growing horror.

**  
  
**Had he done the wrong thing when he had left the young Saiyan in the care of a woman who thought all that was Saiyan to be _barbaric_? Who thought that a Super Saiyan was a _monster_?

**  
  
**He had been hot like hell with anger when his son had told him that Chi-Chi thought that exactly of her son, Goten. A boy who had achieved the holy grail of the Saiyan race at the age of seven, something that was unheard of, and that screechy, hormone-driven onna had dared to call him a monster!

**  
  
**If he had not known for a fact that Gohan would have _killed_ him, he would have send that harpy personally to the Afterlife, so angry had he been.

**  
  
**Had his mate not somehow sensed how angry he had been (okay, he had blown up the GR when Trunks had told him, thus it had been hard _not_ to notice) and had somehow convinced him to talk about what it was that had made him so angry he might have done it anyway. But Bulma had been able to convince him that it was Chi-Chi's job to raise her kids.

**  
  
**He had argued that he, as the Prince of all Saiyans had the _duty_ to care for the well-being of his fellow Saiyans, his subjects. Bulma had then pointed out that the title Prince of all Saiyans´ nowadays only held mere _formal_ power.

**  
  
**And Chi-Chi, who was an Earth-woman and not one of his subjects, would surely not listen to him, the Prince of a nearly extinct civilization in matters of how to educate her half-Saiyan sons.

**  
  
**In the end, after a heated argument Vegeta had had to accept his wife's logic, and he had sworn that he would not harm or kill the annoying, screechy onna. But sometimes he regretted ever having made this promise to Bulma, a promise that was bound to his honour. Now, after Gohan's revelation that he had suppressed his Saiyan-side ever since the end of the Cell-Games, _now_ was such a time.

**  
  
**His mate had shared his opinion that it was wrong to call either Gohan or Goten monsters because of their inherited abilities, but she had also given him an alternative. Namely to invite Gohan and Goten to train with Trunks and him.

**  
  
**In order to show them that their Saiyan sides were not something _evil_ that had to be eradicated. It had been the plan of a genius, but sadly it had not worked out as planned. Chi-Chi had already pre-planned the lives of her sons without asking them what _they_ wanted to do, and thus she did not stop pestering them to study.

**  
  
**And thus, as a logical consequence the two half-Saiyans had only come over once in a while. It was a small _miracle_ that Gohan and Goten had survived the education dealt out by the screechy harpy as sane as they were.

**  
  
**But hopefully that insane onna had not managed to 'exorcize' all that was Saiyan out of them...  
"So your Saiyan side did not show itself, brat? Then it's no surprise that you had no idea what was going on. But I'm surprised that there was enough Saiyan in you left to create the bond in the first place." Vegeta snorted. "And obviously you have a smart enough mate who possessed enough instinct to do what was right. Even if she most surely did not know what she did exactly."

**  
  
**Gohan absorbed all this information and looked put out at the implied insult at him.  
"Hey, feeling insulted here! I'm still a half-Saiyan!" the demi-Saiyan exclaimed.

**  
  
**The Prince of all Saiyans smirked, '**So maybe there is some Saiyan left in him after all. Good.'** he thought and said  
"That you _are _is still to prove, brat. And I don't mean the Super Saiyan transformation. That's only something you achieved due to Saiyan genes. But if you want to be a Saiyan you have to show some Saiyan behaviour at least. Show some backbone, brat!" the Saiyan Prince chided.

**  
  
**Gohan was really a bit angry at the mention of his Saiyan side which he had suppressed ever since the fateful events at the Cell Games. But was he angry at Vegeta or _himself_? That made him thoughtful...  
'**Maybe Vegeta is right. It _is _a part of me. To ignore and suppress it might not be the best thing in the long run. I have to think about it...'**

**  
  
**Then he spoke something that was troubling him out loud.  
"But why is it that I can't sense that part of my KI that was passed on to Videl during the bond? Can any of you sense it?" he asked.

**  
  
**Both Vegeta and Goku shook their heads, and Vegeta gave an explanation.  
"No one can. That's what makes the bond so secure. It's such a tiny fraction of your KI that it can't be sensed or detected. No one besides you two and those you choose to tell will know."

**  
  
**Gohan looked thoughtful.  
"Was it the same on Planet Vegeta?" Gohan asked. "If it was I could imagine that it was difficult to tell which Saiyans were bonded, which would surely have led to, ahh, problems if, say, an unbonded Saiyan tried to claim a bonded Saiyan as his/hers."

**  
  
**A sudden flicker of emotion could be seen in Vegeta's eyes at the mention of his destroyed homeworld. But it was as soon gone as it had appeared.  
"That is right, brat. It was difficult and _led_ to problems, but the Saiyan society had developed a solution for it before long. Each couple who had proposed received a special set of rings that showed everyone else that they _had_ proposed and deemed themselves destined for another. Those rings contained special crystals, S´Rai-crystals. Engraved in the rings were the names of the partners, their house names and the date of the proposal. Once the bond was formed, the S´Rai-crystals changed their colour from blue to red. This colour showed to any other Saiyan that the particular Saiyan was bonded, while the engravings showed to whom."

**  
  
**Gohan whistled, and also Goku looked impressed. He did not know much about his culture, and he noticed that there was a lot that would be worth to know. Similar thoughts ran trough Gohan's mind, and Vegeta continued to explain,  
"The legends that we Saiyans marked our mates with a bite-mark are not true. Those were simply petty prejudices, fuelled by what that baka Frieza spread about the Saiyan race. That we were nothing more than animals, monkeys, who could not control their instincts. But that is not true." Vegeta explained, his Saiyan pride clearly emanating off of him.

**  
  
**Gohan was fascinated to get an insight into a culture that was half his own. He nodded to himself. In the future he would not ignore the other half of his being any more. But first of all he would have to survive a certain pregnancy..  
"Thank you for the insight, Vegeta. I hope I can ask you more questions about the Saiyan culture."

**  
  
**Vegeta gave a grunt. Now there was something else the demi-Saiyan wanted to know.  
"Okay, I understand all facts regarding the Saiyan bond. But I only hope that it is nothing like the Vulcan bond, where, if the bond is broken through death, the surviving member will most likely die as well."

**  
  
**Vegeta smirked.  
"That would be too late now anyhow, wouldn't it. Anyway, it is not like in these petty fantasies the humans seem to have of alien life. Once the bond is severed trough the death of one of the members, the trace of KI disappears, doing the surviving member no harm."

**  
  
**Gohan cocked an eyebrow at that as realisation hit him.  
"I can't believe it! You actually watched Star Trek!" he exclaimed, and an amused smile played in the corner of his mouth.

**  
  
**Vegeta just shrugged it off.  
"I was in search of some amusement, and that human entertainment amused me to no end. How does the human race ever want to be able to conquer space? What a laugh! They are much too weak to stand their ground in that harsh universe. _I_ should know."

**  
  
**Gohan shrugged.  
"Maybe they are, but due to the inventions of your wife they will sooner or later just do that, explore space."

**  
  
**Now it was Vegeta's turn to shrug.  
"They may do whatever they want to do, as long as they mind their own damn business and don't bother me."

**  
  
**Goku and Gohan looked at each other and exchanged an amused look. That was Vegeta for you...  
"Okay, but how do I shield my thoughts from Videl? I don't want her to hear each and every thought, and I am quite sure you know techniques to shield your thoughts from Bulma. As do you, dad, cause I never saw you get whacked for what you thought." Gohan said.

**  
  
**Goku nodded, grinning sheepishly. He had been completely silent during the explanation...  
"Must be my lucky star, son."

**  
  
**Vegeta snorted, then continued to explain.  
"Yes, there are techniques to do that. The most commonly used technique is to create mental shields that allow you to control which thoughts your mate should be able to hear and which not. And before you ask, brat, yes, I am going to teach them to you."

**  
  
**Gohan looked astonished for a moment, and nodded then.  
"I appreciate the help, Vegeta."

**  
  
**Vegeta just gave a grunt. During the next few hours he started to explain the concept behind the mental shields, and even Goku paid close attention. It became obvious that Goku had somehow managed to erect basic shielding, which explained why he had not been bashed for having the wrong thoughts in the past. It had most probably been a reflex reaction to preserve his life, considering how irate Chi-Chi was most of the time...

**  
  
**Within a few hours Gohan had managed to establish his own basic shielding, and his father had managed to enhance his rudimentary shields. Gohan would have to train in order to strengthen his still weak shielding, but it was definitely a begin.

**  
  
**It would at least make it very difficult for Videl to hear any thoughts coming from Gohan, but the demi still had to pay close attention so that no thought he did not want to pass trough the shield actually did so. This would cost him some conscious effort, but it was sure worth it. It was far better to shield ones thoughts than being yelled at, or worse, being whacked by that harpy instrument of torture...

**  
  
**Vegeta had assured Gohan that it would become easier once he had his mental shields fully in place, and Gohan was looking forward to it. Finally he was free from the constant danger of thinking the 'wrong' thing and Videl overhearing it, frying pan ready. Bad enough that he had to be careful with what he _said_ due to Videl's irate state...

**  
  
**As Videl was still at home or already away and Bulma and Chi-Chi were still shopping the Saiyans resorted to some more physical training after the mental. Sparring always served as an excellent exercise...

**  
  
**On the lookout a certain green god pouted. Now they had taken one of his favourite pastimes away from him. There they had gone and taught Gohan how to hide his thoughts from Videl. Pheew, he would find other ways to amuse himself...

**  
  
**A wicked grin crossed Dende's features as he enjoyed another glass of Pepsi. Oh yeah, he would...

**  
  
TBC...**

**  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**  
  
**

**== Next time: Videl continues to show Hercule that she is a force to be reckoned with, and afterwards she starts to visit her best friend Erasa. Together those two have a fateful idea... So stay tuned! ==**

**  
  
Thanks for reading! And please review! **

**  
  
And as always a very special thanks to my beta, who is doing a great job! Thx! **

**  
  
Also very big thanks to my good friend Psi, who pointed out some flaws in the Saiyan bond! Thank you! **

**  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**  
  
Gogi**: Thanks! And no prob!

**  
  
Tootsy**: Be careful, rolling on the floor in your condition is not innocuous. just joking... :)  
Yup, Hercule is stupid, and he learned not to boast in front of Videl. As you said, or else...

**  
  
Rejhan (from Chapter 1 and 4)**: Thanks, it's good to hear that! And that's Vegeta for you. He may have softened a bit (don´t let him hear I said this!), but he will always be blunt. As for Chi-Chi, I tried to write her in-character. I like to think I succeeded.

**  
  
Mr.Staypuft**: Thanks! And no problem. Sounds good with the update, looking forward to it! Have fun gaming, and don't let school get you down! Btw, don't worry, Gohan will be able to handle it. The only question is: will Dende be able to handle the Saiyan revenge?

**  
  
nick-lover1991**: Heh, yeah, but I said so. And yeah, Dende is quite enjoying himself. Don't forget, Dende is the Kami, and besides, Nameks can materialize objects. So it's easy for him to get Pepsi. How he got drunk on it and what the effects of Pepsi on a Namek are will be explained later. And I'm glad that you liked Videl whacking the old oaf, I could not wait to write**_ this_**. And I appreciate your review. Thanks!

**  
  
goldfighter**: That she did indeed. If she's finished banging Hercule´s head is for me to know and you to find out...

**  
  
ElectraBlack**: Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad that you liked it! But poor Hercule... no!  
But I can assure you, I'm really no native speaker...

**  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon**: Thanks! And that's right, but Sprite doesn't have the same effect on Dende. No problem regarding the review lapse, I would have a hard time too if I had no broadband.  
And I guess Sarki would say 'No, it's not just you!' :)

**  
  
zara m**: Yup, and it's not only the sugar that causes Dende problems...  
And I had a good time letting Hercule get whacked. It was fun! And good spoken, it's only Hercule. Who cares? :)

**  
  
cosmictwilight**: Always very much liked among DBZ-authors and fans alike, I'd say. Glad that I could give you an idea, I like to think that I'm an inspiration. Just joking :)  
As for the mailing list, the discussion is open. Glad that you liked the chappie!  
# gives cosmictwilight tent with unlimited popcorn # Enjoy!

**  
  
Saiya-jin Queen**: Thanks! It's nice to see you once again, and I'm glad that you liked it!

**  
  
animeprincess1452**: Thanks! Yup, that fraud deserved it, for he brought it upon himself. As for me being an inspiration, I'm flattered. :)

**  
  
Saiyan-of-the-Seas**: Thank you! It's good to hear that the sequel will be out soon, looking forward to that! And don´t worry, I will keep on writing. All you guys are giving me all the motivation I need!

**  
  
Candy the Duck**: You're right on that, but my beta came up with Pepsi and it stuck...

**  
  
zfighter1989**: Thank you very much! I'm really flattered. Its reviews like this that make my heart swell. Don't worry, my head won't swell, though... :)

**  
  
Cappucine**: Thank you! Yeah, Hercule got a little part of what he really deserves. And I agree, Gohan does not have much to worry regarding Videl. But regarding a certain prankster god... oO

**  
  
Joou Himeko Dah**: Thanks! And you're absolutely right! Stupid Hercule, heh heh...

**  
  
HieiLuver1**: Thanks! It's good to hear that! And I hope you got enough Vegeta action this chappie, even if he lost the match to Gohan. But there's a reason for that, which will be revealed later...

**  
  
Rose Vaughn**: Thank you! #evil grin# The baka deserved it...

**  
  
See, I kept my promise. A longer chapter. Hopefully it was better too. :) **

**Please continue to read and review. I greatly enjoy everyone's feedback. Thank you!**

**The next update will probably commence Wednesday. Till then! **


	22. Why not have a picnic?

**Title**: A sweet surprise

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This story focuses on Gohan and Videl, and is set after the Majin Buu Saga. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
  
Chapter 22: Why not have a picnic?**

**  
  
**

**Last time...**

**  
  
**On the lookout a certain green god pouted. Now they had gone and taken one of his favourite pastimes away from him. There they had gone and taught Gohan how to hide his thoughts from Videl. Pheew, he would find other ways to amuse himself...

**  
  
**A wicked grin crossed Dende's features as he enjoyed another glass of Pepsi. Oh yeah, he would...

**Now the continuation... **

**  
  
**While the decidedly drunk and altogether sugar-high Dende was enjoying the misadventures of a certain Hercule Satan (**'How the fraud deserved it!'** Dende thought), self-proclaimed saviour of the world, said 'saviour' was now slowly coming around again.

**  
  
**Lying on the kitchen floor, nursing a large bump that would have made a unicorn envy, Hercule put himself into a sitting position.  
"Owww, has someone noted the license number of the elephant that hit me?"

**  
  
**Videl giggled at hearing this comment.  
"Dad, elephants don't have license numbers. It was this baby here." she said, hefting her frying pan of doom™ in her right hand with an evil smirk Vegeta would have been proud of.

**  
  
**Hercule glanced warily at his daughters as she stroked her frying pan lovingly. What the heck was that thing?

**  
  
**No normal frying pan was _this_ hard! He had a headache as if he had just run face first into a solid brick wall!  
"Vi... Videl! What is... this thing?" he finally asked, pointing at the frying pan in her hand.

**  
  
**Videl smiled proudly.  
"This, dad, is a frying pan, as you will have guessed. But it is also my choice weapon to educate men if they get naughty. Have I made myself clear?" she asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

**  
  
**Hercule could only nod. Videl smiled to herself. Obviously she had made quite an impression on him. Good!

**  
  
**That would teach him to never adorn himself with Gohan's plumes in front of her ever again.

**  
  
**Videl smiled.  
"Good. Now that I have made my point clear I will make me something to eat." she said.

**  
  
**Hercule saw his chance.  
"Videl, could you make me something too?" he asked in a sweet and hopefully convincing tone.

**  
  
**This hope however scattered as Videl turned around to him, her face contorted in fury.  
"What! Do you expect me to stand in the kitchen all day and cook for you too?? What do I look like, your personal cook??!" she asked dangerously, while Hercule was thinking frantically what to say to calm her down.

**  
  
**The only thing he could think was however  
'**Damn mood-swings! I'm gonna move to my summer house over to Majorca until her pregnancy is over or her mood-swings are gone! She is even worse than Rebecca!'**

**  
  
**Thus he could only say  
"No... no, of course not! But I would really like something to eat, pumpkin."

**  
  
**That however blew Videl's top completely.  
"Argh! Men!!" she yelled, grabbed her frying pan in all her fury and, before Hercule knew what happened his head was being smashed flat again and he landed with a 'thump' on the kitchen floor again, knocked out cold, while the sound of a loud **BOOOOONG** still reverberated throughout the house.

**  
  
**Videl slowly calmed down, and felt a bit sorry for her dad. But only a bit...  
"So! When you come around again you can either go and cook your own food or you order it. Period!"

**  
  
**She then wrote a note that she was over to Erasa, as she did not want to cause her father's head any more damage. Okay, too late and probably no harm done, at least not more than before...  
'**Nope, I can't be bothered to cook now, I will get something at Erasa's. After all, her fridge is always well equipped...'  
**"But I better make sure that she is at home..." she said to herself, fetched her cell phone and dialled Erasa's number.

**  
  
**Five minutes (and a lively chat) later, Videl had her confirmation that Erasa was indeed at home. Her best friend had been delighted that she wanted to come over, as she wanted to hear first hand how her new frying pan of doom™ had worked.

**  
  
**At question if she had enough to eat Erasa had only giggled and had said 'That won't be a problem, Videl, come right over.'

**  
  
**Thus Videl wrote a note for both Gohan and her dad, to let them know where she had gone. Cautious as she was she packed her frying pan of doom™ into her backpack, so that no one could hide her most prized possession from her...

**  
  
**She stroked her belly, feeling the growing KI of her baby.  
"Yeah, mommy is gonna show them, little one..." Videl said with her smile, then boarded her jet-copter and flew of towards Erasa.

**  
  
30 minutes later, Erasa's flat**

**  
  
**Videl and Erasa were sitting together in the comfy sofas, and chatted animatedly. Videl had helped herself to something to eat, and Erasa had granted her best friend full access to her fridge.

**  
  
**Thus Videl was enjoying a pizza, while telling Erasa what had happened ever since she had gained possession of the frying pan of doom™ yesterday.  
"... and then Gohan ticked me off, I saw read, grabbed the frying pan and smashed it over his head. And do you know what happened?"

**  
  
**Erasa, who had practically hung at Videl's lips, shook her head.  
"No. What, Videl?" she asked in the tone of someone who wanted to know how the detective story ended.

**  
  
**Videl had to suppress a smile.  
"It managed to give him several large bumps! And the frying pan itself did not have the slightest scratch!"

**  
  
**Erasa looked impressed.  
"That's blatant, Videl! Wow, you told how hard Gohan's head is and that it could withstand normal frying pans and would even break them! And that thing did not suffer a scratch! Really blatant!"

**  
  
**Videl nodded.  
"And do you want to know what it did to my dad?" she asked, smiling mischievously.

**  
  
**Erasa nodded so hard that Videl was concerned her head would fall off any second.  
"Of course! Tell me!"

**  
  
**Videl giggled before answering.  
"It knocked him out cold! _Twice_!" she told her best friend triumphantly.

**  
  
**Erasa was impressed.  
"It knocked your dad out? The world's strongest man?"

**  
  
**Videl nodded, but had to put something straight here.  
"Yeah. But as you know, my dad is not the worlds strongest. Gohan is."

**  
  
**Erasa blushed.  
"Oops. Forgot. I think it's out of old habit, Videl." she said sheepishly. "But what did your dad do to tick you off?" she asked then.

**  
  
**Now it was Videl's turn to blush.  
"Well, he managed to tick me off while I had one of my more severe mood-swings. He wanted me to cook something for him, and I blew up on him. You know, I always hated when I had to cook something for him, and today I blew my top because of it. Plus, he boasted beforehand about his 'deeds as Earth' saviour, and I could not stand it."

**  
  
**Erasa smiled at her best friend.  
"I understand that perfectly, Videl. That must have been a funny sight, however. Your dad, Earth' self-proclaimed saviour, knocked out cold by his daughter. Hilarious!" she said and promptly started to giggle.

**  
  
**Videl fell in seconds later, and it took them several minutes until they had calmed down again.

**  
  
**"Too bad that we had no time to make it to Lake Satan yesterday, but as we told you, Sharpener and I had no time. Once Gohan had said you would not be able to come, we planned it otherwise."

**  
  
**"Yeah," Videl said, "and that was the reason why I smashed Gohan's hair flat repeatedly. But I think I have made myself clear, and I think he won't decide over my head in future."

**  
  
**Erasa nearly pitied the poor Gohan. That was the Videl she knew ever since her first year, strong-willed and a force of nature if crossed.

**  
  
**Sure, she had improved ever since she and Gohan had become a couple, but it seemed as if those mood-swings made her a person better not to be crossed...

**  
  
**Suddenly Videl's eyes lit up, as an idea came into her mind.  
"Hey Erasa, I have the perfect idea what we could do!" she exclaimed, all happy.

**  
  
**Erasa looked at her in anticipation.  
"What is it?"

**  
  
**Videl smiled.  
"I had the idea that we could make a picnic. But not only Barry and Alex, Sharpener and you, Gohan and me, but also my dad, Gohan's parents and the Briefs. How does that sound?"

**  
  
**Erasa looked thunderstruck.  
"The BRIEFS? You mean... you want to invite the Briefs?" she asked, awed.

**  
  
**Videl smiled at her best friend.  
"Yeah. So? Remember they were at Gohan's and my wedding, and your sister babysitted their son. So what? It's nothing special."

**  
  
**Erasa looked still dumbfounded.  
"But Videl, it is. Remember, Bulma Briefs employs more than half the city! It IS something special!"

**  
  
**Videl giggled.  
"Maybe, but you'll think otherwise once you've come to know Bulma. She is a wonderful person! Not bigheaded at all! She is kind, nice and resourceful, okay, when it comes to her husband she has to resort to other means," the young woman smirked at that, "but she is so cool!"

**  
  
**Erasa looked unconvinced.  
"Videl, her husband, isn't that this dangerous man who injured several reporters who bothered him too much?"

**  
  
**Videl nodded while smiling sheepishly.  
"Yup. That's Vegeta for you."

**  
  
**Erasa looked even more awed.  
"Wow! You even know him on a first name basis! Blasting!"

**  
  
** "How true." Videl said, smiling at the word fun, "You know that Gohan is a half-Saiyan, right?" she asked, and Erasa nodded. "Well, Vegeta, Bulma's husband is a full-blooded Saiyan, and that's not all, he is the Prince of all Saiyans!"

**  
  
**A loud thump could be heard. Erasa had leant over the couch for a while now, but now she fallen out by sheer surprise.  
"What! Bulma Briefs' husband is a PRINCE??!" she nearly yelled.

**  
  
**Videl nodded.  
"Yup. The Prince of all Saiyans. But as he has no subjects any more this title holds merely formal power."  
**'It's not as if Vegeta would not have enough power in his own hands...'**

**  
  
**Now Erasa's curiosity was aroused.  
"Why has he no subjects any more?"

**  
  
**Gohan's wife pondered if she could tell her best friend. After some seconds of thinking she came to the conclusion that she could.

**  
  
**After all, Erasa already knew that Gohan, Goten and their father were not full humans. Thus she figured Erasa could know. But she would only tell her the 'light version'...  
"Okay, Erasa. Vegeta has no subjects any more because his homeworld was destroyed several years back by an evil space tyrant called Frieza. Only Vegeta and Goku survived. Both founded families here on Earth and do now live among us. They have sworn to protect Earth, and so does Gohan."

**  
  
**Erasa looked at her even more awed then before.  
"Wow! That is incredible! And now I understand why this Vegeta injured the reporters!" she exclaimed.

**  
  
**Videl looked baffled.  
"Yeah? Why?"

**  
  
**Erasa's face got a superior expression.  
"Well, think about it. You are a Prince, and you have always been raised into the belief that others are beneath you. Now you are on Earth, and some nerving reporters have the wit to bombard you with questions. At first you ignore them, but you know reporters, they become obtrusive and soon you've had enough. And from your description of the capabilities the average Saiyan has I can tell that injuries are no surprise."

**  
  
**Videl looked at her best friend in surprise. That had actually made sense!  
"Wow, Erasa. Cool explanation!"

**  
  
**Erasa smiled modestly.  
"I've read a lot about royals..."

**  
  
**Her best friend smirked.  
"I bet you have. So, how about the picnic? You in?"

**  
  
**Erasa nodded.  
"Yeah, I am. I will tell Sharpie today. When had you planned it?"

**  
  
**"This weekend. I will arrange everything with Gohan's family and relatives; will you do the same with Sharpie, Barry and your sister?" Videl asked.

**  
  
**"Sure thing! You can count on me, Videl!" Erasa answered.

**  
  
**Videl smiled.  
"I knew. But one thing, or rather two: Despite your knowledge on royals, don't cross Vegeta. I speak from experience. And the other: be prepared for very strange behaviour..."

**  
  
**Nobody (besides Mr. Popo) could hear the laughter that ringed out from the lookout...

**  
  
TBC...**

**  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**  
  
== Next time: A picnic at the Briefs! Some surprises for Gohan, as the little demi-demons, eh, demi-Saiyans are up to something... so stay tuned! ==**

**  
  
Thanks for reading! And please review! **

**  
  
And as always a very special thanks to my beta, who is doing a great job! Thx! **

**  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**  
  
Sherry3440:** Thank you! I'm glad that you like it, and it's always nice to have new readers! Hope you enjoy the future chappies too!

**  
  
goldfighter**: Thanks to reviewer No. 300! Yeah, I love to write those fight scenes, and it will be explained later why Vegeta had no chance against Gohan. This has all a reason...

**  
  
MK-United-Press**: Glad that you like it! And yeah, it all follows a plan. This is not some kind of random plot less fic...

**  
  
Candy the Duck**: As far as I know, it has not been mentioned in the series, thus you're right, there is no wrong or right. That was just my take on it...

**  
  
twerrpsam**: Thank you! Hope you got somewhat enough Hercule torture out of this chappie. And I agree, the old baka deserves it...

**  
  
megs21**: Hey there! Thanks, I'm glad that you like it! Actually I'm planning ahead and know where I want to go with the story, so I can safely say it will be some chappies until you get the Chi-Chi reaction (foreshadowing: #sees Pan# "I'm finally a grandmother!" #faints#). As for Videl and an apology, compare to chappie 19...

**  
  
zara m**: Thanks! As said last chappie, I don't criticise other author's take on the Saiyan bond in any way. And I'm looking forward to read your take on it. That's bound to be interesting, as we both like to have well-though-out theories. We'll see if Videl will get suspicious. But I think Gohan is clever enough and will remember to pass some thoughts trough...

**  
  
ElectraBlack**: Thank you! And yeah, I just had to write this line regarding Star Trek, I though that fitted well. Glad that you liked it! Yup, one has to watch out what Dende is doing...

**  
  
Saiyan-of-the-Seas**: Cool, that sounds good! Looking forward to it!

**  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon**: Glad that you liked the history part, I put some thought into it... :)  
And I believe you no problem regarding those rings. I've made my own experiences. Hope you're back to highspeed by now!  
Sarki: I thought as much...

**  
  
Rose Vaughn**: I think it will. And from next chapter on it will get even more interesting...

**  
  
Cappucine**: Yeah, that he has. And thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed it!

**  
  
cosmictwilight**: # hands out a supply of frozen colas plus capsule fridge # Here you go! And 6 in the morning? Eesh! Now that's early...  
As for the KI-interchange, compare to what Vegeta said to Gohan. And now you know what Erasa and Videl are planning. And Dende too... oO!

**  
  
Mr.Staypuft**: Thank you very much! Though this one is not as long, I hope it met the requirements. But before Dende screws up, there will be happening some more...

**  
  
animeprincess1452**: Thanks! Yeah, I had a lot of ideas for that one and it grew longer and longer. But that Vegeta helped out Gohan has a reason, and you'll soon see which. I'm glad that you like it!

**  
  
Joou Himeko Dah**: Thank you! The newest evil scheme of Dende will be revealed shortly. And a certain demi-Saiyan won't be happy...

**  
  
Please continue to read and review. I greatly enjoy everyone's feedback. Thank you!**


	23. A picnic and a prank

**Title**: A sweet surprise

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This story focuses on Gohan and Videl, and is set after the Majin Buu Saga. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**Author's Note**: The title says it. Our favourite Saiyan gets pranked, and the result will be... most interesting. Btw, this is where I'll go AU, and you'll know what I mean when you read it...

**Important note**: due to a business appointment I won't be able to do anything on the internet until the 14th , so no updates till after that date. Sorry... :(

Now enjoy...

**  
  
Chapter 23: A picnic and a prank**

**  
  
Last time...**

**  
  
**"This weekend. I will arrange everything with Gohan's family and relatives, will you do the same with Sharpie, Barry and your sister?" Videl asked.

**  
  
**"Sure thing! You can count on me, Videl!" Erasa answered.

**  
  
**Videl smiled.  
"Very good. But one thing, or rather two: Despite your knowledge on royals, don't cross Vegeta. I speak from experience. And the other: be prepared for very strange behaviour..."

**  
  
Now the continuation...**

**  
  
**Naturally everything had gone as planned once Videl had chatted with Bulma and Chi-Chi, and under the threat of being walloped with the frying pan of doom™ even Vegeta had grudgingly given in to join the 'petty human activity'.

**  
  
**The young Son woman was quite looking forward to the picnic. Finally they would have time to meet their friends, and hopefully that would also ensure some relaxation. Well, with the Saiyans around one never knew what would happen next...

**  
  
**As for that, Videl and Gohan had warned their friends beforehand to expect really strange behaviour, but as all of them knew by now just how strange the average Saiyan could be they were prepared. Or so they hoped...

**  
  
**Unbeknownst to the women the three adult Saiyan men had begun to plan how to get rid of the dreaded frying pans of doom™.

**  
  
**But until now not even the genius intellect of Gohan had managed to find a way to lure the women away from their beloved frying pans of doom™, which each onna guarded jealously. And it would not bode well for them to simply threaten their wives or hide those blasted frying pans, for then they would risk to loose bed privileges, the GR and all the other nice things that made life worthwhile besides fighting. No, they had to find another approach...

**  
  
**And the most promising approach would be to uncover who had given those darn, dreaded things to the women and make him, her or it _pay dearly_, cause neither Gohan nor Goku nor Vegeta believed the story of the women, that some mysterious magician had given the frying pans of doom™ to Goku's father-in-law who had then passed them onto the women.

**  
  
**For the time being and until they had devised a promising plan (or uncovered the cruel being that had put them into this miserable situation and put it, him or her out of its misery) they would have to put up with the frying pans of doom™ and be _very_ careful with what they did...

**  
  
**Luckily the bond-problem was not existent any more for Gohan, but in order not to arouse suspicion Gohan let Videl hear his innocuous thoughts every once in a while. Alas, it was so good not to get your head smashed flat for something you thought. Now he could curse inwardly about those blasted mood-swings as much as he wanted without risk for his life. Justice had been served...

**  
  
**However, Gohan had decided that he would enlighten Videl completely in everything regarding their bond once her mood-swings had abated. He would approximately tell her that he had found a way to block his thoughts once the pregnancy was over, to be on the safe side. Videl however was still broadcasting her thoughts to him as she had no shields in place, and this was now working to his advantage...

**  
  
**Slowly the day of the picnic was approaching, and the women were preparing it in any way possible.

**  
  
**Even Videl, who had received some very good stomach smoother to deal with her morning sickness, was participating, much to the relief of a certain demi-Saiyan, who was praying each day for the mood swings to end.

**  
  
**Little did he know that his prayers landed at the wrong address, cause the Kami of Earth, normally a good friend of Gohan's, was still far away from being normal...

**  
  
The day of the picnic**

**  
  
**The picnic was taking place at the Briefs residence, as it was still the location with the most space, and the picnic could easily be held in their park like garden.

**  
  
**Slowly everyone was arriving, and when Erasa arrived with Sharpener they could at first not believe that they really were talking, or rather stammering, to Bulma Briefs.

**  
  
**Sure, Erasa knew consciously from Videl that they would meet her, but standing really before her was actually something else.

**  
  
**Videl had smiled at first at the sight, but then she had stopped her best friend from making too much of a fool of herself and had successfully distracted them from Bulma by leading them into the garden, dreamy expressions still plastered on their faces.

**  
  
**She only hoped that Barry and Alex would not be so overwhelmed by Bulma as Erasa and her boyfriend had been...

**  
  
**Bulma had naturally waved the behaviour of Erasa and Sharpener off, after all, she was used to these reactions.  
**'Sigh, that comes with being a genius and multi-billionaire. But it's always fun to watch...'** she thought. But inwardly she was very glad that Vegeta was still training, for he certainly would have found his own choice words for those two. Probably something along the lines of 'baka human weaklings', followed close by the threat to blast them into the next dimension if they got on his nerves...

**  
  
**Meanwhile said Vegeta, Goku and Gohan were engaged in a spar in the GR, due to the intensity of their battle not aware that two certain pintsized demi-Saiyans had sneaked off.

**  
  
**And one thing is for sure: when those two sneaked off, it certainly did not bode well...

**  
  
**And really, the little demi-demons, ehh, Saiyans, had planned something _very_ special for this day. Little did they know that they had been influenced to do so by a certain Kami of Earth, who thought his newest plan to make Gohan's life _interesting_ to be absolute ingenious...

**  
  
At the lookout...**

**  
  
**Dende had considered the prayer of Gohan and had decided that the demi-Saiyan had suffered enough under the mood swings of his mate, for even he himself could not stand all that screeching any more.****But that did not mean that he would stop being, umm, creative.

**  
  
**Yeah, that was the word, creative. He would be creative in order to make Gohan's life interesting. Had not some Earth philosopher said _'May you live in interesting times'_? Heh, Gohan would surely live to see very interesting times...

**  
  
'Oh yeah, Gohan is in for some _interesting_ surprise or the other. This will be quite entertaining...'** Dende thought smirking, while he refilled his glass with Pepsi with a thought.

**  
  
**Poor Mr. Popo had unsuccessfully tried to stop Dende from consuming more of the stuff, as he had noticed what its effects upon Dende was, but when he had suggested Dende should stop the God of Earth had only laughed wickedly.

**  
  
**And Mr. Popo, not being one to speak up to his master, the Kami of Earth, had silently prayed to the Kais that this horror-trip may soon be over, and Dende back to normal...

**  
  
**But sadly it did not look this way, and as the only one who could have recognized what was going on with the Kami of Earth was still meditating in some godforsaken desert, there was little hope for the situation to improve.

**  
  
**If only he could find a way to contact the meditating Piccolo without drawing Dende's attention towards him. He had to find a way, otherwise Dende would go too far and a certain demi-Saiyan would most probably kill him. And, Mr. Popo had to admit, he had gotten used to Dende. He was a good Kami, when he was not drunk...

**  
  
**Too bad that he could not contact Piccolo while said Namek was still meditating in the desert, for if a Namek had gone into deep meditation no one and nothing but himself could get him out of this state, except maybe an impending attack...

**  
  
At the Briefs...**

**  
  
**Goten and Trunks were sneaking trough the house, the one chibi determined, the other endlessly hungry.

**  
  
**Due to all the earlier excitement at the training, Goten had temporarily forgotten his rising hunger, but now that he had time to think, he remembered it, and it was back full force.

**  
  
**Now he was _more_ than ready to eat. Chibi Trunks, however, was totally focussed and had pushed any other thoughts into the back of his mind, miraculously even the thoughts of food. But if the son of Vegeta wanted to accomplish something and had to do without food, than he would do so.

**  
  
**He noticed however that Goten trudged behind rather listlessly...  
"Hey Goten, come on! We have to implement our plan now, while the others are still training. This is the perfect opportunity to place it into Gohan's shower!" Trunks stated.

**  
  
**Goten made a face while holding his stomach.  
"I know, I know, Trunks, but I'm _sooooo_ hungry!!"

**  
  
**Trunks glared at his best friend. Couldn't he think one time, only one time, of something other than food? Okay, cut that question...  
"Goten, are you a true Saiyan or not?" Trunks asked, surprising his best friend with this change in tactics.

**  
  
**Goten had to think for a moment, then nodded.  
"Mmmhhmm!"

**  
  
**Trunks smirked.  
"Then you know that a true Saiyan warrior would never let anything keep him from fulfilling his mission, right?"

**  
  
**Goten thought for a moment, then nodded.

**  
  
**Trunks smirk grew broader. Now he had got him!  
"So, if you are a _true_ Saiyan warrior nothing will keep you from accomplishing your mission, right?"

**  
  
**Goten looked unsure.  
"Umm, Trunks, what means ac... acc... umm, you know what?" the demi asked.

**  
  
**Trunks nearly slapped his head. Did Goten ever read? And could that one year he was older really matter this much? The older demi sighed  
"I guess I have to give him a dictionary..." Trunks mumbled before answering, "'_Accomplishing_' means to complete something, to finish your job, in other words."

**  
  
**Goten's face lit up.  
"Ohh! Why didn't you say so in the first place, Trunks?"

**  
  
**Trunks could not help but groan.  
"Anyway, will you, as a true Saiyan warrior let anything keep you from finishing the job?" he asked.

**  
  
**Goten grinned this time.  
"No way!"

**  
  
**Trunks mirrored the grin. Now they were getting somewhere...  
"Then let's do it! First we have gotta fetch it from my room. I hid it in the secret drawer I installed after they had punished us for our last prank."

**  
  
**Goten was impressed.  
"Way cool! And where did you get it again? Will it work? What does it do again?"

**  
  
**Trunks sighed. His best friend was fun to be around, but he surely was not the brightest soul around...  
"Goten, I have already told you. I found it in Mum's lab while she was off into one of the testing areas. No one saw me, and once I read the description I knew it would be perfect for a prank."

**  
  
**Goten nodded eagerly.  
"Cool, Trunks! But what does it do again?"

**  
  
**Trunks sighed. Sometimes his best friend was too forgetful...  
"Okay, I will tell you again. It's a harmless looking substance that looks just like water. And according to the description it can only be applied onto a Saiyan. It forces the Saiyan who comes in contact with it to power up to his maximum, and he will be unable to power down for the 24 hours. If the Saiyan is strong enough and has reached a high enough level he can't be touched by anyone, as his aura will stay active the whole time! It can't be turned off! And as Gohan is a Super Saiyan Two that should work like a charm. The description said that there may be other side effects, but it did not say which." Trunks listed.

**  
  
**Goten grinned.  
"That is way cool! That sounds like one of the cursed waters from Ranma!" he exclaimed.

**  
  
**Thinking about it Trunks had to admit that his best friend was right. It really sounded like one of the cursed waters, and he was eager to see if it would work...  
"And the coolest is, it stood harmlessly in the hindmost corner of mom's lab-cabinet. Only waiting for me... Come on, we have to hurry. We still have to 'improve' Gohan's shampoo..."

**  
  
**Goten's eyes gleamed mischievously, hunger completely forgotten now.  
"Wicked! Let's do it!" he exclaimed.

**  
  
**Trunks grinned evilly.  
"This one will go down in the history books."

**  
  
**Through his evil cackle, Goten managed to say  
"Oh yeah. This'll be our best one yet."

**  
  
**If anyone would have heard that maniacal laughter that ringed out from the lookout once Goten and Trunks had 'improved' the shampoo, they would have run for the hills as fast as they could. Thus only poor Mr. Popo heard it, and shivered with fear. And there was no hill nearby to which he could have run to, as much as he would have wished...

**  
  
**Ten minutes later the chibis had put their ingenious (even if suicidal) plan into action, and the 'improved' shampoo waited innocently for Gohan. As innocently as 'improved' shampoo can be, that is...

**  
  
**Meanwhile Videl and the other women had ordered their men to stop the training, as the first guests had arrived. They were very much looking forward to have the occasion to actually spend some time chatting with the others of the gang, and thus their men had to make themselves presentable.

**  
  
**Grudgingly, but well knowing that if they did not oblige punishment would follow, the Saiyans called it a day and went to hit the showers. As every Saiyan had his own, practically spoken for shower, the chibis plan was failsafe...

**  
  
**Goten and Trunks, who had meanwhile joined the picnic in order not to look too suspicious, were instantly greeted by Alex, who had quite a history with those two. Barry, Sharpener and Erasa were standing next to her.  
"Ah, there you are, you two. Long time no see. But I bet you two have not changed a bit and the next prank is waiting around the next corner, huh?" she joked.

**  
  
**Goten prepared to answer, and it would surely have been a naive and revealing answer, so Trunks nudged his elbow into his best friends ribs (unnoticed by the others due to long practise) and used Goten's temporary distraction to answer himself.  
"Of course not, Alex. You remember what our mothers did to us the last time? We would be _crazy_ to do anything to provoke their wrath." he said in the breast-note of confirmedness as only an eight year old could do, while inwardly his heart foamed over with glee.

**  
  
**Goten looked decidedly confused by now.  
"But Trunks..." he began, and received again an elbow into the side.

**  
  
**Alex looked at him questioningly. Trunks smiled uneasily.  
"You know Goten, he always wants food." he came up with a diversion. Hopefully the mention of food would distract Goten enough so that he would not give them away...

**  
  
**And as Trunks had estimated, but quite to his relief, Goten fell for the diversion.  
"Yeah," he said, a ravenous expression on his face, "can we go now? Pulease? I'm starving!"

**  
  
**Trunks only shrugged, not showing his immense relief, and smiled sheepishly.  
"You know us Saiyans. We're always hungry. Come, Goten, we'll help ourselves to some food. Oh, Alex, are you still angry at us for what we did?" he asked with his best puppy-dog eyes.

**  
  
**Alex could not help but smile.  
"No," she said, ruffling Trunks' hair, and then, after he looked at her with puppy-dog eyes too, saying 'Hey, don't wanna be left out', she ruffled Goten's hair too, "but if you dare to prank me or Barry, I'll swear I'll gather the dragonballs and wish to be a stronger Saiyan than Gotenks for the rest of my lifetime. And then I'll make your lives pure hell. Understood?" she asked deadly serious.

**  
  
**Trunks and Goten gulped.  
"Yes, ma'am!" they chorused and then dashed off. They still had to find a good hiding place for when the 'show' started...

**  
  
**Barry smiled at his girl-friend.  
"You surely made quite an impression on those two, hun. It scared even _me_." he joked.

**  
  
**Alex smiled back.  
"Yeah, but I swear those two are up to something. I don't know what, but we better watch our backs."

**  
  
**Her boyfriend smirked.  
"After what you did to them last time I'm quite sure those two would not dare to prank you, hun."

**  
  
**Alex shrugged.  
"Who knows what those two are up to..."

**  
  
**Poor Sharpie, who had not been told what had happened between Alex and the chibis stared uncomprehending at them. Luckily for him Erasa caught up on his dumbfounded expression.  
"Oh right, love, I completely forgot to tell you what happened when Alex babysat those two pranksters..." she said and then launched herself into the full story, and Sharpie's eyes became bigger by the second. Yeah, he would do good to watch his back around those two...

**  
  
Meanwhile...**

**  
  
**Unsuspecting, Gohan turned the water off and applied the shampoo to his scalp. What happened next was mayhem, and surely not what Gohan would have expected...

**  
  
**Goku's and Vegeta's heads suddenly turned sharply from their respective showers as a loud **BOOM** could be heard as well as a blatant and nearly ridiculous increase in Gohan's power-level could be felt.

**  
  
**Not bothering to grab a towel both exited the shower to look what had happened. However, they did not believe their eyes when they saw it.

**  
  
**The whole shower-cubicle had been blown into oblivion, and the dust was still settling down. And amidst the dust and rubble a large, golden glowing silhouette could be seen, coughing and snuffling because of the dust.

**  
  
**The power the silhouette was emitting was alarming and unreal, and both Goku and Vegeta doubted that they had ever felt something _this_ strong before.

**  
  
**Vegeta found the ability to speak first.  
"What the blue blazes..."

**  
  
**Suddenly the silhouette stepped forward, only to reveal a very pissed off looking Gohan. Just that he did not look like the regular Gohan. His eyebrows had disappeared; the hair had grown and was falling down his back thickly, while his aura gave off a high-pitched, powerful sound.

**  
  
**Right before their eyes stood a naked Super Saiyan Three Gohan amidst the destroyed shower, and he was looking very, very pissed off...

**  
  
TBC...**

**  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**  
  
== Next time: A very angry Super Saiyan Three Gohan is out to find the one's responsible for the prank. And he has a very firm suspicion... so better run and hide, Trunks and Goten! Stay tuned for more! ==**

**  
  
Thanks for reading! And please review! **

**  
  
As always very special thanks to my beta Rose Vaughn, who is doing a great job! Thx, Ash! **

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon**: Yup, that's definitely a start (highspeed is highspeed :) ). And yeah, Dende has got something planned, as you could see. But you haven't seen all. And thanks for the compliment, I appreciate it!

Sarki: sorry! °hands out cola° Better?

**  
  
Rejhan**: I'm glad that you liked them. And yeah, it was quite obvious that Barry and Alex would come together. They make a cute couple...

**  
  
Saiyan-of-the-Seas**: Thank you! I'm sorry to say that, but you'll have to wait a bit till the next chapter (see A/N)...

**  
  
cosmictwilight**: Yeah, or something like Instant Transmission to get to it without loosing time... :)  
No problem, and I'm glad to hear that your performance went well (I kept my fingers crossed!). As for Sharpie, I decided to spare him this fate...

**  
  
Mei fa-chan**: Thank you for the compliment, I'm glad that you like them!

**  
  
goldfighter**: You want more and you get more. Glad that you liked it!

**  
  
Megs21**: Thank you for the compliment, I always try to give this story my best. Yeah, I figured the Chi-Chi-reaction to be something along these lines... and I'm glad that you love the story!

**  
  
zfighter1989**: Yeah, and there will be more coming out. I'll keep 'em coming... :)

**  
  
Tootsy**: Hey, I'm glad to hear that everything's going well for you. I can imagine that a pregnancy is something magical for a woman, and I can't wait for my wife to get pregnant. :)  
I'm glad that you liked the Hercule torture part, and as for the bond part, I wanted to try a different approach than the bite-mark, and I'm glad that you seem to like it. And I'm glad for Gohan too... :)

**  
  
ElectraBlack**: I'm glad you liked it. And Hercule had it coming, hadn't he? Yeah, mood-swings aren't good, but luckily for Gohan Dende has stopped tempering with Videl's. But what he had the chibis do was pure evil! I think I'll have to punish him...  
Cool that you liked the line with the license plate, that was a lil fun I had to include. And I'm looking forward to read more from you!

**  
  
Joou Himeko Dah**: For Trunks and Goten it surely is. For Gohan... hmm, I doubt it. But you'll soon see that the chibis will regret what they did...

**  
  
Son Oliver**: You're very good at guessing. As you saw, this Gohan is different from the one of the series. You'll see how different this Gohan is in the next chapters...  
As for those harpy weapons, wait and see...

**  
  
animeprincess1452**: Thanks! Yeah, but luckily she only gave it a workout on Hercule... :)

**  
  
Candy the Duck**: Understandable. A Kami who wants to prank is a force to be reckoned with...

**  
  
Cappucine**: Thank you! But I doubt that Videl (and most of all Gohan) will get opportunity to relax in the next few hours. Maybe when the aftermath of the prank is sorted out...  
Hope the Alex-chibi-conversation met your approval. I didn't include a typical Vegeta-meets-humans-scene, for that would have been to stereotypic...

**  
  
Rose Vaughn**: Thanks! And yup, he'll soon wish he'd never touched Pepsi...

**  
  
zara m**: Thank you! But moi? I would never do something cruel now, would I? :)

**  
  
Please continue to read and review. I greatly enjoy everyone's feedback. Thank you!**


	24. Gohan on the hunt

**Title**: A sweet surprise  
**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This story focuses on Gohan and Videl, and is set after the Majin Buu Saga. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
  
Chapter 24: Gohan on the hunt aka Search for the pranksters**

**  
  
Last time...**

**  
  
**Suddenly the silhouette stepped forward, only to reveal a very pissed off looking Gohan. Just that he did not look like the regular Gohan. His eyebrows had disappeared; the hair had grown and was falling down his back thickly, while his aura gave off a high-pitched, powerful sound.

**  
  
**Right before their eyes stood a naked Super Saiyan Three Gohan amidst the destroyed shower, and he was looking very, very pissed off...

**  
  
Now the continuation...**

**  
  
**Finally Goku had found his ability to speak again, too.  
"Son, what the hell happened here?" he asked, unaware that he had sworn.

**  
  
**Gohan surveyed his father and could not hide the annoyance in his eyes. His hair almost reached the back of his knees, and one hair hung curled in front of his face. Only that his hair was not the usual Super Saiyan blonde, but _lilac_! Completely lilac!

**  
  
**The hair, despite its ridiculous colour, gently waved about with energy. Gohan's pupils had become a slightly darker shade of green than his irises. His eyebrows were completely gone, but his brows had extended, giving his face a more apelike look. It was this what gave his face a completely different look than ever. There was no hint of the innocence and naivety he usually displayed.

**  
  
**In addition to this Gohan had become huge, similar to the Ultra Super Saiyan level, which had proven to be quite useless due to its bulkiness. But this surely wasn't the case here. This Gohan was powerful, and he _knew_ it...

**  
  
**Gohan's KI-flame was even more intense, and the electric discharges had become much more powerful than that of a Super Saiyan Two, even more powerful than for comparison Goku's had been in his fight against Buu. His aura was of really astounding proportions, and the sea of lightning bolts surrounding him snapped everywhere.

**  
  
**On occasion one electric discharge became so powerful that it sounded like a real life lightning blast. It was downright intimidating. Gohan looked directly at his father and Vegeta, a low growl escaping his throat.  
"First of all I'm gonna shower that dust off, and then two particular chibis are gonna pay!" he announced. His voice was heavier, colder, and rougher, with a growling undercurrent. It sounded really intimidating...

**  
  
**Vegeta and Goku exchanged a look and nodded. That sounded just like something those two prankster would do...  
"Just one thing, Gohan, don't _kill_ them, right?" Goku said.

**  
  
**Vegeta however had no such concerns. He had realized before that Gohan had hidden his true strength, and the young Saiyan looked really impressive. But the hair! Vegeta would have laughed out loud if his dignity had not forbidden that. That, and the fact that Gohan would have killed him. And the demi obviously was more than strong enough to actually succeed...

**  
  
**Gohan just waved off what his dad had said while walking to the other showers.  
"Later." he growled.

**.  
.**

**.  
**To his extreme displeasure Gohan noticed that he could not turn his aura off, meaning that the lightning bolts engulfing him were still in place.

**  
  
**And as much as he tried, he could not power down...  
**'Have to risk it...'** Gohan thought and stepped into the shower.

**  
  
**Then he turned the water on, and...  
"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

**  
  
**Goku slipped a towel around his waist and all but ran to the shower, only to discover his clean, but smoking and slightly singed oldest son.

**  
  
**If Gohan had not looked so absolutely murderous, it would have been funny, how the smoke slowly rose from his hair and body. A certain green God however found it absolutely hilarious, as he was rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter, unable to stop. That was really the best prank yet. But wait until Gohan realized what the 'shampoo' had done to his hair...

**  
  
**"Why didn't you turn off your aura or power down completely, son?" Goku asked.

**  
  
**Gohan stared at him.  
"Has it occurred to you that I have tried and am unable to do either of that, dad?" he asked with venom in his voice.

**  
  
**Goku was slightly taken aback by the force of those words. Normally Gohan was calm and composed, and not so... rude.

**  
  
**"Kakkarot, let me do the questioning." Vegeta said, who had meanwhile slipped a towel around his waist too.

**  
  
**He threw another towel towards Gohan, who caught it and slipped it around his waist.  
"Okay, first spawn of Kakkarot, ever since when have you been able to reach this level? And why did you hide it from us?"

**  
  
**Gohan locked eyes with Vegeta.  
"Never call me 'spawn' or 'brat' again, Vegeta, or you might not live long enough to regret it." he stated in a controlled, but dangerous voice.

**  
  
**Vegeta winced internally.  
**'Damn, whatever it was that happened brought out his Saiyan side. I have to be careful. So no comment on his hair. But hopefully Kakkarot will do me the favour...'** he thought, snickering internally.

**.  
.**

**.  
**Deciding to do something he had never done, Vegeta addressed Gohan with respect. A respect he had felt for the oldest son of his foremost greatest rival ever since the Cell Games, but never displayed outward before.  
"Okay... Gohan. What happened here, since when can you reach this level and why did you hide it?" he asked in a (what he thought) calm voice.

**  
  
**Gohan growled.  
"What happened is not entirely clear to me, but I know who I have to catch to get the answer. Since when I have been able to reach this level? I trained on my own when Videl's mood swings became too severe and pushed myself trough the grinder. I found a way to _either_ use my mystical powers _or_ my Super Saiyan powers."

**  
  
**Both Vegeta and Goku quirked a brow at this and Gohan continued to explain.  
"Okay, here goes. Once Old Kaio-Shin had performed his ritual he only said that I could not use my Super Saiyan Powers _simultaneously_ with my Mystical Powers, as that would cause great harm to my surroundings. But that does not mean that the ritual Dai Kaio performed made me _unable_ to use my Super Saiyan Powers. It was only unnecessary, as the Mystical Powers were so much greater than my Super Saiyan 2 powers. It was a shortcut to more power, so to speak, a power that was much needed in the fight with Buu. But when I saw dad reach Level 3, I knew there was more potential in the Super Saiyan levels that could be unleashed. And as my mystical powers are apparently at a constant, even if high power level and _can't_ be raised I figured it would make more sense to raise my Super Saiyan powers. And that I did. As to answer your third question, I have been able to reach this level since about a month and have overcome the sub-level dad reached during his fight with Majin Buu. I can practically keep this level up infinitely." Gohan explained. "Only that I can't power down now for some damn reason! Let alone turn my aura off! Darn! I'm gonna kill them!" he exclaimed, and a lot of swear words followed.

**  
  
**If Vegeta was baffled by this he let not show it. Outwardly, anyway. But internally he had to admit, he was surprised.  
**'I would never have thought that he would actually _train_ to become stronger. I thought he would rely only on his mystical powers, be content with them and let his Super Saiyan powers go waste, but apparently I was wrong...'**

**  
  
**Vegeta had never said it, but internally he had always thought that the ritual to bring out Gohan's mystical powers was cheating of the worst kind. Sure, it had been necessary to stand a chance against Buu, but a true Saiyan warrior reached new heights of power trough constant training. And trough training alone. It did the Saiyan Prince good to see that Gohan had obviously enough Saiyan in him to remember that a Saiyans' goal was to become constantly stronger. However, one thing remained to be cleared...  
"But that does not explain, why we were not able to sense that you had ascended. Why is that so?" the Saiyan Prince inquired.

**  
  
**Despite his evident anger Gohan smirked.  
"I found a way to mask my power-level even when I am fully powered up." was his answer, and then his face contorted in anger again. "Only that I can't do that now, due to that damned 'shampoo'. Now they will have an advance warning. Grrrrr..."

**  
  
**_That_ surprised Vegeta even more. Gohan had found a way to _mask_ his KI-signature completely, even when powered up? Incredible! That was a technique the Saiyan Prince had to learn! And he would find a way to make Gohan teach him...

**  
  
**Goku was surprised too, but apparently he overcame the surprise fast.  
"Wow, I'm impressed, son! This is awesome!" he said and patted his son on the back, at least he tried to do so.

**  
  
**With a yelp Goku pulled his hand back as he had been stricken by several lightning bolts coming off from Gohan's aura.  
"Dad, will you ever learn?" he all but sighed.

**  
  
**Goku only grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.  
"I had not thought that your aura would try to electrocute me, son. But I meant what I said, I'm _really_ impressed. It took me a lot longer to overcome this sub-level, as you called it. I needed nearly two months! Hey, I can't wait to spar with you in this level!"

**  
  
**Vegeta uttered a low growl, indicating that he hated to have been outclassed once again by Kakkarot and his son. But inwardly he had to admit that he was proud too.

**  
  
**Those two were fierce warriors, and it was an honour to stand by their side. And sooner or later he would reach this level, too.

**  
  
**Goku had noticed why Vegeta was growling, and patted his comrade on the back.  
"Don't worry, Vegeta, we will increase our pace and have you a Super Saiyan Three in no time!"

**  
  
**Vegeta only glared at Goku.  
"Take your hands back, you third class clown. I will reach this level on my own!" he said and stalked off.

**  
  
**Goku only shook his head in amusement.  
"Typically Vegeta. But we will help him, even if he won't notice. Yeah, more weights and increased gravity, that should do the trick." he said, nodding to himself.

**  
  
**Gohan growled impatiently.  
"I will dress and be off. I have a meeting with a certain demonic duo. Time to _exorcise_ them." he stated dangerously.

**  
  
**Goku nearly cringed at what he had to say next.  
"Umm, son... before you go on the hunt, you should really throw a look into a mirror."

**  
  
**Gohan quirked an eyebrow.  
"And why is that?" he asked in a low growl.

**  
  
**Goku suppressed a smirk, while Vegeta had trouble to restrain himself from laughing out loud despite the anger Gohan was already radiating.  
"Trust me, son, just do it."

**  
  
**Gohan harrumphed, but did so anyway. The reaction that followed was expected, but nevertheless extreme...  
"MY HAIR!!! WHAT DID THOSE BRATS DO TO MY HAIR?? IT'S LILAC! LILAC! ARRRHH, I'M GONNA KILL THEM!!!" he yelled, and every mirror in the room suddenly shattered due to the violent outburst of power that lashed out from Gohan.

**  
  
**Ignoring the glass splinters that flew around, Gohan took some calming breaths. Then a low, feral growl emitted from him, and he walked towards the changing cubicles, all the while muttering darkly about 'brats', 'hellspawned demonic pranksters' and 'revenge', which included inserting a Jak'Tar, a Saiyan weapon of old times which resembled a large, pointed spear in an area that was generally not an entrance...

"Ouch." both Goku and Vegeta chorused.**  
**Watching his son's retreating back Goku could not help but feel pity for the demonic duo. Apparently they had gone _too_ far this time...

**  
  
**Goku looked at Vegeta.  
"Should we stop him? He really looked murderous."

**  
  
**Vegeta snorted.  
"The brats brought that upon themselves. Now they have to take the can for."

**  
  
**Thus it was decided. The fate of the two chibi prankster now rested in Gohan's hands. Poor pranksters...

**.  
.**

**.  
**After Gohan had dressed, which proved to be quite a task due to his long lilac(!) hair, he went straight to business and devoted himself solely to the purpose to find and punish the little monsters.

**  
  
**He _knew_ that they were responsible for this. He simply knew it. What had happened _screamed_ Goten and Trunks with a megaphone and rock concert speakers. And they would soon be _very_ sorry for what they had done...

**  
  
**Lowly growling Gohan exited the changing cubicle and went to search for the pranksters. On his way he met Sharpener and Erasa and ignored the astonished looks they were giving him.

**  
  
**He stormed past them, and Erasa asked  
"G... Gohan?"

**  
  
**"Not now!" the man-sized thunderstorm that was Gohan snapped and continued his way, leaving two utterly confused friends behind.

**  
  
**Sharpener turned to his girl-friend.  
"Am I mistaken or is this even more crazy than else? And why did Gohan have long, lilac hair? And why was he looking like a living thunderstorm?"

**  
  
**Erasa only shrugged her shoulders.  
"Videl warned us to expect strange behaviour..."

**  
  
**Sharpener looked at her with a quirked brow.  
"Yeah, from the others. But from Gohan? And why did he look so different?"

**  
  
**Erasa shrugged again, obviously not really caring. She had long since accepted, that Gohan and his family and friends were... odd.  
"What do I know? Regarding Gohan and his family and friends, one has to expect everything. Come on, let's get something to drink."

**  
  
**And with that Sharpie was dragged towards the picnic once more...

**.  
.**

**.  
**Gohan was meanwhile still busy looking for the disastrous duo, who had suppressed their KIs, apparently well aware of what would await them.   
**'Grr, the brats probably sensed just _how strong_ I am and got cold feet. Serves them right! Grrrrrrr...' **he thought, lowly growling.

**  
  
**But once again he ran into something, or rather someone, who hindered his search for the little demis.  
"Gohan? Is that you?" asked Videl.

**  
  
**Gohan grumbled.  
"No, it's Santa Clause in disguise. Of course it's me." he growled.

**  
  
**The demi-Saiyan could thank the Kais above that Videl's mood swings had abated, otherwise he would have found himself in a very unpleasant situation, even if he was one of the strongest in the universe...

**  
  
**Thus Videl only looked at him strangely and asked  
"What happened to you? And why is your hair lilac and long?" in a lovely tone, intent on touching him.

**  
  
**"_Don't!_ Whatever happened to me, no one who has not at least reached Super Saiyan 2 can touch me right now. Dad already got electrocuted for trying in his normal form. As for how it happened, I am not entirely sure, but I know nearly for sure who is responsible for this. And I intend to find them, and then..." he let his voice trail of suggestively.

**  
  
**Videl, being the smart woman that she is, did not need long to figure out what Gohan meant.  
"_Them_? Trunks? And Goten? _They_ have done this? _They_ dyed your hair lilac?"

**  
  
**Gohan growled lowly and nodded.  
"I am certain of it. And now I've gotta find them! And _punish_ them!" he said and stormed off.

**  
  
**"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Videl exclaimed, catching up to him.

**  
  
**"No! I will do this the Saiyan way, and better not have any watchers. Best you go back to the others." Gohan said.

**  
  
**Videl, being the strong-willed and stubborn woman that she is, did not give in this easily.  
"But Gohan! What they did to you affects me even as much! I can't even touch you!"

**  
  
**Gohan growled once more.  
"No buts, Videl. I'm going to deal with them, _personally_. Ask Vegeta about it. He will explain. Now excuse me, I have two mini-demons to catch!"

**  
  
**And with this he was off, muttering about appropriate punishments, birth control and stuff, leaving a confused Videl in his wake. After shaking her head, Videl came to the conclusion that she would indeed ask Vegeta what was going on. Maybe he could shed some light onto the situation.

**  
  
'Fact is,'** Videl thought, **'that Gohan is acting _strangely_. It is, as if his Saiyan side has taken control or something. And I am sure that _that _was the level his dad fought in during the Buu crisis. My Gohan is strong!' **she thought proudly. However she intended strongly to find Vegeta and get some answers...

**.  
.**

**.  
**After his encounter with his wife Gohan continued his search for the pranksters, praying that he would not meet anyone during it. His patience was wearing very thin...

**  
  
**But as so often, it happened otherwise.  
"Oi Gohan! What are you doing inside? And what a sight you are! What happened to you?" Bulma asked, giggling at his lilac hair.

**  
  
**Growling, Gohan responded  
"No time. Gotta find them. Ask Videl." and stormed off.

**  
  
**Shaking her head, Bulma said to herself  
"That was even stranger than normal. And what about that lilac hair? Odd... " she said to herself and went to find Videl.

**..  
**Finally undisturbed Gohan had the opportunity to search the house for the little demons. Having babysitted them often enough he knew the house like the back of his hand.

**  
  
**Slowly eliminating the possibilities Gohan came nearer to the hiding place of the mini-demons. But to Gohan's immense chagrin he was not able to suppress his giant power-level, so that those two got an advance warning.

**  
  
**And faster than lightning Trunks and Goten escaped from the secret room they had hidden in and headed for the door that led outside, Gohan hot on their heels.

**  
  
**Both chibis had been downright frightened when they had sensed Gohan's power-level for the first time, and they had asked themselves if they had brought more upon themselves than they had bargained for...

**  
  
**Therefore both chibis had instantly transformed into Super Saiyans once Gohan had reached their hiding place and left the scene. Not only Gohan's power-level had been frightening, but also his looks...

**  
  
**The only thing they had not anticipated was that Gohan would be so much faster than them, and they could nearly feel the breath of the angry demi-Saiyan down their necks, while executing evasive manoeuvres.

**  
  
**In the last second possible Trunks and Goten managed to exit the house using the window in the upper hallway, their usual 'prank-exit'. Trunks managed to shut the window before Gohan could pass, but Gohan did not even bother to reopen it and simply flew through with a feral snarl, shattering the window into a thousand pieces.

**  
  
**This was when Trunks and Goten noticed that Gohan was _really_ pissed off, and they wondered if they would come off as easy as in the past...

**.  
.**

**.  
**In the meantime, Videl had found Vegeta, who was sitting with the other Z-Fighters at the table.  
"Vegeta, care to explain why Gohan is acting so strange? I met him minutes ago, and he said you'd explain."

**  
  
**Vegeta gruffed.  
"Woman, do I look like a damned enquiry office?"

**  
  
**Suddenly Vegeta sensed who had just sat down to his left, and he had only time to groan before Bulma smiled sweetly at him, answering with a perfectly straight face  
"Yes, you do, Vegeta. Now spill. I want to hear that too."

**  
  
**Vegeta groaned once more.  
"Fine, onna. But I will tell this once, and only once, so listen good. You too, mate of Kakkarot's first spawn."

**  
  
**Videl and Bulma nodded, ignoring the Saiyan Princes' mockery for the time being. Then Vegeta launched himself into the story what had happened to Gohan, also telling them his (Gohan's) firm suspicion that his son and Goten had been the culprits.

**  
  
**Once Vegeta had ended, Videl gulped audibly.  
"Whatever they did brought out his Saiyan side? How can you sit here this calmly? He's going to toast them!"

**  
  
**Vegeta shook his head.  
"Trust me. He will only teach them a lesson. The stronger Saiyan shows the weaker Saiyan that he has stepped out of bounds. This is the Saiyan way."

**  
  
**Videl all but screamed  
"Trust you? When I met him he was so mad!! He's going to kill them! I have to stop him!"

**  
  
**And Alex, who was sitting at the neighbouring table with Barry, put in  
"Those brats! I knew they were up to something..."

**  
  
**Suddenly a large explosion could be heard, and all heads jerked into this direction.

**  
  
**Bulma gulped.  
"Vegeta, are you sure that he is only teaching them a lesson? That sounds more like preparations for World War Three..."

**  
  
**Vegeta gruffed.  
"Fine, onna. If you're so afraid, we go and check on them."

**  
  
**And that they did...

**  
  
TBC...**

**  
  
A/N: Ouch! My wrist hurts! # walks to get an ice pack # Ahh, better! Am gonna stop here and leave it in a cliffie. Till next time, probably around Saturday.**

**  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**  
  
Next time: Gohan is determined to turn the chibis into burnt crispies, and the mothers are determined to punish what's left of them. So what evil, wicked and torturous punishment will be inflicted upon the pranksters? Stay tuned for more! **

**  
  
Thanks for reading! And please review! **

**  
  
As always very special thanks to my beta Rose Vaughn, who is doing a great job! Thx, Ash! **

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**  
  
nick-lover1991**: No problem. I update late, thus we're even... :)  
You can be sure Gohan will kick their asses, but their mothers will also have a word in this. Never underestimate the righteous wrath of a mother. Glad that you liked it!

**  
  
ladybugg**: Thank you! I'm glad that you love it so far, and I hope you'll like the rest!

**  
  
Tootsy**: As you read, he had fun hunting them. As for the punishment, well, that's dealt next chapter. I'm glad that you loved it!  
And I hope everything's going fine for you. If I remember correctly, it's not long till your due date. I keep my fingers crossed!

**  
  
ElectraBlack**: No problem at all. After all, I took me long to update too. :)  
I'm glad that you thought it funny, I certainly aimed for that effect. I like to think that I succeeded!

**  
  
goldfighter**: Thanks! But dead? Hmm, dunno if Gohan is gonna do something too drastic...

**  
  
Laurenke1**: Thank you! And I will try my best, as usual!

**  
  
Joou Himeko Dah**: Yeah, that describes it well. Those two certainly stepped overboard...  
Glad that you liked it!

**  
  
Mr.Staypuft**: Thanks! Cool that you liked it!

**  
  
zfighter1989**: Thank you, and I hope it was a chapter to read, even if the punishment has not been dealt yet. But that would have made the chappie to long, thus I stopped here. But I'm actually writing on the next chapter right now...

**  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon**: Yup, that sucked big time. No internet for 9 days... #sniff# it was hell!  
As for Gohan SSJ3, I hope this chappie explained it sufficiently. And as you read, the chibis tried to run, but it was of no use. Now it's payback time...  
As for the update question, dunno, I think it helps that I can write in the train. Otherwise I would never be able to update this often. So thank God for small blessings...  
Dang, and I thought I had solved it...  
Sarki: oh, that was it. And you're welcome!

**  
  
zara m**: Yeah, I guess he was blinded by the opportunity. But it was a funny prank, even if Gohan seems to miss the funny aspect...  
Yup, the Buu Saga did happen, the prequel (and consequently the sequel) is set after the Buu Saga. As for the SSJ3, I hope I explained it sufficiently. Dai-Kaio never said that he could not use his SSJ powers any more, thus I came up with this idea...

**  
  
cosmictwilight**: Yea, I bet the chibis are scared as hell too. Who wouldn't be if you had a SSJ3 on your heels? As you saw, the prank was not completely due. How did you like the lilac hair part? :)

**  
  
HieiLuver1**: Thank you! And no, he (and Goten) will get a big whooping from Gohan (and their mothers)...

**  
  
Candy the Duck**: I doubt Gohan's gonna kill them, but he will do something bad to them. As will their mothers... :)

**  
  
animeprincess1452**: They're so deep in trouble, and the punishment will be severe. Nope, next chappie ain't gonna be nice for Goten and Trunks. And I'm glad that you liked it!

**  
  
Cappucine**: Thanks! And I'm glad to hear that! And yeah, a Vegeta-humans-conversation really would have been to cliché, thus I'd say it was the right decision. Hope this chappie was worth the wait!

**  
  
Son Oliver**: That they are for sure. As for Piccolo, good guess, but not entirely correct. It will all be revealed in one of the next chapters, we're not far from it any more. And Dende is most certainly going to fry.  
As for updates on my two other stories, I had to put these on hold, as I'm too deeply involved in RL to update them. Thus I've decided to finish this story first and continue the other(s) then...

**  
  
Saiyan-of-the-Seas**: Yup, it most definitely had. Who else would Dende choose to make his life more interesting but Gohan?

**  
  
GOGI**: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked them!

**  
  
Rose Vaughn**: Now, my dear beta, get your mind out of the gutter, will ya? :)  
Regarding Videl, depends on which show you're referring to... :)

**  
  
Rejhan**: Glad that you like the idea. A Kami up to pranks is certainly a force to be reckoned with, but he won't go unpunished. Oh no...


	25. The worst punishment for chibi Saiyans

**Title**: A sweet surprise  
**Author name**: Trugeta

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This story focuses on Gohan and Videl, and is set after the Majin Buu Saga. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
  
A sweet surprise**

**  
  
Chapter 25: The worst punishment (for chibi Saiyans)**

**  
  
Last time...**

**  
  
**Bulma gulped.  
"Vegeta, are you sure that he is only teaching them a lesson? That sounds more like preparations for World War Three..."

**  
  
**Vegeta gruffed.  
"Fine, onna. If you're so afraid, we go and check on them."

**  
  
**And that they did...

**  
  
Now the continuation...**

**  
  
**All Z-Fighters present had marched over to where the sounds where coming from, and only Vegeta was prepared for the sight that presented itself.

**  
  
**In fact, it caused the otherwise stoic and dignified Vegeta clutch his sides in barely contained laughter. Kakkarot's eldest son had obviously _really_ discovered his Saiyan side and was now taking it out on the culprits.

**  
  
**Well, served them right for playing a prank on a stronger Saiyan. Thinking about it, Vegeta mused that the brats must have counted on being stronger than Gohan due to fusion, but they (as well as the rest) had greatly underestimated Gohan's true strength...

**  
  
**Meanwhile Bulma could seemingly not see the amusing side at all. She simply stared horrified in turns at her husband and at the sight that presented itself.

**  
  
**There stood Gohan on the ground, fully powered up and as intimidating as a Super Saiyan Three (and an outrageously strong Super Saiyan Three at that) can look, and his face was contorted in anger, while two golden blurs tried to evade the massive KI-blasts that were fired at them by the enraged Gohan.

**  
  
**Immediately on appearance at the side****Krillin and Yamcha had started to yell calming words at Gohan to bring some order into the situation, but to no avail. Gohan simply ignored them, and they had no hope in hell to stop him at all...

**  
  
**Apparently Gohan, in all his anger, did not think to fly and catch the pintsized mischief-makers with his superior speed, or else they would have been done for. The brats could count themselves lucky...

**  
  
**Vegeta doubted that even fusion would have helped them any, considering the power-level he was reading from Gohan, which he had to grudgingly admit, was enormous, and higher than Gotenks had ever been. The Saiyan Prince doubted, that even Goku could compare to Gohan´s strength...

**  
  
**By now Goku had finally shaken himself out of his shock. This powerhouse (he was even stronger than before, if possible) in front of them was really Gohan, and he looked _decidedly_ pissed off. Even more so then since when Goku had last seen him...

**  
  
**His clothes were partially slashed and glass splinters were attached to his hair, but this seemed irrelevant to Gohan as he shot KI-blast after KI-blast at two unfortunate, dodging and speeding golden blurs, a crazy glint in his eyes that screamed revenge.

**  
  
**Goku walked over to Vegeta, who watched the whole scene with something akin to open amusement.  
"What is Gohan _doing_? I thought you said he wanted to teach them a lesson. This looks more like he wants to send them straight into the afterlife!"

**  
  
**And truly, Gohan was looking more dangerously than ever. Never had anyone seen him this angry let alone powerful...

**  
  
**Vegeta had meanwhile regained his usual reservation.  
"Correct, Kakkarot. It seems that your first spawn is indeed trying to send your second spawn and my first spawn to the next dimension." the Saiyan Prince said, well aware that he had called Gohan 'spawn'. But the young man was currently otherwisely occupied...

**  
  
**Sharpener, who had in the meantime arrived with Erasa, Barry and Alex, stood there slack-jawed, staring at an out-of-control Gohan.  
"B... but why?" he stammered, while Alex had begun to root for Gohan. Those little prankster had it coming...

**  
  
**Vegeta smirked, despite the fact that a lowly human had dared to ask the mighty Prince of all Saiyans a question and despite the fact that Gohan was still trying to kill his son and Goten.  
"I'd say because of the prank they played on him." he said, pointing at Gohan's fully powered up state, complete with lilac dyed hair. "Whatever the brats did to him, he is now unable to power down, and as you can see his hair is dyed lilac. To dye a Saiyan warriors' hair is one of the worst things one can do, for it is an insult to his honour, and that is what Gohan has become now. He acts more like a Saiyan. And who else besides my spawn and Kakarott's youngest spawn would _dare_ to pull of such a prank? As the stronger Saiyan he is now teaching them a lesson." he finished, smirking.

**  
  
**Goku looked worried.  
"Vegeta, this 'lesson' has gone far enough. We have to restrain him so he can calm down. Otherwise he might _really_ hurt them."

**  
  
**Videl nodded, while sending this as a thought to Gohan via telepathy. To her surprise he seemed to block her deliberately, something she had not known he was capable of...  
"Gohan, stop! This is enough!" she yelled, resorting to spoken words.

**  
  
**Furthermore Gohan seemed not to (want to) hear her, for he continued to growl and fired his KI-blasts at the chibis, each one more powerful than the last, lightning bolts flashing dangerously around him.

**  
  
**Vegeta pouted, for it was a pleasure to see a more Saiyan Gohan in action, but Kakkarot had a valid point there. This had really gone far enough. Punishment had been dealt.  
**'Kakkarot is right. Suppose we should stop him before he succeeds in turning the brats into burnt crispies. The onna would screech at me for months if I allowed this, despite the fact that they would deserve it and that we could wish them back...'** the Saiyan Prince thought, remembering all the pranks those two had played on _him_, and how often _he_ had been tempted to blast the brats straight into the next dimension...  
"Right, Kakkarot." he finally said and powered up to his maximum as a Super Saiyan Two, while Goku powered up to his maximum as a Super Saiyan Three.

**  
  
**Between the two of them they managed to get a hold on the growling and livid Gohan, and could restrain him. **  
**As they were both sufficiently strong Super Saiyans Gohan's aura did them no harm, and they managed to get a decent hold at Gohan on both sides, forcing him to calm down.

**  
  
**It took several minutes, but finally Gohan had calmed down enough so he would not kill the chibis right away, and finally said that the chibis could descend slowly and cautiously to the ground.

**  
  
**As soon as they had sat down onto the grass, Bulma looked sternly at her son who sat there panting, next to a slightly singed, but decidedly happy and grinning Goten.

**  
  
**Trunks too was chuckling in mirthful laughter beside a Goten who was by now clutching his sides, obviously thinking that this had been the funniest thing in the world.

**  
  
**Both seemingly failed to realize _how close_ they had been from being blasted into the next dimension. Well, if the outrageously strong Gohan had failed to make a sufficient impression, they as their mothers would try a different approach. A working approach...

**  
  
**The chibis' happy expressions and laughter faded quickly as their respective mothers stepped in front of them, faces set and obviously _very_ angry. Both were in _pissed-off--harpy-on-the-warpath-mode_, something you would not want to encounter at all or even touch with a yard-long Bulmatium-covered pincer and behind protective measures to boot. Add to it that both women were hefting their frying pans of doom™ in their hands. Kami knows where they had spawned those things from, but the fpods did not fail to make the desired impression on the chibis...

**  
  
**Trunks and Goten looked at each other and gulped, sensing what was to come.  
"Busted!" they said in eerie unison.

**  
  
**And then the yelling started, while everyone with Saiyan hearing (beside the poor chibis who did not dare to move a muscle) covered their ears.

**  
  
**Meanwhile Videl had walked over to Gohan who had plunged down onto one of the chairs, trying to comfort him, while her husband was silently growling at the two pranksters who were now being lectured by their mothers.

**  
  
**All good and well, but _he_ wanted to punish them! As the yelling continued, he began to think of an appropriate punishment, his before grumpy face now filled with evil delight. He would let the onnas screech at the chibis, and once they were due he would have come up with a decent punishment. Yeah, that sounded like a satisfying plan...

**  
  
**"What do have to say to your defence, young man? Are you crazy?" Bulma yelled at her son, anger obvious on her face. "What were you thinking when you played this prank on Gohan? _Did you think at all_? He was so angry, he could have _killed_ you! Your father and Goku had a hard time restraining him! Do you have a death wish, young man?" she screamed at the top of her lungs, making her son _and_ Goten cringe.

**  
  
**Then it was Chi-Chi's turn, and she breathed in deeply (run for the hills!) before yelling,  
"Yeah! What would have happened if Goku (and Vegeta)" she added grudgingly, for she still did not like the Saiyan Prince very much, "had not kept Gohan from blasting you to the afterlife? I would have lost one of my sons! And why? Because of some stupid prank he played on his older brother which turned him into a _monster_!" she screeched, whereas Gohan harrumphed loudly at her for referring to him as "monster", but not bothering to correct her as he was too busy growling at the little demis and fixing them with his penetrating stare, making them squirm in discomfort.

**  
  
**Chi-Chi however continued absolutely unfazed, also ignoring Vegeta's outraged instant-death-glare-just-add-water, for calling the pinnacle of a Saiyans' power a "monster",  
"You know that what you did to Gohan was wrong! Why did you do it, then?" she finally asked dangerously.

**  
  
**It was Trunks who looked up with his best puppy-dog eyes that had always worked so well on his mother until now and he aimed them both at his mother and Chi-Chi.  
"Sorry, mom, Mrs. Son. We were just playing a prank. We thought Gohan would think it was funny, and we thought it would be harmless and cause some laughs." he said earnestly.

**  
  
**"That it surely did, brat." Vegeta mumbled quietly to himself, an amused smirk on his face.

**  
  
**The women looked sternly at their respective sons, preparing to launch themselves into the next rant. This was however prevented, when Goten looked at his best friend with a bewildered expression.  
"Hey Trunks, that's not what you told me! You said Gohan would get so mad at us that he would try to blast us into next century, and boy were you right!"

**  
  
**Trunks just sighed at his best friend's cluelessness. What was a master-plan good for if your best friend spoiled it anyway? Life just wasn't fair...

**  
  
**From the chairs at the table, several yards away, a low, threatening growl emitted from Gohan's throat, and the sea of lightning bolts around him even increased. Trunks and Goten gulped, quickly switching to Super Saiyan to be on the (relatively) safe side...

**  
  
**Videl, who was sitting next to him, still unable to touch her husband, looked like she was about to growl too. And then the yelling started again, this time with even more volume...

**  
  
**By now completely ignorant towards the yelling due to unearthly hunger, Goten was drooling at the barbecue, in fact nearly salivating, while Trunks was in a similar state, only that he was trying to keep his dignity. He was the son of Vegeta after all. But it had been soooo long since they had last eaten something...

**  
  
**Meanwhile the mothers had proceeded as far as the punishment was now decided.  
"Trunks, you are grounded for a month this time! No Computer, X-Box, Play Station, Nintendo or other related stuff during this time! And no visits from Goten!" Bulma shouted.

**  
  
**Trunks groaned. That was a rather severe punishment...

**  
  
**Chi-Chi had finished her rant with the punishment for Goten, too. The demi was also grounded for a month and was not allowed to visit Trunks during this time, either. AND no electronic toys regardless which type. Well, there were always Cell-Phones...

**  
  
**_But..._

**  
  
**"And..." Bulma continued, "absolutely NO phone calls during this period of time. Neither normal nor cell phones! Plus no internet chats and or e-mails or anything else regarding communication." she finished, and Chi-Chi nodded.

**  
  
**The protests were immediate.  
"But Mom!" Trunks wailed, "You can't do this to us! You are crippling our ways to inform us! To communicate!" and Goten added "No internet? Mom, you can't do this!"

**  
  
**"You should have thought about it before you did what you did! Hopefully this will show you that your doings have consequences, young men!" Bulma and Chi-Chi stated in unison.

**  
  
**"Aww darn it!" Trunks and Goten exclaimed, and the others laughed. But the women were not finished yet. This time the boys _would_ learn...

**  
  
**Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other and nodded. They had found the perfect immediate punishment...  
"Trunks, Goten, as you admitted that you _knew_ it was wrong what you did to Gohan your immediate punishment will be the following: you will get no lunch today. _None at all_. And if you ever prank anyone again, the consequences will be most dire. Remember this."

**  
  
**That said, Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other again.  
"We _warned_ you what would happen if you played any more pranks. But obviously you did not listen. We hope you learn your lesson _this time_."

**  
  
**Trunks and Goten looked at their mothers as if they were hell-spawned demons. Goten for his part knew instantly that his mother was in fact serious. He _knew_ that look. But no food! No fair!

**  
  
**His last coherent thoughts were, **'Look at all that pretty ice cream...'** as his eyes glazed over and he fell to the ground like a felled oak tree, blissfully unconscious. The privation of his food had been too much for him...

**  
  
**Trunks looked at his fallen comrade in the art of pranks. Turning his eyes upward, he saw Gohan looking at him with a downright evil gleam of satisfaction in his eyes, and as he looked into the round only Goku's eyes were filled with something akin pity.

**  
  
**Trunks' last thoughts before he hit the ground beside his best friend were, **'Gohan... cursed water... punishment... no fair!'**

**  
  
**Goku gazed down at the fallen pranksters with pity. He winced at the punishment his wife and Bulma had inflicted upon the chibis, but he had to admit that they deserved it. They had gone too far this time and they should have known better...

**  
  
**Sighing he grabbed a plate and helped himself to some decent lunch.

**  
  
**Vegeta on the other hand looked quite amused. His son and Kakkarot's youngest spawn had fought tough battles, had been absorbed by Majin Buu, had even fought the outrageously strong Brolli without flinching, but when Bulma and Chi-Chi had taken away the food, those two were reduced to the hungry brats that they were. Almost amusing. Almost...

**  
  
**After this the picnic proceeded normally, well as normal as a picnic with Saiyans involved could proceed. Sharpie nearly fainted as he saw how many lunch-capsules the Saiyans unencapsulated, and when they started eating in earnest his eyes nearly bugged out.

**  
  
**To see them eat that much in a span of mere minutes was enough to make it clear, that Gohan's eating habits he had displayed during his days at Orange Star were a laugh against this.

**  
  
**But the biggest shock was to see the still fully-powered up Gohan dig into _his_ food. Due to his increased need of energy he ate more helpings than even his dad, and that was saying something...

**  
  
TBC...**

**  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**  
  
Next time: You think the punishment is complete? Wrong! Gohan himself has more in store for the chibis. Plus, the Z-Fighters begin to suspect that something odd is going on. And... Gohan stands up to his mother and gives her a run for her money! And what about Goku? This day will hold some surprises! So stay tuned! **

**  
  
Thanks for reading! And please review! **

**  
  
As always very special thanks to my beta Rose Vaughn, who is doing a great job! Thx, Ash! **

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**  
  
Thanks for all those reviews! You guys motivate me greatly time and time again to write more new chapters! Thank you, guys!**

**  
  
Rejhan**: Yeah, that he did. I see you're catching up. Well done. And glad that you still like it!

**  
  
Son Oliver**: Yup, that we do. Though Gohan did not kill them; and I have to disappoint you, Vegeta won't become a Super Saiyan Three until after they punish Dende. But he will get the means to do so soon. I have some nice plans. As for Bulma, that's just her way of acting towards Vegeta, but I'm sure that he will pay her back... :)  
But Videl will play a part in the Dende punishment, and a surprising one at that. You'll see...  
And you can be sure the Saiyans will find out soon, it's not long from here on, so bear with me. :)

**  
  
goldfighter**: Thank you! And he did show 'em that he is one not to mess with. I doubt they'll play a prank on him ever again. And I'll do my best to keep up the 'great work'.

**  
  
ladybugg**: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked them. Yeah, that's very important, to sever the old ties and start something new, something of your own. I'm glad that I manage to write it believable. Nice to hear that you liked the part where they conversed about the name, I put quite some thought into that one...

**  
  
Princess of the Saiyans 16**: Thank you! I'm glad that you think it's funny, and I'll do my best to update often!

**  
  
GOGI**: Hope you didn't hurt yaself. :) Glad that you enjoyed it!

**  
  
Megs21**: Sorry for the wait, but having no i-net access for about 9 days causes update problems...  
Thanks for the compliment, and I'll do my best to keep this a good story. And your reaction will come, only it will be some chapters until then. I have more planned...

**  
  
zfighter1989**: Nah, I could not bring it about to kill the chibis. Though the punishment was rather severe, wouldn't you agree? And the punishment from Gohan is still in the making...  
Heh, that sounds like you were a prankster to, eh? Yea, good ole times... #sigh#

**  
  
Candy the Duck**: Umm, dunno if I'd dare to laugh if I saw Gohan with purple hair, but then I too would know I had gone bonkers...  
As for the clothes, nope, then the clothes of the Saiyans would be shredded each time they power up. Actually I'd say their trainings uniforms are made of a material which can cope with the energies released by the power-ups...

**  
  
KaylaTheHedgehog**: Nah, not dead, but quite severely punished. I hope I updated fast enough...

**  
  
Tootsy**: I can imagine that you're eager to see your daughter. But it's a good thing that it is a September-birth, thus it ain't too warm any more. And I'm sure you and your boyfriend will be good parents, don't worry.

I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter. I always wanted to make Gohan more Saiyan, and most important, more powerful. And yeah, I'd say Goten and Trunks were quite afraid, and they had every reason to be! I would not want to have a SSJ3 on my heels either...

**  
  
Mr.Staypuft**: Thanks! Also the revenge was not complete, and still is not. And no problem with your use of the fpods in your story, that was quite a funny solution for the problem. Though my approach will be different, but you'll see soon.  
I'll go check your Ranma fic out once I've got the time. C ya!

**  
  
ElectraBlack**: Hey, I'm glad to hear that I could cheer you up! That sounds like you got a bad bout of cold. Hope you're better soon!  
And no, I did not want Gohan to kill the chibis, thus 'only' punishment had to be dealt, though the punishment from Gohan is still pending. I think too that they won't dare to prank Gohan or any of his friends for a loooong time...

**  
  
Laurenke1**: Thank you! I'll do my best to keep it up!

**  
  
Some DBZ Fan**: Thanks, will try my best to do so!

**  
  
cosmictwilight**: Heh, good to hear that. And no problem, I myself know what being 'super busy' means. And I know that prevention-tactic of yours all too well...  
Uni is going quite well. Actually, it will cause some problems in the next few weeks, but that will be part of an announcement I'll make...

**  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon**:Yea, they should have done this. But then, on the other hand: Gohan is so much faster and stronger, can detect KI... so hiding was not really an option. And I'd say Chi-Chi and Bulma made quite an lasting impression on their sons...  
Sarki: Bulma and Chi-Chi do prefer the fpods, that's safe to say...  
As for reviewing your stories, you're welcome. I stick to what I say in my bio, and besides, gotta love your stories!

**  
  
Joou Himeko Dah**: Oh yea, that he was. Gladly he has calmed down now, giving him time to think... oO

**  
  
Rose Vaughn**: Nah, my dear beta, never! :)  
Hope you succeed in getting that image outta there...

**  
  
animeprincess1452**: Thank you! Yea, I always wanted to bring about that change in Gohan, and finally I had my chance. But you'll see more changes in Gohan in the next few chapters (nope, no foreshadowing here, I only say this much: it will be one hell of a surprise for Chi-Chi). And I'm glad that you liked those line, I always try to bring some humour into my chappies...

**  
  
nick-lover1991**: That's something I always wanted to do. And you're right, the Gohan of the series was much to weak. I loved to change this...

**  
  
Cappucine**: Heh, I'm glad to hear that. And thank you for the great compliment, but you yourself write very well too. But Gohan would never hurt you, he's only stronger, but still a good guy, even if more acting like a Saiyan.

**  
  
Saiyan-of-the-Seas**: Nope, I would not want to be them too. First nearly blasted into afterlife, then punished severely, and the punishment from Gohan is still pending. oO...

**  
  
zara m**: Yup, but I don´t have anything against nice long reviews. Rather the opposite...  
Oops, that escaped me and my beta completely. Heh, corrected it...  
And yeah, that sub-level idea made so much sense that I included it. Hope you´re not mad at me. :)  
As for the PL-masking technique, that was a spontaneous idea of mine to explain why the others had not sensed Gohan´s ascension to higher power. I will come up with a (hopefully satisfying) exanation in one of thee next chapters. Thanks for the constructive critics, Psi!

**  
  
Please continue to read and review. I greatly enjoy everyone's feedback. Thank you!**

**  
  
**


	26. Shock for ChiChi

**Title**: A sweet surprise

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This story focuses on Gohan and Videl, and is set after the Majin Buu Saga. It's and AU, and Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
  
Author's Note**: Gohan stands up to his screechy mother and tells her what _he_ wants to do in his life. Goku will also play a surprising role. And the Saiyans begin to suspect that something is off...

**  
  
Chapter 26: Shock for Chi-Chi**

**  
  
Last time...**

**  
  
**Vegeta on the other hand looked quite amused. His son and Kakkarot's spawn had fought tough battles, had been absorbed by Majin Buu, had fought Brolli without flinching, but when Bulma and Chi-Chi had taken away the food, those two were reduced to the hungry brats they were. Almost amusing, almost...

**  
  
**After this the picnic proceeded normally, well as normal as a picnic with Saiyans involved could proceed...

**  
  
Now the continuation...**

**  
  
**The picnic was nearing the end, and Trunks and Goten had finally awakened, even if severely weakened by the lack of food.

**  
  
**They looked up, and looked straight into expectant faces.  
**'Damn, they must have sensed that we were coming around...'** Trunks thought, looking at Goten.

**  
  
**The other chibi also had a look of dread on his face, as he too had caught a glimpse of Gohan's face.  
**'Oh boy, big brother looks angry...'**

**  
  
**And truly, Gohan stood roughly four feet away with a _very_ angry expression on his face, and the power he was radiating was still unreal and frightening. The only thing that looked (slightly) ridiculous was his lilac dyed hair, but not even Goten was so oblivious and naive as to make a joke about his big bro's hair...

**  
  
**Had they known that Gohan was this strong, they might have actually reconsidered their plan...  
**'Nah,'** Trunks thought after actually reconsidering it, **'it was still too funny! And definitely worth it!'**

**  
  
**Trunks looked at Goten again, who must have had similar thoughts, for a smirk was playing in the corner of his mouth.

**  
  
**Gohan looked them directly in the eyes with his piercing dark-green eyes.  
"Now spill, you two. What did you do to me? Why can't I power down?" he asked.

**  
  
**His voice was still heavier, colder, and rougher, and it still held a growling undercurrent. It sounded downright intimidating, and as the chibis had not heard him talk before, they were exactly that, intimidated.

**  
  
**Trunks broke into an unsure smile.  
"Look, Gohan, we..."

**  
  
**But Gohan cut him off.  
"No excuses! I wanna hear what you did! Nothing else!"

**  
  
**Goten sent his brother a probing look. In this form he seemed like a whole different person, so _cold_ and _hard_.  
"G... Gohan? Big bro, is that really you? You look so... so scary! And you have lilac hair!" he stated, trying hard not to snicker despite the dangerous situation. Big brother really looked ready to kill...

**  
  
**Gohan's face displayed something akin to pity for actually frightening the squirt, but only for the fraction of a second. Because as he remembered his current hair-colour-predicatement at the mention of his brother, his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits again.  
"And why do you think that is the case, pray tell?" he growled.

**  
  
**Goten gulped and Trunks decided to give in. Sooner or later they would find out anyway,  
"Okay, Gohan. We will tell you. But promise not to beat us up!"

**  
  
**Gohan growled,  
"Not right here and now. But I suggest you two watch your back during training..." he exclaimed with a very threatening undercurrent that spoke volumes.

**  
  
**Trunks and Goten looked at each other and gulped. That was _bad_...

**  
  
**But to their immense chagrin Gohan was not finished yet, and a evil smirk spread on his face...  
"In fact I have thought out a punishment from _me_. It's all good and well that Bulma and mother punished you two, but _I_ was the victim of your prank. Your punishment will be the following: you two will spend a full trainings session with me in the GR on a day _I_ choose. I will even allow you to fuse. After all, I want a _decent_ workout. Not that fusing will help you any..." Gohan said, with an evil gleam in his eyes that struck fear in the chibis.

**  
  
**Vegeta however smirked. He would love to see this particular trainings session. How much popcorn would he approximately need? He grinned internally, and a most satisfied grin at that. This was nearly too good to be true. Finally one of the demis showed _real_ Saiyan traits. Had he not been the stoic Saiyan Prince that he was, Vegeta might have admitted that he was actually proud...

**  
  
**Now that Gohan had made the impression he had wanted to it was time to get down to business.  
"Okay, you two, now spill. What exactly did you do?"

**  
  
**Thus Trunks started explaining...  
"Right. Well, I found this flask in mom's lab while she was out in the testing area. I had nothing better to do. Dad was off training with Kakkar... ehm, Goku, I had my homework finished" Vegeta growled at that, for he still could not see the significance of this petty homework the humans seemed to like so much, for practical application of that what had been learned was _much_ better, "and thus I wandered around. As said, mum was currently not in the lab, so I browsed her lab-cabinet for something interesting."

**  
  
**Trunks ignored his mother's cry of outrage and continued.  
"That's when I found this beauty. It was a flask. It held no designation, only a description of its effects. The description said that the contents of the flask could only be used onto a Saiyan, and that it would force the Saiyan it was applied onto to power up to his maximum, and make it impossible to power down for 24 hours, including the aura. I thought it would be useful for pranks, and thus I snatched it. Goten compared it to one of the cursed waters of Ranma, and he was right. And then we decided to use it on Gohan." he finished with a smirk, that was wiped faster from his face than a snowball needed to melt in hell due to a glare from Gohan.

**  
  
**And Gohan nodded in understanding, anger present on his face.  
"I don't know who orwhat this Ranma is, but that makes sense. Cursed water... that makes sense indeed. We have, after all, encountered magical substances before.So you two went and 'improved' my shampoo, eh? Thought it would be funny, eh?" he asked dangerously, shooting them a piercing glare.

**  
  
**The chibis flinched, but nodded seconds later.  
"Yeah, we thought it would be fun. And that it was. We only did not think you could be _this_ strong..." Trunks admitted.

**  
  
**Gohan growled, ignoring the implied insult to his strength.  
"That's right, you! did! not! _think_! What would have happened if this... stuff of yours had forced me to power up into my mystical state? Or if my powers had gone out of control?I could have blown up the whole house with everyone in it or even the whole planet instead of half of the bathroom! Did you stop to think of that, hmm?" he asked angrily. "Obviously not! And let me teach you two a lesson in tactics: _never ever_ underestimate any one. You might lose your head if you do. Is that clear?"

**  
  
**The chibis paled considerably. Obviously they had _not_ thought of this, and Gohan had made quite an impression on them with his change in attitude...  
"Sorry, Gohan. We -" the chibis looked at each other, "did not think of that. We apologize for that."

**  
  
**Gohan's glare softened a bit. Obviously the chibis meant that. After a brief nod and another glare that told them that it was not over yet he turned to Bulma.  
"Bulma, any idea what this stuff could have been?"

**  
  
**The blue-haired scientist looked at her son.  
"Trunks, do you still have this flask?"

**  
  
**Trunks nodded and handed the flask in question to his mother. Bulma studied it for a moment, obviously reading the description. After some moments she looked into the round.  
"That is definitely nothing I or my staff have developed. I have never seen anything like it, and I can safely say that Capsule Corp is not responsible for this product. And read that: _'possible unknown side effects'_. Intriguing."

**  
  
**Gohan growled.  
"Lilac dyed hair as a side-effect? If I get my hands on the one who created this blasted flask this person or entity will wish to never have been born!" he stated dangerously.

**  
  
**Then, as he had calmed down he began to think logical again, and came to a question,  
"But where the devil did this flask _come from_?" he asked more to himself, and paused to think out loud. "There's definitely something _very_ rotten here. First you," Gohan pointed at Chi-Chi, Bulma and his own wife, "get those blasted frying pans that happen to be indestructible. I didn't believe for one second that gramps gave them to you, mum. And don't start to protest."

**  
  
**Chi-Chi only glared viciously, something that normally put any one in his place.  
"Gohan Son..." she began, but was cut off by her eldest son.

**  
  
**Gohan matched the vicious glare unflinchingly.**  
**"Mom, I say what I want to say when it's true. And I have to say something else that is true, or rather that I will make come true: I will _not_ become a full-time scholar. It is _my_ decision that I will train, fight and become stronger, for _I_ have chosen the path of the warrior for myself. I am _tired_ of you ordering me around to study, and I will follow the call of my Saiyan side. And _nothing_ you will say can convince me otherwise." he said, and literally dropped the bombshell.

**  
  
**The whole audience stared in shock at the still fully powered up Gohan. He was an intimidating sight, but the glare that came from Chi-Chi after absorbing this piece of information was equally intimidating. _Her_ Gohan, her baby, wanted to become a fighter? Not a scholar? How _dare_ he!

**  
  
**She was halfway on starting a rant when Chi-Chi noticed the _look_ in Gohan's eyes. It was so much harder than the hardest steel imaginable, filled with an unwavering determination. That was when Chi-Chi Son noticed for the first time that Gohan had become a whole new person, someone, who was not intimidated by her temper.

**  
  
**For not did he only match her glare without even flinching, no, he returned it with even more intensity. That made it clear to her that she would have absolutely no saying in this, for Gohan would do what he wanted to anyway, with or without her approval.

**  
  
**And finally, after long seconds (and something of a staring contest)Chi-Chi lowered her gaze and sighed, obviously realising that Gohan would _not_ back down an inch. And Gohan allowed himself a smirk. He had won. Not that he had had any doubt about the outcome...

**  
  
**Then his mother suddenly turned to his unsuspecting father.  
"_You_! It is all _your_ fault! My baby wants to train and fight, and only because of you! You and your stupid battles! You turned my son into a monster!" she screeched.

**  
  
'That onna is a banshee!'** Vegeta thought, inwardly preparing for more screeching from said onna. Dang, his ears would hurt for days...

**  
  
**Before Goku could react however, Gohan put in,  
"Will you stop calling me a monster, mother. I am a Super Saiyan, not a 'monster'. And I am more than proud of what I have achieved. That is the pinnacle of a Saiyans' power, so quit insulting it!" he stated deadly serious, actually making his mother flinch with his vehemence.

**  
  
**And Chi-Chi as well as the others were in for another surprise, for Goku did not back down this time as well. He looked Chi-Chi in the eyes and matched her vicious glare, which she had directed at him again after Gohan´s outburst,**  
**"Chi-Chi, it is _Gohan's_ right to decide what he wants to do. It is _his_ life, not _yours_. And he does want to fight because he is a half-Saiyan. The urge to fight is in our blood, as well as the desire to become stronger, as strong as possible. And our son has not turned into a _monster_. He has rather reached the peak of the Saiyan race, as far as we know, and I am as proud as a father can be. Think about it, Chi-Chi: what do you prefer? That our son studies and lets his powers slack off due to lack of training time, or that he trains to become stronger and stronger? Imagine what would happen if he was to fight an invading force, for that would be what he _would_ do in order to protect his family. Do you think he would last a second if he had slacked off? Chi-Chi, _that's_ why we train so vigorously! To become as strong as possible in order to be prepared for the worst! And the worst has a tendency to come true.****I for my part don't want my son to be a weak scholar who could not defend himself and his family when it counts. I do love him too, Chi-Chi, but I want him to be prepared. And after all, it is _his_ decision to follow the call of his Saiyan blood. So respect it, love."

**  
  
**Everyone looked baffled at Goku when he had ended his obviously heartfelt speech, and Chi-Chi actually looked completely steamrolled. And everyone present could tell that he _meant_ what he had said, in fact a thousand percent. But they would never have expected to live to see the day when Goku stood up against Chi-Chi...

**  
  
**And another surprise was the lack of yelling from Chi-Chi's part when she had finally recovered from that unexpected speech of her husband. For instead of actually yelling herself hoarse she flung herself at Goku and threw her hands around his neck, breaking down in sobs. Would the wonders of this day ever cease?  
"But I don't want my baby to die!" she wailed.

**  
  
**Goku smiled softly at her and then patted her on the back.  
"Sshh, Chi-Chi, he won't die. Not if he can help it. And that's why he wants to train, Chi. To be able to defend himself and his family if need be, in fact at his best. You have to understand that. And our son is no longer your baby, nor is Goten. They are both Super Saiyans, _strong_ fighters, and if both want to train and fight we should be happy with their decision and support them the best we can."

**  
  
**After several seconds Chi-Chi looked up at her husband, tears still glittering in her eyes. Wiping them away she heaved a heavy sigh.  
"Gomen, Goku. I overreacted."

**  
  
**Goku smiled,  
"You have a tendency to fly off the handle, love. I know you only want the best for our sons, but you must realize that they must be allowed to make their own decisions in life. Decisions in which we will support them the best we can."

**  
  
**Chi-Chi smiled at her husband and nodded, silently wondering just when he had become so... insightful.****Then she looked at her oldest son, who had stood tall and impressive the whole time, watching his father stand up for him. He would have done what he had said to his mother****anyway, with or without his mothers approval, but his dad's support meant a lot to him.  
"Gohan, do you really want to become a fighter? Is that _really_ your wish?" his mother finally asked.

**  
  
**Gohan looked her in the eyes, and hesitated not a second.  
"Yes, mother. You must understand that I prefer to be an alive, strong warrior rather than an intellectual, weak scholar who would be killed within the first few minutes of a real fight. Cause if I was to fight and had chosen the way of the scholar, that's what I would, _die_. I've thought this trough for a long time now. I will apply for a course of study that interests me, finish my studies eventually and maybe get a job, but that is not a necessity. In fact I have some _nice_ ideas for inventions, and the patents resulting from those would be worth quite a sum. So you see, the financial side would and will be assured. Add to it that I want to be at my strongest to defend my wife and child. I won't relay on others to do this for me, because it is _my_ duty to do so. Sure, I know that I'm not alone in this," he smiled into the round, and they instantly knew what he meant, whereupon the males present (especially Goku and Vegeta) sent him approving looks, "but I want to be strong enough to hold my own and win against any one who _dares_ to threaten my family."

**  
  
**Then he looked at Videl and back at the others.  
"I will be there for my wife and child, but in order to protect them I will push myself to the limits and become stronger. As strong as possible. It is as dad said: it is in our blood to fight and become stronger. So don't blame him." he finished, emphasizing those words.

**  
  
**Chi-Chi looked surprised, as did everyone else safe Bulma and Vegeta. The blue-haired genius had always known that Gohan was a genius and would make his own way, and that he had a few aces up his sleeves. She had no doubt that those inventions Gohan had spoken of would be very interesting...  
**'Yeah, still waters _do_ run deep...' **the blue-haired scientist thought mirthfully.

**  
  
**Vegeta smirked and nodded to himself. Now the brat... no, the young man, Vegeta corrected himself, was behaving more like a Saiyan. He showed that he was willing to protect his mate and child. And that he was willing to stand up against others to reach his goal. _Very_ promising indeed.

**  
  
**Silently Vegeta had always feared that Gohan would give in to the wish of his mother and become an intellectual rather than a fighter and waste his enormous potential, but this danger seemed gone for good. Excellent!

**  
  
**The Saiyan Prince' respect for Goku's oldest son as well as for Goku himself had grown. Before this day he would have declared anyone who would have told him that both Son males would stand up against that screechy onna insane. But now it was certainly a different story. Yeah, the Saiyan Prince was proud to have the opportunity to join future battles with those two...

**  
  
**When Chi-Chi had recovered one more question remained.  
"I can accept this, my son. But what about Videl? Have you asked her?"

**  
  
**Gohan smiled.  
"Not yet, but I'm quite sure that she will approve. Won't you, my love?" he asked his wife.

**  
  
**Videl smiled back and nodded, a twinkle in her eyes.  
"If that is what you want then I will support you, luv. You know that I love you more than anything else, and to be totally honest, I am _proud_ that you have decided to choose the path of the warrior. For that is what I have seen in you ever since I knew you were the one who killed Cell. I saw that fire in your eyes when you fought that maniacal android, the passion of a great fighter. I love you!" she said and would have loved to give her husband a long-lasting kiss.

**  
  
**The couple looked at each other longingly and ignored everyone. Said everyone had been quite astounded by the turn the picnic had taken. But all in all, considering that no one had been killed it had gone rather smoothly. And it had been quite a sight to see the former so shy and introvert Gohan stand up against his scary mother...

**  
  
**After Gohan and Videl had pulled their gazes from each other, Gohan tried to resume proceedings.  
"Where were we? Ah yeah, I said that something rotten was going on. First the indestructible frying pans, and then this cursed water. A tad bit too much to be a coincidence, ne?"

**  
  
**Vegeta, who had been quiet ever since Kakkarot's surprising stand-off against his screechy mate, nodded his head, obviously having thought about that too.  
"Yeah," he finally said, "Gohan has a point. Someone or something is deliberately fooling around with us. And this one will _pay_, for no one messes with Saiyans and gets away unpunished!" he vowed.

**  
  
**Gohan nodded, grinning fiercely.  
"My thoughts exactly, Vegeta. When I find out who is responsible for this, and I _will_ find out, the person or entity is going to pay. Big time..." he said low and dangerously, and his aura became even brighter.

**  
  
**And on the lookout a certain green god turned an unpleasant shade of green (even for a Namek) as this threat made its way up to his drunken brain...

**  
  
TBC...**

**  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the extreme long text passages, but I found no other way to express all that had to be said in a shorter way. I'm curious to read what you readers think about Gohan's stand up to his mother, for this was something I _always_ wanted to write. So please send feedback and tell me what you think about it. Thanks!**

**  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**  
  
Next time: The Saiyans finally find out that Dende is responsible for their misadventures. What are they (and especially Gohan) going to do to him? Find out next time! **

**As always very special thanks to my beta Rose Vaughn, who is doing a great job! Thx, Ash! **

**  
  
The next update will be out Saturday. Ja ne!**

**  
  
**————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**  
  
Gogi**: Thanks, I am glad that you found it funny! :)

**  
  
SSJ3MysticGohan**: Thank you! Now that's a great compliment! As for your question, it's hard to say where an author gets his ideas from. In my case it's mainly because of my vivid imagination. :)  
And it surely helps that I like to watch Sci-Fi series just as Start Trek and Stargate SG-1, for it gives me quite a lot of ideas for my theories regarding technology. That will also show itself in the upcoming chapters. As for the prank ideas, that's a result of my youth...   
The tip I can give you is read as much stories and try to find the well-written ones. They're often a source of inspiration too, for you get a feeling for the matter. That goes also for the whole DBZ series too. I got a lot of ideas just from watching the show. And once you start writing, I am sure the ideas will come to you. That's the case with me every time. Hope I could help you some.

**  
  
Son Oliver**: Man, I have to give you that, you're very perceptive. As you read, that's exactly the way I had planned it and how it happened. I only saw no need to be brutal to Chi-Chi, for I let the not insignificant Son intelligence work. I never saw Goku as dumb, and the Goku of my AU won't act dumb at all. He will have his funny moments, sure, but I do not like to write him overly dumb and clueless. That does not go with the high intelligence he displays in battles.  
As for your comparison to the manga, remember that episode during the Cell Games were Chi-Chi totally blew her top at her father? She is the type to berate others, but I think she won't try anything regarding her family and friends any more...

**  
  
Mei fa-chan**: Thanks! I always try to update as fast as I can. :)

**  
  
nick-lover1991**: Thank you! And yeah, he could have done that easily, and not even fusion would have helped them any. As for why Gohan can't power down, that was one of the effects of the cursed water. It makes him unable to power down for 24 hours, and he can not turn his aura off at all. That makes him virtually untouchable for anyone who has not at least reached Super Saiyan 2. And Gohan ate that much because he needs so much more energy now.

**  
  
Mr.Staypuft**: Thanks! Yeah, I figured some suspense would be good. And my dealing with the Frying Pans of Doom will soon occur...

**  
  
Candy the Duck**: I'd say by now they really have learned their lesson. For now they know how dangerous it is to prank Gohan...

**  
  
Princess of the Saiyans 16**: Thank you, and I will do my best to keep it up. As for homework, I think you noticed Vegeta's opinion concerning homework... :)

**  
  
Royal Devil**: Good to hear that you like my theory concerning the fpod. But yours is good too and does not have to hide one bit. Generally, your story concept is way cool, and that's why your story is one of my favs. So let me return this compliment, you're good too.

**  
  
HieiLuver1**: Hey, glad to see that you liked those chapters. And yeah, that's something Vegeta would do...

**  
  
Laurenke1**: Thank you! Will do my best to do so!

**  
  
Rejhan**: Thanks, although it was surely not so funny for Gohan and Vegeta...  
And cool to see that you caught up! And I'm glad that you like it!

**  
  
goldfighter**: Glad to hear that. And I will do my best to keep up the great work.

**  
  
cosmictwilight**: No fair you say? Hmm, can't make the chapters much longer now, can I? Too long ain't good, so I have to split them. Hope you liked the 'Chi-Chi-is-put-in-her-place' chappie...

**  
  
ElectraBlack**: Yeah, they had a lot of luck that he did not blast them straight into afterlife. And they got what they deserved. I'm glad that you approve of the punishment.  
And yeah, mothers, sometimes they really fly off the handle... #sigh#

**  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon**: Thank you! Yeah, one can feel bad for the demonic duo, but they brought that upon themselves.  
And, how is life at a boarding school? I hope they're treating you well and it's not too boring over there! C ya!  
Sarki: hmm, now that would be an idea... :)

**  
  
KaylaTheHedgehog**: Glad that you approve of the punishment. And don't worry, I won't neglect this story, in fact I have planned it out till the end already. Only the writing part is lacking, but I'll get there...

**  
  
animeprincess1452**: Heh, yeah, those two got a rather drastic punishment, didn't they? But they deserved it. Now I doubt that they will prank Gohan ever again, for they know that he could pulverise them, and not even fusion would help them any. I'm glad that you liked it, and be sure, you will get more to read.

**  
  
Saiyan-of-the-Seas**: Thank you! Yeah, I would go insane too if something like that would happen to me. But those two asked for it...

**  
  
Son Oliver**: Thanks! Those two had it coming, and you're right, but actually Goku and Vegeta took the greatest risk...  
Hope you liked how Gohan told Chi-Chi what he wants to do in life, and I doubt that she will ever interfere with his wishes again. And nope, Gohan will merely add his own punishment to that the pranksters received from the women. As for Videl's role, you'll soon see...

**  
  
Cappucine**: Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed it, and it's nice to hear that I still managed to get some humour delivered.  
And nope, Gohan would never hurt you. After all, he is a champion of the light, and would never hurt innocent authors...

**  
  
zfighter1989**: Why thank you! And yeah, I could tell that you're a prankster yourself, and I'm looking forward to your reports of the prank you're planning. That sounds very interesting!

**  
  
Joou Himeko Dah**: Thanks! I agree. He would probably have caught them in seconds if he had thought straight, and then it would have been over in seconds. So Trunks and Goten can be thankful for small blessings...

**  
  
Rose Vaughn**: #mumbles# What have I done? I've corrupted my beta...  
Anyways, yup, that was a rather severe punishment, and taking away their food was the ultimate way to inflict immediate punishment. Now those two will think twice before pranking the Z-Fighters again...  
As for the reminder, done... :)


	27. The Saiyans find out

**Title**: A sweet surprise

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This story focuses on Gohan and Videl, and is set after the Majin Buu Saga. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**Author's Note:** Finally the Saiyans learn that Dende is responsible for their mishappenings. And a very angry Gohan goes on the hunt...

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**: due to an evil, dreadful and downright nasty term paper that will haunt me for the next four weeks I won't be able to update twice a week any more. The updates will from now on commence every Wednesday. I promise to update at least every Wednesday.

**  
  
Chapter 27: The Saiyans find out**

**  
  
Last time...**

**  
  
**Vegeta, who had been quiet ever since Kakkarot's surprising stand-off against his screechy mate, nodded his head, obviously deep in thought.  
"Yeah," he finally said, "Gohan has a point. Someone or something is deliberately fooling around with us. And this one will _pay_, for no one messes with Saiyans and gets away unpunished!" he vowed.

**  
  
**Gohan nodded, grinning fiercely.  
"My thoughts exactly, Vegeta. When I find out who is responsible for this, the person or entity is going to pay..." he said low and dangerously.

And on the lookout a certain green god turned an unpleasant shade of green as this threat made its way up to his drunken brain...

**  
  
Now the continuation...**

**  
  
**While the Saiyans were contemplating who or what could be responsible for their misadventures, a certain Namek had finished his meditations and was en route to the lookout.

**  
  
**He had sensed Gohan's unbelievably high power-level and intended to ask Dende if he could explain what had happened.

**  
  
**But suddenly a frantic mental call made Piccolo cringe because of its intensity.  
'**Piccolo-san, this is Mr. Popo! You have to come to the lookout fast! Something has happened to Dende, and I fear for his life! Please hurry, Piccolo!'**

**  
  
**Piccolo shook his head as if to clear it, send back an affirmative and sped up. That mind-call from Mr. Popo had really sounded _urgent_, even if imprecise. Being the solitary being he was the Namek decided to investigate on his own first before contacting the other Z-Fighters. First of all he wanted to get an overview of the situation.

**  
  
**Ten minutes later Piccolo arrived at the lookout, and was surprised at what he was seeing. Broken glasses littered the floor everywhere one looked, and no trace of Mr. Popo or Dende, for that matter. Piccolo took his time to examine one of the broken glasses, as it contained a remainder of its prior content.

**  
  
**The tall Namek sniffed at it and gasped when he recognized it. Pepsi!   
'**That little baka! Has he forgotten what for an effect Pepsi has on the Namekian physiology? And counting all those glasses I'd say he is as drunk as one can be! And sugar-high to boot. This is _not_ good...'**

**  
  
**"I've got to find him. Untold what he could do in the state he is in..." gruffed the tall Namek to himself and started his search for the little god of Earth. When he found no one, not even the slightest trace of KI, he chose to contact his fellow Z-Fighters. Maybe he could locate Dende with their help...

**  
  
**Using his KI-senses he determined that Goku and all the other Z-Fighters were assembled at one place. To find them had been rather easy, considering the fact that Gohan's outrageously strong KI served as an excellent beacon. Good, that all Z-Fighters were assembled at one place would make things easier...  
'**Goku, this is Piccolo. Use your Instant Transmission and teleport yourself and everyone else at your side up to the lookout. We may have a problem...'** he send telepathically.

**  
  
**The answer came immediately.  
'**Good, old friend. We will be there shortly. Goku out.'**

**  
  
**Piccolo only shook his head in quite amusement.  
"Goku out, eh? From which TV show did he get that line this time?"

**  
  
At the Briefs...**

**  
  
**Goku looked into the round.  
"People, those who are telepathic have surely heard what Piccolo has said. For those who are not: Piccolo contacted me some seconds ago and told me that we might have a problem at hand. He asked me to teleport all of us over to the lookout. Thus I'd say, lets go!" he said and turned Super Saiyan 3 in order to be able to withstand his son's own Super Saiyan 3 energies. Subsequently he turned his aura off, and the lightning bolts around him disappeared.

**  
  
**Before Goku could do anything, Gohan held his hand up and looked at Bulma.   
"Bulma, is it safe for Videl to be teleported, considering her state?"

**  
  
**The blue-haired scientist considered this for a moment, then nodded.   
"Yes. According to my latest tests, teleportation is completely safe in a case like this, or better, in any case were an experienced teleporter is involved. The molecules of the child within Videl will be transported along with Videl's and rematerialized the way they were, so no harm done."

**  
  
**This explanation from the blue-haired genius was good enough for Gohan and Videl, and both grabbed hold on Goku on each side of him a second later.

**  
  
**The rest followed suit, all careful not to touch Gohan or come too near to him. Luckily Instant Transmission also worked if you touched the person who had touched the 'teleporter', and even if Vegeta grumbled that he hated to resort to this means of travel, it was the fastest and probably safest way.

**  
  
**And though he would have never admitted it, secretly Vegeta would have loved to be able to learn IT. But he would _never_ lower himself so much as to actually ask Goku to teach it to him. Maybe he would ask Gohan once the demi had learned it himself, for that was something his pride could tolerate...

**  
  
**Seconds later everyone was ready and Goku put two fingers to his forehead, visualized their destination and off they were, only to reappear mere seconds later at the lookout.

**  
  
**The Z-Gang looked around in curiosity, and soon noticed the broken glasses littering the floor.

**  
  
**Bulma voiced what they were all thinking.  
"What the hell?"

**  
  
**"Very good question, and one I can answer." said a gruff voice from behind.

**  
  
**Vegeta only gruffed. He had sensed the Namek before long.  
"Hope you can, Namek. We have bigger fish to catch."

**  
  
**Piccolo quirked a brow at that.  
"Would you care to elaborate? And why have you lilac hair, Gohan?" the Namek asked, upon which Gohan groaned.

**  
  
**Before Vegeta could retort in his usual manner Gohan, who had recomposed himself, took over.  
"What Vegeta means is that we're searching for the being or entity responsible for our latest... misadventures. And my hair is dyed lilac because of some stupid prank my dear brother and Trunks played at me, also revealing the results of my secret training."

**  
  
**Piccolo's brow climbed even higher, and Gohan continued to explain.  
"It began therewith that someone or something had sent our wives frying pans made of indestructible material. You can imagine how they _used_ them. At first only I was the victim, and then Vegeta. And lest Trunks and Goten played said prank on me which resulted in this." he said and pointed to his fully powered-up form, not to mention his lilac dyed hair.

**  
  
**Then he explained what the chibis had done and how they had done it. Once Gohan had ended, Piccolo's brow had nearly climbed into his turban.   
"So that's why your power-level exploded. I thought I had sensed something during my meditations, but could not be sure. Only once I had finished them, I _was_, and intended to ask Dende if he knew what was going on. That's when Mr. Popo called me and said that something had happened to Dende. And now I know what."

**  
  
**Gohan could hardly tame his curiosity.  
"And what?" he quick-fired.

**  
  
**Piccolo pointed at the broken glasses.  
"I take you have seen those?" he asked, and the others nodded. "As my guess is that none of you had the time to examine them, I tell you what they contained: Pepsi."

**  
  
**Vegeta glared at Piccolo.  
"And what is the punch line, Namek?"

**  
  
**Bulma quirked an eyebrow at that.  
"Do I have to remind your royal highness about the time when he consumed applejack and was convinced that the GR had become alive and tried to kill him?" she asked in a sweet voice.  
_That_ shut Vegeta up very nicely...

**  
  
**Piccolo, and everybody else, smirked. Then the tall Namek explained his 'punch line'...  
"What you obviously don't know is the effect Pepsi has on Nameks. It contains lots of caffeine which makes us drunk. Add to it the sugar contained in it which has the effect that it... rids us of our conscience. And deducing from the amount of glasses I'd say it is highly probable that Dende is as drunk as they come. My further guess is that _he_ is the one responsible for your... misadventures. When Nameks get drunk, they act even stranger than drunken human beings. My further assumption is that he consumed _a lot_ of Pepsi lately. I'm afraid that this tuff has the bad characteristic to be addictive for Nameks, which altogether leads to a lot of disaster. I remember the time my predecessor tried Pepsi with _dread_." he said shuddering, while the others tried to imagine a Piccolo Daimao on Pepsi. No, not a nice mental image, but maybe the explanation why Piccolo Daimao had acted the way he had. "And now we've got to find him before he causes more disaster." Piccolo finished.

**  
  
**The others looked extremely baffled at Piccolo's explanation. Gohan recovered first.  
"That little... I'm gonna rip him a new one!"

**  
  
**Meanwhile Krillin muttered  
"A Kami on caffeine and sugar-high to boot... great, just what we needed!"

**  
**

"Arggghhh! I will get you Dende, and when I have you I will make you regret that you ever considered drinking Pepsi!" Gohan declared, and with that he stormed off in hunt for... eh, search of Dende, closely followed by Vegeta who looked equally angry and had powered up into Super Saiyan 2 to vent some of his anger, while the others decided to search the rest of the lookout.

**  
  
**Maybe they were lucky and could spare Dende the fate of being ripped to shreds by two _very_ angry Saiyans. That is, _if_ they could find him before Gohan and Vegeta...

**  
  
**All the way Gohan grumbled curses, swearing that he would make Dende regret that he had him let suffer these past weeks. Hell, he would make him regret ever having been born, or hatched, or whatever the Nameks did to enter this universe. Gohan was so engrossed in swearing that he did not note the smirk that crept on Vegeta face.  
**'He _has _the potential to become a great Saiyan...'** the Prince of all Saiyans thought, but he thought of Gohan as a Saiyan of the new generation. The original Saiyans had degenerated into cruel and heartless killers in the service of Frieza, and only due to the death of that evil monster at the hands of his future son had Vegeta regained his honour.

**  
  
**Here on Earth the Saiyan Price had remembered what it really was that constituted a warrior: his honour and pride. He had long since recognized that it had been dishonourable to kill and destroy at random only for the fun of it, but that had been the ways he had been taught by Frieza and his goons. Who would have thought that Earth, a planet he had sought to destroy at his first arrival, would change him so much?

**  
  
**But Vegeta had to admit that he was glad for those changes, and inwardly he thanked the Kais that he had at that time met that loud-mouthed, can't-shut-up-for-a-second-even-if-her-life-depends-on-it certain blue-haired scientists, who had brought about those changes in him when he had fallen for her.

**  
  
**Vegeta nodded to himself. Once he had the time, he would teach Gohan about the Saiyan culture, the way it had been before Frieza and his corrupt Empire had infected the Saiyan society. He was sure the young Saiyan would appreciate it, but right now they had to concentrate on catching a certain green nuisance...

**  
  
**Soon the Saiyans had searched the whole lookout, but no trace of Dende or Mr. Popo. After releasing a frustrated grunt Gohan turned to the Saiyan Prince.  
"Vegeta, do you reckon they went into the hyperbolic timechamber? That's the only place we have not searched yet. And I can't feel his KI anywhere else on the planet."

**  
  
**Vegeta pondered this for a moment, and then he nodded.  
"We have eliminated all other possibilities. Let's check the timechamber, find the nuisance and eliminate it." the Saiyan Prince stated with a smirk.

**  
  
**Gohan mirrored the smirk. This was one of the times that he shared Vegeta's opinion completely. Dende _would_ suffer...

**  
  
**A minute later the Saiyans stood before the gates that led into the hyperbolic timechamber. Fortunately Dende had enhanced the timechamber after the Majin Buu incident, so that it now displayed how many persons were using it.

**  
  
**Upon Gohan's suggestion Dende had also added to its features that now members of the Z-Fighters could enter the timechamber anytime by using their KI to identify themselves to the timechamber. As a KI-signature was something unique and could not be duplicated by technical means that was a very safe method.

**  
  
**Additionally the restrictions that only two people could enter the chamber simultaneously as well as that it could only be used three times in a lifetime had been removed. Unfortunately the timechamber still did not show _who_ was using it, however...

**  
  
**A wolfish grin entered Gohan's face once he had checked the status. One person was inside, and that would be Dende, with the utmost probability. Revenge would be _sweet_...

**  
  
**Gohan identified himself to the timechamber, and the heavy wooden doors swung open. He entered the timechamber at once, and Vegeta followed suit.

**  
  
**They arrived in the living quarters, and Gohan zeroed in on the KI that he felt. It was coming from the bedrooms. **  
**But oddly it did not feel like Dende. More like...

**  
  
**"Mr. Popo!" Gohan exclaimed, as he saw the immortal gardener who lay tied up and gagged on the ground.

**  
  
**It took Gohan only seconds to free the Kami's assistant from his unfavourable situation. Once Mr. Popo had recovered properly, Gohan began the questioning.  
"Mr. Popo, I know _he_ did this. Where is he?"

**  
  
**Mr. Popo looked at him with pleading eyes.  
"Please don't hurt him! He did not know what he was doing!"

**  
  
**Gohan grumbled something that sounded like "I have no doubt that _I_ won't know what I will do to him once I get my hands around his neck...", and the number of lightning bolts that flashed in his aura increased dramatically.

**  
  
**No, Dende would not be a happy god once Gohan was trough with him. Mr. Popo gulped audibly as he saw _how_ angry Gohan was, and he could see the strain on the demi-Saiyans' face as he tried to control himself.

**  
  
**Vegeta took over from the momentarily distracted Gohan and grabbed Mr. Popo by the collar.  
"Gardener, where is he? Spill!"

**  
  
**Mr. Popo gulped. Then he breathed a sigh and nodded.  
"Okay, I will tell. Dende-sama has left for his secret rooms, in which he keeps his personal things. He talked about taking extended vacation once he had tied me up."

**  
  
**Gohan, after having composed himself, growled.  
"Where is this secret room? Fast!"

**  
  
**Mr. Popo did not hesitate to answer.  
"It is located right beside the hyperbolic timechamber. Push the second torch right from the doors to the hyperbolic timechamber, and the secret door will open up."

**  
  
**Vegeta nodded.  
"Good. We will leave now. We have a rat to catch..."

**  
  
**And with this, the two Saiyans were gone, intent to catch a loose god...

**  
  
**Mere seconds later Gohan and Vegeta had arrived where Mr. Popo had told them the secret entrance would be. Not wasting a second, Gohan grabbed the handle of the torch and pushed.

**  
  
**At first nothing happened, but then a rumbling could be heard, accompanied by a sound that one would normally relate to a mouse...

**  
  
**As Mr. Popo had told them, the secret entrance opened up, giving way to the secret rooms of the Kami. Gohan stepped in, closely followed by Vegeta.

**  
  
**The demi-Saiyan almost laughed out loud despite his foul mood when he saw the hastily abandoned Pepsi's literally littering the ground of Dende's requiem.

**  
  
**With a gleeful snarl, he started looking around. The culprit could not be far, even if he had wisely chosen to suppress his KI to avoid detection.  
**'Oh no, you're not getting away that easy, pal! I will find you, pray tell...'**

**  
  
**Gohan growled and proceeded further into the room, and a door led to just another room, Vegeta following him suit...

**  
  
TBC... **

**  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**  
  
Gohan and Vegeta are closing in to Dende's position. What will they do to the Kami of Earth? Find out next time! **

**  
  
As always very special thanks to my beta Rose Vaughn, who is doing a great job! Thx, Ash! **

**  
  
**————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**  
  
nick-lover1991**: Glad that you liked it, and yeah, I felt it prudent to include some romance once more as Videl's horror mood swings are now history. Chi-Chi may be as upset as she wants, she won't change the facts (I know this may sound a bit hard, but that's the way it is). It was due time that he stood up to her, and I would loved to have seen this in the series. And yup, Dende will be in for it, and that soon...

**  
  
GOGI**: Yeah, mainly changes in Gohan (as you saw), but Videl's monster mood swings will soon be history and the pregnancy will develop normally again once the culprit (a certain green God) has been caught...

**  
  
Pikachu90000**: Thanks, I'm glad that you love it!

**  
  
Candy the Duck**: Hmm, not quite that often, but you're right, quite some time... :)  
Chi-Chi's mega-bitchy times are over, I think she knows now that it is her son's life, and that he must choose what he wants. And I always wanted to write a chapter in which Gohan and Goku stood up to her.  
Yeah, that would make the dragonballs quite useless, righto, though I'd say they won't kill him. But punishment will be dealt...

**  
  
SilverRainbow223**: Thank you! And thanks for this awesome compliment, it actually made me blush. :)  
And nope, you don't sound picky, it's always good when my readers point out mistakes that pass by as well my beta reader and me. I'll be careful not to repeat this mistake. Thanks for pointing it out.  
Yeah, it was time that Gohan finally stood up to his mother, too bad that it never happened in the series. I never understood why someone as strong as Gohan let himself being commanded by his mother. It is, after all, his life. I tried to portray a Saiyan as accurate as possible, and I like to think I managed it well. And I surely will keep writing!

**  
  
Bum with no account**: Hmm, Gohan's mystic powers are widely discussed. But _all_ agree that his powers are stronger than that of a SSJ3, but weaker than those of a SSJ4. That is even commonly agreed. Thus the power-up did _not_ manage to unlock all potential of the Saiyan race, and that was also the reason why I left Gohan the possibility to tap into his SSJ-powers. No one ever said that he could not do it. This Gohan won't slack off, and I won't hinder him to reach SSJ4 eventually. This is my backdoor, so to speak. Like it or not...

**  
  
goldfighter**: Thank you! As said above, I loved to write the last chapter, for I always wanted to write this particular scene. Glad that you loved it!

**  
  
felinoel**: Thanks, hope you enjoy the rest!

**  
  
Kitty86**: I'm glad that you loved it, and you'll find out soon what will happen to Dende. To say the least, he will not be a happy God once they're due with him...

**  
  
Rejhan**: Thank you! Wouldn't it have been great if that had actually happened in the series? #sigh# I would have paid money to see Chi-Chi put into her place...  
And yeah, Dende _is_ so in for it...  
**  
  
ladybugg**: I believe that too, and it is too sad that they concentrated solely on Goku after the Buu Saga. We discussed that many times in different anime forums, and we all agreed that Gohan would have been at least as strong as Goku if not even stronger had he continued to train. And this Gohan will do exactly that. I'm glad that you liked the fight scenes, some ppl say I have a knack for those... :)

**  
  
Saiya-jin Queen**: Me too. Punishment will be dealt... soon. Glad that you loved Gohan's stand up, and I'll try my best to keep the good work up. Thanks!

**  
  
cosmictwilight**: Good to hear that. But I'm afraid there'll be no more pranks from Goten and Trunks, they're too scared now. As for spiders, guess who has the honour to exterminate any spider that shows up in our house? Hint: my wife runs around screaming...

**  
  
animeprincess1452**: Hey, thanks for the compliment! I'm glad that you enjoyed it, and I must say, I loved writing it. But I'm not so sure if Goten and Trunks (or even Gotenks) will like to be pounded into the ground repeatedly... that is bound to hurt! And I must say that I myself enjoyed putting Chi-Chi in her place, for this Gohan is going to become a fighter (or better: stay a fighter). I'll try my best to keep 'the awesome work' up. Thanks!

**  
  
inuyashasdragonballs**: Thanks! As soon as the Dende debacle is sorted out, the story will concentrate more on the pregnancy again, and more romantic moments are likely to ensue. Regarding Inuyasha: sorry, I don't read other amimes besides DBZ due to lack of time, but I'll try if some friends of mine will do so. But no promises here...

**  
  
zfighter1989**: Thank you for this compliment. And no, the whole SSJ3 thing is not going to Gohan's head, he is just acting more self-confident and lets his Saiyan side out. I don't think even Chi-Chi's frying pan of doom would be able to stop him from doing what he wants, and I'd say she realised that...  
I saw that you had Chapter 3 out. Good job!

**  
  
Saiyan-of-the-Seas**: Well, Dende brought this upon himself. And don't worry with the long wait, good things take a while...

**  
  
Princess of the Saiyans 16**: Wow, thanks for the compliment! And I figured you'd like the part about the homework. I'm glad that you liked how Gohan and Goku stood up to Chi-Chi, and as said above, I would have paid money to see that happen in the series. I'd say now Chi-Chi understands that it are the lives of her sons and not hers, and that they have every right to decide what they want to do with their lives. Sure, she can give tips and advice, but dictating their lives is no option. And thanks for your longest review ever. I appreciate it.

**  
  
Joou Himeko Dah**: Thanks! And right you are. He won't be a happy god soon enough...

**  
  
Mei fa-chan**: Nah, not poor Dende, as he brought this upon himself. And WHAT? You have a friend that looks like Dende? Blatant! And really weird! Can he make dragonballs by any chance? Ehm, anyways, glad that you liked it!

**  
  
Son Oliver**: Thank you! And right you are, she will never ever try to dictate the lives of her family ever again. That change in attitude will become more obvious soon. As you saw, the Saiyans are now on Dende's trail, and he will soon wish he had never seen Pepsi...

**  
  
zara m**: Yea, that what happens when you're away. :)  
Glad that you liked Gohan's stand up, and yeah, ouch to the punishments. But they deserved it.  
Nope, Gohan did not suspect Dende just then, he just formulated it so that he would include anyone. After all, it could have been a he, she or it. :)  
So you noticed. I said before, and I say it again: you're very perceptive. That was a little joke of mine, an insider, so to speak...

**  
  
Rose Vaughn**: #relieved sigh# Good thing, that...  
Glad that you liked it, and yea, Dende is so in for it...

**  
  
Cappucine**: Thank you for the compliment, I'm glad that you liked it! I couldn't stand it either when Chi-Chi went off the handle on hormonal high tide in the series, and I doubt she'll try it ever again.  
And yea, I doubt I'd want to argue with a determined SSJ3. But have no worry, I asked Gohan, and he said he would never ever hit you or any other innocent readers. :)

**  
  
SSJ3MysticGohan**: Thanks, I like to surprise. As for your story, because of above mentioned evil, dreadful and downright nasty term paper that is haunting me I won't be able to check your story. But maybe you can ask someone else, I noticed there is an option at where you can ask for betas...  
As for how many more chapters, hmm, I'd say at least ten more...

**  
  
ElectraBlack**: Thank you, glad that you liked it! Yea, I remember you said that your mum is as scary as Chi-Chi. #shudders# Scary thought! Hmm, gather the dragonballs, which to be a SSJ3 and stand up to her. Dang, I forgot this is the real world. Hmm, maybe match her temper and show her how that is to be on the receiving end... although I dunno what for a punishment your mum would inflict on you. If she is like Chi-Chi that could be bad...

**  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon**: #confused is# Why must you run from a more giant mallet?  
And yeah, I made this story an AU and finally wrote how things should have been (in my opinion). There will of course be some more changes, but you'll soon see. Hmm, I must say I didn't feel bad for Chi-Chi at all, and I don't doubt that she'll be proud in hindsight that her men had enough of a backbone to stand up to her.  
Glad to hear that you survived that drive to tennis. Was it a driving lesson? :)  
Regarding boarding school, something is always suboptimal. That's life, I guess. And even if everything was perfect, I have no doubt we (the human race) would find reasons to complain anyway...

**  
  
Until next Wednesday. Ja ne!**


	28. Don't get caught when pranking a Saiyan

**Title**: A sweet surprise

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. And I _still_ do not own Pepsi or other trademarks mentioned here.

This story focuses on Gohan and Videl, and is set after the Majin Buu Saga. It's an AU, and Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**Author's Note:** Finally Gohan has caught Dende, and the Kami of Earth will be punished. But in another way than you think...

**Additional note**: Today's my birthday! Yay me! Already got a lot of presents, and I hope I'll get some from my readers too, in the form of reviews, of course... :)

**  
  
Chapter 28: Don't get caught when pranking a Saiyan**

**  
  
Last time...**

**  
  
**With a gleeful snarl, he started looking around. The culprit could not be far, even if he had wisely chosen to suppress his KI to avoid detection.  
**'Oh no, you're not getting away that easy, pal! I will find you, pray tell...'**

**  
  
**Gohan growled and proceeded further into the room, and a door led to just another room, Vegeta following him suit...

**  
  
Now the continuation...**

**  
  
**Opening the door, Dende literally jumped as two shadows fell across his doorway. He had not yet managed to pack the suitcases, much to his misfortune...

**  
  
**Dende audibly gulped when he saw Gohan in Super Saiyan Three mode, the look in his eyes so murderous that he would have been send straight to prison if looks could have killed. This glare even put Vegeta's 'instant-death-glare, just-add-water' to shame. And that was really saying something...  
**'I _knew_ I should just have left the damn suitcases behind...'** the Kami of Earth thought nervously.

**  
  
**Gohan smirked wildly, even though Dende could see that it was a most evil smirk. Uh oh, that did not bode well...  
"Hey there, if that's not my favourite Namek! Long time no see! I need you to come with me somewhere, ok bud? I have some nice things planned for you..."

**  
  
**Dende cleared his throat nervously, while holding his head as if he was suffering from a worse hangover (which he probably was),  
"G... Gohan! H... how did you get here?"

**  
  
**Gohan smirked,  
"Well, you see," he began, looking very serious despite the glint in his coal-black eyes, "Goku did something nasty with Chi-Chi. Roughly nine months later..."

**  
  
**Vegeta actually gave a barking laugh. That was a sense of humour worthy of a Saiyan. Always create irritation in your opponents, and then strike fear in their hearts...

**  
  
**Dende cleared his throat once more, this time audibly nervous,  
"Umm, that's not what I meant. And s... sorry Gohan, umm, there's a lot going on down on Earth today and all, I'm afraid I can't make myself available, considering that my head is now clear again..."

**  
  
**Gohan's eyes hardened and his grin grew wilder,  
"Oh, you _are_ going to make yourself available, Dende. Remember, I _know_ where New Namek is and Dad could teleport me there anytime – that means that you're replaceable. And don't forget Piccolo – he could take your job any time."

**  
  
**Dende's eyes widened at the implication of Gohan's words, and then he gulped and nodded,  
"Heh, I'm sure Mr. Popo can take over for a while. Maybe he has even some aspirin for me..."

**  
  
**Gohan's eyes softened a bit, though his evil smirk never faltered,  
"Good, Dende. I'm sure he will. As I untied him moments ago, he will surely be happy to oblige. Now come with me."

**  
  
**Vegeta glared at Gohan,  
"Why don't we kill him here and now? He is the one responsible for the misery we went trough, and punishment should be enacted." the Saiyan Prince stated.

**  
  
**While Gohan seemed to contemplate this in all earnest, Vegeta chose to act and grabbed the Kami of Earth by the collar with his right hand, easily lifting the little Namek into the air,  
"We know that _you_ are responsible for those damned baka frying pans that even our Saiyan skulls can not resist. It's your fault that the onnas used them on us! For that you will pay!"

**  
  
**The struggling and gasping Dende managed to gasp out  
"But I don't remember a thing! I was drunk and sugar high!"

**  
  
**Vegeta glared at him,  
"That does not excuse a blasted thing! Due to you we suffered, and nobody makes the Saiyans suffer! Much less the Prince of all Saiyans!"

**  
  
**Gohan, who had pondered the thought enough, looked at Vegeta,  
"Vegeta, let him live."

**  
  
**Dende, still struggling in Vegeta's iron hard grip, breathed an audible sigh of relief. The Saiyan Prince, however, was not satisfied at all,  
"Why should I?" he asked, stubbornly refusing to loosen his iron grip he had on the unfortunate Kami of Earth.

**  
  
**Dende's relief turned out to be short-lived, for  
"So that _I_ can kill him." Gohan stated in a calm and deadly serious voice.

**  
  
**Vegeta was so astounded that he actually dropped Dende. That had sounded so... serious. Dende, now lying in a heap on the floor, began to stammer,  
"B... but G... Gohan, we... were friends since we... were kids. You can't... kill me."

**  
  
**"_What_ did you just say, Dende? I did not quite get _that_..." Gohan said in a calm, deadly voice. Stalking purposefully towards the now trembling guardian of Earth, Gohan slowly stretched out his left hand and grabbed Dende by the collar, who continued stuttering,

"B... But Gohan, if y... you kill me, t... the dragonballs w... will disappear... too!"

**  
  
**Gohan smirked and a KI-blast formed in the palm of his free hand,

"You forget that I could teleport to New Namek with Dad easily and get a replacement for you. Also Piccolo could take over your post, so no danger for the dragonballs. Hmm, I'd say Shish Kebab Dende or Dende filet sounds like something Toto and Chobi would love..." he said, fully knowing that this would scare Dende even more. He was not intent on actually killing the little Namek, but he wanted to give him a good scare. And obviously he was doing a pretty good job...

**  
  
**"Eep!" was the only thing Dende was able to utter, but before Gohan could retort or do anything suddenly movement could be heard from the door. Vegeta threw a look and felt for KIs, then groaned. The onnas, the Namek and the useless humans had arrived. Not to mention the third-class...

**  
  
**Now the possibility of killing Dende for his treacherous deeds against the Saiyan race looked... slightly diminished...  
**'Face it, Vegeta, with the onnas here our chances are naught. Zilch! Nada! Hmphh!' **

**  
  
**And...

**  
  
**The women came rushing in, followed by the others, and they came to an abrupt halt, not a yard away from where Dende was dangling from Gohan's grip like a piece of meat from a hook,**  
**"Gohan Son, what on earth are you doing?" Chi-Chi asked.

**  
  
**"What does it look like?" Vegeta asked sarcastically, "Gohan is dealing out the proper punishment for messing with us Saiyans."

**  
  
**Gohan nodded, a nearly insane glint obvious in his coal-black eyes,  
"I'm about to separate Dende´s head from his body." the demi-Saiyan stated calmly and businesslike as if talking about the weather, "It's a new kind of stress therapy I've devised. And I had _a lot_ of stress lately. Want to give it a try? It's bound to be _very_ relaxing."

**  
  
**Never in all the years had Vegeta, one of the other Saiyans or anyone else for this matter, seen Chi-Chi or Bulma so at a loss for words. Both onnas only spluttered incoherently, a sight Vegeta found highly amusing.

**  
  
**For the first time ever the onnas honestly seemed incapable of speaking, and that was really a first,  
**'I like them better this way. No more screeching. Think we could make it permanent?'** Vegeta send to Gohan, highly amused.

**  
  
**Gohan shook his head, while still strangling Dende,  
**'I'm afraid not, Vegeta. Not without _significant_ behavioural modifications, and I highly doubt that they would be willing to undergo those...'** he send back, smirking.

**  
  
**Videl however was not as affected,  
"Stop it this instant, Son Gohan!" could be heard from her. Faster than lightning, the Son woman rushed forward. Vegeta nearly pouted. Gohan surely would not...

**  
  
**But much to Vegetas' displeasure the demi-Saiyan did just that and obeyed, dropping Dende to the ground, where he landed in a heap. But when Vegeta noticed the evil smirk on Gohan's face an anticipatory smile formed on the Saiyan Prince's face and he was instantly reconciled,  
**'Heh, they must have conversed telepathically. This should be _fun_...' **

**  
  
**Unaware of that the guardian of Earth got up and he breathed a heavy sigh of relief again, until...  
"_I_ want to kill him! For all that he did to you and me he has to suffer!" Videl exclaimed and stalked forward, while her frying pan of doom™ had appeared in her hand out of thin air.

**  
  
**Suddenly the Kami of Earth' thin features were such a shade of pale green (even for a Namek) that Gohan wondered if he wasn't actually producing chlorophyll. It would not have surprised him... much. The threat of being walloped by a frying pan of doom™ had interesting effects on a potential victim...

**  
  
**Vegeta however nearly snickered at the sight. _That_ was a mate worthy of a Saiyan! He would have said so, if he had not had to keep his image. Thus the Saiyan Prince limited himself to a smirk, an evil gleam in his eyes, and folded his arms across his chest, watching the spectacle that was unfolding before his very eyes. _That_ would prove to be highly amusing...  
**'I don't have to kill him and the onna can't screech at me. Our honour has been restored and I will get to see a nice show. Perfect...'**

**  
  
**The only sound Dende managed to make was MEEP! before he was whacked by his own tool of amusement, the frying pan of doom™! And the evil thing had stricken with deadly accuracy, knocking the Kami of Earth down like a sack of potatoes, and he landed on the ground in a boneless heap,  
"This is for what you did to my Gohan and me!" Videl uttered, clearly satisfied with the result of her frying-pan-slinging. "I hope that will teach you to never do something like that again!"

**  
  
**Dende, who had made aquaitance with the hard ground once more, was now nursing a large lump and a headache of astronomic proportions,  
**'Oww, has anyone noted the license number of the spaceship that crashed down on me? Ooh, to be on the receiving end is no fun...'** he thought wryly.

**  
  
**Gohan looked at his wife proudly, and he wished that he could have been able to kiss her at this very moment. That reminded him...

**  
  
**He slowly turned to Dende, anger obvious in his face, his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits once more,  
"Do you _know_ how it feels to stay powered up to the fullest the whole day? Being unable to touch or kiss the woman you love? To rub her belly? To be there for her? Do you? All that because of you! And what is your excuse? 'I was _drunk and sugar-high_.' Do you have any idea how much I have suffered because of you the last few weeks? You gave my pregnant wife an indestructible frying pan, supposedly even tempered with her mood-swings and sat two mini-demons on me who applied that cursed water on me that, worst of all, dyed my hair lilac! LILAC! Not to speak of that you played pranks on Vegeta! Care to explain that?"

**  
  
**Dende gulped audibly,  
"Is 'I was drunk and sugar-high and did not know what I did' going to help me any?"

**  
  
**"No!" Gohan, Vegeta and Videl chorused. And Gohan added "If my hair _stays_ lilac you won't be safe anywhere in the whole universe. That is if you survive the punishment..."

**  
  
**Dende looked now really put out, and then he looked to the ground, obviously ashamed,  
"Gomen, Gohan, Videl, Vegeta. I really don't know that I did all that. I know however that I should not have drunken Pepsi. I should have listened to Mr. Popo. Please, how can I redeem myself?"

**  
  
**Before anyone could say anything let alone deal out proper punishment, a red-skinned and horned figure popped into existence in Dende's rooms. Nearly everyone was startled by his sudden appearance, but due to Goku's quick elaboration everyone calmed down quickly,  
"It's okay, everyone. That's just one of King Yemma's messengers."

**  
  
**Said messenger puffed out his chest, cleared his throat importantly and adjusted his glasses, oblivious to the tension in the room. Glancing down at his list, the demon looked up at Earth's startled Kami and said  
"Dende, Kami of Earth, I assume?"

**  
  
**Dende gulped, contemplating if he could somehow sneak out of this whole mess. For if he said 'Yes', that would surely not bode well for him. Sighing, as he had not found a promising approach, he nodded,   
"Eh, actually, umm... yes." he answered, while thinking **'Oh no! What now?'**

**  
  
**The red-skinned otherworld messenger nodded and pulled a deep red envelope out of his vest pocket,  
"This contains a message from King Yemma. Please read and acknowledge receipt."

**  
  
**Dende reached out reluctantly and took the envelope, opened it, and smoothed out the paper inside. Reading the message, Dende cringed visibly...

**  
  
**_To: Dende, Kami of Earth_

_Dende,_

**  
  
**_This is a letter to inform you, that due to recent infractions of your Kami-duties, namely the misuse of your Kami-powers in order to create an indestructible cooking gadget (there are three listed here), furthermore referred to as the **frying pan of doom™**, and your abuse of your powers to create the **cursed water of powers**, your Kami-powers have been revoked for the period of one year. _

_This is consentient with paragraph 15b, subsection 2b of the bye-law to regulate Kami activities. For this period of time, Earth will be watched over by a substitute. A messenger has already been sent to notify this substitute. Note, that good behaviour will be taken into consideration. Your case will be re-evaluated in one year. _

_Furthermore, the three listed **frying pans of doom™, **two of which created by you and one of unknown origin, have been destroyed as of now. _

_Your period of suspension begins now._

**  
  
**_Signed,  
King Yemma  
**E**lite **v**ive and **i**nfinitely **l**ong-headed **B**ureau of **A**ppointed **D**emons **G**overning **O**therworldly **D**omains_

**  
  
**_P.S.: You screwed up, kid. If you prank a Saiyan, don't get caught! And no more Pepsi for you!_

**  
  
**Dende signed his acknowledgement that he had received the letter, and handed it back to the messenger, grumbling all the while. That had _not_ gone well...

**  
  
**The messenger returned to otherworld with a pop once he had taken the letter back, and Dende sat down on the ground and pouted, feeling utterly empty now that his Kami-powers had left him.

**  
  
**Videl rounded up on him, curious as to what the heck had happened just now. And that she voiced...  
"What the hell has just _happened_ here, Dende? And where the blazes is my frying pan?" she asked in a dangerous voice.

**  
  
**Gohan nearly felt pity for Dende. But only nearly. But he wanted to know that too. As the messenger had not elaborated what the letter had contained, everyone was _dying_ to know now what the hell was going on...

**  
  
**Dende looked up at her and answered with a childish pout,  
"They have revoked my Kami powers for one year. One year! There, satisfied now? And that only because I stepped a tad bit out of line... no fair!"

**  
  
**Gohan had processed these information the fastest, and he nearly blew his top a hearing that. Okay, he blew his top...  
"_A tad bit_?" he yelled, red-faced, "Damn it, you created indestructible cooking gadgets of _terror_, tempered with the mood swings of my wife,"

**  
  
**"Not proven!" interjected Dende, but shut up quickly as Gohan's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits once more, and continued as if Dende had said nothing at all, **  
**"...tempered with the mood swings of my wife, created a **cursed water of powers** that put me in this state," he pointed at himself, still in his fully powered up Super Saiyan Three mode, complete with lilac dyed hair, "and made my life all around a living hell! So, pray tell, you wanna tell me that was _a tad bit_?" demanded Gohan.

**  
  
**The suspended Kami of Earth sighed,  
"Sorry, Gohan. I promise I will never ever drink a Pepsi again. Although the stuff is so yummy..." the little Namek said with a dreamy expression on his face.

**  
  
**Piccolo, who had stood in the background with the others to watch the spectacle, stepped forward,  
"I can assure you, kid, that you _won't_ drink any Pepsi for the rest of your life. I will _personally_ see to it."

**  
  
**Dende gulped, but managed to utter a 'thanks', even if it did not sound convincing at all. But Videl was still not trough with him,  
"All good and nice, but where the devil is my frying pan?" she asked angrily. She had become quite fond of that thing...

**  
  
**Dende was unsure if he should smile or fake some pity. In the end he decided to fake pity (that was a lot safer) and send Videl an apologetic look,  
"I'm afraid that the frying pans have all been destroyed by King Yemma. As I created them illicitly, King Yemma eliminated yours, Bulma's and even Chi-Chi's, although I had nothing to do with its creation. That was the original Kami."

**  
  
**The uproar among the females (except Bulma, who did not seem all too sad) was instantaneous. Chi-Chi and Videl both screeched  
"My beautiful frying pan!", whereas Goku and Gohan both breathed a sigh of relief, and even Vegeta looked relieved for a moment until he put on his indifferent act again.

**  
  
'Woot!'** Gohan thought, **'Now I can finally say the word 'Pan' without dread again! Great!'**

**  
  
**While Gohan was thinking this, his father was thinking along the same lines,  
**'_Finally_ I am rid of that dreaded thing! Now all the needles on this planet have to disappear too and I will be perfectly happy! Ah, life is wonderful!'**

**  
  
**As the females were busy moaning their losses, Gohan was still curious about something. And now that he had calmed down enough that he started to think again.  
"Umm, Dende? If your Kami powers have been revoked, then _who_ is going to watch over the planet?"

**  
  
TBC...**

**  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**  
  
Our Saiyans will never have to fear the dreadful frying pans of doom™ again! Now the question remains: who will be Kami of Earth for the next year? And what for surprises will Gohan have for his family and friends? Find out next time! **

**  
  
As always very special thanks to my beta Rose Vaughn, who is doing a great job! Thx, Ash! **

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**  
  
inuyashasdragonballs: **You're welcome. I guess it will be between five and ten more chapters, and yes, I consider writing a sequel. But before I'll do this I think I'll finish my story 'Welcome to the Afterlife, son!' first, cause I had no chance to write at it for a long time. Your idea is good, but I dunno what I will write in the sequel yet. Atm I have other worries...

**  
  
ElectraBlack**: Thanks! But as you saw, he was not killed, but his punishment is nearly as bad. His beloved Kami powers taken away for one year... ouch!  
Well, Gohan took a while to gather enough backbone to stand up to his mother, so I'd say you have so time. And thanks for your good wishes, I can use them!

**  
  
Rejhan**: Yeah, poor Popo indeed. And you're right, Vegeta and Gohan together are a deadly duo. Hope the punishment is okay with ya, though it is not complete...

**  
  
Pikachu90000**: Thanks, and I'd say so too...

**  
  
Princess of the Saiyans 16**: Oh yeah, I do agree. And you saw that I liked your 'menu suggestions' so much that I included them. Nice ones! And thanks! I don't feel sorry for Dende either, he had it coming...

**  
  
cosmictwilight**: You and half of the female population on the globe. Lol. Thanks for the compliment, but yeah, the pranking time is now over...  
Also thanks for your good wishes, I seriously need them...

**  
  
Megs21**: Yup, I thought it funny. And obviously the chibis too, for they listened to me. :)  
Glad that you have no complaints, and yeah, it was about time that Gohan and Goku stood up to Chi-Chi. Now her controlling streak is broken for good, I'd say. Glad that you approve with 'fighter Gohan'.

**  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon**: Lol, I'm sure you know, you just try to pull a Goten here, ne? And Mr. Popo was ot long in the timechamber, only for some hours. Not that it would matter much anyway, the fella is immortal. :)  
Glad that you liked the chappie, and yea, only once a week. #sniff#  
I just had to include the Vegeta-applejack-scene, I found it funny. And yeah, it is some college thing, and it is already starting to drive me nuts. #sigh#  
Nope, didn't mean ya driving, but I figured that your driver lady should actually be able to drive. Meh...

**  
  
GOGI**: Yeah, that we are. Right after this chapter, actually. I'm glad that you liked the whole Dende thing, it made a lot of fun to write it!

**  
  
zfighter1989**: Sry, then the chappie would have been much too long. Hope it was worth the wait. And you can count on me updating when I say I will do so. If I don't I'm either dead or too busy...

**  
  
Mei fa-chan**: Hmm, maybe we could make wishes with this basketball? #ponders thought# Maybe it is a special basketball...  
Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it!

**  
  
Joou Himeko Dah**: Me too. #snuggles caffeine in general# Without that stuff I'd be lost!  
Heh, glad that you liked it!

**  
  
Candy the Duck**: Of course I realized that. And yeah, anything besides simple water has... interesting effects on Nameks. And it was a red applejack. Those are the evilst in my experience...

**  
  
HieiLuver1**: Thank you! The secret room is an insertion of mine, and one I'm quite proud of. And you should not wonder that Vegeta and Gohan are working together, for the Saiyan Prince has a lot of respect for _this_ Gohan.

**  
  
SSJ3MysticGohan**: Thanks, I always try to surprise, and I like to think that I manage to do so.  
It is good to hear that you found someone, and I will be looking at it as soon as this blasted term paper is due. Which will be in roughly four weeks... #sulks in corner#

**  
  
Rose Vaughn**: Nope, they did not kill him. But he's been stripped of his beloved powers for one year. Quite a sound punishment, wouldn't you say? And more to come next chapter, heh...

**  
  
zara m**: Yup. But Dende was actually too drunk to think of something like that, and another reason why that would not have worked are the improvements Dende made to the chamber. You can now use your KI-signature to enter the chamber at all times and you can also use it to leave the chamber. Quite convenient, eh?  
Glad that you liked the changes, and which rule says the rules for the chamber can't be changed? Everything is changeable...  
And as you saw, there were more surprises for Dende than the other way around... :)

**  
  
Cappucine**: Thank you very much! I guess it was not the 'bruise-leaving-part' but more the intimidating part, and the punishment from Otherworld was quite severe too. And there is more in store for Dende...  
Heh, I understand that perfectly. Actually I wear glasses too, and Gohan would not hit me for all that I have done to him while I wear those. But actually I say he is quite satisfied with the changes I applied to him... :)

**  
  
animeprincess1452**: Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed it, and I'm doing my best that it stays this way. Cool that you like the idea, I figured that was something no one came up with before (as far as I know, that is). And yeah, he got it quite bad. I can still hear his accelerated heartbeat while dangling from Gohan's grip...

**  
  
Son Oliver**: Yeah, he did sense it, and thus everything has been revealed. And nope, Gohan and Vegeta do have too much sense in them ti actually kill Dende. Bring him into the danger of dying of heart failure, yes, actually killing him, no. Hope you liked my solution of how to get rid of those fpods...

**  
  
Has anyone a guess who the new Kami will be? It's actually quite easy and obvious, I'd say. So, till next Wednesday. Ja ne!**


	29. Of Kamis and surprises

**Title**: A sweet surprise

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This story focuses on Gohan and Videl, and is set after the Majin Buu Saga. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**Author's Note:** the new Kami is appointed, and it is an old acquaintance who thought he would have been rid of the job... Furthermore Gohan has some more surprises for the Z-Fighters...

**  
  
Chapter 29: Of Kami's and surprises**

**  
  
Last time...**

**  
  
**As the females were busy moaning their losses, Gohan was still curious about something. And now that he had calmed down enough he started to think again.  
"Umm, Dende? If your Kami powers have been revoked, then _who_ is going to watch over the planet?"

**  
  
Now the continuation...**

**  
  
**As if to answer this question, another red-skinned and horned figure popped into existence in Dende's rooms. The Prince of all Saiyans grunted and mumbled,  
"Is it demons day today or what?"

**  
  
**Like the other messenger before, this demon puffed out his chest and cleared his throat importantly, minus adjusting the glasses, for he had none. Glancing down at his list, the demon looked at Piccolo.

**  
  
**The tall Namek, fearing the worst, sweat-dropped. And there he had thought he had escaped the 'job'...  
"Piccolo, former Earth Kami, I presume?" the demon asked, and the Namek nodded weakly. That could not be happening now...

**  
  
**The messenger nodded to himself and pulled a blue envelope out of his vest pocket,  
"This contains an important message from King Yemma. Please read and acknowledge receipt."

**  
  
**Piccolo gruffed and reached out very reluctantly, taking the envelope, handling it like it contained something poisonous. Then he opened it and smoothed out the paper inside. Reading the message, he cringed visibly...

**  
  
**_To: Piccolo, former Kami of Earth_

**  
  
**_Piccolo,_

**  
  
**_it is my honour to inform you that you have been chosen to take over the post of Kami of Earth for the duration of the time in which Dende will be unable to perform his duties. Please note that with acknowledging receipt the powers of a Kami will be granted to you. I don't need to remind you of the rules now, do I? Good._

_Fulfil the job to the best of your abilities, and, most important, keep Earth in one piece and Dende away from sugar-and-caffeine-high._

**  
  
**_Regards,  
King Yemma  
**E**lite **v**ive and **i**nfinitely **l**ong-headed **B**ureau of **A**ppointed **D**emons **G**overning **O**therworldly **D**omains _

**  
  
**Obviously having no choice, Piccolo signed his acknowledgement that he had received the letter, and handed it back to the messenger, grumbling all the while. Something like that could only happen to _him_...

**  
  
**The messenger returned to otherworld once he had taken the letter back, and Piccolo felt a familiar sensation of power that had nothing to do with KI. Yeah, now he was officially the Kami of the Earth, once more...

**  
  
**Piccolo turned towards Dende and send him one of his trademark 'it's-all-your-fault-glares', and the recipient of said glare cringed visible,  
"You _know_ that is all your fault, you baka! Now I can't go and mind my own business, no, I have to mind anyone else's business for one year! Futsutsuka, don baka!" he grumbled, but then, suddenly his face lit up and he looked at Gohan,  
"You know, that is an _excellent_ idea for a punishment." he said with an evil smirk.

**  
  
**Everyone looked first at Piccolo, and then at Gohan, who was now smirking evilly too. Dang, they had forgotten that a Kami could read minds when he wanted to! Now what had Gohan come up with?  
"Thank you, Piccolo. I'm glad that you approve, for I think that will do him some good _and_ teach him a lesson."

**  
  
**Goku looked at his son,  
"Now come on, son, don't leave us in the dark!" he exclaimed, nearly pouting, whereupon Gohan's smirk grew even wider.

**  
  
**The demi looked into the round, obviously quite pleased with himself,  
"Okay, here goes. You all know that I said I had some ideas for patents." everyone nodded, "Well, most of those patents involve improvements for the Gravity Room."

**  
  
**Vegeta's and Goku's eyes lit up at hearing this, and Gohan continued his explanation,  
"We have now trained for years in the GR, and over those years I had _a lot_ of ideas for improvements. I usually sat down after training and thought 'What could be improved?' Well, you know that we often use robots for training." Everyone nodded. The bots they were using now were of course far more advanced than those of former times, and actually provided some challenge, well, to a certain degree at least.

**  
  
**Gohan continued to explain,  
"Well, I had the idea to provide a small contingent of maintenance bots for the GR, equipped with repair-abilities. This is also based on the concept that they use the scrapped trainings bots for more extensive repairs. This would make the GR practically self-repairing. Add to it that it will be equipped with force-fields that will prevent the GR from taking too much damage due to stray attacks. I estimated that a contingent of ten robots would be sufficient for the type of GR you have, Vegeta."

**  
  
**Everyone quirked a brow at this, and Vegeta caught onto what Gohan meant quickly,  
"The type of GR that _I_ have? What do you mean by this?" the Saiyan Prince asked.

**  
  
**At this Gohan smirked,  
"Actually I have made plans to construct a whole new generation of GR, based on the principles of quantum-mechanical placement of a larger space in a much smaller one." he said.

**  
  
**Only Bulma could follow, while the others were completely lost. Quantum-whatzit? The blue-haired scientist however squealed in delight,  
"You have solved it, haven't you?" she asked with gleaming eyes.

**  
  
**Gohan nodded, smirking,  
"Yup, that I have, Bulma. I found out how to create a '**Tesseract**'." he said. The irritation (read: dumbfoundedness) of the others did not escape Gohan's notice, however.

**  
  
**Thus he decided to be a nice guy and shed some light onto what was going on,  
"Okay, here goes. Roughly a year ago Bulma and I had an idea of how to use the multiverse to provide us with all the space we need. You know, we examined the principles of the hyperbolic timechamber. In effect, this place is nothing more than a quantum-mechanical placement of a larger space in a much smaller one. From the outsight, it is finite, bound by its outer confines. But as most of you know, the inside of the place is virtually infinite. After our examinations of the timechamber we postulated some theories, as we had a pretty good idea how it worked. And last week I solved it."

**  
  
**He grinned,  
"It's simple after all, and, as said, based on one of the principles in quantum mechanics: something infinitely large can be contained in something infinitely small. It's a simple process of finding the right wave-length, and I _found_ it." he said, and his grin grew wider.

**  
  
**By now everyone was hanging on his every word, and Gohan continued the explanation,  
"You know, we won't be able to do it at as large scales as the multiverse and we won't be able to create something as infinite as the hyperbolic timechamber (yet), but with what we can do, that will do just fine and be more than suffice. To sum it up, we will be able to construct a much larger GR using significantly less _universal_ space. Instead we will use _multiversal_ space, and as you know or should know, the multiverse is infinite. Thus a two by two yards sized room will be sufficient, as we will project the multiversal space into that room. Bulma and I knew where this would lead, namely to the availability of infinite space any time we want. With what I have come up with, we will be able to create spaces as large as we want. Imagine all the storage problems the industry has. They are solved! And this alone should be a patent that would be worth billions." he said, finishing his explanation.

**  
  
**Said explanation caused slack-jaws everywhere, except for Piccolo (who had known this trough reading Gohan's mind) and Bulma, who had dollar-signs in her eyes,  
"And you're _sure_ it works, Gohan?" she asked, a hungry undercurrent in her voice.

**  
  
**Gohan smirked,  
"As sure as I can be, Bulma. I have already developed the necessary equipment and actually tested the theory and built a prototype, and it works. Using the principles of quantum-mechanical placement I was able to create a space large enough to accommodate a small town. More than enough for the GR that I'm planning. I've decided to call it '**Tesseract**' for lack of a better description." he said, smirking more broadly.

**  
  
**Bulma jumped one yard into the air from sheer delight. She would have hugged the demi had he not been so... electrifying. That was _great_! And she was more than willing to pay those billions for this patent. That was a money-spinner!  
"Gohan, I'm willing to pay any price for this patent! Name a sum, and I'll pay it!" she said excitedly.

**  
  
**Gohan smiled,  
"Before you literally jump at it, you'd better see some proof. This brings me to an idea. Bulma, if you'd provide me with enough money so I could construct the new GR I could _give_ you proof. You know, the new house will be ready in about two months. More than enough time to alter the plans and include a room for the new GR. And the best is, the room can be incredibly small! As said, two by two yards would be more than enough, for the '**Tesseract**' will be projected into this small room!" the demi exclaimed excitedly.

**  
  
**That was what woke the others out of their stupor. Especially Goku and Vegeta shared a hungry look. If this would work, it was a Kami send! A nearly self-repairing GR which took only two by two yards of _universal_ space, probably with even more improvements Gohan had not mentioned. A must have!  
"Onna, I say you give Gohan the money he asks for. And if this concept of his works, I want one of those new GRs too." the Saiyan Prince demanded.

**  
  
**His wife smiled. She had already decided to provide Gohan with whatever he would need, but it was nice to see that her husband was so... supportive of the idea. Hmm, probably because he would _benefit_ from it?  
"Of course I will provide you with everything you need, Gohan. I'm not rich for nothing. But I suggest you show me the blueprints of the new GR and we will determine together where to get the parts we'll need. And you better tell the construction company soon to add this two by two yard sized room."

**  
  
**Gohan nodded,  
"Okay, we'll make it so. Now back to what I thought up as my punishment for Dende..." he began, and Vegeta smirked in anticipation. That had to be good...  
"Dende, my old friend, I know how much you _love_ physical workout." he said, stressing the word love, "And because I know that, you'll have the honour to train in the GR with us for one year, namely that year you're without your Kami-powers. You'll learn how to fight, you'll train with us, you'll fight us and you'll _love_ it. How does that sound?" he asked, straining to keep his voice even.

**  
  
**Vegeta had a hard time to keep himself from bursting out with laughter. He had not been disappointed. It _was_ good. The Saiyan Prince knew for a fact that Dende absolutely _hated_ physical workout, and to have to train with them would be pure hell for the little Namek. _He_ would ensure that it _would be_ pure hell...

**  
  
**Even Piccolo had a hard time to contain the laughter that threatened to escape him at the sight of Dende's face. The ex-Kami looked like he had been steamrolled, and Dende knew that he had no other choice but to give in. The fact that a still very intimidating Super Saiyan Three stared him directly in the eyes did not help one bit...  
"Uh, that sounds good, Gohan. Actually _great_." he forced out between clenched teeth, clearly showing that it was _not_. "When do you want to include me in the training?" he then asked, giving in into his fate.

**  
  
**Gohan grinned,  
"Due to the fact that your physical condition is abysmal I'd say we have to wait until the new GR is completed, for it would make no sense to let you train with us in Vegeta's GR. Part of the advancements in the new GR is a system based on colour-codes. I have developed what you might call 'paving tiles' for the GR, and according to the amount of gravity used those tiles will display how high the gravity being used is. Thus you get a _visual_ impression how high the gravity is, and you know if you're strong enough to join the others."

**  
  
**Vegeta and Goku nodded approvingly. They could see the advantages of such a system, and Gohan continued to explain,  
"The 'paving tiles' are also designed for individual training, thus ideal for beginners, too, as well as for training in groups. They can be actuated in complete grids, which is a huge advantage if some of us big boys want to train and fight under extreme high gravity while the others train at lower levels. That the tiles can be activated in grids will assure that we have enough space for the _real_ fights." Gohan said with a grin, shared by Goku and Vegeta, "I have already written the computer programs needed for this, designed the control computer and everything else that is needed. Bulma, I will hand in the blueprints as soon as I don't risk burning them to ashes. I think you'll like what you'll see. I will explain how the color-code works once the GR is constructed." he finished his explanation.

**  
  
**Instantly everyone was amazed. They had known that Gohan had a genius intellect, but to see it proven in such a way was amazing.  
"When did you have the _time_ for all of this, Gohan?" Videl asked, a bit put out. She had never noticed that his attention towards her had decreased; he had always been the loving and caring Gohan she knew. But all that must have taken one hell of a time! Incredible...

**  
  
**Gohan's grin broadened,  
"That's what I love my Saiyan stamina for. I started this project even before we got married, and when we were back from our honeymoon and had settled down into the mansion I continued to work on it every night. You see, due to my Saiyan endurance I was able to work on it and do everything else. And now is the time to harvest the fruits." he explained proudly.

**  
  
**If the others had been surprised before, they were by now amazed. And there they had thought to know Gohan. How wrong they had been! Instead of becoming the bookworm his mother had wanted him to become he had instead used his genius intellect to improve the GR and thus his and the Z-Fighters chances to become stronger. Amazing!

**  
  
**Vegeta nodded, satisfied. Yeah, the whole Z-Gang would benefit from the improvements Gohan had thought out. And there he had thought Gohan had forgotten his Saiyan heritage. He was, for once, glad that he had been proven wrong...

**  
  
**Goku, too, was red-hot. What his son had done there was truly amazing! Due to his advancements (if they worked, of which he was sure) they would be able to become better fighters even faster. That was a Kami send for any Saiyan, and he would love to try out the new GR as fast as possible!  
**'Wait, there's actually a way we could use it earlier than planned. And I bet Gohan and Vegeta will be all for it!'** Goku thought, a smirk spreading over his face.

**  
  
**Chi-Chi had noticed the change in Goku,  
"Goku, you look like the cat that ate the canary. So what is going on in that head of yours?"

**  
  
**Vegeta snorted,  
**'Probably thoughts about how to get to the next all-you-can-eat as fast as possible...'** he thought good-naturedly.

**  
  
**To the Saiyan Prince's (and everyone else's) immense surprise, Goku had for once _not_ thought about food...  
"Well, I had an idea how we would be able to use the new GR before Gohan's and Videl's house is ready. It's actually quite simple: you, Bulma, order the parts needed to construct the GR twice. One will be constructed at Gohan's house as planned once the house is completed, and the other could be built here at Capsule Corp. Due to the fact that you have all the logistics that should not be a problem. And I take that the construction won't take long, enabling us to use it soon. This way we all would have proof that Gohan's theory works even faster." he explained.

**  
  
**Everyone's jaws dropped onto the ground. A clever idea, which had nothing to do with battle-strategies, coming from Goku? What was the universe coming too?

**  
  
**Piccolo had recovered as first from this shock and looked at Gohan,  
"Am I the only one who thinks it is a lot colder in this room?" he asked.

**  
  
**Gohan smirked. He knew where this question was leading to, and played along,  
"Why?"

**  
  
**Piccolo mirrored this smirk,  
"Because I think Cell and Frieza just got very cold feet, for hell just froze over. At least twice."

**  
  
**Everyone snorted in amusement at this comment, and then they began to talk about Goku's suggestion. It was in fact an ingenious plan, and easy to realize. It had only one huge disadvantage, as far as Dende was concerned: thus his training would begin much earlier...

**  
  
TBC...**

**  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**  
  
Earth has a new Kami, and one who won't make Gohan's life complicated. But which features will the new GR have? Find out in the field test! It will also be explained why Gohan was able to suppress his KI and keep his training secret... **

**  
  
As always very special thanks to my beta Rose Vaughn, who is doing a great job! Thx, Ash! **

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**  
  
Note**: Don't nail me on the technological details, remember, this is just a fanfic, not a scientific essay.

**  
  
PanBraSaiyin: **In my book you can bookmark more often. :)  
Glad that you enjoy it, and take your time, it's not as if this story will grow legs and run away. At least not till does anything weird...

**  
  
SSJ3MysticGohan: **Wow, reviewer # 30. Blatant! Ehh, glad to hear that. And yeah, we both know that things as such aren't to be taken lightly. I'll read the story as soon as I'm due with my term paper, promise!

**  
  
ladybugg: **Heh, glad that you liked his reaction. You know, that is exactly how straight guys react to females in bathing suits... :)  
I'll try my best to continue the 'amazing work', though my term paper is slowing me down atm...

**  
  
HieiLuver1: **Thank you very much! And right you are, it _is_ Piccolo! Being the former Kami I think he'll do a good job, and considering the fact that he is Gohan's old mentor I'd say Gohan will get a Kami-trouble-free time...

**  
  
Candy the Duck: **Yup, you guessed right. And now you know what Dende has to do in his power-less year: train! Whether he likes it or not. And I'm sure he won't like it... #What was that, Dende? You want me to relief you from your punishment? Nope, no chance...#  
Yeah, now Chi-Chi has to resort to other means, but I rather think from now on life in the Son household will be much more civilized and less dangerous.  
As for EVILBADGOD, umm, I think trough being creative. I like to play with words, and honestly, King Yemma does look like a giant, evil god. And nope, my term paper hasn't tried to start a campaign for world-domination yet...

**  
  
nick-lover1991: **Thanks! And I'm glad that you liked it, although Gohan won't have to suffer under the fpod ever again. And nope, it was not Mr. Popo. As for getting out chapters late, well, that's a relief!

**  
  
zfighter1989: **Thank you! And you're welcome, I think your story has a lot of potential, and besides, you write well. Glad that you liked the quotes, I _always_ wanted to write those down. For Chi-Chi is as screechy as one can possibly get, and to make her utterly wordless was something I _had to_ write. Videl's pregnancy will develop more soon.

**  
  
SilverRainbow223: **Thanks! As you saw, it is a Namek, but Piccolo is a good choice, having been Kami before and all. He will do a good job, I'm sure.

**  
  
Pikachu90000: **Glad that you liked it, I always try to add some humour... :)

**  
  
Rejhan: **Yeah, correct. And that's exactly the reason why, because of his experience. And thanks, glad that you liked the punishment. I agree that it was... unconventional...

**  
  
DBZ Fan: **Thank you! I'm glad that you liked it!

**  
  
goldfighter: **Thanks, I tried to make those chapters as humorous as possible and I like to think that I succeeded. Btw, you were one of the few who recognized that _**E**lite **v**ive and **i**nfinitely **l**ong-headed **B**ureau of **A**ppointed **D**emons **G**overning **O**therworldly **D**omains _meant EVILBADGOD. Quite perceptive, I must say...

**  
  
Joou Himeko Dah: **If you guessed Piccolo, then you're right. Thanks for the compliment! :)

**  
  
felinoel: **Heh, glad that I managed to make those chapters as humorous as I wanted. And thanks for the awesome assessment!

**  
  
cosmictwilight: **Thanks, then I achieved my aim. I tried to make it as funny as possible, and the punishment for Dende was something that was not to be expected now, was it?  
Heh, good thing that Pepsi is harmless for us humans...  
As for the term paper, don't ask... :(

**  
  
korrd: **Actually those events mentioned in the chapters before took place in a relatively short span of time, thus Videl's pregnancy is not that far developed. She's about in her fourth month, but that will speed up in the next chapters. First the financial future of Gohan and Videl will be assured, and then they can concentrate on the pregnancy...

**  
  
Saiyan-of-the-Seas: **Thanks, glad that you liked it!

Lol! That chappie was so funny! Update soon please, before I go comeplety insane!

**  
  
animeprincess1452: **Heh, glad that you liked those quotes. It took me some time to come up with 'em. The same goes for the letter, but it was a lot of fun to think that up... :)  
Yeah, the fpods are finally gone, and that for good. And thanks for the compliment, I appreciate it!  
Btw, I had an awesome birthday!! :)

**  
  
KaylaTheHedgehog: **Good, I like to think that it was not that obvious. And I'm glad that you liked the quote, personally I think that's one of my best. :) Thanks for the compliment too, it is highly appreciated!

**  
  
Saiya-jin Queen: **BEEP! Correct answer! Lol, that was quite obvious, wasn't it? But you're right, Piccolo is cool, and as he has experience in being a Kami, he will have no problems, and Gohan neither. And Dende will have learned his lesson when the year is over, and who knows, maybe he'll even like to fight...

**  
  
Princess of the Saiyans 16: **You're welcome! As said, those were cool suggestions, and if I like suggestions, you can count on that I include them. As for your _wild guess_: correct! You can be sure that I'll keep updating this story, right till the end. Glad that you love it!

**  
  
Mei fa-chan: **#ponders thought, then discards it# Nah, it's probably just as basketball after all. It would look too ridiculous...  
And thanks, glad that you liked it!

**  
  
Laurenke1: **Thank you, I'll try my best to continue the 'good work'. Also thanks for your good wishes!

**  
  
zara m: **Thanks! #frowns# Why didn't you laugh? Meh, now I have to try harder to make you laugh. Glad that you loved the line, and I agree, this is how Gohan should have been... #sigh#  
As for the black eyes, nope, that was a mistake, thanks, I'll correct it once I have the time (read: once this blasted term paper is due... grr...). As for the book on dimensional physics, hmm, I would guess you'll really need one now and next chapter... :)  
Regarding the Kami, nope, this time I was obvious...

**  
  
Cappucine: **Why thank you for the compliment! And yeah, Dende should thank the Kais that he's still in one piece. But it was much better to punish him this way than to kill him...  
Yeah, Gohan is quite satisfied with the changes I applied, and he will be even more so by the end of the next chapter. Wait and see...  
And I doubt that Chain would kill you, or that she could. After all, you have made her, you have the power. Show her who's the boss! :)

**  
  
Son Oliver:** Yeah, he finally got what was coming for him. Glad that you liked it, and yeah, Bra is already born and roughly one year old. Will do my best to keep 'the good work' up!

**  
  
ElectraBlack: **I agree, only nearly. But he did come off with his life, and only his powers have been revoked. Now he knows that getting drunk can have severe consequences, and I doubt that he'll do it ever again.  
Glad that you liked the letter, I tried hard to make it good. And yeah, there are at least five to ten more chapters, I'd say. So don't be sad!  
And yeah, correct guess!

**  
  
Rose Vaughn: **Glad that you approve, dear beta of mine. And don't feel sorry for Piccolo, he knows what he's doing...

**  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon: **Wow, now that's cool! Faster than light, eh? :)  
As for Chi-Chi and Videl, well, they will have to resort to the same means as Bulma if need be: blackmail, allurement, persuasion... I know for a fact that females have their means to convince their men...  
Glad that you liked it, and it's good to hear that you got a different driver lady who according to your description managed to drive decently. Hope it stays this way!

**  
  
Till next Wednesday. Ja ne!**


	30. The Field Test

**Title**: A sweet surprise

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also do not own any other trademark not mentioned here.

This story focuses on Gohan and Videl, and is set after the Majin Buu Saga. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**Author's Note**: Gohan finally demonstrates the new GR to the Gang, and naturally, the Gang is more than anxious to see the results. It also introduces one of Gohan's other useful inventions. But see for yourself...

**  
  
Chapter 30: Field Test**

**  
  
Last time...**

**  
  
**Piccolo mirrored this smirk,  
"Because I think Cell and Frieza just got very cold feet, for hell just froze over. At least twice."

**  
  
**Everyone snorted in amusement at this comment, and then they began to talk about Goku's suggestion. It was in fact an ingenious plan, and easy to realize. It had only one huge disadvantage, as far as Dende was concerned: thus his training would begin much earlier...

**  
  
Now the continuation... **

**  
  
**It had in fact been very easy to realize the plan of Goku, as Bulma and Gohan had noticed. Right the other day, once the disastrous effects of the shampoo had worn off (and after one hell of a love-making in the morning), Gohan had fetched the disks containing the blueprints and had flown over to Capsule Corp. with Videl.

**  
  
**She had insisted to accompany her husband, as she wanted to see what he had come up with. And she had been rather forceful in her insistence, giving Gohan worries about her mood despite that he was now more Saiyan himself.

**  
  
**Maybe now, that nobody was tempering with her mood-swings and everything was developing naturally he would witness more of those. Well, he could imagine nicer things, but for now he had other things to attend to...

**  
  
**Thus Videl had accompanied Gohan, and he had carried her in his arms in Super Saiyan Three mode for faster travel, and then he had shown the blueprints to Bulma.

**  
  
**The blue-haired scientist had screamed in delight once she had seen what Gohan had come up with, and Videl was very proud of her husband once she had realized the _enormity_ of what Gohan had developed. Yeah, their financial future was more than assured, so much was for sure.

**  
  
**Considering the logistics of C.C. it had been rather easy to get all the parts needed for the new GR, and now, two weeks later, it was finally complete. And none of the Z-Fighters beside Gohan and Bulma knew what it would be like, not even Vegeta, who lived at C.C. after all.

**  
  
**All that the Saiyan Prince knew was, that a two by two yards wide room in the cellar, part of the remains of the shower which had been destroyed by Gohan's power-up, had been used for the new GR. Understandably Vegeta was more than eager to actually see and use the new GR, and today would be the day. Finally!

**  
  
**Gohan, being the inventor of the new generation of GRs, would have the honours to demonstrate the room's capabilities to the fellow Z-Fighters.

**  
  
**And one by one, the Z-fighters were filing in, curious as hell. Once everyone had arrived, Gohan clapped his hands.  
"Hey guys! Nice to see you all here, and now to what you've been waiting for. Follow me." he said and led the Gang into the cellar to the newly added room. Above the door was a complex looking machine attached, obviously the construction to create what Gohan had called the '**Tardis**'.

**  
  
**Gohan pointed at it and started explaining,  
"That's what generates the **Tardis**. And don't worry, it's absolute safe. It has an independent power supply, and one that is absolutely fail-safe. Bulma and I provided it with two mini-cold-fusion-reactors, and the whole construction has been covered with a material that makes it virtually indestructible. There is absolute no danger that the whole **Tardis** might actually collapse. And if it did, which is impossible, we would get an advance warning that would give us enough time to evacuate."

**  
  
**The Gang nodded, once more impressed. That was the work of a true genius, and they would all benefit from it. Awesome!

**  
  
**Then Gohan opened the door and the gang saw nothing but darkness.  
"Go inside, at best four people at first and the others follow after." he said as the group hesitated.

**  
  
**"But," Krillin asked nervously, peering inside to see if he could make out the walls of the GR, "are you certain we can all fit in there?"

**  
  
**Vegeta could not help himself; he had to mock the human.  
"What is it, human? Afraid of some darkness?"

**  
  
**Before a full-blown argument could ensue Gohan decided to intervene,  
"Hey, hey, guys. No trading of insults. Vegeta, Dad, Videl, let's go. The rest follows after us. Come on." he said and led the Z-Gang into the dark room, and then he closed the door.

**  
  
**The Z-Gang did not know this, but they were actually standing in a hallway that actually _led_ to the GR, not in the GR itself. Due to the endlessness of the **Tardis** he had created he felt it prudent to have an easy way to get to the GR.

**  
  
**"Computer, lights." Gohan ordered, and the hallway lit up.  
As the hallway was now illuminated Gohan led them to the entrance of the new GR. He pushed the door opener and the door swung open obediently. Gohan walked in, and the Gang followed suit, visibly impressed.

**  
  
**"Computer, lights!" Gohan called out once more after some moments spend in amusement (for the demi), and the lights came on. The others nearly slapped themselves, they could have done that too. Gohan had done it in the hallway, thus it was only logical that it would work here the same way.

**  
  
**Gohan on the other hand could barely contain the snicker that tried to escape him, for it had been totally unnecessary to leave the others outside. After all, this small room that was only two by two yards actually _contained_ the much larger GR due to the use of his theory. Bulma had noticed, as he could tell by the twinkle in her eyes, but she had kept her mouth shut.

**  
  
**The sight that presented itself to Z-Gang caused slack-jaws everywhere, and even Vegeta, who had come to see a lot during his missions for Frieza, looked on in surprise. So _that_ was the new Gravity Room. But honestly, it should better be called Gravity _Stadium_.

**  
  
**Looking around the gang noticed that they were surrounded by tiles made of a material they didn't recognize, but that had to be the paving tiles Gohan had talked about. They were white and slightly transparent, as if it was made to emit something, which was, as they knew, actually the case.

**  
  
**In between there were black-tiled walkways. The whole construction was encompassed by a huge white dome, similar to the one in Vegeta's other GR, but _much_ bigger, and the entire complex was at least the size of a _huge_ football stadium. More than enough room to train properly. And gauging from the gleam in Vegeta's eyes a certain Saiyan Prince was quite happy.

**  
  
**Now that Gohan and the other three had had enough of a protrusion the rest of the Z-Gang filed in too. And their jaws impacted onto the ground upon the sight,  
"But, but . . ." Krillin spluttered, looking back to the innocent looking door. He pointed to it and back to the stadium sized GR, as Gohan looked around, arms crossed and wearing a broad, self-satisfied smirk on his face. The rest of the gang just gaped in open-mouthed astonishment.

**  
  
**Yamcha was the first to shake himself out of his shock,  
"But it was only about two by two yards!"

**  
  
**"Yeah, Yamcha, the _outside_." Gohan said grinning, while Vegeta snorted. Did the idiotic human ever listen? "I explained it before, but I'll repeat it for your sake: it's one of the principles in quantum mechanics that something infinitely large can be contained in something infinitely small. That's was describes a Tardis. And this room is proof of this theory!" Gohan grinned some more, spread his hands out to the GR and said, "You need something, and the multiverse provides it. Cool, eh?"

**  
  
**Bulma grinned at this and patted Gohan on the back,  
"Well, I'd say this is impressive proof that your theory works. You're a made man, Gohan." she said.

**  
  
**Gohan grinned back and was hugged tightly by his wife, receiving quite a few kisses under the cat-calls of the Z-Gang. After they had finished kissing, his parents congratulated Gohan too.

**  
  
**Even Vegeta was proud of Gohan, although he would never admit it out loud. The young man had done something remarkable and invaluable, giving the Earth' Saiyans the option to improve their training and thus themselves. That could not be valued high enough, and Vegeta swore to himself that he would find a way to reward the young Saiyan.

**  
  
**"Oh wow! This is bloody awesome!" Yamcha exclaimed then, while the rest of the gang slowly got out of their stupor and started muttering alike comments.

**  
  
**"Okay everyone, now listen closely!" Gohan exclaimed calmly, while Videl hugged him tightly from behind. He enjoyed it for some moments, then took his wife by the hand and walked in front of the Z-Gang,  
"I'll give you a quick 'how to.'" he said and pointed to his right, and the gang followed his arm, and saw a large, very advanced looking computer console. That was most probably the control computer Gohan had talked about.

**  
  
**The flat screen of the computer console contained several rectangles with numbers in them, and the demi started explaining,  
"It's a touch screen, with which you can do everything, but in fact it is a lot easier to just ask the computer for help or give it commands, as you probably noticed, its voice activated. If, for example, you say '_Help commands_' the computer will explain which commands are available." he said, and the computer had started to list the commands obediently. "Computer, stop." Gohan said, grinning, "Yeah, I admit it, I took Star Trek as a role-model." he said, smiling sheepishly, causing laughs and snorts among the gang as he walked over onto a tile.

**  
  
**However, Gohan became very serious again, making it obvious that that what was to come was crucial,  
"Now pay attention, what I've got to explain now is _very_ important, and it's for your own safety." Gohan stated earnestly, and the gang nodded their heads dutifully (even Vegeta gave a curt nod), something that amused Gohan highly,  
"Computer, start program _'Demonstration Gohan 1'_."

**  
  
**Immediately the strange tiles lighted up, and for a moment a force field was visible, then it disappeared. A light hum however made it obvious that it was still in place and working perfectly,  
"The force field is there for us heavy KI-users, this way we never get to accidentally hit someone else somewhere in the gym we don't _want_ to hit." he said with a smirk, causing Vegeta to smirk too, "It's one-directional, meaning it allows people to enter, but blasts and all other kinds of KI-attacks will be absorbed. The force field can handle a thermo-nuclear bomb of about a hundred megatons, and I'd say that should be suffice. It could withstand even my strongest Kamehameha-wave, and if need be I can still raise its efficiency," Gohan told them. "Now look at the tiles, they are yellow now. Computer, increase to three G."

**  
  
**Right away the gravity emitters turned orange, and Gohan continued his explanation.  
"Just one G and it's yellow, between one and five G, it's orange. Computer, increase to five G." Subsequently the tiles turned dark green.

**  
  
**Gohan continued,  
"As you can see, between five and ten G, they're dark green. Computer, increase to ten G." Once more the tiles changed colour, this time they became violet. "Violet between ten and fifty G. Computer, three hundred G." The tiles turned bright red, and for a moment Gohan's knees, for he still was in his basic form, started to give in to the enormous pressure, but he quickly compensated. "Fifty G and up to 500 G: red."

**  
  
**Gohan looked at them meaningful,  
"As you will have guessed, you would not want to step onto a field that is red, for that would be most detrimental for your health." he said and directed this mostly at the humans, "For if you step onto a workout field with a too high gravity setting, you could get seriously injured or even killed. _Even_ the humans among us who have trained in increased gravity. Your KI might protect you for a little while, but the effort to maintain it would become too great too fast. I know for a fact that your limit is 40 G, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien, so don't try anything before you have not increased your strength. I'd also advice to ask the computer how high the gravity in a red area is, for your own safety." he said, receiving sheepish looks from the humans.

**  
  
**Having made his point, Gohan continued his explanation, something he obviously enjoyed thoroughly,  
"All right, there is one final setting, for 500 G and above: black. How high above, you ask? Well, at the moment to 2000 G. I myself have managed to get accustomed to 1200 G until now, but I'm determined to push my limits." He said, causing slack-jaws. 1200 G? Blatant!

**  
  
**Smirking at their reactions, Gohan continued,  
"I know for a fact that only a Super Saiyan 3 can withstand this gravity. So I recommend, Goten and Trunks, that you don't try anything stupid. Understood?" he said deadly serious, receiving gulps from his brother and Trunks, who then nodded vigorously. "Okay. There is one more thing to this new generation of GR, and trust me, you'll like it. I have devised a cloaking system that will hide our power-levels when we train within it. After all, there are a lot of guys in the universe who can detect KI, be it trough their senses or with technology. Thus we will be able to keep them in the dark on how strong we really are, which will give us an edge. The command _'Activate cloak'_ triggers the cloak." he explained, and instantly a strange light-effect washed over them. The whole audience looked amazed, whereas the Saiyan Prince and Goku looked approving; Gohan had apparently thought of everything.

**  
  
**He had, however, one last surprise for the Z-Gang, and that would be another big one regarding the tactical sector,  
"Dad, Vegeta, you remember that I told you I had found a way to mask my power-level even when I'm fully powered up." nodding heads, while the others listened in rapt attention, for that was new. "Well, this is not due to a technique I came up with, rather because due to an invention of mine."

**  
  
**And with that Gohan reached under his shirt and pulled something out that looked like a necklace,  
"This is what I call the KI-suppressor. Its function is easy and self-explanatory. I have concentrated on developing one for us Saiyans only as for now, as most of our potential enemies will know at least of the Super Saiyan 2. This suppressor has two modes that can be activated: in the first it suppresses the KI of its wearer completely, making it virtually undetectable. Role-model for this were the Androids, whose KIs were undetectable for us." he said, glancing at 18 who gave him an approving look.

**  
  
**Smirking, he continued,  
"The second mode simulates a power-level of 40 million, something that is believable for a Super Saiyan 2. I will demonstrate it. Necklace, activate mode 1." he said with a smirk. All present gasped as his KI vanished completely. It was like he had none! Astonishing! Upon seeing the reactions his smirk grew wider,  
"Necklace, activate Mode 2."

**  
  
**Subsequently Gohan's KI re-emerged, at a level of 40 million, despite the fact that he was still in his normal form. Incredible!  
"The necklaces must be tied to each wearer individually, so that they actually _can_ either suppress or display the fake KI of its wearer. But that is rather easy and only takes one minute. And as you saw, they are voice-activated and can be equipped with a codeword. My favourite is of course mode 1." he said with a smirk, "Although mode 2 was quite efficient in hiding my progress. That's why you never noticed that I had actually had made progress. Necklace, deactivate."

**  
  
**Needless to say, everyone present was more than impressed, and expressed their surprise and awe by patting the demi on his back, congratulating him to the awesome job. Vegeta smirked and had a look on his face like Christmas had come early ten times in a row. That was a huge tactical advantage! And something Gohan deserved some praise for,  
"Very well done, Gohan. All of your inventions will enable us to get an edge over our enemies. Continue to make the Saiyan race proud." the Saiyan Prince said, surprising the others. That had sounded really heartfelt...

**  
  
**After accepting the praise, the demi turned to his father and Vegeta,  
"So, I guess you'll want to test it out, eh?"

**  
  
**Vegeta cracked his knuckles and smirked. Yeah, he liked what he had heard and seen. Especially the power-level masking for both them as well as the GR was right after his taste. Thought like a true Saiyan. Very clever!  
"You bet, Gohan. I want to see what this GR of yours can do."

**  
  
**Gohan mirrored the smirk,  
"I thought so. Computer, activate grid Alpha One to Alpha Twenty. Set gravity to 500 G. Activate. Why not start big?" he asked, smirking.

**  
  
**The tiles of the activated area turned red instantly, indicating a gravity setting much too high for most of the Z-Fighters. The Saiyans however were more than thrilled and turned Super Saiyan 2 instantly,  
"Okay, let's show them something for their money!" Goku joked and walked towards the Alpha grid.

**  
  
**Gohan smirked,  
"Oh yeah. And you," he pointed at the others who were standing around, obviously unsure of what to do, "can test out your limits too. You can either active single tiles or a complete grid. Note that one grid consists of twenty tiles, so that should be more than suffice, considering that one tile is one by one yard in size. We have twenty grids per area, the areas being Alpha to Phi, as you can deduce from the symbols at the walls. Each area is colour-coded, too, as you can see from the paint at the walls. Green for Alpha, Yellow for Beta, Red for Gamma, Orange for Delta, Blue for Epsilon and, last but not least, black for Phi. So you see, more than enough space for all of us to train. Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, I'd say 20 G should be sufficient for starters. 18, you can either join them or set up a tile or several tiles with the gravity you specify. I know that you can withstand much higher gravity than that."

**  
  
**The Android gave him a smirk,  
"I'll test it out, Gohan." she said, and activated the computer, "Computer, activate grid Gamma One and Gamma Two. Gravity Setting 60 G. Engage."

**  
  
**Subsequently mentioned tiles in the Gamma section turned red, indicating the gravity setting. Satisfied, 18 walked over to the tiles and entered the area of increased gravity. Upon entering she instantly felt the weight pressing down upon her body, assuring her that the new GR worked like a charm. Nodding, 18 began throwing punches and kicks, at first slowly, then steadily faster. This was very much after her taste...

**  
  
**Krillin looked at his wife, then at his two friends,  
"Come on you two, let's join the fun! Computer, activate grid Beta One to Beta Five. Gravity Setting 20 G. Engage."

**  
  
**The computer obeyed, and the tiles of the activated area turned violet. Nodding, the three humans entered their specified trainings area and were soon engaged in a mock-skirmish. Yeah, this way training made fun!

**  
  
**And to Dende's immense chagrin he would also find out how it felt to train under increased gravity, gauging from the evil smirk that suddenly appeared on Piccolo's face,  
"Computer, activate grid Epsilon One to Three. Gravity setting: 10 G. Engage." The new Kami of Earth commanded, and threw a meaningful look at Dende.

**  
  
**The little Namek gulped,  
"You... you want me to... train with you?" a nod from Piccolo, "Now?" Dende asked weakly. Again a curt nod, and then Piccolo walked towards area Epsilon, his cape billowing. Dende, consigning defeat, followed with his head hanging. No, the little Namek would no be a happy camper in the next hours...

**  
  
**Meanwhile the Saiyans had entered _their_ training area. Before they were starting out however Gohan felt it would be safe to activate some security measures,  
"Computer, activate force-field around area Alpha." Gohan ordered, and a low hum indicated that the computer had obeyed.

**  
  
**This done the Saiyans started out in earnest. Goten and Trunks looked longingly at their family and friends go, and directed pleading gazes at their mothers. After all, they had not been forbidden to _fight_, as both Goku and Vegeta had argued that if the kids really wanted to train, they should have the opportunity to do so. They were already punished enough...  
"Mum, can we _please_ train with Dad, Goku and Gohan?" Trunks asked pleadingly, and Goten added, towards his mother, "Yes, mother, please? We promise we'll be good!"

**  
  
**Bulma and Chi-Chi shared a look,  
"Okay, young men, if you promise to behave you can go. But woe betide you too if you make nonsense. Understood?" Chi-Chi said.

**  
  
**The young Saiyans nodded vigorously,  
"Yes! Yes! Thanks mum, Mrs. Son!" Trunks exclaimed, and Goten added, "Thanks mum, Aunt Bulma! You're the best!"

**  
  
**Unbeknownst to the others it was this what made Chi-Chi see that her youngest son obviously loved to fight. And she had done nothing else but to force him to study. How stupid she had been. From now on she would support her youngest son in any way, even if he chose to become a fighter. All her fussing about Gohan, forcing him to study, had only served to drive him away from her. Silently she asked herself when she had begun to choose the lives of her sons for them, and she vowed, that she would not make the same mistake again...

**  
  
**Trunks and Goten had meanwhile rushed towards the area where Gohan, Vegeta and Goku were engaged in an all on all battle, their eyes gleaming at the sight that presented itself to them. Time to join the fun...

**  
  
**The boys looked at each other and grinned. Then they performed their ridiculous fusion dance, and with a final 'FUSION-HAAA!' Gotenks emerged, and instantly burst into Super Saiyan 2 mode, grinning wildly.

**  
  
**Three heads turned towards the new KI instantly, and Goku smiled wildly while Gohan and Vegeta smirked. Yeah, that promised to be fun...

**  
  
**And that it was. Soon they were fighting in teams, Goku and Gohan versus Gotenks and Vegeta, while the others watched in awe. The Saiyans limited themselves to Super Saiyan 2, but that was quite a show anyway.

**  
  
**Bulma smiled to herself, obviously pleased with the results. The force-field absorbed any stray attacks, and the tiles indicated the gravity setting at all times. Not to mention that anyone could ask the computer for the actual gravity setting of each area. What Gohan had developed here was amazing! And he deserved every zeni he would get out of the patents!

**  
  
**The battle between the Saiyans ended when Goku and Gohan gained an advantage over Vegeta and Gotenks, due to the fact that all fighters except Vegeta could draw power from their Super Saiyan Three reserves. That resulted in a worn-out Vegeta who swore that he would reach the third level soon.

**  
  
**And now he had the means to do so. Yeah, this was how training was meant to be! Gohan had made some of his threat come true already, as he had given Gotenks quite a run for his money. A sight that had made a certain ex-Kami, who was training with Piccolo, quite nervous. That did not bode well for him...

**  
  
**Despite feeling totally exhausted Vegeta also felt already stronger. The Saiyan Prince had decided that he would resort to the tip Gohan had given him, namely to use additional weights during training. Yeah, the Prince of all Saiyans had now a deep respect for Gohan, for the young man had shown remarkable Saiyan traits and an unequalled strength.

**  
  
**He had become incredibly strong, displayed a true Saiyan's pride, protected his family and had given the Z-Fighters the tools to become stronger. Not to mention that he had stood up to that screechy onna that called herself his mother, and that, when she actually had still had her dreaded frying pan of doom. That deserved to be honoured!

**  
  
**After all Z-Fighters had tested the GR out to their satisfaction (and that took some hours), the usual barbeque took place. Lots of meat was consumed, not to mention beverage, they talked, joked, and, gladly, no pranks occurred. Even Piccolo, who had by now come to terms with his Kami-duties, was actually enjoying himself, even if with a glass of water. Something he had forced upon Dende too, just to be on the safe side...

**  
  
**Gohan and Videl spend the evening in each others arms, perfectly content and happy. Bulma had promised that she would make Gohan a fair price for his inventions, and she was known to keep her word. Yeah, the future looked bright, and now, that the whole Dende-debacle was over they could finally concentrate on Videl's pregnancy again...

**  
  
TBC...**

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**  
  
Videl's pregnancy continues, the Z-Fighters (and all of them at that) are in training once again, and finally they will find out which gender the baby will have. How? Well, Goku has an idea... Find out more next time! **

**  
  
As always very special thanks to my beta Rose Vaughn, who is doing a great job! Thx, Ash! **

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**  
  
Note**: Once again, don't nail me on the technological and scientific details, remember, this is just a fanfic, not a scientific essay. Though I do try to make it somewhat logical and believable... :)

**  
  
PanBraSaiyin (from Chapter 29)**: Glad to see that. Thanks for the compliment, and in the future you'll see more of a Goku with brains. Yup, Dende got what was coming for him, and I guess he'll think twice in the future before pranking Gohan, drunk and sugar high or not...

**  
  
Tootsy**: Congratulations! I'm really happy for you! :) I can imagine that it was painful, and you actually stopped breathing??! Oh my gosh! Glad to hear that you're well! And the little bundle of joy. I can also vividly imagine that her daddy was a mess. I'd be too if my wife had gone trough that! And I guess I _will_ be when she goes trough that... :)  
Glad that you liked those chapters, I was giving them my best, as usual. As for getting those ideas, I guess sitting in a train and having nothing better to do spawns them. That and a vivid imagination. :)

**  
  
felinoel**: Thanks! I'd say too that Dende will think twice before ever touching that stuff again. Glad that you liked that line!

**  
  
cosmictwilight**: Heh, good. Although I must say that its going okay at the moment. Glad that you liked the chapter!

**  
  
Dan415**: Thank you! But I will have a hard time to make it even funnier, for the Dende disaster is now over. But I will try. :)

**  
  
HieiLuver1**: Thanks! Yea, Dende won't be a happy ex-Kami once he has to train regularly. But he had it coming...

**  
  
Princess of the Saiyans 16**: Heh, glad that you liked it. It was fun to come up with it, as I like to play with words. :)  
Yeah, it took a while to come up with the GR idea, and I like that it's approved of. Thanks for the compliment!

**  
  
SilverRainbow223**: Thanks! Umm, I think I'm just creative. :)  
The term 'Tesseract' is taken from a comic, but I rather meant something like that what Kitty86 mentioned. As for the Wrinkle in Time books, nope, didn't read them, but would love to. The theorem I used here really is one of the principles of quantum-mechanics, so that part was easy. And it's fun to play around with stuff like that. Guess that's the Trekkie in me. :)

**  
  
GOGI**: Thanks a bunch!

**  
  
nick-lover1991**: Thank you, and I hope the design of the new GR met with your approval. And nope, Piccolo thought he was finally rid of minding anyone elses' business, so it's understandable that he's a bit grumpy...

**  
  
ElectraBlack**: Thanks! Heh, that was my aim with that line. Glad to hear that I succeeded. No problem that you took long, just take your time. And yup, something in between five and ten more chapters...

**  
  
Pikachu90000**: Thank you for this compliment! :)

**  
  
shadowemporess**: Glad that you like it, and I'll do my best to continue it this way!

**  
  
Candy the Duck**: Me too! That would be a funny sight. Too bad that I can only write about it...  
K, the tie and suit soften the image a bit, but he still looks scary, so big, and red, and did I mention big? And you'll see more proof that Goku has a brain and can use it...

**  
  
Hey Nerd Go Eat A French Frie**: Ah, my first flamer. Dear flamer, I'd say that _you_ have a problem writing all 'those words', for they hardly form coherent sentences. Ever heard of spelling, to boot? Who spells 'Fry' Frie? And to your info, I do write in my free time, and that is whenever I find the time. Which is usually in the train returning from work. And besides, what I do with my life is none of your business. Let me mention that _you_ are the first one who thinks this is a stupid story. Now don't think that such a stupid comment as yours will disencourage me.  
Oh yeah, one thing is for sure: I _am_ horrible when I lose my patience, for then I'm as volatile as an angry Gohan (I take you know at least who Gohan is?). If you don't have something constructive to say, don't say anything at all. Most of all, it seems _you_ are wasting your time, writing meaningless flames. Go out and get a live yourself and stop bugging us authors! Now never show your face on my review page again, 'Hey baka shut your trap.' Comprende?

**  
Kitty86**: Thanks! And yes, Tardis is a much better term for that. And of course I know Dr. Who, being interested in Sci-Fi myself (as my chapters should proof). Haven't watched an episode in too long, meh.

**  
  
SSJ3MysticGohan**: Thank you! And don't worry, I won't run out of ideas. My imagination is a swamp that won't dry out that fast. :) The next chapters are already planned out and written down in concept, as well as the next story I'll continue. So have no worries.

**  
  
goldfighter**: Thanks, pal! Glad that you liked it, and thanks for the compliment!

**  
  
Laurenke1**: Thank you, and you can be sure I will, you'll see for yourself in the next chapters. I do have some surprises in that regard...

**  
  
Rejhan**: Heh, I hope your headache is gone by now. #calculates# Yeah, one week should be nough. :)  
Glad that you liked the ideas, and I hope you liked the new GR!

**  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon**: Meh, now that's what I call rotten luck. Can't you ask for the other driver lady specifically? By the sounds of it that would ensure your continued existence much better...  
Hmm, I'd say what's great is not Goku's idea, but the fact that he _had_ an idea. In most fics he's always pictured as dumb and clueless, but not here...  
Hope the weather is better now! Take care!

**  
  
Saiya-jin Queen**: Hey, that means that I wrote it understandable! Yay me! And yay you! Great minds think alike. :)  
And you can be sure I'll try my best to do so!

**  
  
Cappucine**: Thanks a bunch! And my, what a compliment! But nah, am not a genius, just a guy with some imagination. :)

**  
  
Fwee**: Glad that you liked it! Yea, right you are, but deducing from the fact that he always was smart (remember he scored perfect on his entrance exams) I'd say the scenario I wrote is quite believable. Glad that you caught up! :)

**  
  
PanBraSaiyin (from Chapter 25)**: Yup, they got him pretty bad, but they did not think that he would be _this_ strong and could beat the living daylights out of them, even as Gotenks.And the punishment... ouch!  
Yeah, my beta's name's Ash, but I'd say she wants to keep her name too. :)

**  
  
Joou Himeko Dah**: Thought so. :) And thanks!

**  
  
matt zero**: Thank you! I tried hard to develop Gohan's character different from the series, and I like to think that I succeeded.  
  
to 1)  
Nope, this is a Romance/Humour story without a bad guy.

to 2)  
Nope, not in this story, I'm afraid. But I'll write one again, you can be sure of that! :)

to 3)  
This story will be continued once I finish 'A sweet surprise'. I found out that it is much better to concentrate on one project only...

**  
  
KaylaTheHedgehog**: Wow, thanks for the awesome compliment! I'm flattered, really! And you'll soon see a Goku saying more smart things...

**  
  
animeprincess1452**: Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed it, and soon you can read more!

**  
  
Saiyan-of-the-Seas**: Who wouldn't? And with all those features, even us weaker warriors could train properly. #sigh# Too bad that it can't be built in real life...

**  
  
inuyashasdragonballs**: I figure there'll be something between five and ten more chapters. And there will soon ensue more romance between Gohan and Videl. Add to my defence, that some traces already were in this chapter. And thanks for the compliments!

**  
  
zfighter1989**: Glad to hear that, and no problem with that, I know how damn irritating head aches can be...

**  
  
Mei fa-chan**: Thank you! As for updating soon, alas, I don't manage to update before each Wednesday...

**  
  
Rose Vaughn**: Yeah, that's bound to be a funny sight! #snickers# Anyways, I agree, for me Goku's also much smarter than he lets on, and he'll soon prove it...

**  
  
zara m**: #grins# Yup, I'd say that too! :) Glad to hear that, for it means that my explanation made some sense. Yay me!  
Meh, let me guess, you laughed until you turned blue, didncha? Just joking. Hope DG doesn't grill me now! #checks his fire insurance#  
Glad that you liked the chapter, and I hope you like the modifications to the GR! And I hope you liked my explanation why Gohan was able to hide his training progress.  
As for your hunches, you shouldn't listen to DG ever so often. She only leads you wrong... :)

**  
  
Till next Wednesday. Ja ne!**


	31. Finding out

**Title**: A sweet surprise

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This story focuses on Gohan and Videl, and is set after the Majin Buu Saga. It's an AU, and Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
  
Chapter 31: Finding out**

**  
  
Last time...**

**  
  
**After all Z-Fighters had tested the GR out to their satisfaction, the usual barbeque took place. Lots of meat was consumed, not to mention beverage, they talked, joked, and, gladly, no pranks occurred. Even Piccolo, who had by now come to terms with his Kami-duties, was actually enjoying himself, even if with a glass of water. Something he had forced upon Dende too, just to be on the safe side...

**  
  
**Gohan and Videl spend the evening in each others arms, perfectly content and happy. Bulma had promised that she would make Gohan a fair price for his inventions, and she was known to keep her word. Yeah, the future looked bright, and now, that the whole Dende-debacle was over they could finally concentrate on Videl's pregnancy again...

**  
  
Now the continuation...**

**  
  
**Finally everything had returned to normal, and nobody was gladder than Gohan. At last no more horror mood-swings, although Bulma had warned him that now, as the baby was developing more and more and influenced Videl's hormonal level to an ever greater extent, Videl's moods might change again at the speed of light.

**  
  
**Gohan had (of course) groaned, but Bulma had been able to assure him that those normal mood-swings would be nowhere near as bad as the ones she had already had. That had assured Gohan some, at least...

**  
  
**The weeks passed by, and thanks to Gohan's new generation of GR the Saiyans were making good progress in their training.

**  
  
**Much to his chagrin Dende had already been fully included in the first week after he had lost his Kami-powers, and the Saiyans had forced him trough a compact trainings-program in 'How to use your KI efficiently', consisting also of horrendous (for Dende) trainings sessions and several (read: regular) beatings...

**  
  
**Bulma had been right regarding Videl's mood-swings, for they occurred again, but she had also been right regarding her prognosis that they would not be as bad. They were in fact bearable.

**  
  
**Now Videl was in her fifth month, and her belly was becoming visible. Her hips had broadened too, and she was suffering from sudden energy drops from time to time, something that annoyed her to no end. Especially when it happened while she had one of her hunger-attacks at the same time.

But there was one thing that made it all worthwhile: the incredible feeling of a life that was growing inside of her. That was like magic and repaid her for all the hardships.

**  
  
**For today the ladies had planned to make a shopping trip, for Chi-Chi and Bulma wanted to give Videl some tips what she would need for her baby.

**  
  
**Videl was all too glad, considering the fact that this was her first child, and thus, naturally, she had no experience at all. She had never been the type to play with baby-dolls, either, for she had always wanted to fight, and thus she could not draw any experience from that either.

**  
  
**Gohan and the other Saiyans were spared from the fate to accompany their wives to the shopping tour for this time, but the women had already promised them that they would _have to_ accompany them once they actually wanted to start _buying_ things.

**  
  
**The demi-Saiyan also dreaded the day when he would have to go and buy furniture for their new home, which would, by the way, be ready within the next month. But alas, he had brought this upon himself when he and Videl had decided that they wanted to furnish their home by themselves.

**  
  
**Thus the Z-Fighters spend the day training in Vegeta's new GR while the women went onto their shopping tour, and everyone was perfectly happy. The women had their shopping trip, something most women revelled in, and the Saiyans had a satisfying day of training and pushing their limits, something they revelled in. So fair game for everyone.

**  
  
**Surprisingly even Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and 18 had started training in all earnest again. All had decided that training with this equipment was meant how it had to be, and they swore to push their limits again, even if they had no prayer in ever catching up to the Saiyans. But they wanted to make a difference, and that was what counted.

**  
  
**Gohan had assured them that he would built a new GR at Kame House for his four friends, as that was the nearest location for all of them. Naturally his friends had been delighted, and until then they would train with the other Z-Fighters in the much bigger new GR of Vegeta.

**  
  
**Later that evening the three ladies returned. The Saiyans had already hit the showers and had agreed to meet with the onnas at Capsule Corp again. Even Hercule would come, and meanwhile even the Saiyan Prince had learned to tolerate that oaf (read: he would not blast him into the next dimension at the first word).

**  
  
**Videl, Chi-Chi and Bulma had already bought a baby carriage, and both Gohan and Hercule could only approve to the choice of the women. Videl was in good humours, and chatted animatedly  
"... yeah, we decided it would be way too early to buy baby clothes. We don't even know the gender of the baby yet." Videl said, and the other two women nodded.

**  
  
**Goku however, had something to say to this, even if he said it to himself.  
"Well, if I remember correctly, there is a possibility to determine the gender of the baby..." he said, thinking loud.

**  
  
**As Goku had not spoken very loud he was curtly ignored in favour of more chatter. And after some more reports of their catches Videl had a question.  
"Hmm, and when will we _finally_ be able to determine the gender of the baby?" she asked Bulma.

**  
  
**Bulma thought for a moment.  
"You are in your fifth month. Hmm, with the equipment I have here I should be able to determine this safely with no failure tolerance at all in about 3 weeks." she said.

**  
  
**"Three weeks??!" Videl exclaimed, nearly whining. "But I wanna know now!" she whined, whereupon Gohan hugged her from behind and gave her a soft kiss.

**  
  
**Goku however disagreed with Bulma.  
"I say we will be able to determinate the gender of the baby in about _one_ week." he said, sounding quite sure of himself.

**  
  
**Chi-Chi looked at her husband as if he had suddenly grown a second head.  
"And how do you plan to do that, oh great husband of mine? If Bulma, our scientific genius," Bulma gleamed with pride at hearing this compliment from her best friend, "is not able to determine the gender of the baby earlier than in three weeks, then how do you wanna be able to do so? she asked sarcastically.

**  
  
**Goku just smirked self-consciously, something he did more and more often ever since he had had his stand-up against his wife.  
"Easy. According to my basic knowledge of biology, the baby will have developed far enough in about one week to SENSE its gender." he said, smirking.

**  
  
**Hercule, who had been relatively quiet throughout the evening looked at him questioningly.  
"What do you mean by sense it, Goku?" he asked.

**  
  
**Goku explained.  
"We, and that includes the Saiyans and nearly all Z-Fighters can _sense_ the KI, the energy of a person. This way we know what for a power level the person has. And we get a whole bunch of other information through those KI-scans, but that's not relevant here. Once the baby has developed far enough we will be able to sense its gender."

**  
  
**Hercule nodded. Now he understood...  
"Wow, that's awesome!"

**  
  
**Goku grinned, and Bulma smacked her forehead.  
"Of course! I could have figured this out myself. You really are a smart one, Goku."

**  
  
**Chi-Chi looked put out. Lately Goku really surprised everyone with his depthness...  
"Sorry for doubting you..." she said, leaning forward and giving her husband a kiss which he returned gently.

**  
  
**Goku smiled slyly.**  
**"No offence taken. Your are most welcome, my lady." he said, after they broke the kiss.

**  
  
**Vegeta nodded.

"Yeah, Kakkarot, not bad. So you have a brain after all... who would have thought..." he taunted, but good-naturedly.

**  
  
**The others snorted, and Videl commented first.  
"Well, that's just great! One week is still long enough, but better than three!" she said, smiling.

"But the day afterwards we will go to the doctor nevertheless. Better check twice." she said.

**  
  
**Gohan nodded.  
"I'd say we go to the doctor the same day we find out. You're right, better check twice and get the diagnosis from a doctor too. Not that I do not trust our senses, but it is more reassuring this way." he stated.

**  
  
**The others agreed, and it was settled. Seven more days until they would find out which gender the baby had....

**  
  
One week later, Capsule Corp. **

**  
  
**Everyone was gathered in the living room of Capsule Corp. This was the day they would find out which gender the offspring of Gohan and Videl would have. Each and every one was curious as hell...

**  
  
**"I bet it's a boy!" Yamcha exclaimed, "1000 zeni that it's a boy."

**  
  
**Krillin grinned,  
"I wager that it will be a girl, and I bet 2000 zeni. Anyone hold the bet?"

**  
  
**Instantly a betting pool was created, and everyone made a bet on the gender of the baby. The predictions were quite equal in numbers for both boy and girl, and soon they would know for sure.

**  
  
**Goku looked at Videl.  
"Videl, are you able to determine the gender of your offspring by yourself? I will defer this to you, so we won't try. Only if you are unable to we will. Okay?" he asked.

**  
  
**Videl looked at him, giving him a smile that said so much as ‚Thank you'.  
„Wait a moment, I will try. Until a few minutes ago I was not able to. It is not that I had not tried..."she said. „I will now try again. Just stay patient for some secs."Videl said.

**  
  
**Gohan's wife concentrated and tried to read her own KI. But gauging the expression on Videls face she did not seem to be able to determine the gender of her baby just by herself.

**  
  
**She looked at Goku, then at Gohan.  
"Sorry, but I am not able to. Seems that my ability to read KIs is not good enough for the task." she said with a sad expression on her face.

**  
  
**Gohan took her hand.  
"It's not your fault, hun. But if you allow I'll try my luck." he said and gave her belly a fond kiss.

**  
  
**She smiled and ruffled a hand through his hair.  
"I'd be delighted, my luv." she said.

**  
  
**Gohan then concentrated and used his senses to scan the KI of his wife. Suddenly his facial expression changed from concentration to utmost joy.

**  
  
**He looked at his wife.  
"We'll have a girl! A little baby girl! And she is as healthy and strong as a snake!" he exclaimed with pride and embraced his wife in a soft and affectionate hug. "I love you, you most wonderful woman in this world!"

**  
  
**The others were happy too. Especially one particular woman who had always wished for grandchildren...  
„I am gonna be a grandmother of a girl! A _girl_! A dream comes true!" Chi-Chi squealed, totally beside herself with joy, and so excited that she nearly fainted.

**  
  
**„Yeah, and I am gonna be the granddad of that little girl. That's so cool!" Goku exclaimed, "I'll be a granddad! Woohoo!"

**  
  
**The others laughed at this statement, and Goku even emphasized this by an all-too-familiar gesture: he smiled his famous son grin. This caused the others to laugh even more.

**  
  
**Goten, who had been allowed to accompany his parents to C.C. because of this special day despite his punishment, turned to Trunks and grinned,  
"Have you heard, Trunks? I will be the uncle of a girl. Isn't that cool?"

**  
  
**Trunks looked bored at first. He had a little sister, and she was not interesting at all. But then he had an idea,  
"Yeah, and wouldn't it be even more cool if we taught the little one the art of pranks?" he muttered.

**  
  
**Goten grinned,  
"You mean we could educate a whole new generation of pranksters, eh, Trunks? And we would not get caught. That has its uses..." he muttered back.

**  
  
**Trunks looked astonished. Ever since when was his best friend so perceptive? Was this Son intelligence which had made such a sudden display within Goku contagious? That was spooky...  
"Umm, yeah, that's what I meant." he said silently, "But how the hell did you get so perceptive, Goten? I mean, come on, normally you're quite clueless and naive."

**  
  
**Goten's grin broadened,  
"Okay, Trunks, I will tell you. Our whole cluelessness was an act dad an I put on to irritate our potential enemies and lure them into a false sense of safety. We're actually quite clever, and it makes no sense any more to hide our intelligence as Gohan will soon be known as one of Earth most intelligent men. Thus it would not do good to act as the dumb younger brother. And to tell the truth, it always made so much fun to irritate you with my antics." the chibi said grinning.

**  
  
**For a moment Trunks only spluttered incoherently. That had all been an _act_? Okay, Goten had said more complicated words in one sentence than ever before in at least two years, and the whole air of cluelessness that had surrounded him before had just disappeared. Hell, that had been one efficient act!  
"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed, "I have been fooled by my best friend! Any more secrets you want to tell me, Goten?" he asked disbelieving.

**  
  
**Goten just grinned in response,  
"Nope, not right now." The chibi said, and soon they were engrossed in a deep talk, and Trunks noticed for the first time just how intelligent his best friend really was. Obviously the intelligence was running in the family, and not only just in Gohan...

**  
  
**Meanwhile Chi-Chi looked at her husband, a smile playing in the corners of her mouth.  
„I know exactly what you mean, sweetheart. It will be... cool!"

**  
  
**Then she looked at Videl.  
„And, when do you plan to go to your doctor? Have you made an appointment already?" she asked.

**  
  
**Videl looked at her.  
„Well, I made my appointment some time ago, and its today at 3 p.m. at Dr. Banners practice. I figured it would make sense to combine both 'finding outs'." Videl said.

**  
  
**That relieved Chi-Chi.  
"Dr. Banners practice? Very good! That's the same doctor I went to when I was pregnant! He's excellent, even if a bit jumpy. Don't really know why..." she exclaimed, and Videl smiled at this. She had of course known this.

**  
  
**Chi-Chi looked at the Z-Fighters  
"It's not that I don't trust the senses of you and especially that of my son, but better be safe than sorry! Oh, one question, Videl..."

**  
  
**Videl looked at the older woman  
"Yes, Chi-Chi?"

**  
  
**Chi-Chi smiled.  
"Mind if I come with you? I'd like to see the first ultra-sound picture of my future grandchild..." she said, wiping away tears.

**  
  
**Vegeta rolled his eyes at such an open display of emotions, but the others found this so sweet.

**  
  
**Videl nodded and said  
"Sure, Chi-Chi. I could use some womanly support."

**  
  
**Naturally Chi-Chi was all smiles...

**  
  
**As this was decided, Gohan, Trunks and Goten voted to join Vegeta and Goku for a trainings session in the GR at the Briefs. They had taken Vegetas' advice to heart, and stayed out of harms way as often as possible. Sure, Vegeta had said that those mood swings would abate in a month or so, but they had to SURVIVE during this time first...

**  
  
**They only stopped by for some lunch at 12 p.m. They had worked quite a sweat, for Goten and Trunks had fused into Gotenks and had given the others quite a challenge...

**  
  
**So they continued the trainings session after they had eaten at top speed. The ladies had reminded them that they needed to take a shower before going to the doctor, so they'd be able to train for only one hour. But better than nothing...

**  
  
**They had as recently as finished their meals when they winked at their wives and departed towards the GR....

**  
  
3 p.m., doctor Banners' practice.**

**  
  
**Gohan and Videl entered the practice, whereas Gohan looked around curiously. It had been a long time since he had been to a doctor...

**  
  
**They were greeted by a receptionist, a friendly woman about 20 years old.  
„Ah, Mrs. Son."Videl gave her a look. „Of course I've heard that you've married Gohan Son here. The son of the world famous Son Goku. Well, everyone has heard of your marriage. Congrats!" she said.

**  
  
**Videl was taken aback for a moment, but recovered quickly enough to say  
"Well, thank you." she said, whereas Gohan smiled amused.

**  
  
**However, the receptionist continued.  
„Well, you can go right in. The doc is ready for you."

**  
  
**Videl nodded. That was perfect. If she hated one thing more than anything else, then it was waiting.  
„Thank you. One question..."

**  
  
**„Yes?" asked the receptionist.

**  
  
**„Could my mother-in-law", Videl pointed towards Chi-Chi, „accompany us?" she asked.

**  
  
**The receptionist nodded.  
„Yes, that is possible. But you must give me a written declaration of consent." She saw Videls' look. „Yeah, I now..." the receptionist said, „bureaucratics..." and took a formulary.

**  
  
**After signing it they could enter the doctor's office. He was already waiting for Videl.  
„Ah, Videl, it is nice to see you. And now not any more Videl Satan, but Videl Son. Well, tempus fugit... and of course I know you about your marriage, Videl. I've been your family doctor for how long? Fifteen years?" he asked, and Videl nodded. Then he looked at Gohan. "Ahh, Mr. Son. Well, congratulations to your marriage!" he said and shook first Videl's hand and then did the same with Gohans.

**  
  
**Gohan and his mother surveyed Dr. Banner in the meantime. He was a friendly-looking man in his mid-fifties, tall but a bit chubby. Yeah, he was easily likeable...

**  
  
**Dr. Banner looked at Chi-Chi.  
„And you are Mrs. Chi-Chi Son, if I remember correctly..." he asked.

**  
  
**Chi-Chi took his hand.  
„Yes, doctor, Chi-Chi Son, nice to meet you again. I am also Videls' mother-in-law."she explained.

**  
  
**Dr. Banner smiled. Although it was a forced smile. He knew all too well what this woman was capable of...  
„Well, it's nice to meet you, too. Now to you, Videl. What is the reason of your visit? You haven't been here in a while..." he said.

**  
  
**Videl nodded.  
„Well, doctor, I am pregnant. That's why I am here."

**  
  
**Dr. Banner nodded.  
„And what leads you to this assumption? Have you done a pregnancy test yet?" he asked.

**  
  
**Videl shook her head.  
„No, but the evidences indicate it. Morning sickness, severe mood swings," Gohan nodded vigorously, „intolerableness, missing period, swollen belly..." she listed.

**  
  
**Dr. Banner nodded again.  
„Well, dear Videl, then let's check up." He said.

**  
  
Some minutes later**

**  
  
**Videl, Gohan and Chi-Chi glued their eyes to the monitor that revealed what the ultrasound was reading. Gohan of course, was looking for extra appendages both in the front and the rear.  
"Well Mrs. Son, it looks that you were indeed right. You are pregnant, in the fifth month already. Do you want me to tell you the gender of the baby?" he asked.

**  
  
**Videl and Gohan smiled. Although they already knew it could not hurt to get a confirmation...  
"Sure." They replied in unison.

**  
  
**Dr. Banner looked at them.  
„You will be pleased to hear that you are pregnant with girl, Mrs. Son. And she is as healthy as a snake." He said.

**  
  
**Both future-parents smiled.  
„You betcha!" they exclaimed in unison.

**  
  
**Dr. Banner smiled.  
„But there is one thing... I noticed something during my examination..."

**  
  
**Gohan said  
„Yeah, doc, what is it?" already knowing where this would lead.

**  
  
**Dr. Banner looked at him.  
„I noticed that both your baby has some extra appendages at the rear. It seems to be some kind of tail..." he said.

**  
  
**Gohan grinned. As did Videl and Chi-Chi.  
„Well doc, this is normal for us." he said.

**  
  
**This caught the poor doc by surprise, and he had to sit down.  
„Normal? 'For us'? Could you..." he trailed off.

**  
  
**Gohan nodded.  
„Of course. We," he pointed at himself, „as well as some of our parents and other siblings are part of a race called the Saiyans. We live now here on Earth and belong to Earth special forces. You may have heard of us... we are the Z-Fighters." He said.

**  
  
**The doctor nodded.  
„Yes, I have. But I would have never guessed that you are from another world!" he exclaimed. „Well, the green one was rather obvious, although they claimed it was someone with fake full-body-make-up, but you..." he trailed off.

**  
  
**Gohan nodded.  
„Yeah, I know what you mean. We don't look exactly like aliens. Well, as the home planet of my father, Vegeta-sei, was destroyed, only few of our race survived. My brother and I were born here. The same applies for some others. But you must keep this information secret. It is classified, and only few people now about it."

**  
  
**The doctor nodded.  
„That explains a lot. And the fact that Hercule Satan let his only daughter marry one of you Saiyans shows me that you are honourable people. I know I can trust you. Your secret is safe with me." he said, and they could tell that he meant that. Then he pointed at the tail. „And those extra appendages are normal for your race?" he asked.

**  
  
**Gohan and the others nodded.  
„They are." they answered in unison.

**  
  
**„Intriguing." Dr. Banner said. „Well, now back to your examination, Videl." He addressed Gohan and Videl.  
"Well, Mr. & Mrs. Son, it looks like everything's going well. But Videl, you need to eat a little more however. The little girl is sapping the nutrients out of you faster than you're taking them in."

**  
  
**Videl nodded.  
"Okay, that shouldn't be a problem." she said.

**  
  
**Gohan nodded, too. He would see to that...  
"Yup." He said. "I will see to that."

**  
  
**Videl glared at him.  
"Excuuuse me? YOU will _what_?" she asked, shooting daggers.

**  
  
**Gohan gulped.  
**'Oh oh...'** he thought, but it was already too late.

**  
  
**Videl was radiating fury, and the doctor and the others took several steps back.  
**"I AM VERY WELL CAPABLE OF DOING SO ON MY OWN, GOHAN SON! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"** she yelled, and Gohan cringed visibly, covering his ears while his mother smirked. He had it coming...

**  
  
**In order to defuse the situation Gohan apologised, putting his pride aside for the time being. Luckily it was only a few more months...

**  
  
**The poor doc however, who was not used to such extremes, wiped quite some sweat from his forehead. These people, their family and friends were all very dangerous. He had personally attended to Chi-Chi Son and then Bulma Briefs during their respective pregnancies.

**  
  
**Now he was assisting Videl in her own, and her coupling was part Son on top of it. Even worse, the father was the son of Chi-Chi Son, the worst fury he had ever encountered...

**  
  
**Getting through this one would surely prove to be the most challenging task in his entire career. He only hoped that he had retired once any more offsprings of those families would be ready to have their own kids...

**  
  
TBC...**

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**  
  
Gohan and Videl finally know that their baby will be a healthy girl. Understandably they are as happy as one can get. COMING SOON: the new house is finally ready, and Videl is most eager to explore it. And Gohan has a surprise for his wife... **

**  
  
As always very special thanks to my beta Rose Vaughn, who is doing a great job! Thx, Ash! **

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**  
  
Author's Note: some of you may say 'Just why the heck did you make Goku and Goten clever?', but honest, I never thought that they were meant to be _dumb_. Naive, okay, but naivity only lasts for so long. And Gohan can't have gotten all his intelligence from Chi-Chi only now, can he? If you don't like my view on things, well, your choice. This is, after all, an AU. **

**  
**

**SSJ3MysticGohan**: Grounded? Eep! Now that's bad! Hope it wears off soon...  
And thanks! I'm glad to hear that!

**  
  
Tootsy**: Yup, and hopefully my last. Hope his head hurts from your frying pan slinging, I saw it was a hit. Thanks for sticking with me.  
And thank you! I like to think that I have a good imagination. Yup, the Z-Fighters are eager to train, and train they will. As for Goku, you saw that I did not only keep it up, but I deepened it. Goku ain't dumb, he's just naïve. And naivety only lasts for so long...

**  
  
GOGI**: Via plain old KI-sensing. The others all relayed too much on Bulma and forgot that there are other ways. Glad that you liked the chapter!

**  
  
nick-lover1991**: Nasty? Roasted? And I thought I had kept my temper in check... :)  
That guy indeed wrote a flame, namely this:  
_O.o your really horrible you know that. this is a really stupid story. you have problems. writing all these words. what do you do all day, you sit on the computer and type all day. this is your life? go do something with yourself. go outside you nerd.  
_That was totally uncalled for, and I'm glad that a lot of ppl noticed and stuck with me.  
Glad that you liked the chapter and the inventions, and I'll stick to the series in the regards that Gohan and Videl will get a Pan. As for more kids, that will come later. And nice way of saying bye... :)

**  
  
HieiLuver1**: Thank you! Goten is 8, and Trunks is 9 in this story, whereas Bra (that's her name in the English version of Z, whereas Bulla is the Japanese name) is 1 ½. Didn't mention her often, for she does not play that much of a role...

**  
  
Mr.Staypuft**: Glad to hear that, and thanks!

**  
  
PanBraSaiyin**: Thanks, I like to think that this story is one of those places where it's fun to compliment. Hope you also liked my explanation for Goku's and Goten's intelligence, for honestly, Gohan can't be the only one in the family who's intelligent now, can he? I mean look at the Saiyan race, they were all very clever. Nope, Goku was just naive, not dumb. And ever so slowly he looses his naivity, as well as Goten, who's influenced by Trunks. As for the method, no, it was plain KI-sensing...

**  
  
Son Oliver**: Thank you for the compliment! Glad that you liked the GR and the necklace. I put a lot of thought into it, and I'm glad that its liked. Yeah, Chi-Chi had calmed down now, and now Gohan can concentrate on training and his wife. As for more kids and the Z-Fighters getting stronger, I have something planned, yeah, but first things first, first of all I'm gonna finish my 'Afterlife' storyline. Will do my best to 'keep up the good work'! Thanks!

**  
  
Candy the Duck**: Glad that you liked it, and I'm a bit of a Trekkie too, that's where I got my inspiration. :)

**  
  
Saiyan-of-the-Seas**: As for this question, I have not yet decided if Vegeta will go SSJ3 in this story or the next. But he will go SSJ3, that's a promise!

**  
  
Laurenke1**: As you saw this very chapter, you did not have to wait very long... :)

**  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon**: WHAT??! Why did they delete 'Not here'? An outrage! I wanted to know how it ended! One of my fav stories, and they take it off! Any reason why? Grrr...  
But I'm glad to hear that you liked it, and I'm sure Dende would not want to meet Mr. Super Giant Mallet...

**  
  
Rejhan**: Thank you! Glad that you like the new GR, and I'm glad to hear that the headache is gone.  
Yeah, I want one too. Too bad that we can't build one here. As for Vegeta, well, that is the Slytherin in me, being subtle and all. Good to hear that you like where I'm headed.

**  
  
goldfighter**: Thanks! Glad that you loved it, and thanks for sticking to me! Updates as always on Wednesdays... :)

**  
  
Kitty86**: Thank you! I'm glad that you liked it. I always try to make my chapters and ideas as detailed as possible, and I liked to think that I managed to do so. Also thanks for sticking to me and for the help with the terminology. Tardis fits so much better! Will do my best to 'keep the good work' up!

**  
  
Saiya-jin Queen**: Glad that you love them, and yeah, I too wished I had something like that to train in...  
I guess we all feel kinda sorry for Dende, but our Ex-Kami had it coming...

**  
  
Rose Vaughn**: Thanks, Ash! That's exactly what that baka should do. And if he shows his face again, our Saiyan sides will get some exercise...  
And glad that you loved the chapter! I aim to please... :)

**  
  
animeprincess1452**: Thank you for the compliment! Yeah, Gohan has done a good job, hasn't he? I'll do my best to 'keep the awesome job' up!

**  
  
Pikachu90000**: Thanks! And good to hear that it made sense. I always try to make my theories as believable as possible. :)

**  
  
Princess of the Saiyans 16**: Heh, thanks that you think the GR idea is great, but I doubt that Funimation would buy it. Those bakas screwed GT up, and I doubt that they would make any more Z-Episodes. But I appreciate the praise. Thanks!

**  
  
zfighter1989**: Thank you for the compliment! I love technology too, and I had a lot of fun planning the GR. Finally a decent way to improve for our Z-Fighters, and improve they will!

**  
  
Joou Himeko Dah**: Thanks, and I don't worry about that baka, but he had that comment coming. As for Dende, he brought that upon himself...

**  
  
zara m**: Yup, I agree, both to the great job Gohan has done as to the expected results. As for Veggie, I have not yet decided if he will be a SSJ3 in this story or later. As for your question, I have as good as decided that I will make my own version of GT after this story, once I have finished the 'Afterlife' story. Right you are, I have already applied a lot of changes, and from there on I will lead the story further.  
Heh, glad that you have DG in check for now... :)

**  
  
felinoel**: Thanks! Well, I write usually in the train after uni, and it is an excellent method to relax. Being creative is cool... :)

**  
  
Cappucine**: Thank you! Yeah, I put a lot of detail in it, and I'm glad that it paid off. There's no chance now that the Z-Fighters (and that includes the humans and even Videl) will slack off any. Rather the opposite...

**  
  
ElectraBlack**: Right you are, it was complex, but from the feedback I'd say it was easy understandable. And yeah, you had quite an update rush lately. Loved the chapters!  
And thanks for sticking to me. Idiots like 'Hey...' should be simply forbidden...

**  
cosmictwilight**: Yup, funny name he has, eh? And obviously can't take some critics himself...  
I agree, Gohan the Inventor has a nice ring to it. Inventor and warrior, that's how it's meant to be (in my opinion)...

**  
  
Till next Wednesday. Ja ne!**


	32. The new house is ready

**Title**: A sweet surprise  
**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This story focuses on Gohan and Videl, and is set after the Majin Buu Saga. It's and AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**Author's Note: **mainly plot development here. Gohan shows the new house to Videl...

**  
  
Chapter 32: The new house is ready**

**  
  
Last time...**

**  
  
**The poor doc, who was not used to such extremes, wiped some sweat from his forehead. These people, their family and friends were all very dangerous. He had personally attended to Chi-Chi Son and then Bulma Briefs during their respective pregnancies.

Now he was assisting Videl in her own and her coupling was part Son on top of it. Even worse, he was the son of Chi-Chi Son, the worst fury he had ever encountered... Getting through this bout would surely prove to be the most challenging task in his entire career...

**  
  
Now the continuation...**

**  
  
One month later...**

**  
  
**Videls' mood swings had indeed become worse again now that nobody was tempering with them, and now that everything was developing naturally, just as Bulma had proclaimed after the whole 'Dende-debacle' had been sorted out.

**  
  
**Hercule did not admit it, but he was actually glad that his daughter, although he loved her more than he could say, would move into her own home soon. Oh man, he pitied the poor Gohan, although the mood-swings were not as bad as those under which Gohan had had to suffer under Dende's reign. They were bearable...

**  
  
**Gohan flew out towards Satan City's shoreline. He had embraced Videl in his strong arms and flew quite fast. They were headed across the town, more in the direction of the outer regions.  
"Gohan, where are we flying to? Tell me now!" she exclaimed indignantly.

**  
  
**He had _not_ told her that their house was fully built and could be occupied now. Gohan had kept everything regarding the house secret and had told the others to do the same, and they had kept word.

**  
  
**And the best of all, he had sold the patents for his inventions to Capsule Corp., thus in fact to Bulma, for an incredible price and could now claim to be one of Earth' richest people. He and Videl were now in fact richer than even Hercule...

**  
  
**This enabled Gohan to pay their house by himself, something that Gohan liked very much. Now they were financially independent, something he had wanted to be his whole life. And now, finally, it had come true...

**  
  
**Bulma had been as merry as a lark, for this new patents were really the license to print her own money. Goku and the other Z-Fighters had already booked a new GR, and of course Bulma would construct it for them (with Gohan's help) for free. After all, it was for the good of Earth, and in a case like that financial interests had to step back...

**  
  
**Regarding the house, Gohan and the others had a few surprises for her, and he had taken Videl's promise that she would not go to the construction site to watch the progress. She had agreed most reluctantly, but she knew that he would have his reasons for it...

**  
  
**Gohan shook his head and risked to receive one of her mood swings. But that was a risk he took gladly.  
"You will have to wait." he taunted, knowing perfectly well how impatient she was.

**  
  
**They passed shorelines of rivers that coursed through the landscape dreamily and undisturbed, forests of trees, wide areas of grass and beautiful lakes.

**  
  
**Videl looked around. Gohan was descending, so he was preparing to land, but where? All that Videl could see was the areas they had passed, and a forest and one hell of a beautiful sunset.

**  
  
**In truth, Gohan was actually landing backwards thus only showing Videl what they would actually be viewing by landing backwards. Now they were landing on a clearing of sorts, but Videl couldn't figure out where they were.  
"Well, here we are. Welcome to our new home Videl."

**  
  
**She looked around, but saw nothing that was familiar to her.  
"What? Where are we?" she asked, not able to figure it out. An instance, that (needless to say) annoyed her greatly. "Gohan, come on!" she begged.

**  
  
**He just smiled at her.  
"Then how about you get onto the ground again?" Gohan suggested.

**  
  
**Videl did as told and got onto her own feet again. But she still did not see anything that looked even remotely interesting, until Gohan told her to come with him. He gently took her hand in his and guided her around.  
Now she could see it...

**  
  
**Videl's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. Secluded in a forest of trees that was located near the shoreline of a beautiful river (but not too near) stood an even more beautiful house.

**  
  
**It was relatively modern, and really a mixture of the two styles of architecture from the Satan mansion and the Son residence. It wasn't domed like the Son residence, which had been built like the other standard-domed buildings, but rather like the Satan mansion with extensions off both sides and large windows arcing in an a-frame at its centre.

**  
  
**Videl looked up admiringly and counted... it had at least two stories and perhaps a loft. She was _sooo_ anxious to get inside to see what had been built here...

**  
  
**Now she understood why her husband had wanted her to stay away from the constructing site, it was a great sight. Sure, she had seen everything on the blueprints (or so she thought), but seeing all this in reality was really something else. And Videl mused that her husband might have some surprises for her in store...

**  
  
**She turned towards her husband and gave him a loving look.  
"This is simply wonderful, Gohan! I love it!" she exclaimed.

**  
  
**Gohan smiled.  
"I aim to please, my lady..." he said smiling.

**  
  
**Then he turned serious again and started explaining.  
"Look around you. It's really perfect, isn't it? This house is really a mixture of the mansion you lived in and the classic domed house my parents live in. In four words: our house is perfect..." he said with gleaming eyes.

**  
  
**Videl was inclined to agree, but she looked over the entire area nevertheless. Gohan was right. Behind the house was the familiar country with a large area of trees (the forest she had seen before) and the river that was flowing dreamily through the valley.

**  
  
**But when one gazed across the opposite horizon and across the water, the city line and its nearness was evident. The home and land was actually located near enough to the river that they would have no problem to go fishing with their kid. Maybe that was what Gohan had had in mind...

**  
  
**Also a small private road leading to their home had been built, and due to Videls questioning look Gohan said  
"Your dad wanted to have a road to our house, for he's not able to fly and must use a car. All the others can either fly (or are carried by their mates) or use IT. So it figured and was the best solution." he explained.

**  
  
**Videl nodded. That was logical, and her dad would never have enough patience to be taught flying, and the Z-Fighters would surely eventually loose _their_ patience and simply blast him to Kingdome Come...

**  
  
**Gohan smiled.  
"But maybe we'll teach your dad how to fly, someday..."

**  
  
**Videl looked at Gohan, amazed.  
"Gohan, you never cease to amaze me. This task would take even more patience than _I_ have." she said smirking.

**  
  
**Gohan smirked too as he leaned in to kiss his wife.  
"I hope I never will cease to amaze you. And regarding your dad... you're probably right!" he replied with a grin after they broke the kiss. "Shall we enter now? I can see by the look on your face that you wanna run in and see everything. And that at least since five minutes." he joked.

**  
  
**Videl aimed a playful punch for his arm, but then she jumped into his arms once again. This was the perfect occasion to carry her over _their_ threshold, and she had served it to him on the silver plate. Well, she had always dreamed of this, being carried over the threshold by the man who loved her and that she loved with all her heart.

**  
  
**Gohan held his wife with one arm and opened the door with the free hand. As it had an ID-scanner he had only to press his palm on it, and the door opened obediently.  
"Wow! That's cool!" Videl exclaimed.

**  
  
**Gohan nodded and grinned.  
"Yeah, Bulma suggested we should use this ID-scanner. She said that remotes could be too easily misused, but we improved this technique before installing it here, and its failsafe. It's programmed on our IDs, your dads, my parents and Goten and the Briefs. All the others have to ring the bell." he explained.

**  
  
**Videl was really impressed. They seemed to have thought of everything. Once inside, Videl leapt from his arms to walk around on her own. A thorough inspection was in order. Definitely.

**  
  
**Gohan just stood at the doorway and observed his obviously amazed wife. Yeah, they seemed to have done well. He walked behind her and embraced her in a fond hug.  
"I have not furnished it yet. I wanted to do this together with you." he said.

**  
  
**Videl stopped her gazing and touching of everything to look back at her loving husband.  
"That would be nice. I may not be a shopper like my best friend Erasa, but I'd love to do this with you. Together..." she smiled.

**  
  
**Gohan grinned.  
"I'm looking forward to do this together with you." he said and gave his wife a fond kiss. **'Even if it will kill me...' **

**  
  
**After they broke the kiss Videl continued to look around. Gohan followed her trough the corridor that lead to the different rooms as she started to explore every nook their new home had to offer.

**  
  
**The first room she looked into was their living room. It was the first room on the right side, and this large room had been the dream of Gohan, being as the living room of the Son household had always been rather small. Videl opened the glass door that lead into the room, and was amazed at first sight.

**  
  
**Fifty square metres, nearly as much as the complete first story of Gohans' parents house! It was shaped like a rectangle, and on the side that had its view towards the river Gohan had had a sliding door installed. Outside a balcony was located in which they would have the perfect place to take in their breakfasts.

**  
  
**On the opposite side of the room a small window-door lead outside. This room was perfect, and Videl would love to furnish it together with her Gohan. Despite the fact that she hated shopping normally...

**  
  
**Then she walked outside the living room and along the corridor. The next room on the right side was a bathroom for the guests. It was more than adequate, ten square-metres, and it had everything that was needed. A washbasin, a normal toilet and a urinal for men. Very good!

**  
  
**The next room was located on the left side of the corridor, and Videl opened the door. It turned out to be an office, and it was more than big enough for the two of them. The only window of the room presented a direct view onto the city. Really perfect! Videl would love to equip the room together with her husband...

**  
  
**She exited the room and gave Gohan a fond kiss, and naturally Gohan smiled. That was her way of showing him that he had done well.

**  
  
**The next room was located on the right side, and it turned out to be their bathroom. Videl estimated that it was about twenty square metres in size. It contained a shower, naturally a wash basin, a toilet, a bath tub (yeah, bathing with Gohan would be so much fun!).

**  
  
**She turned around to face her husband who was leaning casually in the doorway, and embraced him in a tight hug.  
"What I've seen until now is perfect! I would never have dreamed that the dark yellow tiling would take such a good effect. And the glass door for the living room... wonderful!" she exclaimed.

**  
  
**Gohan smiled. During the past months they had chosen the interior of their new home together. Videl knew from the blueprints how their rooms would look like, so this had been no problem.

**  
  
**They had chosen (besides the dark yellow tiling and the glass door for the living room) white doors for the different rooms, and all the rooms and the corridor in the basement had been wallpapered with white woodchip wallpaper. Oh my, she would love to decorate the whole house...

**  
  
**The corridor lead to another white door, and Videl knew from the blueprints that the front door was leading to the room that would be their kitchen. The door left to her would lead to the bedroom. She opened the left door first, and was amazed how large it was.

**  
  
**She estimated that it had to be thirty square metres... wow! And the two windows they had planned in were picture-perfect! She looked out of one window, and could see a vast area full of trees and grass. In the background the river was flowing dreamily...

**  
  
**Behind her stood Gohan, and he mirrored her facial expression. He was smiling like the ginger cat. Yeah, their new home was really something else.

**  
  
**She gave her husband another kiss and went for the last room in the basement. The kitchen. Videl opened the door, and again she was amazed. Sure, her dad had a very large kitchen, but this room did not have to hide...

**  
  
**It was approximately thirty square metres, and she was sure she would get her dream kitchen into this room.

**  
  
**She turned around and took Gohans hand.  
"Wow, that's even better than I would ever have thought. But now I want to see the rest. Where do we start? The cellar or upstairs?" she asked with a smile.

**  
  
**Gohan mirrored the smile.  
"Better upstairs. The cellar is a surprise..." he said.

**  
  
**Naturally this awoke Videls curiosity. Hmm, a surprise, and probably the reason why they had kept her away from the constructing site...

**  
  
**So she nodded and walked towards the stairs that lead to the first story. As they had planned a wooden stair corkscrew lead to the upper stories. Videl smiled and went to first story; Gohan followed suit. Yeah, he was satisfied, because his wife was happy...

**  
  
**Videl arrived in the first story and opened the door that lead to the corridor. She turned right and the first door on the right lead to a room which would make a perfect room for their child.

**  
  
**It had a large window, which had been made secure with a balustrade to make it impossible that the little one could fall out the window. Maybe it was an unnecessary precaution if the little one would be able to fly earlier than walk...

**  
  
**Videl nodded her appreciation. This room was even better than they had planned out...

**  
  
**Then she walked out of the door and followed Gohan into the next, identical room. They had agreed that they had better another room ready, cause who knew if this little one would be their only child? And even if the room was unused, the little one could use it to play.

**  
  
**The next room on the end of the corridor would be the bathroom of their offspring, and Videl opened the door to take a look. It was similar to the bathroom of Gohan and Videl, as it had been planned. Perfect!

**  
  
**She expressed her happiness by hugging her husband, and the next few minutes were spent for an intense snogging-session, although Gohan was careful not to hug his wife to tight.

**  
  
**Afterwards Gohan took Videls hand and lead her upstairs towards the loft. There they could stow all the things they did not need this often, and it was more than large enough to do so.

**  
  
**Yeah, that was the house she and Gohan had dreamed of. And now it was finally theirs! But one thing remained...

**  
  
**Videl turned to look at husband and smiled.  
"This is what we've dreamed of, my love. But one more thing you wanted to show me..."

**  
  
**Gohan smiled.  
"I hoped you would say that..." he said, took her into his arms and was so audacious to fly the whole way down with Videl in his strong arms. Yeah, that was a nice experience, and Videl enjoyed it to the fullest...

**  
  
**Once they had arrived in the basement Gohan let her down on her own feet again and took her hand. He lead her down into the cellar and showed her the 'normal' rooms first. One room to store their foodstuff, one room for washing and ironing, and another door that lead to the surprise.

**  
  
**Gohan motioned Videl forwards and urged her to open the door. She did so and bit her lips in anticipation. But what she saw once she opened the door was even more than she _had_ anticipated...

**  
  
**They had installed a whole swimming-hall down here! Awesome! That was what she had always wanted! She had always loved swimming, and she could have condemned her father to the seven pits of hell when he had denied her her wish of a swimming pool at the new mansion that he had built after he had supposedly defeated Cell. She had been angry at her dad for months, and obviously he had remembered it and tipped off Gohan...

**  
  
**Videl turned to Gohan and practically flew into his arms.  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed and kissed him over and over.

**  
  
**Once she had regained her breath somewhat she managed to say  
"That's what I've always wanted, Gohan. Thank you..."

**  
  
**Gohan smiled.  
"I know. Your dad told me, and as we planned and had it built we had to keep you away from the construction site at all costs. You would have known what we were planning if you had seen just _how_ large the foundation for the house was. But I suppose the wait was worth it, wasn't it?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

**  
  
**Videl smiled like the cat that ate the canary.  
"It sure was, my Gohan..." she said and leaned forward to kiss him. Their house was perfect. Her husband was perfect. Everything was just perfect...

**  
  
TBC...**

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**  
  
The house is finally completely built and soon Gohan and Videl can move in. This means: furnishing the house is the next task. COMING SOON: a shopping trip from hell... **

**  
  
As always very special thanks to my beta Rose Vaughn, who is doing a great job! Thx, Ash! **

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**  
  
Electra Black**: Glad that you liked it. The betting pool was a spur of the moment idea, for I thought that was what the Z-Gang would do.  
As for idiots like 'Hey...': I agree completely! :)

**  
  
DBGT Goku**: Hmm, I'd say it would be a likely possibility for Goten and Trunks to teach Pan and Bra how to do good pranks. After all, they're mischievous youngsters and love to prank. And honestly, do you think Goten and Trunks would care about how much trouble they find themselves in afterwards?

**  
  
nick-lover1991**: Thanks! As you saw, a swimming hall as surprise. Personally I'd love to have one myself.  
Gohan and Videl are currently (but not for much longer) living with Hercule, for he has the most space available. No prob that you forgot, it was a while since I last mentioned it...

**  
  
Megs21**: Yeah, know we did, but I like to think that I managed to make the 'finding out process' interesting. The 'healthy as a snake' line comes from a novel I once read, and it stuck. After all, Saiyans are extremely healthy, so I figured it would figure. :)  
I can imagine that school's hard, I went trough the hell that is called a term paper myself lately. Urg!

**  
  
goldfighter**: Thanks! I'm glad that clever Goku and Goten are appreciated. And here's your update!

**  
  
PanBraSaiyin**: Glad that you like it and thanks for the compliment! Will do my best to keep it up! :)

**  
  
Pikachu90000**: Thank you! And be sure that Goten won't be acting dumb any more...

**  
  
HieiLuver1**: Thanks! Yeah, I wondered that too at the beginning, until I checked it in the I-net. Dunno which name's worse, though...

**  
  
Trunkslover22**: Wow, thanks for the awesome compliments and thanks for standing up to this 'Hey...' baka. I think that fella noticed that he was at the wrong place to flame by now didn't show his French Frie Face again, did he? :) And that attack was very creative...  
Will do my best to keep it up! And I didn't take it as a threat, rather the opposite!

**  
  
KaylaTheHedgehog**: Thank you! I like that Goku and Goten being smarter is appreciated. And yeah, I _do_ put work into them, and its each time a lot of fun...

**  
  
Son Oliver**: Thanks! As for the Gotan, you'll have to wait a bit longer (sequel, I say). And you're as perceptive as always, yeah, Pan will keep her tail. After all, the moon is destroyed (though I might do something about it), thus no danger of Oozaru Pan. As for the rest, I have a lot planned for the sequel, but as said, first I'll finish the 'Afterlife' storyline.  
Vegeta SSJ3... well, yeah, I haven't decided yet if he'll turn SSJ3 here or in the sequel. Quite hard to decide, actually. As for the Mirai Trunks story, you'll see it again, but in different form...  
The term paper is due by now, but due to the fact that I still have a lot to do at university I won't manage to update twice per week. Guess it will remain Wednesday, unless my readers want me to update on Saturdays...  
  
**  
PANCHAN1**: Yeah, that's something I always thought too. I mean, come on, how can someone be so brilliant during battles but so dumb outside of them? Not possible. Glad that you like my explanation!

**  
  
hart4sale**: Glad that you're doing so now! And don't worry, for the frying pans of doom are banned from this realm. :)  
I'm glad that you like it!

**  
  
Kitty86**: That she is! Yeah, that's one of my fav scenes too. So cute!  
Wow, a real life Pan-chan? Now that's cool! I can imagine the smile you wore then! :)

**  
  
Bum with no account**: Hmm, okay, 'Healthy as a snake' is maybe not the best terms, but as Saiyans are very healthy I figured it would figure...

**  
  
Laurenke1**: Thanks! Will do my best to do so! :)

**  
  
Tootsy**: I'm glad that you like them being smart. And that's exactly my reasoning, how can they be so smart while fighting and so dumb outside the battlefield? Not possible. Yeah, Trunks face must have been priceless. I would have loved to see it...  
Yup, a little Pan it is...

**  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon**: And now I know why they deleted it! How fuddy-duddy, if you ask me. But now it's back, and better than ever! Yay!  
Sry, off track... 'The act of cluelessness'... nice way to put it. My version is that Gohan did not want to be a part of it, and Goku got promised food by Chi-Chi. As for Goten, Chi-Chi can be rather convincing...  
Yeah, it seems we're rid of this 'Hey Nerd...' dork. Good riddance, I'd say. Your sister is worse than Sarki? #shudders# Should I feel bad for 'Hey Nerd...' now? Answer: noooooooo!  
**  
  
Saiyan-of-the-Seas**: Cool that it came as a surprise. And I agree, it's very useful!

**  
  
Saiya-jin Queen**: I agree. Poor doctor! But Gohan is used to this by now, after all, the mood-swings Videl has now are 'normal' ones and easily bearable. Right you are, Goku's (and his sons) intelligence does come from Bardock. Will do my best to keep it up!

**  
  
Joou Himeko Dah**: Thanks! Yeah, a little Pan. That's just like in the series...

**  
  
animeprincess1452**: Thank you! And I agree, this has to be one of the best parts of a pregnancy (haven't gone trough it myself too, but I'm quite sure my wife and I want to find out before birth, but that's a bridge we'll cross when its time). Will do my best to keep it up!

**  
  
Rejhan**: Thanks, glad that you like it. I agree wholeheartedly, the poor doc should retire after that. And here's more!

**  
  
Princess of the Saiyans 16**: I'm quite sure Gohan does not like them too much, but at least the killer mood-swings are over. And thanks for thinking that my story is actually good enough to be material for the series (though I myself do not think so. I'm not _that_ good.). The compliment is highly appreciated! :)

**  
  
Candy the Duck**: Yeah, the doc is a poor fella. First Chi-Chi, then Bulma and now Videl. Poor man! I could understand it if he would want to move to another planet after the baby is born...  
Glad that you like smart Goku and Goten!

**  
  
SSJ3MysticGohan**: No offence taken, but plot-development (just as in this chapter) is necessary. As for more humour, take a look at the chapter next week. I think you'll like it...

**  
  
cosmictwilight**: Thank you! Glad that you liked the twist, and I agree, I would not want to be in Dende's shoes too...

The blasted term paper is finally due! I'm freeeee! #laughs like a maniac, then deflates# Well, for at least a week...

**  
  
Mei fa-chan**: Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it. Here's the update!

**  
  
zfighter1989**: I did it all too gladly. I love to write on this story, and it was the only thing that kept me sane during my term paper. Evil blasted thing I'm finally rid off!

**  
  
Cappucine**: Yup, know they do. In contrast to your story, where they found out with birth at last, I did not want to let the poor parents suffer the fate of obliviousness. I'd want to know myself as fast as possible, if I was a father to be. So no suspense for the poor parents.  
Thanks for the compliments, I'm doing my best!

**  
  
zara m**: K, that would have been a funny thing I did not think of. Actually the Z-Fighters could not be wrong with their KI-senses, but the doc very well could have been. Well, can't think of anything...  
Glad that you liked it, and I can understand how a sudden intelligent Goku and Goten would be creepy.  
Yeah, the sequel will be my view on GT, and I already have a few ideas for it. Good to hear that you have some control over DG, but that's the least one can expect after the 'deal'. :)

**  
  
Till next Wednesday. Ja ne!**


	33. The Shopping Trip from hell

**Title**: A sweet surprise

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this chapter.

This story focuses on Gohan and Videl, and is set after the Majin Buu Saga. It's and AU, and Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**Author's Note: **the idea for the 'trip' to the mall comes from DBZ Episode 110 – Goku's Ordeal. If you have the chance, watch it! You wouldn't believe what a menace to traffic Goku can be...

**  
  
Chapter 33: The shopping trip from hell**

**  
  
Last time...**

**  
  
**Gohan smiled.  
"I know. Your dad told me, and as we planned and had it built we had to keep you away from the construction site at all costs. You would have known what we were planning if you had seen just _how_ large the foundation for the house was. But I suppose the wait was worth it, wasn't it?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

**  
  
**Videl smiled like the cat that ate the canary.  
"It sure was, my Gohan..." she said and leaned forward to kiss him. Their house was perfect. Her husband was perfect. Everything was just perfect...

**  
  
Now the continuation...**

**  
  
**Now that they knew which gender the baby would have and now that the house had been completed they could actually put one's money where one's mouth is and buy everything they would need for Pan. Something especially a certain future Grandmother had been looking forward to.

**  
  
**Videl and Gohan had told Erasa, Sharpener, Barry and Alex that they were expecting a girl, and their friends had been beside themselves with joy for the young future parents. They had thrown an impromptu party, which had, considering Videl's state not lasted too long, but had been very funny.

**  
  
**The four (or rather the girls) had offered their help in buying all the clothes and stuff Gohan and Videl would need for the house and their baby, and the couple had taken them up on their offer all too gladly.

**  
  
**This had, however, given Goku and Vegeta the perfect opportunity to weasel out of the whole thing. The two mighty Saiyans had never been much of shoppers, okay, they hated shopping in fact as much as they hated the draq-queen Frieza, and both had argued that they now had enough help and could manage without them, leaving them time to continue their 'important training'.

**  
  
**Gohan, now being the only Saiyan forced to go onto the shopping trip had sworn that he would get back at Vegeta and Goku for this act of treachery, and he had given them the advice to watch their backs during training. Considering the look with which Gohan had said that it was better to follow said advice.

**  
  
**Thus it was decided and they had only needed means of transportation, for now Goku's IT was not available any more. Silently Gohan cursed his father for his slyness and swore to himself that he would learn IT someday, if only to pay his dad back for this. Oh, his revenge would be dreadful.

**  
  
**Without proper means of transportation in the shape of IT they had had to resort to normal means of transportation.

**  
  
**As Gohan had asked into the round who could provide them with a good, big air-car Sharpie had instantly agreed to offer his help. A short while ago he had made his drivers license and bought himself one of those new mega-vans, of which he was quite proud. Bad thing that they had no idea what for a lousy driver Sharpie was...

**  
  
**Thus it was decided. The young people would drive with Sharpie, while Chi-Chi and Bulma, who would take the one and a half year old Bra with her, would use Bulma's air-car.

**  
  
**And this was how the disaster began.

**  
  
Now**

**  
  
**Normally, car chases weren't something that happened in West City. Not too often, for that matter, for it was known that the Gold Fighter was watching over the city, which would make any scheme in these regards completely idiotic. And considering the fact that the Gold Fighter seemed to have become a whole lot stronger such an enterprise would have been downright suicidal.

**  
  
**No, car chases as you're likely to encounter in action movies with stars like Jackie Chan are only supposed to happen in fictional cities like Los Angeles and New York, maybe even in Satan City in the real life, if some stupid jerk had once again tried to rob the bank. Which was altogether suicidal too, regarding the fact that the World Champ, Mr. Buu and the Gold Fighter (occasionally anyways, if eye-witnesses were to be believed) were watching over _this_ town.

**  
  
**To be honest, it really wasn't much of a car chase after all, especially since _only one_ air-car was involved. But considering the way said car was being driven you could easily be forgiven for thinking that it was not only involved in a car chase, but a _high speed_ car chase at that.

**  
  
**It was a very modern car, yes sir, one of the latest models to boot, with all the technical knickknack one needed (or not), but the driver in control seemed to have won his driving license in the lottery.

**  
  
**Doubtless the drivers of other cars would also think the driver was using something that they would very much like to try for themselves, but not while at the steering wheel, no sir.

**  
  
**Deducing from the screams of pure terror from the passengers in the car, not to mention the way the vehicle was being handled, it was also a very likely possibility that said passengers would have liked to have taken something of that stuff too, even if only to escape that dreadful situation into blissful temporary unconsciousness.

**  
  
**"NO, NO! TURN RIGHT, SHARPIE! NO! LEFT! AAAAAAAIIIIIHHHHHHHH!!!" Erasa screamed, regretting to have taken the front seat, no, regretting to have ever climbed into the same car as her boyfriend. Obviously she had ruled out too well what for a near-death experience driving with Sharpie was.

**  
  
**The first thing she would do if she should survive this was to kill her boyfriend and then to ask Gohan if he could teach her how to fly. Never again would she set a foot into a car driven by her boyfriend. Never!

**  
  
**The air-car sped down the road that lay beneath, swerving in and out through the traffic at absurd speeds. Somehow trough some odd miracle (or trough Kami's help, more likely) it managed to navigate between the other cars with only inches without collision.

**  
  
**"WOULD YOU IT! NOOOO! LOOK OUT FOR THOSE PEOPLE!! WOULD YOU WATCH THE TRAFFIC, DAMN!!!" Gohan screamed from the back seat, while Videl dug her fingernails deep into his flesh from sheer fear for her (and her daughter's) life.

**  
  
**With a canny and altogether cool looking twist of the steering wheel the air-car slipped through a gap between two other air-cars, while pedestrians threw themselves out of the car's (and certain doom) way.

**  
  
**"I'mtooyoungtodie... I'mtooyoungtodie... I'mtooyoungtodie..." became the personal mantra of the passengers, while Sharpener was handling the air-car with all the calm in the world, even if with suicidal consequences for the nerves of his passengers, which would, by the end of the trip surely have ceased to exist (the nerves).

**  
  
**With a roar of the air-car's motor it rounded a corner at a speed that would have been regarded insane by most people, while the passengers screamed in pure terror once more. Videl had clawed herself into Gohan's arm even harder, and the demi silently feared that her contractions might start early.

**  
  
**A quick check on the KIs of Videl and Pan eliminated his worries, but one thing was for sure: should he survive this horror trip, he would never set a foot into this car or any other car driven by Sharpener ever again. That was suicide! Rather he would learn IT and travel as a stream of light than that!

**  
  
**"STAY ON THE ROAD! STAY ON THE DAMN ROAD! THE FRICKIN ROAD!!" Alex screamed, in fear for her life. She, too, had clawed herself to her boyfriend, who had, like most of the passengers, a look of undiluted terror plastered on his face.

**  
  
**People scattered left and right to relative safety, as the crazy car raced past a Pedestrian walkway, leaving a trail of greatly traumatised pedestrians in its wake.

**  
  
**"ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED!!" Erasa screamed at her boyfriend, who even took one hand of the controls and waved it off, coolness incarnate.

**  
  
**Back on the road again, the car swerved unsteady before returning to the correct side of the road, but only after forcing at least ten other air-cars out of its way.

**  
  
**"I'mgoingtodie...I'mgoingtodie...I'mgoingtodie..." all passengers beside Sharpener mumbled, while Sharpie ignored all this. Gohan had even switched into Super Saiyan to offer himself and Videl some protection in case Sharpie got them into an accident, which was, all things considered, a likely possibility.

**  
  
**Swerving across two lanes of traffic the air-car of hell was rapidly approaching its destination, a car park nearby the shopping mall Bulma had once helped to construct.

**  
  
**"NO! TURN RIGHT! NO! RIGHT! NO, NO, NO, RIGHT! RIGHT!!" Erasa screeched, hoping that those poor shoppers would survive the encounter with her obviously possessed or heavily drugged boyfriend.

**  
  
**Suddenly the air-car twisted without warning, shooting straight towards an (luckily) empty parking spot, forcing another group of people to dive out of its way in the process, where it finally came to a halt.

**  
  
**Sharpie looked at them relaxed, with a smug smile.  
"There we are. Wasn't too bad after all, now, was it?"

**  
  
**"I'm not dead?" Erasa was the first to ask this question after she and the others had convinced themselves that they were still in one piece and breathing. Rather fast and unsteady, but breathing.

**  
  
**Gohan, who had recovered his wits enough, asked  
"Did you see a _very_ big guy with red skin and horns, wearing a suit and sitting behind a huge desk?"

**  
  
**Erasa seemed puzzled for a moment, then shook her head  
"No, Gohan. Why?"

**  
  
**Gohan smirked  
"Then you're most surely still alive." he said and hugged his wife close as if to show her that he was there for her. Videl gave him a smile and the pair shared a deep kiss.

**  
  
**What Gohan had said puzzled Erasa even more, but before she could ask Gohan what he had meant Sharpener had leant over to his girl-friend, wearing a huge grin  
"Well, of course you didn't die, silly. What with me around." he said, brushing back his blond hair as he looked over his shoulder at the others that were sitting on the backseat. He grinned impishly at his friends. "Has there ever been any doubt that I'd get you here safe and sound?"

**  
  
**"Sharpie, you are a good athlete, an amazing guy and all round the love of my life," said Erasa in a decidedly shaky voice, "but I'm never getting into a car with you again. Ever."

**  
  
**"Come on, luv," Sharpie protested pouting, "it couldn't have been that bad."

**  
  
**"No," Alex piped up from the backseat, looking decidedly green, "it was even worse. Worse than worse. If you're ever going to be my brother-in-law I will have Gohan teach me how to fly. Or better: I gather the dragonballs and wish to be a Saiyan for lifetime. This way you can't kill me off too easily."

**  
  
**Erasa, still sitting white-faced in the passenger seat next to Sharpie, looked back at her sister,  
"What are _you_ complaining about, sis? I'm the one who had a front row seat. _I_ am the one who had to see the panic-stricken faces of the poor pedestrians that nearly got killed!" she screamed and looked at her boyfriend with a look that could kill. To his credit, Sharpie managed a very convincing gulp.

**  
  
**After that outburst they hastily left the car to take in some very much needed fresh air and then paid the parking fee. After that Erasa gave her boyfriend a real piece of her mind for driving the way he had.

**  
  
**Now that she had properly recovered from the horror trip she started strangling and berating her boyfriend for pulling such an act, with a pregnant friend of theirs on board to boot. No, none of them wanted to change places with Sharpie right now.

**  
  
**Once she was finished Sharpie was about the size of a post-stamp, and it was the unanimous decision that Erasa would drive them back. They would not take the risk to have Sharpie drive them before the stuff he had taken hadn't worn off.

**  
  
**Soon Bulma and Chi-Chi arrived in Bulma's air-car, and Chi-Chi too started berating Sharpener for the way he had driven with a pregnant woman, her pregnant daughter-in-law to boot, on board. What if something had happened to the baby? Well, let's say after Chi-Chi was trough with poor Sharpie he could have easily been mistaken for a wall, for all the colour had left his face.

**  
  
**Now that everything had been settled the shopping trip started in all earnest, and the women began to happily attack each and every shop that sold baby accessories. Videl instantly found some cute rompers for Pan, and while the women were busy buying baby clothes the men could not do much more than to stand there in pure boredom and watch the pile of baby-clothes grow and grow.

**  
  
**Even Alex and Erasa, who were not planning to get pregnant in a long time as far as they were concerned, joined in happily. Once more that mysterious streak women seem to have for shopping showed itself. Only good thing that Gohan had a lot of money now...

**  
  
**Occasionally they would ask Gohan if he approved of their choice, but who was Gohan to actually question a woman's choice regarding clothes? Cause if he did, wouldn't this whole mess take even longer? Fat chance that he'd provoke something like that.

**  
  
**Finally, after a seemingly endless amount of time Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl and her friends had selected enough stuff, much to the relief of the males. If something could be said about shopping trips, then that they seemed to stretch into eternity, as far as the participating males were concerned.

**  
  
**And it was not over yet, more like far from it, as there were enough shops left that could be 'attacked'. And considering the fact that Gohan was by now (even if secretly) one of the richest persons of Earth, money was irrelevant. Thus more choice. Oh joys!

**  
  
**But finally Gohan had had enough. Even his patience, a patience he had worked very hard to gain, had worn thin after endless pilgrimages to the next shop. And the one after that. And so on. And the loud rumbling coming from his stomach betrayed that another part of him had obviously had had enough too and demanded immediate attention.

**  
  
**Videl, Bulma and Chi-Chi smiled as they heard the loud rumbling noise, while the other customers wondered just how on Earth a tempest could be hitting today, when the weather report had predicted perfect weather conditions.

**  
  
**Thus Videl suggested, smiling all the while, that he should better go and take in some food before his stomach would damage the building. That was an advice Gohan followed all too gladly.

**  
  
**Luckily the mall was well equipped with stores as well as food-sources, and Gohan was set on raiding the local McDonalds he had once before, when they had been shopping with the whole Z-Gang.  
"Okay, I'll go and find some food. I'm sure you will manage, won't you?" he asked slyly and gave Videl a peck on the lips, smirking after he had pulled back.

**  
  
**Videl knew this look all too well. Her Gohan was more than glad to escape this whole shopping-thing for a short while, and she understood him perfectly. Had it not been a necessity she would have quit too. Long ago. But she did not want to show any weakness towards her fellow 'hens', and thus she put up a strong facade.

**  
  
**Sharpie and Barry looked at their respective girl-friends and said  
"We are with him!" in unison, and before the women had a chance to reply they were off.

**  
  
Once outside...**

**  
  
**"I am glad to have escaped THAT! Those blasted shopping malls manage to put me over the edge each time!" Gohan stated, while the others nodded. Shopping trips _were_ pure hell. Too bad that the opposite sex seemed to like them so much.

**  
  
**"Okay, Gohan," Barry said, "which direction to the meat?" he asked, grinning.

**  
  
**Gohan grinned back,  
"Follow me."

**  
  
**Once they entered the McDonalds Gohan noticed that the personal obviously recognised him from the last time. And they prepared themselves obviously for the worst.

**  
  
**Knowing what was to follow Sharpie and Barry were clever enough to order before Gohan, thus having the chance to get actually started.

**  
  
**And really, Gohan's order took up most of the restaurants capacity as he had ordered everything McDonalds menu had to offer ten times. Ever since his ascension to higher powers his appetite had grown accordingly.

**  
  
**The quite astounded attendance stammered  
"Do you wish anything... else, sirs?" and got a "No, that was everything." in reply.

**  
  
**"Okay." The attendance said calmly. "It will be brought to your tables as soon as it is prepared. Do you wish to pay now or later?" she asked.

**  
  
**Gohan answered for them with a smirk. It felt good to be able to pay for all of them,  
"We wish to pay now."he said and pulled a golden credit card out of his pocket.

**  
  
**Barry and Sharpie looked astonished,  
"Whoa, Gohan! Where'd you get this one from?" he asked.

**  
  
**Gohan looked at him with a sly smirk,  
"That's one of the advantages being one of the world's richest men."

**  
  
**The eyes of the attendance widened at hearing this, but she was a pro and took the card. She returned it to him with a  
"Thank you, sir. Enjoy your meal!" and handed it back.

**  
  
**Gohan smiled and uttered a  
"Thanks."

**  
  
**Then they sat down at the tables. Barry and Sharpie looked expectantly at Gohan,  
"What did you mean by 'one of the worlds richest men'?"

**  
  
**Gohan's smirk broadened, and then he briefed them on what had happened lately. The eyes of Barry and Sharpie grew larger and larger, and they were once more astounded at how clever Gohan was. Needless to say that his friends were more than impressed.  
"And this is how I became one of Earth richest men alive." The demi finished.

**  
  
**"Way cool!" Barry and Sharpie exclaimed in unison, "Can you actually show us this 'Tardis' of yours?" Barry asked, still the intellectual he had always been, "That would be intriguing." he said.

**  
  
**Gohan nodded,  
"Sure. Name a day, and I will show you at my house. After all, my new home is equipped with a GR of the new generation too, so I'd be more than proud to show you my invention." he said with some pride.

**  
  
**Barry and Sharpie grinned. That was really something else, but one should always expect the unexpected from Gohan Son.

**  
  
**Then the first few meals arrived, and the three friends started digging in. It always did good to beef yourself up after a stressing shopping session.

**  
  
**It turned out that Gohan's order pre-occupied the whole restaurant once more, but as before it showed that it was able to cope with it. The meals were served one after the other, and Gohan ate them Saiyan style.

**  
  
**The eyes of the eye-witnesses nearly jumped out of their orbits, but the Saiyan curtly ignored those stares. He was more than used to those by now, and if the people had a problem, well, their problem.

**  
  
**Half an hour later the last meal was served, and after Gohan had stuffed that last one in his face he leant back, satisfied and fed up, for now, while Sharpie and Barry exchanged an amused look. Seeing a Saiyan eat was always something else...

**  
  
**They were however as recently as finished with cleaning themselves when the women entered the restaurant.  
"Here you are! We should have known. Trust men to go for the meat!" Erasa exclaimed, whereupon the aforementioned men grumbled.

**  
  
**Videl, however, looked at Gohan and approached him with gleaming eyes,  
"Gohan, I have found so many cute baby-clothes for our little girl! A cute pink romper, cute socks, and so nice blankets. And I bought her a cute teddy-bear, and a sleep sack! And I already bought a baby carriage, the Quinny Freestyler 3XL. You would not believe how many cute things one can buy for a baby! It is unbelievable!" she uttered, so totally absorbed in the whole shopping for the baby that she had obviously forgotten that she usually hated shopping. After she had taken in some breath she continued,

"And then I have bought a Bed Set, Carrier, Carry Cart, Cradle, Handy 6-Piece Feeding Kit, 7-Piece Total Feeding Kit with a Cool 'N' Chic 'Mummy Bag, 4-Layer Milk Powder Storage & Carry Bottle,

4-Layer Milk Powder Storage & Carry Bottle, All Fun Bath-Play Kit, Mother Kit and a Warmer Bag. I think that should be suffice for a first. And the best is, it will all be delivered to our new home. Isn't that cool?"

**  
  
**Gohan smiled,  
"That's wonderful, luv. But if you don't slow down a bit your tongue will catch fire."he joked, whereupon Videl blushed.

**  
  
**"Will not!" she said.

**  
  
**"Will too!" he teased.

**  
  
**"Will not!" she shot back.

**  
  
**"Will too!" he countered again. Heh, he had reduced her to bickering. Man, he was _good_!

**  
  
**As funny as it was to see two grown-ups act like five year olds, this had to come to an end, for neither of them would give in, as stubborn as they were. Thus, before this friendly debate could be sent into endless circles, Chi-Chi intervened,  
"Enough already, you two." she said with a gentle smile, "We have still to furnish your house, so we better get going."

**  
  
**Gohan nodded. He could see the logic behind this. The sooner they had bought everything, the sooner they would get out of this trap.

**  
  
**And for now something interesting (for the males) was pending, namely to select the furniture for Gohan's and Videl's house. Sure, the women had a lot to say in those regards too, but that task was a lot more interesting than selecting baby-clothes and accessories.

**  
  
**Thus Gohan and the others got down to business, and some hours later they had finally selected and bought everything they would need for their house. It was really a pain in the ass to equip a complete house, but they had managed to pull trough. The new furniture would be delivered to their house next week, and this was barely enough time to regenerate from this shopping trip of hell

**  
  
TBC...**

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**  
  
The house is finally completely built and soon Gohan and Videl can move in. This means: furnishing the house is the next task. So stay tuned! **

**  
  
As always very special thanks to my beta Rose Vaughn, who is doing a great job! Thx, Ash! **

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**  
  
GOGI**: Yea, to have a space of their own is certainly something cool. As for the cravings, wait and see. And I'd say Videl won't get too big, considering that it is her first.

**  
  
goldfighter**: Glad that you liked it. And here's more!

**  
  
Daffodil8728**: Thank you! Hope the story met with your approval. Yea, I agree, Gohan was never meant to be a weak scholar, that's where Funimation screwed up totally. Too bad that we can't have our own version of DBZ and GT...

**  
  
nick-lover1991**: I'm glad that you like the house, I put a lot of thought into it. :)  
And right you're, both don't really like to shop, but as you saw, they survived it...

**  
  
Electra Black**: Thanks, and I'm sure they would if you asked nicely! :)  
Glad that you liked the chapter!

**  
  
Tootsy**: Me too! And right you are, one can do a lot of things in a swimming pool... #grins#  
Yup, in another life where I own DBZ and GT...

**  
  
Candy the Duck**: I agree with you on that part that it did not have much action, but hey, plot development is necessary. Hope you enjoyed this chapter a tad bit more.  
And I agree, we poor guys should not be dragged along shopping. But alas, that seems to be our fate...

**  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon**: Wow, cool how your boarding school is equipped! Wish my school had had something like that too...  
Niece wasn't nice? Hmm, hope you have better weather when you visit next time!  
And yeah, the clone thing in HO was a surprise...

**  
  
Saiya-jin Queen**: Right you are. But the happily ever after part will hopefully take a long time. I have more in store for the Z-Gang, and especially Gohan and Videl. Thus, I will keep on writing!

**  
  
Rejhan**: Thanks! Glad that you like the house, and I agree, it would not have been good for Gohan and Videl to live right next door to Chi-Chi and Goku. This is better for the independence. I did not like that part in the series either. No wonder I like my version better... :)

**  
  
Saiyan-of-the-Seas**: Me too! And no problem, planning takes some time...

**  
  
Joou Himeko Dah**: Yeah, that she is. The only thing I did not like in GT was that Pan was such a... loud-mouth and spoiled brat. They could have done much better. And thanks!

**  
  
Cappucine**: Thank you! Glad that you like the descriptions of the house, I put quite some thought into it.  
And yeah, they did enjoy their shopping trip, didn't they? #note the sarcasm#

**  
  
Pikachu90000**: Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it!

**  
  
Mei fa-chan**: Thank you! And here's the update!

**  
  
Goku's-baby-sis**: Thanks! I'm glad that you like it, and thank you for the congrats.  
As for Vegeta, I tried to write him as much in char as possible, and I like to think that I succeeded. And I will by all means keep it coming, rest assured!

**  
  
SSJ3MysticGohan**: Glad that you liked it! And yea, sometimes cliffhangers are a must...

**  
  
Laurenke1**: Thank you! Will do my best to do so!

**  
  
PanBraSaiyin**: Thanks! As for Oozaro Pan... well, that's quite unlikely considering the fact that the moon is destroyed. But I have my plans for the sequel...  
And your idea ain't that crazy after all. Glad that you like it!

**  
  
Trunkslover22**: Thank you very much! I appreciate the compliments, and I have no fear that this fry guy will show his face again. And even if he does, that won't stop me from writing. Plus I think that he _won't_ show his face again in face of the impending punishment from you and the others. Btw, the attack sounds cool and is bound to hurt very much...  
Flames aren't bad per se, for if they contain constructive critics it is okay. But flames like that of the fry guy are just... urg!  
Hope you have a good time on the cross country team!

**  
  
Rose Vaughn**: No problem, Ash. We all have more important things on our minds (like RL!) :)  
Yeah, me too...

**  
  
animeprincess1452**: Thank you! I'd love to have a place like that too. And nope, he did not go crazy, it only annoyed him greatly...

**  
  
Princess of the Saiyans 16**: Me too. If I were the doc, I would retire after Videl has given birth to Pan. Better not risk having to coach more Son women trough pregnancies...

**  
  
zfighter1989**: Thanks! And yeah, that's a handy ability I happen to share. I love house descriptions too, and that helped big time last chapter. Glad that you liked it!

**  
  
zara m**: Thank you! Yup, Gohan can be really sweet towards Videl if he wants...

**  
  
cosmictwilight**: Generally? What's that? Never heard of that! Lol. Normal is what one perceives as normal. Thus it is perfectly normal to be up at 5 a.m. That happens to me too.  
And yea, Hercule was useful one time in his life. Yay!  
Regarding the shopping trip, as you saw it was a full-out 'hen-shopping-trip'. No insult to ladies reading this story intended.  
Yup, same time as always!

**  
  
Till next Wednesday! Ja ne!**


	34. Furnishing the house

**Title**: A sweet surprise

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this chapter.

This story focuses on Gohan and Videl, and is set after the Majin Buu Saga. It's and AU, and Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**Author's Note: **Nothing major here, just plot development. The Z-Gang is furnishing the house, and we get some insights into a certain Saiyan Prince's thoughts...

**Chapter 34: Furnishing the house**

**Last time...**

And for now something interesting (for the males) was pending, namely to select the furniture for Gohan's and Videl's house. Sure, the women had a lot to say in those regards too, but that task was a lot more interesting than selecting baby-clothes and accessories.

Thus Gohan and the others got down to business, and some hours later they had finally selected and bought everything they would need for their house. It was really a pain in the ass to equip a complete house, but they had managed to pull trough. The new furniture would be delivered to their house next week, and this was barely enough time to regenerate from this shopping trip of hell.

**Now the continuation...**

Sooner than Gohan and Videl would have liked the day approached when the furniture would be delivered. The young couple was more than glad that they could count on the help of Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma and even Vegeta.

The Saiyan Prince had at first grumbled that it would be beneath him to haul furniture, but Bulma had pointed out that it would at least provide some exercise, concerning how heavy some of the furniture would be.

Secretly Vegeta only had agreed to help because of the respect he now held for Gohan, and if he could help a fellow Saiyan to equip his 'castle' for his family then he would do so.

Even Goten and Trunks were allowed to help, and the chibis were really looking forward to 'haul' some furniture. But as the disastrous duo was still on probation every one was fairly certain that they would not try to make any nonsense. Luckily the next neighbours lived ten miles away, so no one would die of heart attack at seeing the Saiyans lift 'impossibly' heavy stuff.

Tuesday afternoon the furniture arrived, and Gohan ordered to the surprise of the removal men, that all furniture should be stored in the large garage. After all had been stored therein, Gohan called his family and friends, who arrived half an hour later.

They were all clad in lose casual wear except for Vegeta, who was wearing his spandex trainings-suit, as usual. Even Barry, Alex, Sharpie and Erasa had come, even if they would only be able to haul the not so heavy parts.

But it was the thought that counted. And besides, do to the fact that Gohan had started to instruct his four friends on how to use their KI they had already gotten considerably stronger. And especially the chibis, who were wearing loose casual wear too, were looking forward to the whole thing and were excited as hell.

After cracking their joints and knuckles collectively the furniture hauling started. They began equipping the living room first, and hauled the three-piece suite in with utmost ease, followed by an array of lockers, two tables (one heavy wooden and one made of glass), then the 32 flatscreen Plasma-TV followed complete with SAT-TV and the closets for the TV and their sound system.

Gohan would add the shelves he wanted to have for their CDs and DVDs later by himself, when he had the peace and quiet to actually do so. Thus these parts were only placed onto the floor. Next were some closets in which they would store various things, such as sweets, photos, and so on.

Even Videl did her part and carried a torchiere in, setting it up at its place. Then she set it down in the comfy armchair and wiped her brow, looking up at her husband.   
"Not that is how a living room has to look. Great!"

Gohan smiled as he set up the wooden chairs that were designated for the dining table,   
"I agree, love. But wait until we have equipped Pan's room. I can't wait to see the end result." he said eagerly.

Videl returned the smile,   
"Me neither."

But first things first. The next room to be equipped was Gohan's office, and together with the others Gohan tossed a desktop, a table for his computer, an office chair and even a couch. Later on Gohan would add the shelves for this room as well by himself, but right now they would get all the big stuff done.

Now it was the bedroom that would be equipped, and (much to everyone's' surprise) Vegeta carried the king-size bed effortlessly into the room, and without grumbling to boot. A very rare picture, that...

A wardrobe had already been installed last week, and said wardrobe consisted even of a walk-in cupboard, took up the whole side of one wall. It was completely white, and you could even move the doors over the whole length. All in all, a very practical wardrobe, that.

The kitchen had also been installed completely last week, only equipped with the best of the best, but at the same time not too expensive looking. It was an easy likeable kitchen, and the most dominating feature was the king-sized fridge.

So the only things that were missing there were a dining table, the chairs and a wooden bench which would be used instead of chairs at one side of the table. Said parts were hauled in by Goten and Trunks, who had been admonished to be careful, with apparent ease. And the most important thing, the chibis had fun at it.

The bathroom as well as the guest's bathroom had also been already fully equipped too, so that the next task consisted in equipping Gohan's library.

Gohan had decided that it would be useful to have a fully-fledged library available for his research and studies, as he wanted to improve his theories further when he had the time for it. And thus he had alternated the blueprints (with Videl's approval, of course) and added a room.

With all the help it was an easy task to furnish the library, and it was an outstanding one. 50 squaremetres in size, equipped with an ultra-modern computer with broadband internet connection and everything one could wish for. Yup, definitely ideal to do research and / or study.

Even Bulma was impressed, and a certain Saiyan Prince was not worried at all that Gohan's studious side would take over. The spunk of a warrior had been released, and would not be incarcerated ever again. Gohan's scholar times were over, but the Saiyan Prince too looked forward to more improvements regarding their training.

Already it had worked wonders, and he sensed that he himself was on the verge of becoming a Super Saiyan Three. The Saiyan Prince nodded to himself in a self-satisfied way.

Already his powers had grown considerably, and it was only a question of time once he would be able to keep up with Gohan and Goku.

It was not so that he wanted to become stronger than them and pay any price for it, like he had done so foolishly when he had made an agreement with that chicken-hearted wizard Babidi, no, it was more like a friendly competition nowadays of who could beat who in a fight.

What they had achieved now was a kind of healthy competition that pushed everyone involved in the training to their limits, thus leading to constant advancement. They were refining their techniques and becoming more and more powerful by the day. Already could they withstand gravity levels Vegeta would not have considered possible weeks before.

The Saiyan Prince had to admit it, without Gohan and Goku he would never have become this much stronger in such a short time.

It was thanks to them, and the Saiyan Prince let it shine trough from time to time in treating his fellow Saiyans civil. Yeah, he had acquired a respect for the Son Saiyans, and together they would make Earth a safer world.

He had to admit that even the humans would be of use, for Yamcha, Krillin and Tien had improved considerably using their new trainings method of combined weight and gravity.   
**'The more capable fighters we have, the better. It is only a question of time as to when the next enemy will emerge, and considering past experiences this one is bound to be even stronger than Buu.'** Vegeta thought.

Finally they had managed to get it into the (sometimes) thick skulls of their onnas that the peace they were now enjoying would most likely not last forever. The universe was a big place, and there were bound to be other tyrants and would-be-conquerors out there who were out to either conquer the planet and turn them into slaves or rather kill them.

The Saiyan Prince had to admit that Earth was a rather beautiful planet, even if he had once called it a 'mudball'. He had never told anyone that Earth would have made quite a nice sum on the Planet-selling market. Deep in his heart Vegeta had long since acknowledged that Earth was his new home, and he would do everything in his power to defend it. And make it a safe place for his kids.

And it was a good feeling to know that he was backed up by other powerful warriors, warriors he now considered his friends, as far as Gohan and Goku were concerned. He doubted that he would ever lower himself so much as to consider Yamcha, Krillin or Tien a friend. He had respect for at least Tien, the other two were tolerated.

Vegeta was caught out of his reverie by something Bulma said,   
"What, onna?" he asked, to the amusement of said onna.

"I said 'Come on, my Prince.' We're going to furnish Pan's room now, and the others are all upstairs already." the blue-haired scientist said amused.

"Go right ahead, onna." he said with a smirk, and as she did he slapped her on the butt.

"Oh you're evil, Vegeta." Bulma said in mock-earnest, but with a twinkle in her blue eyes.

Vegeta's smirk grew even wider,   
"Thank you so much." he said and made a mock-bow, whereupon Bulma giggled. Oh yeah, tonight would most probably be a very pleasurable night...

**Meanwhile in Pan's room...**

Gohan looked at his wife and smiled, and she mirrored his smile, though she looked a tad bit put out.   
"You okay, luv? You look quite a bit fatigued."

"Hmm, let me see... I am carrying two people and some furniture. You would look fatigued too then." she grinned.

Gohan grinned back.   
"I doubt it. I am, after all, a half-Saiyan. Saiyans don't get fatigued." he said in the breast-note of confirmdness. Then he grinned and sobered quickly, "No, honestly, our little Pan can't be that heavy already, or is she?"

Videl grimaced.   
"Actually she is, my love. And she's getting heavier by the day. Soon I will look like a beached whale!" she whined.

Gohan embraced his wife in a fond hug.   
"You will always be the most beautiful woman of the world." he said and smiled at her.

Videl could not help it, she had to smile herself.   
"Thank you, my love." she said and gave her man a deep kiss.

After it ended, Gohan had, however, to voice a concern.   
"And what about you being tired again? It happens more often lately." he wondered. "I know it was the same with mom when she was carrying Goten. She'd just suddenly have these energy drops, which I could also feel in her KI."

"That's perfectly normal, Gohan." Bulma (who had meanwhile arrived upstairs) put in, "Those are really common, so no need for worry."

That reassured Gohan, and he smiled at his wife,   
"Good. But promise me not to overdo it, luv. I want you to restrain yourself, okay? Just take it easy."

"I will, luv." she said smiling back as she slumped into the rocking chair they had bought last week and brought up here.

While Videl was sitting in the chair and got some rest the others started to equip the room. It had been decorated with colourful wall paper full with animals already, thus the Gang could haul all the furniture in.

Together they arranged dressers, commodes, the obligatory diaper changing table, drawers, a wardrobe, and last but not least, the bed for the little one.

The last thing that was left to be done was to carry in the washing machine, the dryer as well as two giant fridges for the cellar. Gohan had added the two by two yards chamber he would need for the GR in the cellar, thus it was only logical to keep a supply of food nearby.

Finally their new house was equipped, and the Z-Gang voted to test out the new kitchen respective the garden for a spontaneous (but not unexpected) barbeque. Thus Goku teleported with Chi-Chi into the next mall and made some shopping, and half an hour later they returned laden with food and beverage.

Thus the barbecue could start in all earnest, and as usual it was quite playful and entertaining, as always, when the Z-Gang met. The new house was ready, and the baby could come.

**TBC...**

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

As always very special thanks to my beta Rose Vaughn, who is doing a great job! Thx, Ash!

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Gogi**: Thanks! Glad that you liked it!

**john c**: Thank you! Well, now the whole Z-Gang knows that Goku and Goten were putting on an act all those years. But potential enemies don't, which is an tactical advantage which might prove useful...

**cosmictwilight**: As said in the mail, no problem. What??! You're an as bad driver as Sharpie? Not that can't be! No one's as bad! You're having me here. As for Hercule, he had other, more important business appointments. Regarding mood swings, those are soon to come.

**Saiya-jin Queen**: Me too! Food it is. And wow, you can eat a lot. But that's something I can relate to myself, having a fast metabolism myself. Will do my best to keep 'the good work' up!

**twerpsam**: Thank you! Glad that you love it, and yeah, Gohan was much to weak in GT. That's why I'm planning to do my own version of GT.

**Rejhan**: Me too! That was too cool and he me rolling on the floor with laughter. And right you are, really scary thought...   
Glad that you liked it! And I can surely relate to that. One tends to miss his own chars and developments when watching especially GT. GT sucked so big time it ain't funny!

**Electra Black**: Hey, I hope your Grandma is better now. Glad that you loved the chapter. Hmm, most ladies don't seem to like shopping here. Something I can relate too, being a bloke (and hating shopping). And your dad actually drives the way Sharpie does? oO, I only hope you get your driving license soon...

**Saiyan-of-the-Seas**: I agree. But I bet Gohan will get back at them. As for missing McDonalds, I'd say that was a small price considering how much the Saiyans hate shopping...

**HieiLuver1**: Thank you! And no problem. Hmm, just threaten your comp with a screwdriver. I have one within reach, and my compie never let me down in ages.   
As for Barry, yup, he's Alex' boyfriend.

**felinoel**: No prob. Real life is more important than anything else.

**clarence**: Hey, I tried to send you a link where you can see Gohan as a SSJ3, but your mail was not available. Anyways, glad that you like the story. As for shortcuts, PMS means 'Pre-menstrual-syndrome'. I guess no more explanation is needed...   
As for your comments, they're anything but unimportant. Only meaningless flames are that. Thanks for the compliments, they're greatly appreciated!

**panchan1**: Thanks! I'm glad that you think it was a detailed shopping trip. I did my best to make it one and like to think I did well.

**Mermaid Gurl 95**: Thank you! As you will have guessed, those two are my fav couple too and I work on improving their lives. Here's the update.

**Princess of the Saiyans 16**: Yup, I know. I'm glad that Gohan can't come to get me, otherwise I'd strongly consider to leave the planet...   
And thanks, I'm glad that you liked it!

**Candy the Duck**: I could not agree more. Shopping for anything other than DVDs and CDs sucks. But sadly it is often a necessity...

**KaylaTheHedgehog**: Thank you for the compliments! Will do my best to keep it up!

**Joou Himeko Dah**: Thanks! Yup, that can very well be. Though I figure "my" Pan will be different. Hope the Cheeseburger was tasty! :)

**Daffodil8728**: I agree completely. Shopping is pure hell for us poor blokes. Glad that I'm blessed with a wife who only likes to go shopping for CDs, DVDs and window-shopping.   
Glad that you liked it!

**Cappucine**: Why thank you! The compliments are greatly appreciated! Heh, you can _bet_ on it that Videl _is_ making good use of that fact. And why shouldn't she? The money's available, so why not spend it?

**Tootsy**: Thank you! Glad that you loved it and its humour! Yea, Goku is a bad driver, but that episode was just too funny! Here's the update.

**Marshmellow13Dragon**: Right you are, though Chinese food is really tasty! Yum!   
Yup, I too think that Sharpie cheated. There's no way that such a bad driver could have passed. As for the Ketchup lady, that might not be a lady named Kerry, by any chance? :)   
As for the review, you're welcome. I'm interested to see where you'll go with the story!

**SSJ3MysticGohan**: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it. As for getting hit over the head, umm, I hope it's not an FPOD? #scary thought#

**Fwee**: Thank you! And no prob with reviewing. Nice that you managed this time!

**Rose Vaughn**: Right you are. No one can be safe with Sharpie on the same road. So better plant rubber trees...

**dbz freak**: Thank you! I'm glad to hear that. And I can safely say that you don't suck at all at reviewing. I'm glad that you liked the shopping trip, and I had a lot of fun writing the driving part. I nearly died laughing just imagining the scenes. And I will do my best to keep 'the good work' up. Promise!   
I also read that review of yours for 'Hey Nerd...'. Wow! You totally roasted that baka! Not that he does not deserve it. His writing is sloppy, but otherwise I won't comment. You guys already did that for me, and I'm grateful that all of you stood with me. Thanks!

**SWAT Kat Agent Raven**: I just work myself through them. It's fun to reply, and I would not have it any other way. As for chapter length, personally I don't think they're _that_ long, though I always try do make them. That's they way with inspiration, sometimes you're more inspired than on other days, thus resulting in longer chapters...

**SilverRainbow223**: Hmm, sometimes my muse is working over time, usually when I'm coming home from uni. And thanks for the compliments, they are (as always) greatly appreciated. And no problem with you missing chapters, there are more important things out there.   
Right you are, my beta _is_ doing an awesome job. Though I'm proud to say that I don't produce much mistakes. I'll watch out for my favourite mistake, though. Thanks for reminding me, that's greatly appreciated. Thanks!

**Pikachu90000**: Thank you! I aimed for that... :)

**animeprincess1452**: Thanks! And right you're, but they survived it intact (though I'm not quite so sure about the nerves) and got something to eat allright. No, Gohan's not gonna lose his mind anytime soon. Here's more to read.

**zfighter1989**: Thank you! Be assured, you're not the only girl who hates shopping, my wife does too, something I am eternally glad for. Good though that she likes to go shopping for CDs, DVDs and stuff. I'm blessed... :)

**Mei fa-chan**: Thanks! Pheew, so I'm not the only one that thinks Frieza looks like a drag-queen. Good! Here's the update.

**nick-lover1991**: Yup, me too. Hope she had a glass of water ready. :)   
You can say that again. Sharpie drives as bad as Goku, and that say something. So never take Sharpies offer to drive you, or you might die indeed. Glad that you liked it!

**zara m**: Will surely do. Hmm, what would you do if you had friends that could not fly? That's why IT was thought as means of transportation. And it would have been quite hard for Gohan to fly all his friends to the mall, even as a SSJ3. K, maybe I should have explained it a bit better.   
As for the baby names, I put them trough that in an earlier chapter. Glad that you liked it!

Till next Wednesday. Ja ne!


	35. Operation Vegeta

**Title**: A sweet surprise

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this chapter.

This story focuses on Gohan and Videl, and is set after the Majin Buu Saga. It's and AU, and Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**Author's Note: **Just as requested, you wanted a SSJ3 Vegeta, you'll get a SSJ3 Vegeta. But not this chapter, not yet...

Oh yea, damn f f . n e t anyway for screwing my whole formatting! If anyone figures it out, let me know.

**Chapter 35: Operation Vegeta**

**Last time...**

Finally their new house was equipped, and the Z-Gang voted to test out the new kitchen respective the garden for a spontaneous (but not unexpected) barbeque. Thus Goku teleported with Chi-Chi into the next mall and made some shopping, and half an hour later they returned laden with food and beverage.

Thus the barbecue could start in all earnest, and as usual it was quite playful and entertaining, as always, when the Z-Gang met. The new house was ready, and the baby could come.

**Now the continuation...**

Glad, that Videl would be spending the afternoon with Chi-Chi, Bulma and Erasa, as it was their weekly day of meeting, Gohan was prepared to take off. Destination: his parents' house. But beforehand he would assure t at he was untraceable, thus making sure to avoid being sensed by a certain individual who should not know he was already off to his parents.

"Necklace, activate mode 1 and 3." he said, and the necklace did just that, hiding his KI completely. Additionally the new mode 3, the stealth mode, turned him virtually invisible. It had been quite hard to use the principles he had used to equip the GR with a cloaking device in something as small as the necklace, but finally, a week ago he had succeeded. Then he transformed into a SSJ3, assuring that he was fast enough, and took off.

Training would not begin for an hour or so, and that would be enough time to talk to his dad about something he had observed. Not regarding Videls pregnancy, however, concerning that everything was just going fine. Well, apart from the strange cravings his wife was showing.

The mood-swings had become a bit more intense, but that was not surprising considering that the pregnancy was progressing. Videl would also complain more often about her aching back and feet, but until now he had been able to give her some relief through massages.

He shuddered however to remember one of the supposedly most embarrassing experiences of his life. Yes, even more embarrassing than his mother calling out 'That's my boy' for all to hear. Pregnancy gymnastics should be simply forbidden!

This supposed course to help the future parents served in Gohans opinion only one purpose: to humiliate and embarrass the participating males. If it had not been for his mate, his honour as a warrior would have demanded immediate tactical retreat in order to prevent lasting damage.

Should he ever be lucky to become a father again, he would go to any length to prevent his participation in something so utterly embarrassing. With a shudder he shook those memories off and continued his flight, increasing his speed.

Five minutes later Gohan landed in front of his parents' home, well knowing due to a KI-scan that his mother had already left to meet Videl at their home. Good, this way he could evade being embraced in one of her bone-crushing hugs she liked to give so much. For such a small woman her strength was truly remarkable.

Gohan opened the door, entered and was instantly greeted by a familiar sight. His father and brother were sitting at the table, devoted to one of their most favourite activities: eating. Obviously his mother had baked a huge cake before departing. Due to the necklace neither Goten nor his dad had noticed him, and as he had been very silent upon entering this was a perfect opportunity to prank them.

Smirking to himself he jumped around the corner and yelled "Boo!"   
This effectively caused Goten and his dad to jump three feet into the air, and the fact that they were looking around wildly for the source of the disturbance did nothing to diminish his hilarity. Deciding to let them off the hook he turned the necklace off.

"Necklace, deactivate." he said, turning off the cloak and smirking broadly. "Seen a ghost, you two?" he then asked innocently.

"Gohan! You were that. Don't do that again, it cost me ten years of my life!" Goku said, mock-clutching his chest and barely hiding a smirk. Obviously his dad had found his little prank quite funny.

His brother bolted up from his chair like the excited 8 year old he was.   
"That was so cool, big brother! You were completely hidden! How did you do it?" he asked with gleaming eyes.

Goku too looked at his son with interest.   
"Yeah, son, that I'd like to know too. To hide your KI with the necklace is one thing, but to turn yourself invisible a completely other."

Gohan grinned.   
"Last week I perfected something I had been working on ever since I had perfected the cloak for the GR. Can you guess what?"

Goku and Goten looked at each other and nodded.   
"You applied the technology used in the cloak to the necklace!" his father said, "Ingenious, son!"

Gohan smiled at the praise.   
"Thanks, dad. It is only a prototype, but it is working just fine. I have decided to name mode 3 ´invisibility booster´. Quite apt, eh?"

"You betcha!" Goten exclaimed. "I volunteer to test it, big bro."

This caused Gohan to look at his brother sternly, and Goten realised that he perhaps had put his foot in his mouth.   
"Squirt, you are still on probation for what you did to me last month. In two words: no way!" he said, and Goten looked down disappointed. He had estimated that Gohan would say no. Too bad...

Goku ruffled his youngest son's hair.   
"Gohan is right, you know. After that prank you pulled I would not give something like that into your hands either, son." he said with a smile. "Now," he said, looking at Gohan, "want to join us in a cake-eating contest?"

Gohan mirrored his fathers smirk.   
"You betcha, dad. Videl's cooking is really good, but she has yet to perfect the citrus cake. Mum's unbeatable." he said and sat down.

The three Sons helped themselves to some cake and started munching away in silence. Five minutes later all of the huge cake had disappeared, and the three Saiyans were sated, at least for the moment. Rubbing his stomach Gohan uttered a contented sigh.

"Mum's cake is really the best. I guess I should really get the recipe from her..."

That caused Goku to laugh.   
"I wish you good luck, son. You know how she's guarding her recipes."

Gohan smiled.   
"Oooh yeah. But maybe I can convince her to do so for her own son's good. After all, she could do Videl some good with giving out the recipe too. After all, Videl has to eat properly. Yup, I think that is a good approach."

Goku grinned.   
"As said, good luck. Son, not that I mind, but why are you here so early? Training's not due to begin for over an hour. So, what is it?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head.   
"You got me there, dad. Actually, I _do_ have something on my mind that I wanted to discuss. And it concerns Vegeta."

"Vegeta?" Goku asked, "What about him?"

"I take you noticed that Vegeta is as near to ascending into the third level as one can get." Gohan began, and both Goku and Goten (who was munching some more desert) nodded. "Well, the problem is that he won't be able to ascend through training alone. I guess you see the problem there, don't you, dad?"

Goku thought for a moment, and then nodded.   
"Of course. I just remembered something I said to you while we were training in the hyperbolic timechamber: 'the power comes in response to a need, not a desire'. That's also why Vegeta was not able to reach Super Saiyan until he was in mortal danger. Yeah, I see the problem. As there is no actual need for Vegeta to ascend into the third level he won't be able to do so. And that will undoubtedly cause him... displeasure. So, what have you thought of?"

Gohan smirked.   
"First of all let me tell you how _I_ ascended into the third level." he began, and both Goku and Goten nodded eagerly. Gohan's ascension was until now his secret, and both father and youngest son were eager to know. "As you well know we all trained under enormous gravity with weights. That's all well and nice, but without the proper state of mind no ascension into the third level. Thus I had to create this state of mind. I found a promising approach within hypnosis, and I read everything I could get into my fingers. To cut a long story short, I became quite apt at hypnotising myself. When I was sure I could pull it off, I flew into the desert. I had long ago perfected the necklace, and was sure that I could hide even the KI of a SSJ3, which I would hopefully become."

His father nodded.   
"An ingenious, even if dangerous plan. What if you had not been able to slip out of the self-induced hypnosis?"

Gohan smiled.   
"I thought of that too. That's why I trained myself to react to certain noises which would bring me out of my trance. Especially the alarm of my watch. When I began, I had my watch programmed to go off after one hour. I figured that would be enough time to pull it off. And it was. Well, I hypnotized myself into seeing Videl getting killed by the likes of Cell, Majin Buu and the other villains we have met. Seeing this created the strongest urge to get revenge, and thus the need for more power. Needless to say I reached the third level without any problems. To calm down again was the harder part, but I managed."

Goku looked at his son with pride, while Goten was filled with awe.   
"I'm proud of you, my son. Not only did you think of not to endanger others, but you chose a very ingenious way to ascend." he said smiling. "And you will be surprised to hear that I reached Level 3 on a similar way. Actually, King Kai is quite apt at hypnosis, and he hypnotized me into believing your mother as well as you were being killed by all those creatures we have fought. It worked like a charm, but King Kai had a lot of trouble to reach me. Actually, I was within a hairsbreadth of roasting him." he concluded, smiling self-ironically.

"What, dad? You nearly roasted King Kai?" Gohan sputtered, laughing. He could clearly imagine the face of the catfish God, panicking while trying to reach an out of control SSJ3. The mental image was hilarious!

When Gohan and Goten had stopped snickering Goten came to a conclusion.   
"Wow, big bro, that is awesome! And you plan to do something similar to Vegeta, right?" he asked with enthusiasm.

Gohan made a grimace.   
"Not exactly similar, squirt. I highly doubt that Vegeta would ever agree to let me hypnotise him. He's far too proud to ever admit that he would need help to reach SSJ3. No, I thought about something that is more... subtle." he said with a smirk.

That ensured the unwavering attention of his relatives.   
"And what did you have in mind, Gohan?" his father asked.

The demi-Saiyan smirked.   
"Bulma and I have been experimenting with holographic technology, and the results we have produced are quite remarkable. Some weeks ago I had some new ideas how to improve it, and to my delight, they work. If what I gathered through my test models is correct, I can create a holographic reality that is not indistinguishable from the normal reality. I plan to install all this in my GR, and when it's done we will hold a trainings session at my house. Before Vegeta and you arrive I will prepare everything, and the operation 'SSJ3 Vegeta' is a go. To create the simulation that will be needed is easy, as I can count on Bulmas' help. It should all be ready within one, maximum two weeks."

Goku nodded.   
"I see you have thought of everything, my son. Well done, we'll make it so. I take it your plan involves a simulation in which Vegeta's family apparently is in grave danger, right?"

Gohan nodded too.   
"As all of that will be a holographic reality Vegeta will never notice that he did not even leave the GR. If everything goes according to plan, that is."

"I see." Goku said, "Have you already decided who or what this 'danger' should be?"

"Yeah, I have. I thought about having Capsule Corp., naturally the one of the holographic reality, being attacked by an even stronger Cell, maybe even in team with Frieza. We have more than enough knowledge about Cell, and it will be easy to simulate his KI so that even Vegeta won't notice the difference. The only thing is to keep it quiet from Vegeta. And we have to inform Trunks without making Vegeta suspicious. I will work on the project in the nights while Videl is asleep. At days she deserves a caring and attentive me. But be assured, we'll be ready within at least two weeks." Gohan stated.

Goku and Goten nodded impressed. Gohan's plan was another stroke of genius. Privately, Goku only hoped that Vegeta would not hate Gohan for doing something that could be interpreted as an act of 'betrayal'...

**TBC...**

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Next time: 'Operation Vegeta' is a go, as a certain Saiyan Prince is convinced that his mate is in mortal peril! What will and can he do? And will Gohan's plan succeed? Stay tuned! **

**As always very special thanks to my beta Rose Vaughn, who is doing a great job! Thx, Ash! **

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**cosmictwilight**: Well, sometimes rules are just boring. But I'd like to see you in action as a driver. Gauging from your description that must be quiet a sight. Heh, just teasing. :)   
Videl is now in her seventh month, but I suppose you did not see that one coming that I've planned for Vegeta, eh? Gotcha! :)   
And have phun at your graduation!

**Fwee**: Thank you! Yeah, the house sounds really cool. Wish I had something like that too...

**Rejhan**: Yup, me too. As you see, I have planned more for Vegeta. Let's see if he'll like it or if he's gonna roast me...   
Will try to do so! Thanks!

**Princess of the Saiyans**: Now, I can't torture them always, can I? :)   
Glad that you liked it, and will try to do so!

**Saiyan-of-the-Seas**: Thank you! Glad that you liked it! And yeah, those two make a happy couple, don't they?   
Hope your wrist is better now! And glad to hear that the sequel is nearly due!

**Tsume-Hiei luver**: Yeah, I noticed. New mail, new acc. Or did you just rename yourself? Anyways, glad that you liked it. Yeah, Vegeta helping out is quite a surprise, but he's changed...

**goldfighter**: Thanks! Glad that you liked it, and no prob with not reviewing earlier. As said countless times before, there are things that are more important than reviewing this story...

**Saiya-jin Queen**: Hmm, due to the fact that Saiyans are always hungry I'd say a lot! Yeah, I too would love to attend one of those BBQ's. Now that would be a dream come true. And right you're training with them would be even better...   
See, didn't let you down!

**Electra Black**: Thank you! Glad that you loved it, and yeah, Vegeta has a sense of humour.   
Good to hear that. At least you're safe then...

**Joou Himeko Dah**: Yeah, that they are. And thanks!

**zfighter1989**: Right you are. I had to furnish my home with my wife some months ago, cause we moved to a new home. That's where some of the inspiration comes from. Yeah, I'm _very_ glad that she does not like to shop either. We only do that if we must. Otherwise shopping for cool stuff, and that's definitely in order! :)

**zara m**: Heh, thanks! As you noticed (or not), I'm back at GU. Yay!   
Glad that you liked the switch of focus. It's sometimes really nice to write Vegeta. Yeah, what with the naming stuff, no prob, we all forget some things some times. Bet that was DGs influence that made you forget it. :)

**Laurenke1**: Thanks! Will try my best to do so.

**SSJ3MysticGohan**: Hmm, losing interest? Hope the next two chapters will make up for this. But plot development is necessary...

**Rose Vaughn**: Yup, right you are. That house is cool. Me want too!   
Heh, yeah, I suppose Videl would beat you senseless if you tried anything... if you're lucky, that is...

**felinoel**: Heh, glad to see that you had enough time to read it! Thanks!

**Cappucine**: Thank you! I'm glad that you liked it. Yeah, plot development is necessary, and I like to think that I managed it well. Yeah, Videl has energy drops too. Actually, a good friend of my wife was pregnant not long ago, and she suffered from those. And when I read it in your story too I figured it must be a common thing. So poor Videl is blessed with those too. Rotten luck, eh? But I'm sure Gohan will take care of her.

**animeprincess1452**: Thanks! Glad that you liked it, and I will do my best to keep it up!

**Pikachu90000**: Thank you!

**Candy the Duck**: Heh, glad that you liked that line. Thought it would figure...

**nick-lover1991**: Thanks! And no, my story is not going to be taken off, I only meant that I might have to take the last chapter of if ff net had changed the formatting. And they had. But there's nothing I can do about that. And thanks for thinking I'm smart. Nice compliment! :)

**Mei fa-chan**: Thank you! And here's the next!

**korrd**: Thanks! Gohan is not always aggressive, he only acts more Saiyan now and protects his interest. That does however not mean that he runs around killing ppl. He only does not act nerdish any more. And here's the update.

**Son Oliver**: Thank you! And as you saw, your request has been granted. 'Operation Vegeta' is underway, and soon you will see its accomplishments. As for the other pointers, well, you shall see in the sequel. But one things is for sure: the Pan that I write won't be a spoiled brat like the GT Pan, so much is for sure...   
Will do my best to keep it up!

**Marshmellow13Dragon**: Nope, no lawyers around. :)   
Mmmh yeah, me too. Makes my mouth water. Yum! And thanks! Glad that you liked it!   
As for the review, you're most welcome. And yeah, I did know that, and your test worked!

**Till next Wednesday. Ja ne!**


	36. The Road to Ascension

**Title**: A sweet surprise

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned or not mentioned in this chapter.

This story focuses on Gohan and Videl, and is set after the Majin Buu Saga. It's and AU, and Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

****

Author's Note: Here it is. Vegeta's ascension into Super Saiyan Level Three. Took me a lot of thinking, but I like the end result. Add to it that it's probably the longest chapter I have ever written (over 5000 words!). But don't expect the other chapters to be as long. :)

****

Chapter 36: The road to ascension

****

Last time...

****

"Yeah, I have. I thought about having Capsule Corp., naturally the one of the holographic reality, being attacked by an even stronger Cell, maybe even in team with Frieza. We have more than enough knowledge about Cell, and it will be easy to simulate his KI so that even Vegeta won't notice the difference. The only thing is to keep it quiet from Vegeta. And we have to inform Trunks without making Vegeta suspicious. I will work on the project in the nights while Videl is asleep. At days she deserves a caring and attentive me. But be assured, we'll be ready within at least two weeks." Gohan stated.

****

Goku and Goten nodded impressed. Gohan's plan was another stroke of genius. Privately, Goku only hoped that Vegeta would not hate Gohan for doing something that could be interpreted as an act of 'betrayal'...

****

Now the continuation...

****

As planned, Gohan and Bulma spend the next two weeks planning and refining the holo-technology, creating believable holograms of Frieza and Cell. Due to the use of force-field generators the holograms would appear real and could not be distinguished from the real Frieza and Cell. Gohan had even made them stronger, so as to make the whole scenery more threatening.

****

The holograms of Frieza and Cell had mass, form and naturally a KI, in all essence making them act like living beings, or better, act like the asses they were.

****

It was a good thing that they had so much experience with the energy-signatures of the two evil beings, for thus it was quite easy to program and create exact duplicates. Bulma and Gohan had disguised their work as 'improving the cloaking device', and, as expected, Vegeta had dismissed it with a wave of his hand. As long as the training did not suffer, everything was fair game.

****

What helped was also Gohan's (and to some degree Bulma's) experience with the behavioural patterns of Frieza and Cell. After all, the holograms of the two evil beings had to act and react in a convincing fashion. It had taken quite some planning and programming, but in the end the two geniuses had managed to create very believable holograms.

****

So believable in fact, that Gohan had been hard pressed not to incinerate them on the spot. Good thing that holograms could be deactivated.

****

As Gohan had planned, due to his excellent Saiyan stamina he was able to work on the programs and other components of their plan in the nights, while he was taking care of Videl and her needs during day time. During these two weeks he could rightfully claim to live two lives: during day time he was the caring and loving husband of his pregnant wife, and during the night time he became the scientific genius working on an important project.

****

The young Saiyan had banned all thoughts that evolved around the topic what Vegeta would do when he found out that he had been tricked to the farthest regions of his mind. He would deal with that when he had to cross this bridge instead of involving himself in useless speculations. Sometimes he just loved his Saiyan pragmatism.

****

Working hard Bulma and Gohan really managed to complete the project within two weeks time, and finally everything was prepared and ready. Gohan had suggested innocently that the next trainings session should be held at his house, as his wife would make some Saiyan fit cake to test out that new recipe of hers. That was, of course, a diversion, but one that did not make Vegeta suspicious at all. Present food to a Saiyan, and you got him with hook, line and sinker.

****

Goten had managed to let Trunks in on the plan, and naturally the demi-Saiyan was all for it. He, like Goku and Goten had only voiced his concerns what his father would do once he found out it had all been a set-up. Nevertheless, Trunks was very much looking forward to see the plan in action.

****

And finally the decisive day arrived. The training was planned for 2 p.m., and Gohan spent the morning making the last preparations. The force-field-projectors had been masked due to the use of cloaking technology, and Gohan would activate the holographic reality some minutes before the start of training.

****

The program was timed to start an hour after the activation of the holographic reality. In Gohan's and Bulma's opinion that was an acceptable amount of time. Everything would seem normal at first, but then all hell would break lose.

****

Gohan was especially proud that the holographic GR offered all the features of the real one, but that had also posed a problem. Everything had to match the real GR, detail for detail. But they had managed. Gohan had then programmed the holographic computer to have a critical malfunction, making it impossible to shutdown the force-fields. Add to it a (holographic) Bulma in mortal peril, and the plan was a go.

****

It was now five minutes before the start of training (finally! Incredible how slowly time ticks by when you're waiting for something), and Gohan activated the program. At first glance, nothing had changed, but Gohan knew better. He was very satisfied with the end result, and the young Saiyan was sure that Vegeta would not be able to tell that this was a holographic GR.

****

Nodding to himself he went up to the kitchen, where Videl was sitting in a rocking chair, massaging her more prominent belly quite contently. He smiled at his wife, knelt down and stroked her belly too before giving her a deep kiss. After breaking apart he looked up at her  
"Everything is prepared. I see the diversion is too." he said, looking at the large and tasty looking cake in the oven, and his smile grew into a smirk.

****

Videl smiled back at him.  
"Sure, luv. But don't see it as a diversion, rather as a reward for ingenious Saiyans."

****

This caused Gohan to smirk even broader.  
"Who am I to doubt your wisdom, my lady?" he said and made a mock-bow. Then his face got a far-away look, and he nodded. "Good. Vegeta and Trunks are on their way, and I suppose Dad and Goten will arrive any second. Very good."

****

Gohan had just finished speaking, when the customary VIZ of someone teleporting in could be heard. Without turning around Gohan said  
"Morning, Dad. Hello, squirt. Ready for the big one?"

****

"As ready as one can be, son." his father said, and Goten added  
"Yep, ready, big bro."

****

The four spend the remaining time until Vegeta and Trunks were due to arrive talking and joking, and Goten admired Videl's grown belly.  
"Wow, Videl, you have really become big. But it is looking good on you!" he complimented.

****

Videl smiled at her brother-in-law.  
"Thank you, Goten. You're really a charmer. But privately I have to admit that I feel more and more like a beached whale. And I'm quite glad that it is only two more months to go."

****

Goku made a thoughtful face at that.  
"If at all, Videl. I know that Chi-Chi gave birth to Gohan before the whole nine months were over. Part-Saiyan children obviously develop faster than normal human children, so it might well be that you'll give birth sooner than anticipated. Even if Pan is only a quarter-Saiyan."

****

Videl nodded eagerly at hearing that.  
"I'd be _very_ okay with that. Pan is already getting quite heavy. And her kicks are certainly that of a Saiyan, that I can tell you."

****

Gohan grinned.  
"Yeah, dad. I think last week my dear daughter confused my head for a football. She really has quite a kick."

****

Goku smiled too.  
"I remember similar things about _you_, son. You were quite the kicker too." he said, remembering.

****

Videl smiled.  
"Heh, seems to be running in the family, eh, Gohan?"

****

Gohan scratched the back of his head.  
"It certainly seems so, luv. Oh, Vegeta and Trunks are just landing. Good. Then we can get started."

****

Videl looked at her husband.  
"Good luck, my love. And don't get blasted."

****

Gohan smirked and blew her a kiss.  
"Not if I can help it, luv."

****

The demi-Saiyan then went to the door and opened it, while his father waited with Goten in the kitchen.  
"Hi you two. Come right down, so we can get started." Gohan said and cracked his knuckles.

****

Vegeta smirked as he entered, Trunks behind him.  
"Nothing better than training to start a good day."

****

Little did the Saiyan Prince know that this day did indeed hold the potential to become a very good day for him. If it would be a good day for the others remained to be seen.

****

Together the five Saiyans made their way down to the cellar and into the (now holographic) GR. Without wasting any time Gohan set up the trainings program.  
"Computer, activate grids Alpha One to Twenty. Set up force-field for specified area. Activate."

****

The computer obliged, and the Saiyans entered their designated trainings area. Goten and Trunks, who would be sparring as Gotenks with Goku in Super Saiyan 3 mode fused instantly, while Gohan and Vegeta would be sparring as Super Saiyan 2s. Officially that would serve the purpose to guide Vegeta to his limits as a Super Saiyan 2, but in all honesty, the Saiyan Prince had already reached those.

****

Thus the four Saiyans sparred in all earnest for about an hour, until, unbeknownst to Vegeta the program became activate.

****

And suddenly Vegeta's head snapped to the side.  
"I'll be damned! Kakkarott, do you sense that too?" he asked, looking first at Goku, then at Gohan.

****

The two Saiyans looked at each other concernedly, then at Vegeta.  
"It feels like... Frieza and Cell!" Goku exclaimed, acting according to the plan, "But that's simply impossible! They're dead and in hell!"

****

Gohan nodded.  
"Yeah, but somehow they obviously managed to escape." he said and concentrated, "Damn it, they're headed towards C.C.! Oh shit, we have to get there before them!"

****

Goku looked deeply concerned.  
"I bet they want to get their hands at Bulma. That's Frieza's way to pay you back." he said darkly, while Vegeta nodded numbly. "Computer, deactivate force-fields!" he ordered.

****

But instead of obliging, the main-control-console suddenly sprayed sparks. In a strangely modulated voice the computer answered  
"Comm... Command can... not be obliged. Master failure."

****

Vegeta looked at the computer-console in horror.  
"Kakkarott, what have you done now?"

****

Goku looked at Vegeta with raised brows.  
"Nothing, Vegeta! I ordered him to shut the force-fields down. Gohan, what's with the computer?" he asked, turning to his eldest son.

****

Gohan growled in answer.  
"Computer, this is Gohan. Shut down the force-fields immediately. Condition Zero."

****

Again the computer answered in a strangely modulated voice.  
"Access denied. Master failure."

****

Gohan did not give up.  
"Computer, this is Gohan Son, Administrator. Command authority Delta Kappa Eleven Alpha. Deactivate force-fields. This is an order!"

****

"Order can not be followed. Command authority not accepted. Master failure."

****

"Damn!" Gohan exclaimed, "The computer is completely malfunctioning, and I can do nothing to deactivate the blasted force-field! Not even my override command works! Shit!" he yelled, switched into Super Saiyan 3 mode and fired a huge KI-blast at the forcefield which dissipated there like it had been nothing.

****

"But we have to help her! Cell and Frieza could be killing her right now!" Goku exclaimed, concern for his long-time friend written all over his face. "And I can't even teleport out, as the force-field is blocking me! Damn! Damn! Damn!" he yelled frustrated, and that very convincingly.

****

"Damn, we have to get out of here!" Gotenks exclaimed and fired his strongest blast at the forcefield, but this one, too, was not strong enough. "Damn! I can't get through it!" he yelled, frustration obvious.

****

Gohan looked at his father, then at Vegeta, a grim expression on his face while growling deeply.  
"I can do nothing! The computer has a total crash, and completely refuses to acknowledge any command. We would have to break through the forcefield to get out, and that is impossible right now! We would need at least _four_ Super Saiyan Threes' firing their strongest energy attacks at it to overload it, but we're only three! Damn it!" he exclaimed and slammed his right fist into his left hand, creating a tremendous shock-wave.

****

"What the..." Goku suddenly exclaimed, and the others had felt it too. "Kami! Bulma's KI is dropping! They must have reached her! And the others are far too weak to be of any help. Damn!"

****

Vegeta looked shocked beyond anything the others had ever seen concerning him.  
**'No!'** the Saiyan Prince thought, **'my mate is in mortal peril and I can't do anything to help her? No, that can't be... I won't let her die!'**  
"I... won't... let... this... happen!" he exclaimed through gritted teeth and started powering up. Vegeta reached his maximum power within Level Two ten seconds later, but this time it did not stop there. The need to reach his wife fuelled his powers, and the power-up continued.

****

He powered up more and more, and his power grew constantly. It was now responding to the primal need to reach his mate, and nothing was keeping it at bay. Gohan and the others had great difficulty not to smirk at the happenings, but had to do so in order to keep it believable. Instead they had looks of fake-concern plastered on their faces, as the whole GR started shaking like wild.

****

Vegeta had never felt such rage before, and the only thing he wanted to do was to break out of this thrice damned GR and blast those damned creatures that answered to the names of Frieza and Cell all the way straight back to hell. Not even when Cell had killed his future son he had felt such rage and fury. How dare they attack his mate!

****

He screamed at the top of his lungs and the shaking of the room increased even more. The Prince of all Saiyans was putting out more energy than ever before in his life, but he was blissfully oblivious to it in his single goal to reach his mate.

****

His power started flying and the first changes in his appearance became obvious soon. His body mass increased even more and he became much more powerfully built and even grew a few inches. The muscles in arms, legs, simply everywhere bulged, and his hair started growing until it stopped in waist length. The hair was now falling down his back thickly, while his aura gave off a high-pitched, powerful sound.

****

Vegeta's hair waved about with the energy he gave off. The Saiyan Prince's pupils had become a slightly darker shade of green than his irises. His eyebrows were completely gone, but his brows had extended, giving his face a more apelike look.

****

The Prince of all Saiyans had finally reached Super Saiyan Level Three, even if without his notice. And he was already ready to burst into action. The Saiyan Prince put his hands in front of him, ready to fire his strongest and most deadly energy beam yet. All conscious thinking seemed to be gone, and he only acted on instinct. Thus he had not noticed the significant changes he had undergone. Fact, which suited the others quite well.

****

Despite its supposed uselessness Vegeta readied himself to fire and energy blast at the force-field. But he simply had to do something. He had to. He could not just stand idly by while his wife was being killed by those monsters.

And without waiting for the others he screamed "FINAL FLASH!", and a huge beam exited his palms, impacting with the force of a freight train into the force-field. Goku, Gohan and Gotenks hurried to aid Vegeta, and every single Saiyan fired their own trademark energy attack.

****

It seemed to take a lifetime to Vegeta, but finally the force-field collapsed. He did not stop to think that it would have taken four Super Saiyan Threes to take the force-field down, he was too caught up in his single goal to reach his mate.

****

And faster than anyone could see Vegeta had taken off, not even bothering to open the locks. Instead he had simply given it a punch, knocking it soundly off its hinges and out he was, a battle cry on his lips.

****

Yeah, everything was going according to plan. Now Vegeta could take out his fury on the holographic Frieza and Cell, and Gohan had made sure that Vegeta would get an interesting workout. Bulma and he had managed to create believably strong holographic versions of Cell and Frieza, and they were sure that Vegeta would not notice the difference until Gohan deactivated the simulation. What would happen then only Kami knew. And maybe not even he.

****

———————————————————————————————————————————————

****

The Saiyan Prince had a head-start on his team-mates, just like they had planned. Sure, Goku could now have used his Instant Transmission to teleport them over, but he could always claim that he had not thought of this in all this commotion. After all, it pertained one of his oldest friends, so it was believable that he might have lost his cool momentarily.

****

Thus they followed the Saiyan Prince as fast as they could via flying, and by sensing Vegeta's KI Goku determined that Vegeta was only two minutes away from C.C.

****

At the same time Vegeta was flying at top speed towards his home. While doing so he could do little more than contemplate what had been plaguing him ever since the Cell Games, when he had been helpless to do anything to prevent the death of his future son. He had never let it on, but since then Vegeta had been afraid that something could happen to his family, something that he could not prevent. These happenings now seemed to confirm his fears.

****

'Never ever have I flown this fast. And never in my whole life have I been so afraid that I might be too late. But these are thoughts that I have to ban into the farthest corners of my mind, for her sake. Concentrate, Vegeta! I will save her! I will not fail like it did with my future son! This time I will make it better!'

****

He arrived at C.C. and blasted through the doors, again not bothering to open them or stopping to think why they were still closed. His aura and speed took care of this problem, and the Prince of all Saiyans zeroed in onto the KIs that he was feeling. There they were! Down in the lab!

****

Without wasting a second he flew towards his destination, and he noticed with dread that Bulma's KI had become even weaker. He blasted through the doors leading to the lab, and the sight that greeted him made his insides freeze over. A second later he was filled with a rage so cold that it burned more dangerously than any fire. It would have been sufficed to freeze hell over ten times, but the figures in the lab did not seem impressed in the slightest.

****

"Ahh, the Prince of all monkeys shows up to join us. How nice!" Frieza said, while Bulma was dangling from his grip like a piece of meat from a hook, already blue in the face. "I take you want your concubine back? Don't worry, we're nearly done with her. You can have the remains." the Icejin tyrant said with a wicked grin.

****

Standing beside him with a cruel smirk stood Cell, tall and arrogant, just like Vegeta remembered him from the Cell Games.  
"Yes, Frieza, she will make a delicious dessert, don't you think?" the Android said mockingly, also wearing a cruel smirk on his face.

****

Vegeta's cold fury even increased, and his tone was deadlier than his Final Flash as he said  
"Drop her! NOW!"

****

Instead of following the order Frieza looked visibly amused.  
"Which part of 'We're nearly done with her' did your monkey brain not understand? It is impolite to interrupt other people's business." the former self-announced ruler of the universe said mockingly.

****

That was the final straw for Vegeta. And what happened next was too fast to follow for Cell and Frieza. In a flash Vegeta was across the room, had freed Bulma from Frieza's grip and flown her out of the lab to a secure room he had had constructed by Bulma for even such cases. As she was still alive Vegeta would check on her condition later. Luckily the real Bulma had even thought of including this room when programming the simulation with Gohan.

****

The holographic Cell and Frieza followed Vegeta, and the Prince of all Saiyans had as recently as shut the door and sealed it this way when they arrived. Smirking evilly Vegeta turned around to the two former most dangerous beings.  
"And now it will be hell to pay." the Saiyan Prince announced matter-of-factly, cracking his knuckles and joints.

****

This caused Cell and Frieza to laugh. Obviously they had not registered just how powerful Vegeta had become, but they would soon find out. Vegeta's evil smirk grew even broader.  
"You, you draq-queen, are not even worth my time." the Saiyan Prince said with disgust, and an expression of outrage appeared on the Icejin tyrants face, "You're too weak, and will soon be in your proper place in hell where you can lick asses again. And here's a going away present!"

****

And again, faster than the two evil (even if holographic) beings could follow, Vegeta yelled  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!" and incinerated Frieza on the spot. Cell stared dumbly at where his partner in crime had stood mere seconds before, and the arrogant look had vanished from his face.

****

Vegeta's eyes grew hard as he surveyed the bio-mechanical Android.  
"You on the other hand, Cell, _are_ worth my time. I still have to repay you from the Cell Games, and I intend to pay fully!" he stated, and with this he rushed forwards.

****

Using his momentum he applied an uppercut to the stunned Androids' chin that shot him upwards and through all stories of the C.C. building and into the air. The Saiyan Prince followed in a flash, and just at this moment the others arrived, first looking at the horizontal flying Cell, then at Vegeta.

****

Said Saiyan Prince snarled  
"He is mine! And I will pummel his sorry ass straight back to hell!" and took off in pursuit of Cell.

****

The others looked at each other and nodded. It had been the right decision to use Cell and Frieza. Vegeta's hate for Cell was still burning strong, and this was the perfect opportunity for the Saiyan Prince to vent his feelings.

****

Vegeta had never admitted it, but they all knew that it had been a hard hit for Vegeta to see his future son die. Back then it had been a very unusual show of emotion on Vegeta's part when he had attacked Cell head on in retaliation for what the Android had done to Trunks.

****

There and then he had not been able to serve proper retaliation, but now it was a completely different thing. Just watching Vegeta pummel the (holographic) Cell warmed the heart. The Prince of all Saiyans made full (even if unaware) use of his Super Saiyan Three abilities, even if he was just in the sub-level the other three Saiyans had overcome. But it was enough. More than enough.

****

Vegeta used every technique he knew, and the display was amazing. Cell was not able to put up anything resembling a fight, and finally, when Vegeta seemed to have vented enough of his hatred for the bio-mechanical monster he yelled  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!" once more and eradicated Cell to the last traces.

****

With a satisfied expression Vegeta descended and sat down in the grass of the parklike garden of C.C., panting. The others landed, but Vegeta got up in a flash and wanted to check on Bulma instantly now that he had regained his breath. Gohan held him back though, internally bracing himself for what was to come now.  
"Stop, Vegeta. There's no need to go inside."

****

That puzzled the Saiyan Prince greatly.  
"What? I have to check on my mate!" he exclaimed.

****

Gohan shook his head.  
"No, Vegeta. Bulma is just fine. She is in fact waiting for you." Without waiting for a response from Vegeta Gohan called  
"Computer, end program."

****

And the computer did just that, revealing that they were still in the GR. Vegeta looked around astonished, and then all the pieces fell into place.  
"I'll be damned... that was all a ploy? Frieza and Cell... just a... simulation?" he asked stunned, but at the same time anger was rising in him. "What for, Gohan?" he finally asked with barely suppressed rage. He did not like to be fooled, and he had the distinct feeling that he had been fooled greatly.

****

Gohan pointed at him in answer.  
"Just examine yourself, Vegeta, and you have your answer."

****

Despite being angry, no, downright furious, Vegeta did just that. And that was the first time that Vegeta noticed that some things were different. Far different. He had a far greater reservoir of energy, and the physical changes were quite obvious to him, now.  
"Hell and damnation, I'm a Super Saiyan Three!" he exclaimed, obviously barely believing it. Then, after absorbing this, he looked straight at Gohan.

****

The look with which the Prince of all Saiyans regarded Gohan could have molten steal, but the flicker in his eyes betrayed the internal battle that was commencing. The urge to give Gohan a sound trashing for this betrayal battled with his gratitude, and the gratitude won by a long shot.  
"You planned this all to trigger my ascension into Super Saiyan Three." he finally concluded.

****

It was a statement, not a question, but Gohan nodded anyways.  
"Guilty as charged. I knew that you were ready to ascend. You had reached the maximum power a Super Saiyan Two can offer, but without a pressing need to ascend it would not have happened. And I know what I am talking about. Explanation later." he said at Vegeta's curious look, "Thus we," he looked at his father and then back at Vegeta, "came to the conclusion that we had to _create_ this need. No would-be-tyrant volunteered, so there. It was quite helpful that Bulma and I had perfected the holo-technology in time, otherwise it would have gotten really tricky. My felicitations, Vegeta." the demi-Saiyan said and extended his hand.

****

To Gohan's surprise the Saiyan Prince hesitated not a moment, took the offered hand and shook it firmly. One thought reconciled Vegeta greatly: Gohan must have well known that he would be furious because of this set up, but he had done it nevertheless, despite the impending consequences. He had once again acted like a true Saiyan. Something Vegeta approved of greatly.  
"I might not approve of your methods, but definitely of the result. Gohan..." he growled, and with a conscious effort he said words he had not uttered for quite some time in public, not to a Son anyway, "Thanks."

****

Gohan nodded solemnly.  
"My pleasure, Vegeta."

****

Android 16 had once said 'Vegeta has changed'. This statement had there and then been made regarding his power, but here and now this statement could not have been truer. The Saiyan Prince had indeed changed, in character and personality. And all for the better.

****

And to anyone's surprise Vegeta even smiled as he examined his new form more intently. The Prince of all Saiyans had finally reached a dream he had chased for months, and one could see from the gleam in his eyes that he was _very_ satisfied with the result.

****

Now it was Goku's turn to congratulate Vegeta, and the Saiyan did it all too gladly.  
"Vegeta, my felicitations. I'm happy that all worked out the way we planned it, and I'm looking forward to some interesting spars!" he exclaimed.

****

Vegeta smirked.  
"Me too, Kakkarott. And this time I'm gonna beat you!" he stated only half in jest, causing laughter and snorts all around.

****

The Saiyan Prince also accepted the congratulations from Goten (who was by now himself again after having defused), which the youngster gave quite formally. Vegeta was surprised at the changes the young Saiyan had gone through, and he had to admit that he liked this Goten better. His son's best friend was now acting more like a Saiyan, something he, as the Prince of all Saiyans, certainly approved of.

****

Now the two youngsters had to be kept in training, and between the three of them they (Goku, Gohan and himself) would be able to form capable warriors out of them.

****

Trunks was very proud of his dad and hugged Vegeta's middle, and for once the Saiyan Prince let this public display of affection slide and even ruffled his son's hair. Goku and Gohan looked at each other and nodded. Yes, they had indeed done the right thing.

****

Had they not acted and helped Vegeta, he most probably would have gotten bitter because of his inability to reach the third level. It might not have been as bad as back then when the Saiyan Prince tried so desperately to reach the level of Super Saiyan, but it might have proven as a risk for the group. This risk was now out of the way, and the real and proper training to get Vegeta beyond the sub-level he was in now could soon begin. Something the Saiyans were looking forward to very much.

****

Together the Z-Gang exited the GR and went upstairs. As Gohan had said, Bulma was safe and waiting together with Chi-Chi and Videl in the kitchen. Bulma was wearing a KI-suppressor to avoid detection, something that had worked perfectly.

****

Without a word Bulma jumped to her feet, ran to her husband and hugged the living daylights out of him. To say that she was proud would have been an understatement. And the Saiyan Prince was incredibly smug about the whole affair. He had meant what he had said to Gohan: he might not approve of the method, but most surely of the result.  
"Like what you're seeing, onna?"

****

Bulma grinned at him.  
"You can bet on it, Vegeta." Then she turned serious. "Forgive me for my part in this?"

****

To her utter surprise Vegeta smiled at her. Not his usual smirk, but a smile.  
"I do, onna. I said already to Gohan that I might not approve of the method, but most surely of the result. And I mean that. I don't like being tricked, but you did what you thought what had to be done, and I'm fine with that. In fact, I am proud of you. You acted like a Saiyan, onna. And besides, that holographic reality of yours offers some real possibilities for training. Vegeta paused for a moment. "But don't think I'll let this slip by so easily. I will have my revenge... tonight." the Saiyan Prince concluded.

****

That coming from Vegeta was a huge praise and brought tears to Bulma's eyes. She fell into her husbands' arms again and embraced him in a hug that could envy the patented Chi-Chi hug™ anytime, while the others smiled at this open display of affection between Vegeta and Bulma. Goten and Trunks exchanged a high-five and a 'Yeah!', and the grins grew even larger.

****

Once Vegeta and Bulma had finished exchanging tendernesses, Goku put in  
"Hey folks, I'm going to teleport over to the shops. That whole simulation has made me hungry."

****

And with a VIZ, he had teleported away.  
"Some things never change." Videl snorted, while massaging her more prominent belly. Gohan was standing behind his wife, massaging her shoulders.  
"I hope they never do, luv."

****

What followed then after Goku had returned was another patented Z-Fighter BBQ to which the Saiyans naturally also invited their fellow Z-Fighters. They spent the evening joking, talking, eating, drinking, and making plans for training. And, of course, celebrating Vegeta's ascension into the third level. All in all, a perfectly normal day in a Z-Fighters life.

****

TBC...

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

****

Next time: Vegeta has given it a long time to think, but finally he has decided of how to reward Gohan. But only Gohan? And what has Vegeta come up with? Stay tuned! 

****

As always very special thanks to my beta Rose Vaughn, who is doing a great job! Thx, Ash! 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

****

Kiwigrl89: Thank you! I'm glad that you love it, and I hope you liked the result of 'Operation Vegeta' too.

****

Tsume-Hiei luver: Good thing, that. Glad that you liked the chapter, and as this one had even more Vegeta in it, I take you liked that one too, eh? :)

****

Electra Black: Heh, glad that you loved it! And no problem with taking ages, it took me ages too to review your new chapter. So we're even. :)  
Ah, getting glasses. I'm a spectacle wearer myself since four years, and one gets used to them fast. Glad that you liked the line. It was fun to portray Gohan as a prankster too. Guess it runs in the family...

****

Saiyan-of-the-Seas: I agree. Gohan now makes full use of his potential, and the outcome is quite great. I think Vegeta likes the outcome very much.  
Glad to hear that your wrist is better now. And I'm looking forward to read the sequel!

****

SilverRainbow223: Thank you! I'm glad too that I managed to keep this story interesting for so long, and I like to think that it has not descended into boredom. As for your suggestions, they're really good. I had not even thought to include Videl's family. Dunno if I'll do it in this story, but those are definitely very good ideas and I'll keep them in mind. Your help is greatly appreciated. Thanks!

****

Tootsy: I have now read the new chapters of this story too, and you're right, it _is_ good. Very good. But no, that was not the place where I got the idea. I got the idea for Vegeta's ascension from DBZ itself. As Goku (in Gohan's reflections) said in Episode 145: 'The power comes in response to a need, not a desire'. O tone Goku. And as there are precious few ways to create such a set-up that was needed I had to create a situation where Vegeta was trapped with the others in the GR and where Bulma apparently was placed in mortal danger. I _could_ have used hypnosis, but as said, this would have been too much OOC. I chose the way of holographic simulations, as I did not want a real fight in a Romance / Humour story. I did not intend to steal anyone's ideas, and I don't think I did. The holographic setup is all mine, as well as the computer malfunction. I'd say Demonman21 thought along the same lines as me. Vegeta would never be able to ascend without the proper need, thus the need had to be created. Hoped you liked the holographic Frieza and Cell. :)  
Anyways, thanks, and I will do my best to keep it up. I'm also glad that you like my Afterlife story.

****

Princess of the Saiyans 16: Yeah, one of my favs I'd say. Definitely. But I think I did not use it here. :)  
I agree completely, messing around with Vegeta is detrimental for once health. But Vegeta has changed enough to see that Gohan did what had to be done. And thanks!

****

nick-lover1991: Thanks! I'm glad that you approve of the plan, and yeah, Gohan's 'hard years' seem to pay off now. Yeah, to possess such a necklace in RL would be way cool. Sadly its only a product of my imagination. And thank you for the compliment! It's greatly appreciated!

****

Cappucine: Thank you! Hope you liked the conversations in this chapter too. As for the danger of 'misinterpretation', it has gladly all gone smoothly. I'd rather say Vegeta's respect for Gohan (and the others, including Bulma) has even increased. They pulled off a plan to which Vegeta might have reacted badly (to put it mildly), and they did it anyway.

****

goldfighter: Yea, Vegeta's now a Super Saiyan 3. Hope you liked his 'road to ascension'. And thanks for the compliment! It's greatly appreciated!

****

SSJ3MysticGohan: Thanks. I always try my best to keep it interesting. But it's quite hard to present the fireworks each and every chapter. Though I do try. And thanks for the compliment regarding my imagination!  
Hmm, as for the new villain, I guess you'll have to wait for the sequel. There I've also planned more action. This story will remain a Romance/Humour story, and be finished in two or three more chapters.

****

Saiya-jin Queen: Yeah, but I think it's also nice to see them act intelligent. I never saw Goku or Goten as dense, that's why I portray them this way. And I agree completely, if I were Gohan, I would never give something as advanced (and ideal for the pranking department) to my younger brother who is known to be a mischief maker.  
And yeah, the previous chapter was indeed a bit shorter, but I guess this one makes up for it.

****

Pikachu90000: Thanks! I had a laughing fit too when this thought crossed my mind...

****

PanBraSaiyin: Thank you! I'm glad that you like the plan. As for Goku, well, he's full of surprises...

****

Rejhan: Heh, glad that you liked that. As mentioned above, I had a laughing fit when this thought crossed my mind. Glad that you liked the chapter, and no, Vegeta did not kill them, as seen.

****

Rose Vaughn: Yeah, I had planned an escape route to another planet too in case Vegeta got mad with me. Wheew, glad that this danger is over...

****

Joou Himeko Dah: Nope, he wasn't at first, but then he saw why they did it and accepted it. And thanks! :)

****

animeprincess1452: Hmm, the apple hasn't fallen far from the tree, I'd say. Glad that you liked the chapter, and I hope you liked this one too.

****

cosmictwilight: Np, some laziness is allowed, most of all in face of your impending Graduation. Hope it was fun!  
Heh, so I did catch you off-guard. Yay! And yeah, I'm finishing this story once Pan is born, and will write a sequel after I have finished my 'Afterlife' storyline. One project at a time...

****

zfighter1989: Even a short review can express much. So thank you! Glad that you liked it!

****

felinoel: Thank you! As for the details regarding holographic people, I know how this works, being a Trekkie and all. But thanks for the offer! Glad that you liked it!

****

Candy the Duck: As for the similarities, this is answered in Tootsy's review response. Glad that you liked it!

****

Mei fa-chan: Thank you! And here's the update...

****

Marshmellow13Dragon: No prob. I find it kinda odd anyway that they delete those. But that's f f . n e t for you...  
What, I made Sarki faint? # holds smelling salts under her nose # They smell terrible, but I think they helped... :)  
Nope, Vegeta did not roast any members of the Son family. 'No members of the Son family were hurt in the process of the making of this chapter'. Lol. Glad that you liked it!

****

zara m: Thanks! I'm glad that you loved my explanations for Gohan's and Goku's ascensions. They never gave one for the ascension to Super Saiyan 3 in the show, so I made my own. Thank you for the compliment! It's very much appreciated!  
Yeah, Veggie is now a Super Saiyan 3, and I'd say he likes it very much. And sure, blame the poor AG, will ya? Lol. Just joking. :)

****

Till next Wednesday. Ja ne!


	37. Surprising honour

**Title**: A sweet surprise

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this chapter.

This story focuses on Gohan and Videl, and is set after the Majin Buu Saga. It's and AU, and Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

****

Author's Note:

Chapter 37: Surprising honour

****

Last time...

**  
**And with a VIZ, he had teleported away.  
"Some things never change." Videl snorted, while massaging her more prominent belly. Gohan was standing behind his wife, massaging her shoulders.  
"I hope they never do, luv."

****

What followed then after Goku had returned was another patented Z-Fighter BBQ to which the Saiyans naturally also invited their fellow Z-Fighters. They spent the evening joking, talking, eating, drinking, and making plans for training. All in all, a perfectly normal day in a Z-Fighters life.

****

Now the continuation...

****

After the impromptu barbecue everyone had returned to their respective houses. The Z-Gang was quite glad that they had now another Super Saiyan Three in their midst, and Vegeta could not wait to test out the new powers of his.

Goku had warned him that it was likely that he could not maintain his SSJ3 powers for a long time at first, but they would push him to the upper limits the Super Saiyan Three offered in no time. Gauging from the smirk on Vegeta's face one could say that the Saiyan Prince was very much looking forward to it.

Thus the next training session had been appointed early next day, again at Gohan's house. Vegeta had suggested that they use the holographic models of Cell and Frieza for some 'trainings purpose', and all had understood that the Prince of all Saiyans was looking forward to beat the crap out of Cell. Again.

He had not admitted it, but it had been a lot of fun to pummel the bio-mechanical Android, even if it had been 'only' a holographic version of the hated being. It had done good to deal out all that he had wanted to this abomination. And although he had not said it out loud, Vegeta knew that his comrades knew. In the past it would have frustrated him greatly to know that the others knew what made him tick, but nowadays it was a different story.

Due to the plan they had cooked up and due to the fact that they had managed to pull it off without him suspecting even the slightest Vegeta's respect for the Sons' had even grown. And already a very concrete plan began to form in the Saiyan Princes' mind how to reward the Son Saiyans. It was after all not every day that friends of yours (yes, Vegeta regarded the Son Saiyans as friends, not only allys) managed to fulfil one of your greatest wishes.

Sure, Vegeta could have used the dragonballs to wish for more power, but that was not the way of a Saiyan. Immortality, okay (although he had given up on that one ever since he had fallen for Bulma), but wishing for more power was just so... un-Saiyanish. A Saiyan grew more powerful through training, and, as had been proven, through the need for more power. Not through petty wishes. Period.

Thus the Prince of all Saiyans was very grateful for what the Son Saiyans had done for him and that they had done it anyway despite the reaction they thought they would provoke through their actions.

Lying in his bed with Bulma fast asleep in his arms after his 'revenge' this reverie passed through Vegeta's mind, and a smirk crept on Vegeta's face as he recalled how it had felt, consciously felt, to be a Super Saiyan Three. Before he had been too caught up in his single goal to reach his mate to notice the changes, but when Gohan had pointed out to him 'Examine yourself, and you have your answer' he had been downright shocked at the amount of power he had now at his command.

A power worthy of the Prince of all Saiyans. And he would increase this power. For the sake of Bulma, Trunks and his little Princess. And even for the sake of the Z-Gang and Earth.

———————————————————————————————————————————————

Meanwhile another Saiyan was also lying awake in bed, his mate also sound asleep. Yes, Gohan was very satisfied with how the plan had worked out. Privately, he had to admit that he would never have dared to think that everything would go so well, but it had. No broken jaw, no man-shaped holes or anything, which had been downright surprising.

But it seemed that he (and the others too) had obviously underestimated just how much Vegeta had changed. He had been downright shocked when Vegeta had thanked him. Thanked him of all things! Honestly, he had Vegeta expected to punch him through the next wall and then blast him for good measure.

'**Hmm, that's something he would have done before Buu. Something must have changed him massively, and I suspect it was something in the Afterlife. But I guess we'll never know...'** Gohan mused.

Beside him Videl rolled to the other side, now facing him in her sleep. A sight which made Gohan smile. She was so beautiful when she was asleep, so innocent and young. He was more than glad that her morning sickness had finally stopped, for it had been very difficult for him to see her suffer. And partly because of him.

But that was something he soon had stopped to think, as this pregnancy was something they both were very glad off. Their financial future was assured, more than that in fact, everything was okay with the baby, as regularly done check-ups proved, and soon Videl would give birth to their daughter Pan. Their first and hopefully not only child.

And Gohan was both awaiting the birth eagerly as well as dreading it. He was still unsure how he should handle something so frail and sensitive as a baby, once Pan was born. Even if his mother and Bulma had assured him that babies were quite robust, he would believe it when he saw it.

With that thought Gohan closed his eyes in order to get some sleep, and within seconds he was asleep again.

———————————————————————————————————————————————

Some miles away, yet another Saiyan was lying awake beside his wife. He, like his son, was hanging on to his own thoughts about this memorable day.

'**I would never have guessed that you would let us off the hook so easily, Vegeta. But I guess we have once again underestimated your character, eh? Heh, that's gonna be some interesting spars in the future...'**

This day had made it very clear again to Goku just how much Vegeta had changed from the cold-blooded Saiyan Prince he had once been to the man he had become now. Sure, he had been a valuable ally ever since the happenings regarding Frieza, but he regarded the Vegeta of nowadays as a friend. And if he was not very much mistaken that was vice versa. Yeah, the future of the Z-Gang looked good, now they had only to assure that they all kept on training.

But what with that fabulous GR his son had thought up Goku had no doubt that they would. He sighed as he thought that most people seemed to think that everything would right itself by itself. The common thinking seemed to be 'Someone else will take care of that, so why bother?', something that irritated the Son Saiyan deeply. After all, he would not always be there to protect Earth and its people, and neither would Vegeta. Or their kids, for that matter.

Sure, Saiyans had a long life-span, but they were not immortal. No, the best he and Vegeta could do was to assure that their kids and the kids of their kids were as good prepared as was possible. Thank Kami the members of the Z-Gang seemed to have caught on to the fact that evil could not be eradicated. It would spawn again in one form or the other, and as the past had shown, each incarnation would be more powerful and deadly.

The commonly accepted thinking that the periods of peace would last forever could not have been more wrong. It was nothing more than a brief period of quiet before the storm, a breather, so to speak. It made Goku very glad that both Gohan and Vegeta were now Super Saiyan Threes, and his son an exceptionally strong one at that. Even stronger than he was, he had to admit privately. But it was something that made him proud.

And knowing his son, of whose decision to walk his chosen path of a warrior he had been prouder than he could have expressed in words, Gohan would make sure that his daughter would be strong too. And he himself would help them in any way possible.

Speaking of strength, as well Goku as Vegeta had noticed that their sons were fairing very well in training, and if they kept up their pace they soon would need a little set-up too. Now that they knew how it had to be done it should be easy to do something about it once the time was right.

It made Goku as well Vegeta proud that their sons were not satisfied with their strength as Gotenks, but that they pushed themselves to their limits every time in training. They had fast understood how much of a disadvantage it would be in a fight if they suddenly defused and had nothing more at bay than their Super Saiyan Level One strength.

Goku nodded to himself, contended.

'**I could not be more proud of my kids. Both are strong fighters, strong in body and mind. That is how I would have wished the Saiyan race to be. Strong and proud on the one hand, but also caring and loving on the other. Not the corrupted caricatures Frieza's reign created. But alas, it seems fate has decided in that matter.'**

Shaking those thoughts off Goku looked at his sleeping mate. A sight that made him smile. Even in her sleep she was radiating a strength that was uncommon for human females. That and her fierce determination to make the best of her life had been what had made him fall for her.

He had been so glad when his son had found his life mate in Videl, and he had been surprised at first at how much Videl was similar to his own wife when he had seen her for the first time. Proud, determined and strong.

It seemed that Saiyan males always fell for females that could maintain a leash on them if necessary, but that was not surprising in the least. Saiyans always seeked the strongest individuals, in battle as well as in the search for mates.

Goku smiled as he watched his wife in her sleep, and in a gesture of affection he put a lose strand of her hair behind her ear before adjusting her blanket. Then he went back to sleep himself, looking forward to the training in the morning.

———————————————————————————————————————————————

The next day arrived with sunshine, and after a Saiyan-fit breakfast Goku headed with Goten as well as Vegeta with Trunks towards Gohan's house. Goku had chosen to fly instead of teleporting, just to enjoy the breeze on his face and let his thoughts wander a bit.

Something his youngest son obviously approved off, as he spent his time joking around, at one time imitating a bird, then spiralling downwards at a fast pace. Smiling to himself he continued the flight, and some minutes later they arrived at his oldest sons' house, incidentally at the same time as Vegeta and Trunks.

"Morning, Kakkarott." Vegeta, still in Super Saiyan Three mode, stated.

Goku grinned.

"Morning to you too, Vegeta. Already training, I see."

Vegeta nodded with a smirk, while Trunks and Goten exchanged a high-five as greeting. Seconds later Gohan, already clad in his trainings outfit, opened the door.

"Morning all. Come right in and we can start." he said and led them in.

They all gave their regards to Videl, who was sitting in her favourite chair (the rocking chair), before going down to the GR. As everyone was already clad in their trainings outfits, training could start at once.

However, much to everyone's surprise, the Prince of all Saiyans had other plans.

"Kakkarot, before we begin, I have something to announce."

Quite surprised at the fact that Vegeta did not want to go into training immediately Goku nodded.

"Sure, go ahead, Vegeta."

What Vegeta had to say now was one of the most difficult things he had ever had to say. It had taken some time and a lot of internal struggle and battle, but finally he had to admit to himself that this was the right thing to do. It had been done in former times in the Saiyan Empire, to those who had earned themselves this honour, and finally Vegeta had had to admit to himself that those Saiyans, who were now standing in front of him, had.

It had become clear to him for the first time when Gohan had shown his true colours, that they were anything but Third Class warriors. He and his father (and younger brother to some extent) had proven time and time again that they were exceptionally strong warriors who could rival (or even better) him, the Prince of all Saiyans.

The honour Vegeta was about to heave on the Son Saiyans had been earned by them through their power and their deeds. They had proven time and time again that they were honourable warriors, passionate in battle and with the hearts of warriors who had sworn to protect their homeworld and their mates (minus Goten in these regards, who would have protested to be brought into the same sentence with girls).

When he had come to the conclusion that he would reward Gohan this way, he had had to admit to himself that Kakkarott had earned this honour too. The image the Saiyan Prince had had of Kakkarott had gradually changed over the years from bitter enmity to rivalry and then to something resembling friendship. Vegeta would never say it out loud, but he would trust Kakkarott with his life.

The Saiyan Prince looked at the three Son Saiyans, who were watching him expectantly.

"Kakkarott, Gohan, Goten, I take you have all heard of the Saiyan Elites." the Saiyan Prince began, and the three nodded. "As you know, Kakkarott, your brother Radditz was a Saiyan Elite. It was, at least in the past of the Saiyan race, an honourable position, achieved only by the best. Saiyan Elites had a lot of respect in the Saiyan culture, as well as certain privileges. But what you don't know is, that there was another, more secret group of highly powerful individuals, each appointed by the King or the Prince. They were known as the Super Elites or the _Bantusai_. Brolli would have been one of them, had my father not gotten cold feet and thrown him and his father out of an airlock. Quite stupid decision considering how he turned out under the influence of his father. And if I am not totally mistaken you, Kakkarott, would have been one of the _Bantusai_ too. I have always wondered why you had been classified as a Third class warrior, as you were just too powerful to fit into this low-level class. At first I did not want to acknowledge this, but you were and are a serious rival to me in power. No Third class could pull something like that off. Thus I came to the logical conclusion that your power readings, which had been done at your birth, had been falsified. Supposedly to keep you safe from my father, who was careful to eliminate any threat to his power. Because of this and because you have proven to be a capable and powerful warrior I appoint you, Kakkarott, as a Super Elite." the Prince of all Saiyans declared solemnly, and stunned silence ensued.

Then he pulled two capsules from his spandex suit and un-encapsulated them. Out of the first a heavy looking armour appeared, whereas the second produced a massive looking two-handed battleaxe. The armour was a full plate mail held in red and black, covered in ornaments. It looked very impressive.

"This, Kakkarott, is a Jah'Um, the armour of a Saiyan Super Elite. Wear it with honour."

Goku nodded solemnly. It was not every day that you were honoured by standards of the Saiyan race, and Goku felt nearly overwhelmed. Ceremonially he put on the armour over his trainings suit, and once he was finished he looked even more impressive than before.

"It is made of a special material that accommodates itself to the requirements of our bodies. Meaning, when we transform into our more muscular states it will still fit us perfectly. Courtesy of my mate." Vegeta stated proudly. "And this, Kakkarott, is a Saiyans' battleaxe, a Rak'Shuk. Nowadays, what with the ability to reduce even large cities to dust via KI-blast it has a mere traditional and nostalgic function, but it is still an important piece of what we are. Wear it proudly."

Again Goku nodded solemnly and picked up the axe. It was very large and looked quite deadly, and Goku attached it too the belt that came with the armour.

"Thank you, Vegeta. I am honoured. This must have been very hard for you, to honour someone you once considered your enemy and rival, and this makes it even more honourable on your part."

Vegeta nodded.

"You're welcome, Kakkarott." he said, and then pulled another two capsules out of his spandex suit. "Gohan Son, son of Kakkarott, Saiyan Super Elite, step ahead." the Prince of all Saiyans said. This was a lot easier for Vegeta, as there had never been any animosity or rivalry between him and this young Saiyan. And if anyone deserved this honour, then this young man, who had chosen the path of the warrior despite any obstacles in his way. A man, who had enabled them to train much more effective to protect their homeworld.

Surprised, Gohan did just that and stepped ahead. And experienced the surprise of his life.

"Gohan Son, due to your outstanding intelligence and power, and due to the fact that you gave us the tools to increase our strength and power in order to protect that was is dear to us, not to speak of your cunning in pulling off that plan of yours to make me ascend, I reward you with your ascension into the rank of a Saiyan Super Elite."

Quite speechless, Gohan took the capsules Vegeta offered him and muttered a

"Thanks, Vegeta." before realising what had just happened. He had just been honoured massively, fact that made him quite proud, but surprised him at the same time. That was really unexpected, but very welcome.

Smirking, Gohan un-encapsulated the first capsule, retrieving the Saiyan battle-armour first under the eyes of a smirking Saiyan Prince. Goten stood in the background with Trunks, rooting for his Dad and big bro, while the younger Saiyan Prince smirked too. If anyone deserved this honour, then the Son Saiyans.

Gohan slipped the armour over his trainings suit and retrieved the battleaxe from the other capsule, attaching it to the belt like Goku had done. With the complete uniform he looked very impressive, just like his father. Not to mention quite smug.

But Vegeta was not finished yet.

"Goten Son, son of Saiyan Super Elite Kakkarott and brother of Saiyan Super Elite Gohan, step ahead."

Goten looked at Vegeta dumbly.

"What? Me??" he asked incredulously, while Trunks smirked mischievously.

Vegeta smirked.

"Do you see another boy onto which those features apply?"

Goten shook his head numbly, while Trunks smirk broadened. He had known beforehand what his Dad had planned, but that was even better than expected. Good thing that he had brought the vid-cam with him. That stupid look on Goten's face was invaluable!

Finally Goten had pulled himself together enough and stepped forward.

"Goten Son, due to your outstanding courage, spirit and strength you have demonstrated on various occasions and due to the fact that you are a promising young warrior, I ennoble you into the rank of a Saiyan Super Elite. Receive your insignia." the Saiyan Prince said, and handed Goten two capsules.

Internally bouncing like the eight years old he was, but outwardly keeping a perfectly straight face, Goten took the offered capsules and said

"Thanks, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans."

Vegeta smirked at the formal tone the youngster had chosen. Yes, there was definitely potential. Now he knew that he had done the right thing.

"Wear them with pride, Goten, and make the Saiyan race proud!"

Goten nodded solemnly.

"I will!" he stated, and then un-encapsulated the first capsule, retrieving the Saiyan battle armour which, unsurprisingly, fit his features perfectly. If Bulma did something, she did it thoroughly. Like his dad and big bro before, he slipped the armour over his training suit, looked himself up and down and smirked, obviously pleased by what he saw.

Next he retrieved the Saiyan battle-axe and followed the example of his father and big brother, attaching it to the belt.

"That is _so_ cool!" he exclaimed, causing laughter and snorts.

"Good!" Vegeta exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "Now that that is done, how about some serious training?" he asked smirking.

And train they did.

**TBC...**

Well, that's another part done. I'm up to over 700 reviews, a fact I take great pleasure in and would never have thought possible when starting this story. Please continue the great reviews. Thanks all!

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

****

Next time: Life goes on and Videl's pregnancy continues. Find out what Gohan and Videl are thinking so close before the birth. Stay tuned! 

****

As always very special thanks to my beta Rose Vaughn, who is doing a great job! Thx, Ash! 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

****

**Trunkslover22**: Good to see that! And I'm looking forward to read your DBZ fanfics. Glad that you loved the last chapter, and I'm honoured, that you added me to your favs! No prob what with not reviewing, there are more important things in RL than that. And from what you wrote I'd say you were pretty busy! Here's more!

**Tootsy**: Thank you! Yeah, I deemed it the best way to make Vegeta ascend. It would have been totally unbelievable to make him ascend through training alone, as it is proven that a driving need is needed for a Saiyan to ascend. Thus the set-up. Yeah, from now on only two more chapters, and then the story is finished, too my sadness. But all good things come to an end...

**goldfighter**: Thanks! Glad that you liked Vegeta's ascension and think that it was believable. And here's more...

**LADYBUGG**: Eep! You're without internet access? What did you do to deserve this? I hope you're on again in no time! Anyways, I'm glad that you're still reading the story (and enjoying it). I'll do my best to keep the amazing job up'. Thanks!

**Son Oliver**: Thank you! Originally I wanted to stay true to canon, but after I made Gohan a SSJ3 Vegeta could not just be left behind. We went over it many times, but I'll say it again: what they did to Vegeta and Gohan in the series was an outrage! Thus my take on how I would like it to have been. As for Goten and Trunks, I guess you saw in this chapter that they won't act as they did in the series. So much for the pointers. Hope you liked what Vegeta did to praise Gohan (and even Goku), and yeah, it won't be long now until the birth of Pan.

**Candy the Duck**: Thanks! As for Vegeta and not retaliating for the set up, in my opinion he has changed enough to recognize that what the Son Saiyans did was for the greater good. Hope my reasoning is somewhat understandable...  
I guess I can live with it being a bit sappy. Your comment about Robin had me rolling on the floor. Too funny! But regarding Vegeta and his thoughts, well, he is a Saiyan Prince and has to keep his composure even if a crisis. So there. :)

**Tsume-Hiei luver**: Thank you! Glad that you loved it, and yeah, it _did _have a lot of Vegeta in it, him being the focal point. And here's more...

**Cappucine**: Yeah, not being able to review really sucked. I had a whole lot of stories I wanted to review, but noooo... hope f f . n e t puts its act together from now on. We can only pray...  
Thanks for the compliments, they're greatly appreciated. I'm glad too that Vegeta is now a SSJ3, thing that I missed a lot in the series. After all, if you fall out of SSJ4 and all the way back into SSJ2, this is such a vast difference in power that you can forfeit the battle right there and then. I think it would not be so bad if one fell out of SSJ4 and into SSJ3, though. But that being future talk. Though I'm not quite sure if I'll keep the SSJ4 of GT or create my own version. Heh, as you saw in this chapter, Vegeta still has a lot of respect for Gohan. Hope you liked the idea of the Saiyan Super Elites.

**cosmictwilight**: Heh, guilty as charged in that aspect. It really _was_ long, but it just wanted out. Glad that you liked it!

**Rejhan**: Thanks! Gave me quite some planning what with the technical aspects and all, but I'd say in the end it was worth it. Cool that you think it was a good read! :)

**Princess of the Saiyans 16**: Thank you! Oh yea, everyone surely was _very_ lucky that Vegeta did not lash out at them. That was the big risk they took, but Vegeta showed once more that hes more than he appears to be. Glad that you like the way I write. Thanks for the compliment!

**Marshmellow13Dragon**: Yup, did this cause no one could access the chapter besides those who have on the alert. Besides, you should check your mails more often. :)  
Okay, so the fact that you did not critize anything made her faint, got it. And I take that as a compliment. :)  
Heh, yeah, one could call Cell and Frieza (the holos) holo-roasted. Nice way to put it. Hmm, pragmatism means that what Gohan used was a practical approach to problems and affairs, in this case planning Vegeta's ascension without wasting time to think about the consequences.   
Yeah, that chapter was admittedly quite long (my longest one yet!), and I'm quite satisfied with how it turned out. Yup, I got some nice food for Thanksgiving. Ja ne!

**Saiyan-of-the-Seas**: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it! To be honest, its my fav chapter too. What #16 had said fit so well here (in my opinion), as Vegeta has really changed a lot. And here's more...

**KaylaTheHedgehog**: Thank you! I'm glad that I still manage to astound my readers after so many chapters. And thanks for the compliments, they're greatly appreciated! :)

**zfighter1989**: Thanks! Glad that you approve of the chapter. I always try to write chapters with a length of at least 2000 words, but most times I manage to write more. And yeah, I like to describe (and invent) technical stuff. That's the sci-fi guy in me...

**Rose Vaughn**: That he did. And I'm quite glad for the fact that he did not come for me and kick my ass to Pluto. Guess he was more grateful than angry. Lucky me! :)

**animeprincess1452**: Hey, I'm glad that I managed to take you along. And thanks for the compliments, they're, as always, greatly appreciated! Here's more...

**Electra Black**: Thank you! Yeah, the Saiyan Prince did take it well, gladly. Glad that you like the particular line, I thought it appropriate. Heh, I too hope that they don't decide to upgrade anything soon... as for the glasses, yeah, same with me. One gets used to them really fast. Gladly!

**Mei fa-chan**: Thanks! Here's the update!

**Saiya-jin Queen**: Glad that you liked it! Yup, that chapter was quite long, and as told above, I always try to write chapters with at least 2000 words, but in most cases I do manage to write more. Good to hear that you had an interesting week. It sounded like fun, and I can related, one does not want to it to end. And I know, homework sucks! But I'm sure you'll pull through. Will do my best to keep it up!

**InuSaiyan007**: Thank you! I'm glad that you like this story and even consider it as your fav. That means a lot! Thanks! Yeah, they should have made Vegeta a SSJ3 I the series too, if anyone would have deserved it (besides Gohan) it is him. At least he is a SSJ3 in my story and has the power he deserves. Glad that you like the GR idea! As for your fic, I checked it out. Quite good for your first one ever!

**nick-lover1991**: Thanks for the compliments! I originally had not planned to make the chapter _this_ long, but I guess it just wanted out. But I like the result. As for Gohan acting Saiyan like again, well, he always does act more Saiyan, but does not let it out as much as he did when he told his mother off. And as for pranks on him to piss him off, as this story will probably contain just two more chapters this is unlikely.  
Hmm, the time it takes me to type a chapter differs. If I'm on a roll for example I might finish a chapter like the last in a day or two. It's all a question of inspiration, and muses tend to be bitchy sometimes. :) Thus it's really hard to answer. As for _completing_ a chapter, I admit to have this nasty habit to make last minute changes if something new pops into my mind...

**zara m**: What, I got you actually excited with the last chappie? # marks day in calendar # Hmm, I'd say I did a good job then! :)  
Actually what with the bond, I admit I forget that one. # grins sheepishly # Heh, lets just say Gohan and Bulma found a way to block it from the real Bulma and redirect it to the holographic one. Or something like that. :)  
And here's more!

**Till next Wednesday. Ja ne!**


	38. Saiyan Impatience

**Title**: A sweet surprise

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this chapter.

This story focuses on Gohan and Videl, and is set after the Majin Buu Saga. It's and AU, and Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
Chapter 38: Saiyan Impatience**

****

Last time...

Next he retrieved the Saiyan battle-axe and followed the example of his father and big brother, attaching it to the belt.

"That is _so_ cool!" he exclaimed, causing laughter and snorts.

"Good!" Vegeta exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "Now that that is done, how about some serious training?" he asked smirking.

And train they did.

****

Now the continuation...

****

Once more, Gohan was lying awake in the bed he and his wife shared, Videl lying with her back to him and breathing regularly, finally deep asleep.

Pan had kept her (and him) awake for quite some time, but some quality time spent in the rocking chair had put the unborn to sleep. Quite groggily, Videl had fast fallen asleep, while Gohan remained awake to reflect onto the events that had aspired during the last month.

Gohan had decided that he would apply for the study course of Physics. He had also taken an interest in quantum-mechanics, having, after all, made a major progress there, and due to his excellent grades and his intelligence this should be no problem at all for Gohan.

He had already been accepted for those courses of study, and although he was still training constantly he would be able to cope with it easily.

Already he had some new ideas how to improve the GR further than he had done already (including his latest idea he had already realized with the help of Bulma), but that would have to wait until after Pan was born. Gohan was looking very much forward to see his daughter, _his_ daughter, for the first time for real, not only as an image on the ultra-sound monitor.

On the other hand he also dreaded her birth some, for he caught himself often asking the question, if he would be a good father, and if he had everything that was needed to be a good father.

During this time Videl had helped greatly, as she sensed those special moods of her husband, and she reassured him that he would be a great father, no doubt. And, believe it or not, it helped.

He, for one thing, was sure that Videl would be the greatest mother in the world, and he did not hesitate to say exactly that, even if only to provoke that nice by-product, her dazzling smile.

His wife was now in very obviously in her final trimester, and her belly had grown even more, now that she was in her eight month. Pan started kicking more frequently, and with quite some strength, and Gohan found it funny time and time again.

It was a very interesting feeling, and made it much more believable that their child was growing within this fantastic woman that was his wife.

Videl had also become a lot more sensitive than before, and sometimes even a word of love or some romantic song on the radio made her sob. Sometimes she would hate her state, for she was used to be the tough fighter, but than (should he be present at that time) Gohan would assure her that it was all right and hug her tightly to him. Act that put herself at peace with herself again.

Now that her pregnancy was progressing towards it end Videl started to question herself more and more often if everything would go right, and it was a great reassurance that, according to her doc, everything was indeed going fine. It was, until now, a picture perfect pregnancy.

The young Son woman was also asking herself how painful the birth would be, but considering that she had suffered great physical pain in the past already she was not too worried. Never had she considered to give birth to Pan via abdominal delivery, and that would only be an option if Pan had not turned in due time.

And the cutest thing ever had been the parenting classes, as it had been very funny to see Gohan somewhat at a loss at the beginning. But, being the intelligent and resourceful man that he was, he caught up quickly.

One thing that fell into the category worst thing ever (for Gohan) was the pregnancy aerobics. It had been so ridiculous and humiliating for the demi as he actually had to participate, but somehow he had survived that.

Although it had been harder than his fight against Cell and would win the fruit cake for the category "worst thing to happen yet".

**'Never again!'** he had sworn, but that remained to be seen.

One disadvantage of the pregnancy was that Videl was getting a lot less sleep than she would have liked, for Pan's strong kicks tended to wake her up even at the oddest hours, like just yet. And thus Gohan too.

Pretending to be still asleep as not to disturb Gohan, Videl had time to think about the past months. The pregnancy was one of the most wonderful things that had yet happened to her, and she loved the attention and caring she was getting from everyone.

Especially Gohan was loving and caring, in two words, simply wonderful. Due to Pans now more frequent kicks, she would sleep badly and thus often had severe trouble to get out of bed, and more often she would simply lie in. Good thing she would start her course of study next year!

Also her belly was now growing more and more still, and it made it difficult for her to move. And if she had assumed a position Pan did not like, she would tell her so through a forceful kick.

It did not hurt, rather the opposite. It was overall pleasurable and she loved the feeling of having Pan in her. But she would also love to have her finally out of her, so that she would finally be able to do all the things she loved and enjoyed, like martial arts and sports for starters.

Videl and Gohan had by now completely settled in and loved their house more from day to day. Their families and friends were visiting them more or minor regularly and the young couple was very happy. But there were some things concerning a pregnancy that were not nice. She felt SO fat! But Gohan loved her anyway.

With that thought she went back to sleep, shortly followed by her husband.

———————————————————————————————————————————————

The next day training was scheduled to take place at Gohans´ house, as often these days. Both Chi-Chi and Bulma as well as their husbands knew that (part-)Saiyan children tended to want to enter this world earlier than (full-)human babies, thus Videl could get contractions any time now.

And in this case the Z-gang would be in close proximity to get Videl to the hospital. Gohan and Videl had ruled teleportation as means of transportation out in case of her having contractions; they did not want to risk Videls´ and pans´ health, which Goku and the others understood fully.

Bulma had said though, that a risk to Videl and pan was virtually non-existent if it was to be used, but Gohan and Videl had made their decision.

Neither the Saiyan Prince nor the others complained that training took now place exclusively at Gohans, as the GRs were all equally good at all trainings sides. One by one the trainings participants arrived, and today their training would also include two certain Nameks they had not seen that often in months.

Ever since Bulma and Gohan had had built another GR at the lookout, Piccolo had taken Dendes´ training into his hands. The GR at the lookout was also a special case in comparison to the others, and what made it so different was another ingenious idea Gohan had had. One day the young Saiyan had had the thought **´Why not place one of the new GR´s_ inside _the hyperbolic timechamber?´**

And after some discussion with the acting Kami Piccolo and a quite thorough testing of Gohans´ idea on his (Piccolos) part, he had deemed Gohans idea worthy. In the following days after the testing the construction had begun.

In order to counter the hyperbolic timechambers´ unique effects construction machines had been used to built the new GR inside the timechamber. Its features also differed slightly from the other GRs, as this one could be upgraded easier and was equipped with new and upgraded components, results of continuous research on Bulmas and Gohans part.

Now the Z-gang had another valuable asset at hand, namely a high-tech GR that could be used in combination with the added benefits of the hyperbolic timechamber. Fact that suited the Z-gang quite well.

In order to speed Dendes´ training up, Piccolo had decided (much to a certain ex-Kamis chagrin) to make full use of the hyperbolic GR. The fact that Nameks had a much longer life-span than (untrained) humans surely helped in the aspect of Dendes training inside the hyperbolic GR, as one day outside still equaled a year inside.

The restrictions, that the hyperbolic timechamber could only be used three times in ones lifetime had been removed by Piccolo after he had initiated new safety protocols.

The KI-signatures of the Z-gang, as well as physiological aspects like fingerprints, iris-scans and all other biomemetric scans were used to identify themselves to the hyperbolic timechamber and done by the control computer inside the hyperbolic timechamber, and each member of the gang had set different telepathic passwords that enabled them, and only them to enter the hyperbolic timechamber.

The Saiyans were already present in the GR, while Bulma (with 1 1/2 year old Bra), Chi-Chi and Videl were upstairs, chatting away.

The five Saiyans were today carrying their battle amours, the Son Saiyans that of the Super Elites, including their battle-axes, while Vegeta and his son wore armors worthy of Saiyan Princes´. Gohan, Vegeta and Goku had agreed that they would test, just how much progress Dende had made during his training with Piccolo.

Gohan had laid the responsibility to carry out Dendes´ punishment into Piccolos´ hands, knowing very well that the tall Nameks teaching methods could very well be considered as a punishment in themselves.

The Namekian warrior had considerably softened ever since he had trained him so many years in the past. But Gohan figured that the Namek had not lost his touch. Anyway, they would soon find out.

The Saiyans had just begun to spar to kill time, when Dende and Piccolo arrived at the house. They had gotten some glimpses on Dende during the past months at several bbqs, and the former little Namek had grown considerably and had also filled out quite well.

Not to mention that he seemed to have gotten a lot stronger. Vegeta nodded to himself as he examined the Nameks KI. Dende's punishment seemed to have agreed with him. With a bit more polishing he would be able to defend himself quite well, unless more powerful help would arrive.

The Saiyan Prince noted that the others had examined Dendes KI too, and they seemed to have come to the same conclusions as him. All in all their conclusions were quite satisfying.

An acting Kami (if he got his 'job' back in less than a year, which was to be expected) who could defend himself was quite a refreshing change from the weak Namek he had been before. They would see soon just _how_ strong Dende had become due to the training he had gone through.

Meanwhile the human Z-Fighters (plus one Android and her daughter) had arrived too, just a bit ahead of Piccolo and Dende. Gohan had suggested that they did not want to miss to see the outcome of the punishment he had inflicted on the ex-Kami, and of course, they had come.

The last months had obviously agreed quite very much with the three humans, as they too had increased their power considerably. Gohan nodded to himself, satisfied. Obviously his GR concept was working the way he had estimated, and the result was a largely increased overall capability in the Z-Gang.

Roughly a minute later the locks to the GR opened, and two certain tall, green-skinned Nameks entered the large room. Especially Dende had grown a lot since they had last seen him, and he was now nearly as tall as Gohan. The rest of the Z-Gang had no doubt, that he would indeed be able to defend himself satisfactory until stronger help arrived.

After all greetings had been exchanged, the Z-Gang went down to business. Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, 18 and Marron positioned themselves at the sidelines in order to have the best view. They (with the exception of Marron, who had yet to be trained for real) would spar latter.

"Computer, activate grids Alpha One to Twenty and set up force-field for specified area." Gohan ordered, and the computer did just that.

The young Saiyan looked at his former mentor and Dende with a grin.

"Let's get to work then." he stated and made his way to the Alpha-area, followed by the other Saiyans and the two Nameks.

When they arrived there, Gohan turned to Piccolo.

"I must say I am impressed, Piccolo. From what I could sense I'd say that Dende is now nearly as strong as a new Super Saiyan. Well done."

Piccolo nodded, but remained otherwise impassive.

"Yes, Gohan, his progress is quite satisfying. Beforehand I would not have thought that he had what was needed, but he proved me wrong. Under the healer exterior slumbered a quite capable warrior, which is, by Namekian standards in fact uncommon, but not unheard of. He will be able to defend himself."

Dende, who had been quite nervous when he had seen that all the Z-Fighters were gathered together in the GR (he had started getting nervous already when he had sensed their KIs) and whose nervousness had even increased when he had seen, that the Saiyans were all clad in armor, visibly relaxed at the praise.

A certain Saiyan, however, just smirked.

"That remains to be seen." was his comment.

And with that, Gohan entered the force-field and made a gesture at Dende to follow him. Gohan had beforehand decided that he would limit himself to the power-level of Dende to see how he would hold his own against an opponent matching his strength.

Gohan estimated that Dende was nearly as strong as a new Super Saiyan, which was quite an achievement. Accordingly, Gohan accommodated his strength, matching Dende's.

With a gulp, Dende entered the force-field, and as soon as he had done so, Gohan tried to sweep his feet. Dende reacted lightning-fast and hopped into the air, only to block an incoming fist less than a second later. Soon Dende and Gohan were trading blows, and the young Saiyan smirked, satisfied that Dende was able to hold his own until now.

He increased the intensity of his attacks and tested Dendes' defenses more thoroughly, noticing soon that Piccolo seemed to have a good job in teaching him. Gohan was also impressed despite himself when Dende had the guts to start offensive actions against him, but deflected the Special Beam Cannon followed up by an attempted punch to the liver easily.

Gohan allowed Dende to attack him by creating some voluntarily openings, intent to see if Dende would notice them. Down below Vegeta and Goku nodded to themselves while Piccolo was wearing an unusual smug expression.

As well Gohan was doing a good job as 'examinant' as Dende was as 'examinee'. The Namek had indeed noticed the openings and attempted to use them, but as Gohan closed them at the last second he had no success.

What counted however was the fact that Dende _had_ noticed them and had tried to use them, for more often than not fights were decided due to the fact, just how observant the combatants were. And Dende had proven to them that he had been trained well in this aspect.

Then Gohan decided to test how Dende would hold his own against a stronger opponent, and transformed into a Super Saiyan Level One with a yell. This time Gohan increased the intensity of his attacks massively, but at first Dende was able to hold his own, which confirmed one of the young Saiyans' suspicions.

The young Namek was now indeed nearly as strong as a basic Super Saiyan and he would be able to hold his own in a case of emergency. Now that that was proven, Gohan decided to put an end to the training fight. He phased out of sight and above Dende, and before the Namek had any chance to react the taller Saiyan had pounded him soundly into the ground with a double-fisted blow.

Shaking his head to clear it from the dizziness Dende indented to come to his feet again, only to be greeted by Gohan who held a palm with a basketball-sized KI-blast in it at him.

"Do you yield?" he asked, smirking.

Naturally, the Namek nodded. Gohan let the KI-blast dissipate and helped Dende to his feet in one swift motion, still smirking.

"I must admit, I'm quite surprised at how much progress you have made, old friend." he said and patted Dende's back. "You have gotten real good."

Dende looked up at Gohan and grinned.

"Thanks, Gohan. You would not believe how often I cursed you at the beginning, but then, when I got the knack to fighting, the punishment you inflicted onto me changed into something different. It became a chance for me to learn something new, something I had not even considered before. I apologize for the pranks I played at you and I promise I won't do it again." he ended solemnly.

Gohan nodded, and was just about to answer when a frantic telepathic message reached him.

'**Gohan! Come fast! My water broke…'**

**TBC…**

**Author's Note: **I had some trouble in naming this chapter. Finally I settled on 'Saiyan Impatience', as Pan does want to enter this world earlier than anticipated, thus showing true Saiyan impatience.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

****

Next time: the time has finally arrived. Videl will give birth to Pan. And Gohan is about to find out just how irate a female can get during birth. Stay tuned! 

****

As always very special thanks to my beta Rose Vaughn, who is doing a great job! Thx, Ash! 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**  
**

**GOGI**: Yup, you got that right. As for suspense, don't think so, just a little cliffhanger here. Glad that you liked the chappie!

**Kiwigrl89**: Thanks! I'm afraid there won't be much more of Bulma and Vegeta in this story, though. The next chapter will be the last (maybe there'll be an epilogue), and there ain't much opportunity for Vegeta and Bulma scenes...

**dbzneon**: Quite simple. I wanted to keep the story PG-13.

**little-sango88**: Thanks! Here's the update...

**cosmictwilight**: Sleep deprived? You too? Stupid cold in my case...  
And thank you!

**Candy the Duck**: Thanks! No prob if you get repetitive. And right you are, lying in bed or on the couch sure is a good place to sort one's thoughts. But I will _not_ try to say that ten times fast! :)

**Mei fa-chan**: Thank you! Here's the update...

**goldfighter**: Good thing if I can still surprise ppl. And thanks for the compliment, its greatly appreciated! As for the update, here you go.

**Tootsy**: Yeah, that I'd do something like that was pretty obvious, eh? Thanks for the compliments, they're, as always, greatly appreciated. Will do my best to keep it up!

**Electra Black**: Yea, I'm surprised myself that I managed to do so what with all the shopping for presents stress. I'm glad when that is over, that I can tell you. Glad that you liked the chapter!

**Saiya-jin Queen**: Yup, homework is an evil thing, as well as final exams. But I'm sure that you'll do good. I'll keep my fingers crossed.  
Yeah, Vegeta _has_ changed a lot, and in my opinion all for the better. Glad that you like the change too! What with the Saiyan armor, that sounds cool! Will do my best to keep it up!

**Saiyan-of-the-Seas**: Thanks! Yeah, I finally found the time to check it out, and I liked it! Here's my next chapter...

**fireeyes**: Thank you! And will do so!

**young yayo**: Thanks! Yeah, as I made clear I share this point of view. GT was utterly stupid for so many reasons, which led me to the decision to write my own version of Z, and the sequel will be my own version of GT. But I doubt that there will ever be a remake of GT, though, sadly...

**Daffodil8728**: No problem. Glad that you love the equipment of a Super Elite, and thank you for the compliment on my work. I do try my best to keep the characters as believable as possible (with some changes to Gohan of course), and I like to think I made a good job. And yup, I fear that I am nearing an ending for _this_ story...

**zara m**: Thank you! Glad that you think it was cool. And yeah, Radditz was a Saiyan Elite, they said so in the show. Only Goku was classified as a 3rd class warrior due to his 'low' power-level. Right you are, I went over Vegeta's changes enough times, but last chapter I had to emphasize it as an conclusion. Ah, k, the no ouji ascension got you all excited then. Good, that means I did a good job...

**Cappucine**: Thanks for the compliments, they're as always greatly appreciated! And yeah, Vegeta has shown to the other (as well as to himself) that he has outgrown past habits and prejudices. As said, he has grown in character and personality as well as in strength.  
I'm glad that you like the idea of the Super Elites, that one was on my mind for some time now, and there and then was the perfect place to use it...

**SSJ3MysticGohan**: Thanks! Cool that I managed to do something surprising.

**Laurenke1**: Thank you! Will do my best to do so!

**Marshmellow13Dragon**: At least it did work on the second try. :)  
Glad that you like the idea of the Super Elites, as I think that was what the Son Saiyans deserved. Hmm, blackmail is a good idea, I will keep that in my mind. As for the definition, you're welcome. :)

**Son Oliver**: Thanks, pal. I intended it to be a surprise, and I'm quite glad that it worked out so well. I too like how Vegeta has developed throughout the story, and I'm glad that so many of my readers approve. Glad that you liked the idea of Goku's power-chart being falsified, I think that is a probable assumption on my part. As for Videl having the start of her contractions by the end of this chapter, you were, of course, right once more.  
Yea, Bra has still her tail, as the moon is still destroyed and there's no danger of the kids changing into Oozarus. As for Gohan reaching SSJ4 first in the sequel, just wait and see...

**Rose Vaughn**: Yeah, as nice as Vegeta can be. And that was really nice for him. Glad that you loved it!

**powerof3halliwells**: Hey, a fellow Charmed fan! I'm glad that you enjoy the story, and I can hardly believe that you read all of it in one day! I'm awed and honoured! As for Pepsi or Coke, I'm more of a Coke fan. But that's just me...

**animeprincess1452**: Thank you! Yeah, Vegeta did something pretty surprising, didn't he? But I guess he did what he wanted to (and made me write it, heh). Here's more...

**DrkMnComikker**: Yeah, the sequel has developed in a quite different way than even I would have expected when I had started it. I managed to write things the way I would liked Z to have been, and I'm glad that you approve. Thanks!

**InuSaiyan007**: Thank you! I'm glad that you think that, as I myself also like the way how this story and the characters have developed. It's sad to say, but Z could have been much more. Glad that you liked the prequel too!

**PanBraSaiyin**: Thanks! I'm glad that you liked the ceremony, and I agree, Vegeta should have made the Sons (at least Goku and Gohan) at least Elites. 3rd class was much too low for them. Here's the next chappie...

**nick-lover1991**: Thank you, I'm glad that you liked it! And I like to think that I could surprise my readers. As for the review page, now that f f . n e t has solved its problems, everything is back to normal. Thanks!

**zfighter1989**: Glad that you loved it and thanks for the compliment!

**korrd**: Thanks! Nope, I ain't gonna do day by day till Pan is born, that would be kinda pointless. Anyway, since Videl's water broke. She'd kill me if I kept her in suspense...

**rob (from Chapter 3)**: Well, as far as I know Goku and Frieza were pretty close power-wise in the final fight with an advantage for Goku of circa 500.000. Yup, I know that a Saiyan gets stronger from near death situations, fact which I used in one of my other stories. Glad that you like the story, and you can be sure I'll keep on writing.

**Till next Wednesday. Ja ne! **


	39. The Birth

**  
**

**Title**: A sweet surprise

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this chapter.

This story focuses on Gohan and Videl, and is set after the Majin Buu Saga. It's an AU, and Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**Author's Note: **Here it is. The final chapter to a story I had immense fun to write. In this spot I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers, who motivated and encouraged and sometimes even demanded :) me constantly to write more. Without you, and especially without my loyal reviewers, this story would not even be here. Thank you!

On a further note, there will be a sequel. I will start working on it as soon as I have finished my 'Afterlife' storyline. The sequel will continue where 'Surprise' left off, but will contain more action. You can be sure that you will receive mail-notifications once the sequel starts. Now I will take some time off. Ja ne!

**  
Chapter 39: The birth**

**  
Last time... **

**  
**Dende looked up at Gohan and grinned.

"Thanks, Gohan. You would not believe how often I cursed you at the beginning, but then, when I got the knack to fighting, the punishment you inflicted onto me changed into something different. It became a chance for me to learn something new, something I had not even considered before. I apologize for the pranks I played at you and I promise I won't do it again." he ended solemnly.

**  
**Gohan nodded, and was just about to answer when a frantic telepathic message reached him.

'**Gohan! Come fast! My water broke…' **

**  
Now the continuation... **

**  
Flashback**

_Videl, Bulma and Chi-Chi were sitting in the kitchen, discussing the latest fashion-trends, when all of a sudden Videl's face became pained, and subsequently she clutched her stomach with one hand.  
"It's getting worse." she whispered. _

_**  
**Chi-Chi and Bulma looked at the young women concerned.  
"What is getting worse, dear?" Chi-Chi asked, her tone filled with concern and suspicion._

_**  
**"Pain... in my abdomen. Been having it since last night. At first I thought it was just indigestion, but now..." she said and trailed off, clutching her stomach._

_**  
**Chi-Chi looked at Bulma and grasped Videl's hand.  
"Do you think the same, Bulma?"_

_**  
**The blue-haired scientist nodded.  
"Videl, is it a rhythmic pain or is it constant?"_

_**  
**Videl grimaced.  
"Rhythmic." Then she understood what Bulma meant with her question. "What! I can't be having contractions just yet! It's too early!" she exclaimed concerned._

_**  
**Bulma's response was to smile at her gently.  
"Trust me, Videl, everything is perfectly in order. You know that Saiyan babies, and even part-Saiyan babies at that, develop faster than normal human babies. Even though Pan is only a quarter-Saiyan, the Saiyan genes in her are dominant. Meaning, that you don't have anything to worry about. My latest scans indicated that something like that might happen, as Pan is far enough developed. Everything is in order, Videl." she reassured._

_**  
**Videl's facial expression relaxed, only to contort in pain some time later.  
"Aaah!" she exclaimed, clutching her stomach with her free hand again, while Chi-Chi rubbed her back in sympathy. She knew exactly how painful contractions were. _

_**  
**"I wonder why Gohan does not notice the fluctuations in your KI, Videl. Hmm, I bet he's too engrossed in a fight..." Bulma mused._

_**  
**"That are our men. Fighting before everything else. Typical." Chi-Chi exclaimed, only half in jest._

_**  
**"At least your water did not break till yet." Bulma said. "But we have to get you to hospital as fast as possible. To be honest, I don't fancy playing the role of a midwife." she said only half-jokingly._

_**  
**Suddenly Videl's face contorted in pain again, as the next contraction hit.  
"Kami, it hurts!" she said softly. Her grip tightened slightly in Chi-Chi's hand and her free hand was holding her stomach. _

_**  
**"It's okay, Videl. It's all okay," Chi-Chi said and patted her daughter-in-laws back._

_**  
**Slowly the pain abated and gave Videl opportunity to breathe deeply. Bulma handed her a glass of water, and Videl took it all too gladly and emptied its contents thirstily._

_**  
**This reprieve was however short-lived, as the next contraction hit several minutes later. Videl bit back her tears, but yelped._

_**  
**Chi-Chi looked at her daughter-in-law.  
"Videl, Bulma will give word to Gohan. I will get you into the car. We can't wait any longer. We have got to get you to hospital, dear."_

_**  
**With that, Chi-Chi helped Videl into a standing position, while Bulma made her way to the cellar, intent on notifying the father-to-be._

_**  
**Chi-Chi and Videl had nearly reached the door, when Videl suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Next she looked down at herself, horrified.  
**'Damn, I should be old enough to know when I need to use the loo, ain't I?'** she thought, chiding herself._

_**  
**Then she noticed the amount of fluid and put two and two together.  
**'Gohan! Come fast! My water broke…' **she send instinctively to her husband._

**_  
_End Flashback**

**  
Down in the GR**

**  
**They could see by the look on his face that something important had happened, and all activity stopped instantly. Goku looked at his oldest son concerned, and when Gohan nodded to him it confirmed what he had thought. It had started.

**  
**Gohan looked in the round of warriors and friends, keeping his emotions in check.  
"Guys, I gotta get Videl into the hospital fast. She told me seconds ago that her water broke."

**  
**Offering that as an explanation Gohan rushed out of the GR and to his wife. Now that he was not concentrated on the fight solely any more, he could actually feel the changes in Videl's KI. It would probably be hours still until she actually would give birth, but he had to get to the hospital. Pronto.

**  
**He did barely notice that the others followed suit behind him and he actually knocked the door to the cellar of its hinges in his haste to get to his wife. Gohan's Saiyan side was going strong, and it was responding to the pain he felt through the bond he shared with his mate. She needed him, and he would be there.

**  
**Unconsciously he had already switched into Super Saiyan Three mode, to offer a maximum of speed and protection for the task ahead. Luckily the next hospital was only five minutes away at maximum speed (he had actually tested it beforehand, although it had startled the poor personal quite thoroughly).

**  
**The scenario that greeted him was the one he had awaited. Videl was lying in the living room on the large sofa, while Chi-Chi held her hand. His mother looked up at him, and her face lit up.  
"There you are finally, Gohan. We wanted to take her to the hospital via car, but she refused to be taken once her water had broken. She said she was waiting for you, and it was your duty as her mate. Thus we moved her here."

**  
**Gohan smirked proudly while acknowledging what his mother had said with a nod. His Videl was acting the way he had hoped she would. He nodded slightly to himself. In some aspects, Videl was quite Saiyan, and he was glad for it.  
"Who am I to decline my duty?" he asked, bend down to one knee and swept Videl in his arms in one swift motion.

**  
**His mother smiled at her son. Seeing him the way he acted made her proud. Maybe it was a good thing after all that the warrior in Gohan had broken through. Her son was so manly!  
"Oh Gohan, just wait a moment, you'll need that!" she said and reached for a bag. The bag he and Videl had packed for just this occasion.

**  
**Gohan flashed a small smile at his mother as she gave him the bag. Holding Videl with one hand he slung the back over his shoulder with the other.

**  
**Meanwhile the others had gathered in the living room too, making it quite crowded. Gohan, who was about to exit, looked over his shoulder.  
"We'll meet in the hospital." he said and stepped into the direction of the door that led to the balcony.

**  
**Before he could reach for the door handle, however, Videl had another contraction. In pain, she grabbed the nearest thing available, in this case, flesh. Gohan's flesh, his right arm, to be exact,

**  
**As Videl clung to him, Gohan was _more_ than glad that he had not even considered to power down, for his flesh was so much harder as a Super Saiyan Three than in his normal form. But still, that had _nearly_ hurt! His mate was _strong_, and it made Gohan proud.

**  
**The contraction ended soon enough as Videl released her hold on Gohan' arm. Oh boy, was he ever glad that his skin was so hard now. Funny how his dad has survived without a Super Saiyan form. He would have to ask him how he had managed this. Later.

**  
**Gohan then opened the door that led to the balcony and stepped outside, holding Videl securely.  
"Sorry, Gohan, I didn't expect it to be _this_ strong..." his wife apologized, only to be met by a smile.

**  
**"Don't you worry about it. No harm done, hun." Gohan said.

**  
**And with this, he took off into the air, his precious cargo cradled safely in his arms. Gohan extended his aura to cover his wife too, and then he gathered speed. Soon he was nothing more than a golden streak in the air to the others, fading in the distance.

**  
**Goku clapped into his hands.  
"Okay guys, I say we give them ten minutes of a head-start and then I teleport us all over. Who's for some lunch now?" he asked with his trademark Son grin.

**  
**Several groans could be heard, but they could not deny the logic of what Goku had suggested. It would be odd to be earlier at the hospital than Gohan and Videl themselves, and until everything (except the birth, of course) was settled, it would be best to leave the young parents-to-be to their own devices.

**  
**After all, they were adults, and from the 'training' they had received the previous months they knew what they had to do. Chi-Chi looked up from her place and nodded. Preparing something to eat would probably distract her from her nervousness. For now she could do nothing more than wait and pray to Kami that everything would be alright.

**  
**Speaking of Kami, said Namekian going by the name of Piccolo, acting Kami of Earth, who had still to mind everyone else's business, was pulling every string possible to assure a safe travel for his first and until recently only student.

**  
**He had to subtly 'redirect' a crazy glider who would have otherwise crossed paths with a certain demi-Saiyan in the mother of all hurries, not to mention an adverse weather front with was headed this way. It was the least he could do for Gohan, and he did it all too gladly.

**  
**Meanwhile, while Chi-Chi was preparing some food for the waiting Z-Senshi, Gohan was nearing his destination. Videl, who had not suffered from another contraction just yet, was snuggled up against his chest.  
**'We're almost there, hun.'** Gohan send to his wife telepathically, and Videl nodded.

**  
**He sped up some more when he felt Videl's KI fluctuate once more, and the next contraction hit seconds later. Again Videl gasped in pain and grabbed hold of Gohans arm in a rather firm grip, barely able to stand the pain. As the pain finally abated, she wondered more and more how people could want to go through this more than once.

**  
**Gohan kissed Videl's forehead once her face had relaxed again, and that simple gesture of affection gave her back some strength she had lost during the contraction. Seconds later Gohan descended and landed in front of the entrance of the 'Community General hospital', startling quite a few people in the area.

**  
**Without wasting any time Gohan grabbed the next person that looked remotely like an employee and demanded assistance. Still in Super Saiyan Three mode and quite frightening looking, it worked like a charm. Videl was quickly retrieved and wheeled off to one of the delivery rooms.

**  
**Luckily for Gohan, Chi-Chi had called Videl's doctor right after her water had broken. The doctor met her in the entrance hall to her relief, then looked about for the soon-to-be daddy.

**  
**Gohan had finally powered down completely and tried to follow his wife who had been wheeled into the delivery room already, but then he had got lost in the hospital. Using his enhanced Saiyan senses he found her scent, which was unmistakable to him.

**  
**It was the oddest thing ever to see a grown-up man sniffing the air, but the few passers-by only shook their heads and had no second thoughts. Loads of strange this happened around here, a man sniffing the air was nothing out of the ordinary.

**  
**And finally, after what was like a life-time to Gohan, he had arrived outside the delivery room, where the doc was already waiting for him.  
"Ahh, there you are, Mr. Son. Good, I thought we had lost you. Here, put this on. It's time to help the newest addition to your family onto this world." Videl's doctor told the now nervous looking Gohan.

**  
**Using all of his inner strength as a warrior Gohan put himself together and seized control of his emotions. Nodding to the doc he was about to enter, when he suddenly remembered something.  
"Doctor, I've forgotten something and will follow you shortly."

**  
**The doctor shrugged and opened the door that led to the delivery room, while Gohan contacted his father via telepathy.  
**'Hey dad, we're at the hospital right now. The hall is clear, so you can teleport over any time.' **

**  
**Luckily for Goku his son had contacted them via telepathy, as he and the others were currently busy devouring Chi-Chi's cooking. The Son matriarch had made full use of Videl's kitchen, and her nervous energy had produced quite the meal.  
**'Okay, son. We'll finish right up and IT over. You just give me a lock.' **

**  
**Gohan nodded and send his father the mental image of the hall he was standing in.  
**'Alright, dad. See you when you have 'finished up'. Let me guess, mom's nervous energy produced quite a meal, huh?'** he added grinning.

**  
'You bet, son.'** was Goku's, and Gohan could hear the grin. **'We'll be over in a few minutes. I'll inform the others now. See you soon. Oh, and son, do what the doctor says, they know what they're doing and what's best. Believe me, I'm talking from experience here.' **

**  
'Ok, dad. I'll enter the lioness den now. Wish me luck!' **

**  
'You'll make it. You're a warrior after all. I will call Hercule, too, can't leave him out, can we?' **

**  
'Nope. Till later, dad.' **

**  
**With that he closed the telepathic connection and entered the delivery room.

**  
Over at Gohan's house**

**  
**Goku looked into the round.  
"As you can guess, Gohan 'called'. Videl's already in the delivery room, and Gohan's with her. He send me a mental image of the location, and it is now safe to teleport over. I'd say we do just that."

**  
**Nodding heads everywhere.  
"It is time to welcome a new Saiyan to this world, Kakkarott." Vegeta stated, and Goku nodded proud.

**  
**"That it is, Vegeta. Chi-Chi, could you call Hercule and inform him? I guess he'd want to know."

**  
**His wife nodded, got out her mobile and informed the Word Champ of what was going on. Predictably Hercule was quite nervous, and said he'd be there as fast as possible.

**  
**As soon as the conversation was over, Chi-Chi grabbed hold of Goku. Luckily Instant Transmission also worked if you touched the person who had touched the 'teleporter', otherwise it would have been quite problematic and ridiculous looking to boot if every Z-Senshi would have had to touch Goku.

**  
**The oldest Son Saiyan put two fingers to his forehead, concentrated on the image his son had send him, and they were off.

**  
**A minute before Gohan had decided that it would probably be much safer for him to power up and make his skin as hard as possible. He had a feeling that he would need it. Without breaking any sweat Gohan switched into Super Saiyan 2 mode. That should be suffice...

**  
**Gohan had put the hospital gown, which the doctor had given him, on and had entered the delivery room. The demi noticed that security personal was standing at each side of the door. He had noticed beforehand that an ID-card was attached to the hospital gown.

**  
**Gohan pointed to the card.  
"I'm Gohan Son, and my wife is in there. So make it fast!"

**  
**The guard standing right checked the ID-card.  
"Umm, this says Gohan Son has black hair and black eyes. So you can't be Gohan Son, pal." he said smirking.

**  
**Said Gohan Son sighed. He should have guessed something like that would happen. Deciding not to give in to his urge to beat those two goons into next year, Gohan switched out of SSJ2 into his normal mode.  
"Is this better?" he asked.

**  
**The guards looked at him flabbergasted, and once they had overcome their shock, checked the ID-card and the person before them.  
"O... O... Okay, Mr. ... Son. You have clearance."

**  
**Gohan nodded and powered up again. To his satisfaction he noticed that one of the guards had fainted. Jerks! This obstacle removed, Gohan entered the delivery room, smirking at the thought what his father and the other Z-Senshi would do to the mental constitution of the guards. He shrugged. That was not his problem, was it?

**  
**Videl's doctor had looked at him surprised as he entered.  
"Mr... Son?" Gohan nodded. "Didn't you have... black hair and black eyes just a minute ago?" the astonished doctor asked.

**  
**The demi-Saiyan nodded.  
"Never mind now, doc. I'd say we have more important matters at hand." he said and went to his wife's side. "Hi, hon."

**  
**Videl looked up at him from her bed and managed a weak smile.  
"Hi luv."

**  
**She wanted to say more, but then the next contraction hit and Videl cried out in pain. She grabbed Gohan's hand, and the demi-Saiyan was very glad that he had switched into Super Saiyan 2 mode again. Boy was she strong!

**  
**He didn't know what to do for her. Even his experience as a warrior was of no help here. Gohan couldn't even _begin_ to imagine what the pain felt like.

**  
**He could definitely tell it was agonizing judging by how her fingers were nearly digging into his skin. All he could do was to hold her hand and be with her, trying to comfort her.

**  
**"You're doing very good, Videl!" the doctor encouraged her.

**  
**"Get it out of me!" she shouted, nearly crying out in pain.

**  
**"Just breathe, luv. You're almost through this one." Gohan coached her, lending her some of his energy. It seemed to work, as Videl's face visibly relaxed. After a few seconds the contraction was over, and Videl leaned back, still holding his hand.

**  
**Just as the contraction was over, Chi-Chi entered the room. Gohan had barely suppressed a snicker when he had heard the shouts of the guards. That must have been a funny picture. It was a pretty stupid thing to try to stand up to his mother when she was determined. Unless one was a Saiyan warrior...

**  
**Chi-Chi rushed to Videl's side instantly, while the others obviously waited outside.  
"Videl, how are you?"

**  
**Videl managed a smile.  
"Good, mom, except for the fact that I'm giving birth."

**  
**Gohan's mother smiled in understanding.  
"It will soon be over, daughter. Be strong."

**  
**Videl nodded, and Gohan noticed that Videl was working up quite a sweat, as the little baby within her grew restless and wanted out.

**  
**Chi-Chi looked at the doctor.  
"Doctor, how far apart are they now?"

**  
**Videl's doc, who had been quite astonished by the happenings of the last few minutes, pulled himself together due to the experience he had gained in countless years.  
"Every four minutes now, Mrs. Son."

**  
**Chi-Chi nodded, satisfied.  
"She's getting close..." she murmured. "Soon my son is going to be a father!" she then stated with delight.

**  
**Gohan could not help but shake his head as he held the hand of his wife.  
**'Typical mum...'** he thought.

**  
**As the next contraction hit a few minutes later, Gohan tried to comfort his wife the best he could, but again he had no idea _how_ to do so. He had so absolutely no idea what she was going trough right now, and thus he could only offer his presence to help his wife.

**  
**Once this new contraction was over, Gohan had a question for the doctor.  
"Doctor, when will my wife deliver?"

**  
**The doctor looked at him.  
"That's hard to tell. It could be a while. I can't do anything unless there's a problem and so far there isn't one. It all depends on the baby. It'll come when it's ready." he replied, standing patiently at the bedside.

**  
**Two minutes later the next contraction hit, and Gohan could feel through his bond and through observing her KI, that it was a lot stronger than the others.

**  
**"Oh Kami, not again!" she said and squeezed her eyes shut, grabbing Gohan's hand more strongly.

"I hate you!" Videl suddenly yelled as the contraction hit full on.

**  
**Gohan looked at her shocked.  
"What?" he asked, before remembering what he had read. It was a reaction that often occurred, and he had to play along.

**  
**"You did this to me! You're not going to touch me again! Ever!" she yelled and screamed out in pain again.

**  
**"Videl, I . . ." he began.

**  
**"Just take it, Mr. Son." the doc advised.

**  
**Gohan nodded and did just that, knowing it would only be temporary. Then he strengthened his grip around Videl's hand and began to strengthen her with his KI once more, and he noticed the look of surprise on Videl's face with a smile. It was obviously working, and he was making it easier for her. Good.  
"Sorry, luv. I didn't mean it." she then said, when the contraction was finally over.

**  
**Gohan smiled at her.  
"Sssshhh. It's okay, hon. You concentrate on Pan. Don't worry about me."

**  
**Videl nodded.

**  
'Good.'** Gohan thought to himself as he stroked Videl's cheeks. Now they only had to wait until Videl was actually ready to give birth...

**  
A whole bunch of hours later... **

**  
**Gohan exited the delivery room with a large smirk on his face.  
"Guys, the newest addition to the Saiyans has finally arrived!" he exclaimed happily, but with a warrior's composure.

**  
**Goku was the first to approach him and smiled at him.  
"Congrats, my son!" he exclaimed.

**  
**Gohan mirrored the smile and decided to say what the doctor had said to him.  
"And it _is_ a girl. As we said. And it's the most beautiful baby girl in the whole world!" he exclaimed.

**  
**The older Saiyan smiled even more.  
"That she surely is." he said and patted his son on the back.

**  
**Vegeta however had other interests.  
"And _what_ is she?"

**  
**Gohan knew instantly what the Saiyan Prince meant.  
"She has a tail, Vegeta. And she is going to _keep_ it." he said softly.

**  
**Vegeta smirked with pride at hearing this. That was all he wanted to know. Gohan was a true Saiyan, and the Saiyan Prince was sure that he would make sure that Pan was too, even if she 'only' was a quarter-Saiyan.  
"Good to see that she takes after you." he said, and Gohan understood, mirroring the Saiyan Princes' smirk.

**  
**The Prince of all Saiyans was sure that Gohan would train her as soon as she was old enough, and he as the Prince of all Saiyans, would see personally to it that this young Saiyan would unfold her full potential.

**  
**Bulma quickly took over where her mate had left off.  
"And, after whom _does_ she take?"

**  
**Gohan grinned,  
"We could not see the eye-colour yet, but she has Saiyan-black hair. Thick and unruly." he said proudly.

**  
**Bulma nodded and pulled the proud new-father in a hug, which he returned all too gladly.  
"Congrats, Gohan. I wish you, Videl and Pan all the best."

**  
**Gohan smiled at her.  
"Thank you, Bulma. That means a lot."

**  
**Goku looked at his son, a smile playing in the corners of his mouth.  
"And what about your mum? How did she take it?"

**  
**At this, Gohan smirked a full-blown smirk.  
"It was actually quite funny, dad. As soon as Videl had given birth to Pan, and the nurse gave a screaming Pan to Videl, Mom exclaimed 'I am a Grandmother! I am a Grandmother!' and fainted. It took some nasty smelling salts to revive her, but she recovered quickly."

**  
**Goku smiled at hearing this. It was so typical for his wife, but he would not have it any other way. The fact that she had not come out of the delivery room meant that she had stayed with Videl. He would check on his wife later.

**  
**Before the others could question Gohan any further, a nurse asked if they would all would like to meet near the nursery to view the new addition to the Son family.  
"Let's go see your newly born daughter, son." Goku said softly as they followed the rest towards the nursery.

**  
**Once there, all were Oooing and Awwwing at the windows as the nurse showed them Pan. The little girl wailed and howled, and was easily distinguishable due to her tail. She bore Videl's facial structures, Gohan's hair colour and Gohan' eyes, as they could tell now she had opened them. She was indeed perfect.

**  
**Hercule, who had as recently as now arrived, rushed forward.  
"How's my little girl?"

**  
**Gohan smiled at him reassuringly.  
"Completely exhausted, but ok. She fell asleep within minutes after giving birth to our wonderful daughter. That's why I'm out here too. I got shooed out so she could get some well-deserved rest."

**  
**He patted Hercule on the back.  
"And now we have another little girl!" he exclaimed happily and led Hercule towards the window, so that the older man could have a look. Seconds later Hercule nodded happily. The little one could be told apart from the other babies easily, for her tail was simply too obvious.

**  
**Hercule smiled.  
"She is _wonderful_, Gohan! Do you have a name for her already?" he asked.

**  
**The others instantly pricked their ears. Gohan smiled.  
"Of course, Hercule. Since ages. Videl and I have decided to call her Pan. It is Latin and means 'Everything'. That's just what the little one means to us." he explained.

**  
**The others ooowed and awwweed. This was simply too cute.

**  
**And thus, a new life had entered the world. Her name was Pan, and she would give her parents a lot of sleepless nights in the future, but one smile of her would repay her parents instantly. Now a new challenge would begin for two young lovers, who had now become two young parents. The future looked bright.

**  
FIN. **

**  
**————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

As always very special thanks to my beta Rose Vaughn, who did an amazing job throughout all those chapters! Big Thx, Ash!

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**  
Gogi**: Thanks! But yeah, now it is over. Sadly...

**  
goldfighter**: Glad that you liked it. And here's more...

**  
Vi3**: I'm glad to hear that. And that wait's over...

**  
Candy the Duck**: Maybe not the best, but one of the better chappies, I'd say...

**  
Tootsy**: Thanks! Yeah, I knew that, and that will actually be a problem for my wife too, should we be expecting some time. But everything went well for you in the end, and that's most important.

**  
Clarence**: No prob. Viruses are nasty things, and it's good to hear that you freed your comp of it. Goten became a Super Elite, cause I didn't want to leave him out. Ever since he started training in all earnest, his attitude changed. But you're right, he's a Super Elite on probation.

**  
fireeyes**: Here's more...

**  
Dooleys**: Hey pal, long time no see. Glad that you kicked yourself to catching up, and I'm also glad that you liked what you read. Thanks for the compliment, and I'll try to keep it up.

As for HP, haven't decided yet...

**  
Rejhan** (from Ch. 38): Thanks! Glad that you like how Dende turns out. Personally, I think that a Kami who can defend himself is much better off...

**  
Rejhan** (from Ch. 37): Thank you, I'm glad that you liked it. I must admit, I too like how Vegeta's character developed over the course of the story. Thanks for the compliment!

**  
animeprincess1452**: Thanks! Hope you liked the delivery too. Took me a great deal of research and thinking to make it (what I think) believable.

**  
Electra Black**: Thank you! Yeah, that she sure is. She's a Saiyan after all, and impatience runs high in Saiyans, as we know. Glad that you liked the fight scene, and here's more...

**  
Tsume-Hiei luver** (from Ch. 38): Thanks! Glad that you liked the chapter!

**  
Tsume-Hiei luver **(from Ch. 37): Thank you!

**  
Kiwigrl89**: Yeah, sadly. But as said above, there will be a sequel. I'm glad that you like my story. Thanks for the compliment!

**  
PanBraSaiyin**: Yup, nasty things, those. But I had to end it there. Glad that you liked the chapter title, and right you are, she's already showing her personality... :)

**  
Michael Marrano**: Thanks! As said in the review, you have my permission to use it.

**  
nick-lover1991**: Thank you! I'm glad that you think the story is wonderful, and be assured, there will be more coming from me. My next project is to finish the 'Afterlife' storyline, and after that I'll write a sequel to 'Surprise'. Thank for adding me to your favs, I appreciate it!

**  
Daffodil8728**: Yeah, that's really too bad. But as you say, all good things must come to an end. And nope, no open ending here. And thanks for the compliment, its greatly appreciated!

**  
SSJ3MysticGohan**: Yup, that they are, but sometimes cliffies are necessary, to give the author enough time to write more. :)  
And don't worry, usually I don't do it often, but that was really necessary here. And thanks!

**  
powerof3halliwells**: That's, as always, a matter of taste. I prefer coke, but that's just me...

Glad that you liked the chapter, but the wait for this one was necessary...

**  
Marshmellow13Dragon**: Heh heh, someone's sure enthusiastic here, ne? As for Videl getting mad, I consulted several sources, and all told me that something like what I wrote really tends to happen. But clever as our demi is, he read of it beforehand as was prepared. As for taking long, no prob!

**  
Saiya-jin Queen**: as said above, i had to end it there. As for seeing dende fight, i guess opportunity will present itself in the sequel.  
thanks!

**  
supernatural-gal**: glad to have you here now. And you bet that vegeta had to say something...

**  
Megs21**: see, you got your chi-chi reaction, just as promised. thanks for the compliment!

**  
Rose Vaughn**: you sure have. But as always, you were the first to actually read it. :)

Glad that you approve of Dende appreciating fighting now.

**  
Saiyan-of-the-Seas**: as mentioned above, i had to leave it there last chappie. But now the wait is over. Thanks!

**  
Princess of the Saiyans 16**: and about time too in my opinion. Cant believe they left the sons 3rd classes in the series. They deserved more in my opinion. glad that you liked it!

**  
InuSaiyan007**: i know, but that was the best place to end it. Good to hear that the answers will be given soon in your story. And you're welcome, I'm glad I could help. Writers block is really an evil thing, and i hope it is shattered for good.

**  
Son Oliver**: thanks, pal. You can bet the pan of my au will indeed be a valuable addition to the z-senshi, as well as bra. Glad that you like the development of Dende, I just didn't like the idea of a defenceless Kami. Yup, you were right with your prediction, as you usually are. :)

Heh, as you saw Gohan was clever enough to stay in his ssj2-form, otherwise she might really have broken his hand. As for Pan seeing her Dad in SSJ form, that does not really matter, for babies can't differentiate colours when they're newly born...

**  
cosmictwilight**: Yup, I know that I'm evil. My wife tells me often enough. :)  
Nope, as you saw, no complications here. Thanks for the compliment!

**  
Mei fa-chan**: Heh, glad that you liked it! Here's the update...

**  
Cappucine**: Thank you! That it did really, didn't it? With Dende being able to defend himself the Z-Senshi have one less thing to worry about. And I think Gohan handled the delivery pretty well, didn't he?

**  
zara m**: Heh, I hope you had. Yeah, I think Dende's combat abilities (which he'll undoubtedly train, ne, Dende?) will come in handy. Glad that you liked my idea of putting a GR in the HTC. I think it was one of my better ones. :)  
Thanks for the compliment, I like to think I handed it well!

**  
zfighter1989**: # cringes # I hate them too, but it was necessary. Glad that you like Dende's training. And here's the update.

**  
korrd**: Yup, she's finally in labour. And nope, there was no reason to split the delivery up. There, all finished.

**  
Again, big thanks to all my reviewers. Without your support, this story would have never been here in the first place. I hope you continue your support throughout my other projects. Thanks! Ja ne!**


End file.
